


Just Reach Out For Me

by OneHundredSuns



Series: It's All Just Borrowed Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, Blood and Gore, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Uneasy Allies, Violence, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 105,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to survive the zombie apocalypse, Allison and her father must join forces with Derek and his pack. As their uneasy alliance turns into an actual friendship, Allison and Derek find themselves growing a lot closer. Maybe even too close.</p><p>Derek/Allison (Teen Wolf) Zombie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place about three to four months after S2 and was inspired because I got The Walking Dead S3 on dvd :). Fair warning some things that happened in S2 might also be changed to fit the plot. If you like it please comment or leave a little kudos. I’d really appreciate it!

  
Chapter One: Cold Comfort

Allison missed shadows.

It was an odd thought to have while held up in the remnants of what used to be a nice house but she'd stopped policing her mind a few weeks ago. She missed shadows because she missed the light that was needed to make them; the bright yellow bulbs from decorated lamps or the glowing white that shone from tall streetlights. Now there was nothing but darkness—a darkness so black that it swallowed everything in its path. If she were to step outside and about five yards away she wouldn't even be able to see her own hand in front of her face. It was just  _so_  dark.

Darker than a lonely road when you were far from home. Everyone was far from home nowadays.

Her legs were sore from exertion, her eyes dry from exhaustion but she refused to beg off on her shift. Weird as it sounded she kinda liked being awake and on watch. At least with eyes wide open she could pretend she was safe even if that wasn't exactly the case. No one was safe anymore and while money and fame were once things everyone dreamed about, now they just wanted a nice quiet place to lay their head. A place free of assholes with chips on their shoulders who expected something for nothing. A place where you didn't hear the screams.

Not that it mattered though because most people would probably hear them in their dreams. God knows she did.

Yawning quietly, she slapped at her cheeks with her free hand and leaned more heavily against the dusty wall. From her place by the window she could barely make out scraps of paper on the ground, scattered everywhere and tinged with red. There were other things too that she'd noticed when they'd hurried inside like children's toys and pieces of clothing that had gotten lost in the evacuations. Small glimpses that life had once been here—that people had once been here—but weren't here any longer. And for every discarded shirt or sad bear you could find a dried pool of blood or a tipped over body missing everything but its' hair. Hell sometimes even  _that_  wasn't left.

But the area was quiet and that was all that mattered. They could put up with the smell and the depression if it meant nothing jumped out of the night with gnashing teeth and sharp fingernails, ready to claw them to pieces. Those things were out there though; everyone knew it. One minute you could be enjoying a silver of peace and then boom, suddenly they'd come trudging out of the woods or from down the block, heads held high with the scent of fresh meat in the air.

There never tired which was a gloomy thought really. More than once Allison had wondered if they knew what was happening to them. If they were locked inside their own rotting minds, crying out for help yet unable to fight the urge to eat. Were they happy when you bashed their brains out? Finally glad to be at peace? Or did they simply feel nothing at all? It was easier to think the latter and to not see them as people anymore. Seeing them as people made you hesitate and hesitating got you dead.

Wetting her dry lips, she flexed her fingers around her bow and let it slip towards the floor just a little. The satchel of arrows felt like lead on her back but she refused to take it off, especially when she was on watch. She'd made that mistake before and she refused to make it again. Once was enough to have nearly cost someone their life.

Footsteps sounded behind her—heavy— but she didn't turn away from the window. Only Derek announced his presence like that with a few deep thumps to let her know he wasn't a threat. Well not anymore at least. Werewolves and kanimas weren't the scariest things that went bump in the night these days. It would be funny if it weren't so fucked up.

Derek said nothing as he came to stand beside her, green eyes going red as he searched the black for something that hopefully wasn't there. He stood closer now than he ever had before and it always surprised her when she didn't mind. In the past she would have recoiled in disgust or tried to take his head off but things were different now. There was no time for misplaced revenge schemes or thoughts about how to destroy someone. Sure sometimes she still wondered if she could but she wasn't about to try. Surprisingly Derek and what was left of his pack had been quite effective in just helping her and her father stay alive.

And vice versa…after they all got over themselves and their issues with each other.

Allison sighed. "See anything?"

He shook his head. "No. I think we're safe for now."

She nodded. "I thought you were asleep with the others. It's my watch."

Eyes back to normal, he glanced at her. "I woke up. Figured I'd put myself to good use instead of just laying there doing nothing."

He didn't offer to relieve her and she was glad. She hated feeling like she wasn't pulling her weight. "Yeah. Is my dad actually getting a nap?"

He snorted. "He's been dozing off and on for the most part."

That was an improvement considering at first he honestly tried to just go  _without_  sleep. "Do you think we should hit up some of the houses in the area before we go? I mean it's not like we can't use more clothes or whatever."

Derek folded his strong arms over his chest; the sleeve of his green shirt was torn and dirty. "We can try. We're running low on canned food too. I might take Boyd hunting next place we settle."

She smiled a little as she remembered their last hunting trip when they'd came back with two puny looking squirrels. She'd never had squirrel meat before then. It was kinda strange how it managed to taste like a tough chicken. "Maybe you'll even find a rabbit or deer this time."

Stretching, he crossed to mirror her stance against the wall on the other side of the window. "Deer maybe if those assholes haven't picked the countryside clean. At this point we'll be lucky to find a gopher."

"As long as we never get desperate enough to eat a dog or cat I'll be okay." The very idea made her cringe. "We should focus more on finding apple trees or something. It's not fulfilling but it'll keep us from starving."

"We're not gonna starve." He said in that way he had like he just  _knew_. "People survived before without Pizza Hut."

"Were zombies around back then?" She rolled her eyes at him. "No? Then I think we might have it a little harder than people that had to bake their own bread."

"Could you even bake bread if you had to?"

"Maybe. As you've come to see, I'm a damn fast learner."

Derek's face did that thing where his lips wanted to smile but his brain wasn't sure it was a good idea. Like smiling would reveal some deeply buried secret about him that could be used against him later. Even now he continued to keep things close to the vest and she didn't begrudge him his secrets no matter how close they might come to be. It wasn't like he knew everything about her either.

Reaching out she poked his bicep. "Where is your pipe? You shouldn't walk around without it. Never know when you might need it."

He gestured to her bow. "You've got us covered. Besides I could get to it if I needed it."

Allison smirked because even now he somehow managed to be cocky sometimes. While she and her father used swords, knives and when possible guns to fend off the dead, Derek had taken a liking to a thick steel pipe he'd found on one of their rummage missions. He'd given Boyd and Erica fire pokers but they were also training with guns and arrows when they could. The walkers—as they'd taken to calling them—were attracted to loud sounds so shooting off assault rifles was only a last ditch attempt to survive.

That really sucked; the one thing the Argents had a surplus of and they couldn't even use them.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she bit into the plumpness of her bottom lip. "Should we um, should we talk about yesterday morning?"

Derek's brows lifted and he looked to the doorway knowing the others were resting in the ram shackled living room just across the hall. His head inclined that way, probably listening, and when he was satisfied no one was eavesdropping he nodded. "Do you want an apology or something?"

She blinked. "What? No. I—" Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. "I just thought we should touch on it. Considering…"

He looked down to his scuffed boots. "Considering we had sex?" Pause. "I'm sure we're not the first people to fall into bed after surviving nearly being killed. It was the adrenaline."

The previous morning before finding their little safe haven she and Derek had gotten trapped in the back of a liquor store while searching for something of use with a gang of zombies pounding on the door. Not sure they could take all of them out without being bit, Derek had punched through the brick wall to the outside where they'd tumbled out onto the wet grass. From there they'd ran to his SUV with the dead hot on their heels, barely throwing themselves into the vehicle before decaying hands were slapping at the windshield. Allison's heart had been lodged in her throat the entire time and once they were speeding down the road relatively safe she'd finally broke down. She hadn't wanted him to see her cry but it was like she couldn't control her emotions. Not after that. In a startling show of empathy he'd touched her shoulder and—and the rest was pretty self explanatory.

They'd collided like meteors right there in the front seat when he'd pulled over onto the side of the road. She could remember quite vividly just needing to  _touch_  him, just needing to feel his warm skin against her own. His hands had made short work of getting her jeans and panties off before simply shucking his own down to his knees. Neither of them thought about saying no or pulling away. She'd sunk down onto him like it was second nature and begged for  _more more more_  until she was shaking and he was panting hard in her ear; his claws cutting into the back of her shirt that she hadn't bothered to take off.

After coming down and getting themselves back together, they'd dressed and continued back to the others like nothing had happened. But she'd felt light for the rest of the day. All of the tension that had been tightly coiled in her stomach and her limbs was gone. Yes it came back but damn for those few hours she'd almost felt normal again.

She frowned at him. "I'm not a child, Derek. You don't have to  _explain_  anything to me. If you're fine with it then I'm fine with it. Whatever."

He met her gaze. "Then why do you look so pissed off? I'm not sure what you want me to say, Allison."

Her jaw twitched but she wasn't sure either. "I don't regret it…is all. It was…" She chuckled lowly. "It was what I needed which is something I personally never thought I would say. It made me feel—the weight of all this shit we have to deal with lifted if that makes sense."

Derek's expression was blank but it was obvious his mind was anything but. "I understand what you're saying and I agree. Though to be honest usually fighting  _is_  how I relieve stress." He sighed but it lacked any distress. "I can't help feeling a little…fucked up for it though. You're seventeen and you're an  _Argent_. I mean fuck, it's your psycho grandfather's fault that all of this crap is happening in the first place."

Unfortunately that was very true. After throwing up his body weight in black goo from the mountain ash and managing to escape the warehouse, Gerard had unleashed this plague onto the world. They still weren't sure how—she suspected the Bestiary played a role— but they knew he was to blame because he'd happily took credit as Beacon Hills went to shit so fast it was insane. The virus or whatever it was spread like a wildfire, aided by fear and people unwilling to see the truth. It was why they had to leave; why they'd all been forced to split up in an effort to get the hell out of town.

She still wasn't sure if Scott and the others were okay but she hoped so. Beacon Hills was lost however with the surrounding areas quick to fall as well. People  _turned_  from a single bite and as always with the bad things, well they tended to outnumbered everyone else.

Allison swallowed thickly. "I'm not Gerard. I've already apologized several times for what I did to Boyd and Erica. For what I tried to do to you. But you gotta—you gotta cut me some slack here. I thought you'd killed my mom for kicks and I wanted revenge." A beat. "Looking back it scares me to realize what I could have become.  _Who_  I could have become."

His eyes darkened at the name she didn't say. "You were close. I could see her in you that night with the kanima. You had the same righteous anger in your eyes."

His words stung. "Things are different now and not just because we slept together. I've saved your life Derek and you've saved mine. I've saved your packs' lives too. You're not my enemy anymore." She looked out the window again. "I can't fight you and the dead as well."

Rubbing at his scruffy cheek, he grunted. "I trust you not to put a knife in my back because we have common interests. Otherwise I'd take Boyd and Erica and go."

She snorted; so much posturing. "Don't act like you're here to do me and my dad a favor. You need us as much as we need you. Admitting that is okay. Maybe it'll help you be less emotionally constipated."

Derek glared at her but it lacked any heat. "How about we change the subject, yeah? Wouldn't want your dad to overhear us and then try to cut me in half."

 _I think we're beyond that by now,_  She thought to herself. "You know Derek as weird as it sounds I'd say we're probably all friends now. Boyd and Erica don't seem to have any hard feelings about what I did to them. And if they do they're hiding them really well."

Pushing off the wall he cracked his knuckles loudly. "They're okay. Like you said, hunters are about the last thing they gotta worry about at this point."

Although he'd probably never say, Allison knew that Derek felt wholly responsible for whatever happened to Erica and Boyd, and not just because they were a part of his pack. Like her they were just teenagers except practically orphaned until they could find out what happened to their families. And even then the news could be horrible. So the closest thing they had to a family was Derek and he'd thrown himself into becoming a much better Alpha—and maybe even father figure—for the both of them. If not father then at least big brother.

In the few months they'd all been together he yelled a lot less at then. Apparently the zombie outbreak was about the only thing that could force him to gain a bit of patience. Erica and Boyd appreciated it however—you could tell by the look in their eyes especially when he showed actual concern like making sure they ate or got enough sleep.

Her dad surprisingly tended to do the same thing for all four of them, making Derek side eye him, which amused the hell out of her. It also saddened her each time she realized Derek hadn't had that sort of care in a long time…because her Aunt had taken it away from him.

God they were all just so screwed up and guilty of so many horrible things. Perhaps this new shitty world they had to live in was their punishment.

That was so depressing.

"You think Scott and the others are okay?" She asked slowly. It wasn't the first time. "You think they got out of Beacon Hills before they locked it down?"

"I hope so." He said honestly. "Stiles' dad is a pretty good Sheriff so if they were able to stick with him they should be alright. Maybe we'll meet up with them eventually."

She'd been hoping for that for a while now, and if not that then at least for some kinda sign that they were okay. Swinging her bow onto her back so that her arms were free to wiggle around, she blinked back sudden tears at all of the horrible ideas crashing together in her mind. She wasn't responsible for the lives lost but there was still guilt that she'd even followed Gerard at all. That she had let him use her mother's death in his stupid plan to become a werewolf.

 _I'm supposed to be smarter than that. I should have known from the very beginning that he was lying—that he was using me somehow_.

 _I hope he's dead_.

"Bad thoughts." It's a statement.

A strand of long dark hair fell across her cheek but she nodded. "I hate this." Sniffing, she quickly wiped at her wet brown eyes. "I try not to show how hard it is. But I hate this. Sometimes I wonder if I'm tough enough to keep going. The dead—the  _true_  dead—they're the lucky ones. They're free."

Derek squeezed her shoulder. "You've made it this far. Besides we both know it takes guts to keep fighting through this shit. The harder it gets the harder you gotta fight because no one is going to do you any favors. Not before and definitely not now."

The fact that he was speaking from experience made her heart hammer loudly in her chest. He was right though. "I know." Licking her lips she decided to do something very stupid. She curled her slender fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt and yanked, pulling him closer but only because he let her. "You could do me a favor."

His eyes searched her face, his voice soft as he replied, "You think that's a good idea?"

No. No it was a terrible idea and they both knew it. "I think…it doesn't really matter anymore. I think yesterday was the first time in a  _long_  time where I felt something other than terror. The world has ended so who cares how we spend the rest of our time?"

He chuckled. "Your father for one."

True. "He doesn't have to know."

Derek shook his head. "You  _really_  think he won't find out if we become, what? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?"

Oh he would ultimately find out; they lived in close quarters and no secret stayed buried forever. "Ha, if him finding out about me and Scott didn't make me stop seeing Scott, what makes you think him finding out about us would change anything?" Smiling, she pressed her nose against his chin and inhaled. He smelled like dirt and sweat and wild grass. "Don't you just… _need_  something warm? I'm not saying it's not crazy because it is—"

He sighed but didn't move away. "It's past crazy, it's downright insane. The last thing we should be thinking about is sex."

For some reason his logic made her angry and she shoved him away. She got that she was acting not like herself but these days she didn't even remember who she used to be or who she was supposed to be. She wasn't the perky high school student and she wasn't the dangerous werewolf hunter. Or the failed painter or photographer or any of the other mantels she'd attempted to wear over the years. None of that matter anymore!

And feeling  _strong_  wasn't the issue because every time she slammed a knife or an arrow into a walker's head she felt sort of invincible. She'd killed something that was already dead, something that lumbered right in front of her and was shockingly stronger at times. She'd taken down three werewolves back in the day and went up against a giant lizard. But knowing that she could kill a zombie didn't mean she was set in her abilities. Mistakes happened and compared to some she was still a novice.

"It's not just about sex." She whispered turning her back on him. "It helped yeah but—but maybe I just want a little human contact that's not trying to eat me. There are bodies  _everywhere_  and my—my mom's dead and all my friends could be d—dead and my dad could be ne—next."

"Allison." Derek's fingers curled around her small shoulders. "No matter what happens I am here for you. If your dad dies I'm not gonna just leave you on the side of the road somewhere. Just like if I die I know you wouldn't do that to Boyd or Erica." Pause. "I'll…offer what comfort I can I guess but it's not something I'm good at."

"I'm not asking for a miracle." She muttered, leaning back against him. "I don't know where all of this is coming from anyway. I'm exhausted and hungry and earlier Boyd and Erica were holding hands, and it was just so normal you know? Put stupid thoughts into my head."

He hummed. "Stupid but still true."

She snickered out a yawn. "I just—I guess I'm glad you're here. Boyd and Erica too. No one should be alone in a time like this…"

His fingers gave her long hair a gentle tug before he turned and left the room. Allison groaned and inwardly cursed herself and her lack of sleep for turning her into a rambling idiot. Everything was mixed up and to pretend like the sex didn't cause more confusion would be stupid. To pretend like she wouldn't do it again for that fleeting comfort would also be stupid. Yes her dad tried to be there for her just like she tried to be there for him but it was different. Naturally. Besides she knew he missed her mom terribly and would probably rather have her even as a wolf right now than not at all. Truthfully she'd never understand that aspect of their lapsed code.

Was being a werewolf  _really_  that bad? Scott was dealing the best he could and he hadn't hurt anyone either. If a goofy kid like him could do it surely Victoria Argent could have as well.

She missed her mother every single day. Learning that Derek had only bit her to keep her from killing Scott and that she'd committed suicide because of the  _code_  had been a hard pill to swallow. Still was. For the first few weeks after they'd ran into Derek and his pack she'd treated them all like lepers until he'd basically shouted the truth in her face. It had taken her a while to believe him but in the end it made a terrible kind of sense. Her mother baked cookies and took her shopping but she also didn't hesitate to dole out kill orders or get her hands dirty. If killing Scott was the only way to get him out of her daughter's life then…so be it.

 _She probably turned over in her grave when I slept with Derek_.

Pressing her forehead against the cold windowpane, she blew warm air onto the glass and wrote her name in tiny precise letters. Maybe someone would see it. Maybe they'd be standing right where she was standing, exhale with much needed relief and see it. It wouldn't put them at ease or mean much except they'd know an Allison was there. That she lived and breathed…and maybe even survived.

=-= 

Staying in an area too long was bad news because it was almost like the walkers could sense where you were hiding out. Her father mused it was because they were using their basic animal instincts while searching for food. She just saw it as creepy that a bunch of dead people could still see, smell and hear while not having a heartbeat. Or at times ears or eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Her dad inquired, piercing blue eyes scanning the area. In his hand was a long medieval sword, tucked into his holster a pistol and strapped across his back a semi automatic rifle.

They were parked in front of what used to be a lovely town house but was now smudged with bloody handprints and other bodily fluids. The front windows were smashed out, the front yard littered with debris. Several cars had been abandoned on the street, doors still opened and packed to the gills with stuff. Erica was going through said cars the best she could shoving anything of use—clothes, food, sleeping bags—into a big trash bag for them to take with them. She was doing it while holding tight to her poker.

Boyd and Derek were inside the house searching for food and other supplies.

"An hour or two." She admitted. "I'll try for more later maybe."

"You should get as much rest as you can. You need to be alert." He said though not unkindly.

"I know…" She fiddled with the end of an arrow. "But it was my turn to be on watch last night so."

Chris smiled thoughtfully. "You're doing a wonderful job helping me keep everyone safe. Yourself included."

Allison bumped his shoulder. "Thanks. So um, what's the plan? Where do we go when we leave here?"

He opened the back door to his SUV so that Erica could put the bursting trash bag into the back. "Find another safe place to bunk down for the night. Check over the supplies we have and how much ammo we have left. I think we should try to get to higher ground, maybe find some place with a fence or cellar."

"Do you think it's possible to find somewhere totally safe?" Erica questioned, blonde curls in a messy ponytail. "Like where we could stay for more than a day or two?"

He shrugged. "Probably but I can't tell you where that is right now. For the moment we just need to keep safe and keep alert. From the map we can tell that more and more hot spots are popping up every day. We're being pushed farther and farther out. Soon like it or not we're going to have to leave the state."

Erica's breath shook as she exhaled. "But what about…" She wet her lips. "Our families?"

Chris patted her arm. "There is no reason to believe they missed the evacuations."

Allison got the feeling he was half being honest and half placating her. In the past he would have been abrupt and harsh but things had tempered him a bit. It's like he realized—Derek aside—he was dealing with  _teenagers_  that happened to be werewolves. Not to mention he wasn't scared of any of them, never had been. But spending time with them and getting to know them had opened his eyes to the people underneath the claws.

"We're gonna try the CB again too." Allison spoke up. "Someone will hear us eventually."

Her dad nodded. "Right. Why don't you go help Derek and Boyd? Ten more minutes and I wanna go."

The blonde managed a small smile that barely changed her somber expression but she did as he requested, heading towards the house.

Chris watched her go before whispering, "How do you think they are handling everything?"

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "As good as can be expected I guess. I mean they're supernatural creatures but they're also kids. And zombies are scary."

Chuckling, he walked over to the left so that he could peep behind the house. "They can be killed so they're not that scary."

 _Speak_  for yourself. "I—I know I've said this before but it's really cool how you're looking out for them. Derek too. This would make an awesome after school special; werewolf hunter learns to accept werewolves."

He arched a brow but appeared amused. "I never hated werewolves, Allison. I hated what some of them did to innocent people."

Fair enough. "Well with the way things are going I don't think you have to worry about that anymore. Not many people—innocent or otherwise—left." Of course that was only half true. It's just some of the people left had already shown their true colors, using the current crisis to prey on those weaker than them. "I'd say we should change our code but since zombies are hunting us..."

Chris lifted his sword as a gangly walker in a tattered nightgown stumbled into view. "They aren't hunting us sweetheart." He motioned as four more came trotting behind the first, their faces mangled with opened gashes and pulsing sores. "They're stalking us. Time to go."

Allison fumbled with the small silver whistle around her neck before bringing it to her pouty lips and blowing twice. The sound would be silent to humans and zombies alike but dogs…and werewolves would hear it just fine. A trick someone thought of that really worked when you needed to be as quiet as you could but get a wolf's attention.

Gripping the hilt of his weapon tightly, Chris swung out hard, lopping off nightgown walker's head as Derek and the others rushed out of the front door. One of the main problems with the undead is that there were hardly ever just one or two. Sure it started that way but more would  _always_  wander mindlessly by. Allison knew there were more around the corner or down the block, and for as slow as they moved they could get the jump on you like  _that_.

She raised her bow up to eye level and let an arrow fly, striking what used to be a blonde right between the eyes. It dropped like a bag of potatoes and as Boyd ran by he yanked the arrow out; they couldn't afford to waste ammo. Allison grabbed one of her knives from its' sheath at her side and stepped up beside her dad to cover him, listening to the sounds of Derek and his pack hurriedly tossing things into his SUV. She forced herself to remain calm when what used to be a teenage boy snarled at her and reached for her, jabbing the blade of her knife up under his chin and into his brain. It took more strength to wrench it out than to put it in and there was always a spray or splatter of blood.

None of them had clothes without stains.

"Get in." Chris murmured, backing up slowly towards the driver side door. The last two mangled bodies tried to quicken their steps, forever excited by the prospect of food.

Allison rushed around and threw herself into the vehicle, her heart pounding painfully fast as her father climbed in and shut the door seconds before dead hands started smacking against the windows. He started up, jammed the truck into gear and pulled off. She was pretty sure he ran over a foot. Immediately her eyes went to the rearview mirror to make sure the others were following and like always, they were.

So they would push on for one more day.


	2. By the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and all of the kudos! =) I really appreciate them. Also thanks to my Beta, Becky, for doing such a lovely job helping me plotting and planning this fic.

Chapter Two: By the Fire

_His skin was a blotchy gray because blood was no longer circulating, his eyes glazed over with cloudy ocular fluid. There was a gaping hole in his cheek where teeth had dug deep and ripped upward, taking with them soft flesh and clumpy tissue. He couldn't talk anymore—couldn't even think beyond the need to eat and anything would do as long as it was kicking and screaming. He lurched forward with gnarled fingers and she couldn't move. She_  couldn't  _move even though she knew it wasn't her dad anymore. Even though she knew he would tear her to shreds and relish every bite, she couldn't bring herself to run. She just let out a choking sob when he finally reached her and went for her throat_.

Allison started awake violently, kicking out at the console in front of her with heavy boot clad feet. She hit her head against the truck window and groaned, hoping a bump didn't form. It took her a moment to realize that she was okay—that she had dozed off while riding along. Her father was fine from his place behind the wheel; his eyes knowing as he glanced her way. He didn't ask her anymore if she was okay because he knew—in theory—she was. Nightmares were a common part of all of their lives now and there was no sense in talking about them.

She didn't have them every night but when she did they always revolved around her dad turning. It was probably her biggest fear. Honestly she wasn't one hundred percent sure she would have the strength to put him down if he did turn. However knowing her dad he'd most likely just take himself out just like her mom had. She wasn't sure she could take losing them both. Being totally alone before would have been hard but in this new world? Surrounded by death and assholes, going up against insurmountable odds every minute of every day forever?

Well she wondered if she'd continue to see the point.

Digging sleep out of her eyes, she yawned and stretched. "How long was I out?"

Chris tapped his fingers on the gearshift. "An hour."

She frowned. "We've been driving for an hour?"

He nodded. "Passed a few places that looked promising but the areas seemed too heavily populated. Or once too heavily populated anyway. The last thing we need is to get boxed in." He motioned towards the road. "There is a rest stop just around the corner. I figured we could stop there and get ourselves together. Walkers are unlikely to be there en mass anyway."

That made sense. "Okay." Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a water bottle and took a few sips. "Did you check the CB while I was asleep?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't like having the circuits open. It's not only the people we want to hear us that could be listening."

Thankfully they hadn't encountered the very worst that humanity had to offer but it was something her dad brought up from time to time. How exactly would they handle those people? Unsurprisingly Derek was all for killing them before they became a problem, a sentiment Chris echoed even if he didn't say it out loud. Allison didn't know if she could take someone's life. Zombies were easy because they were already dead but someone that could beg or plead? Well it would have to be a pretty dire situation. Her or them…or her loved ones or them—that kinda thing.

Grabbing up the microphone, she fiddled with the buttons that controlled the channels. "Should I try channel 19?" Her father sighed but nodded. Firing the device up and listening, she wasn't surprised to hear nothing but dead air. Sometimes depending on their location they'd get static but this time around there was just an eerie silence. Still it was worth a shot. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me? I—if anyone is listening please know that you're not alone. There are other survivors."

Chris smiled and guided the SUV onto the little ramp that lead to the rest area. "Maybe one day we'll get an actual response." He parked and glanced around before turning off the engine. "Stay sharp."

"I always do." She said before exiting the vehicle, taking her weapons with her.

The rest stop wasn't unique in any way except for the fact that it was probably smaller than most. It was thankfully quiet though with no rasping growls echoing through the sparse trees. But there were also no birds chirping or engines roaring past; little things Allison had never paid much attention to until they were gone. The building itself was made of thick brick with two large public bathrooms for males and females. There was a tiny space with several vending machines that thankfully hadn't been raided yet and a lone silver water fountain against the wall.

Two cars had crashed into each other somehow though, afterwards being immediately abandoned. It wasn't hard to think that something bad  _might_  have happened here in the early days of the infection. That someone died or killed in order to survive, but now there were just remains. Sticky, crushed remains.

"Check the tanks for gas." Chris instructed once Derek and Boyd were closer. "Mixing isn't the best idea but it's not like we can be choosey anymore. Siphon all that you can."

"I hate having the taste of gasoline in my mouth." Boyd griped but went to do as asked. "Guess it's good I'm not a smoker, huh?"

"It would put a damper on things." Chris smirked. "Such as continuing to live and not having your head on fire."

Boyd chuckled, red can and hose swinging from his hands. "Good point. I'll take the Pontiac."

Derek lumbered behind him, head held high as he watched and listened to his surroundings with senses she and her father could never match. He didn't appear threatened or upset which was always a good sign. Zombies usually made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end so she could only imagine how they affected the wolves. Especially the smell.

Dragging an arrow out of her satchel, she twirled it between her gloved fingers and walked down towards the merged opening to keep a close eye on everything. She could still see everyone and hear them but that feeling of being alert—even when you had a moment's rest—never went away.

The click-clack of Erica's heels grew closer until she could almost reach out and touch her. "Allison. Um can you stand guard while I pee? I'd go inside but who knows what is in there. And I don't wanna get bit on the ass while I'm squatting."

Allison chuckled and gestured to the bushes. "Sure." She followed her over to the thick overgrowth and turned to the side, not watching but being vigilante just the same. Not that it mattered since she and Erica didn't have much modesty with each other anymore anyway. As the only girls they often stuck together when it came to the more intimate needs they shared.

Erica huffed as she fiddled with her jeans, pushing them down to her ankles. "Man I can't believe this is my life now. Heh you know I said the same thing after Derek made me a werewolf? Not sure what I thought that was going to be like. When your crazy grandpa had me and Boyd tied up I wished every minute that I could go back in time and tell him no." She sighed. "Now I'm grateful again. Kinda."

Allison nodded. "I totally get that. Gerard was a dick but he did help me hone my instincts and hunting skills. Though I suppose I wouldn't need either if he hadn't started all of this in the first place."

Erica finished her business and fixed her clothes, using her boot to dig a little hole so she could bury her toilet paper. "True. So…" With a devilish twinkle in her honey brown eyes, she stepped back onto the road. "I know what happened between you and Derek."

Allison looked at her, blinking slowly. "Oh?"

The blonde smirked, something she hadn't done in a while. "Yup. Boyd too but he'd never say anything. Still you walk into a room with werewolves reeking of sweat and sex; of course they are gonna know what happened. Gotta say I didn't think you had it in you, Argent. Least not where he was concerned anyway."

She could have been angry but decided not to be. It just didn't seem all that important. Besides Erica looked snarky and bitchy and she hadn't been much of either since the outbreak. It was kinda nice to see a bit of her old self shining through. "Well it's not like we set out for it to happen the way it did. Adrenaline and stuff…"

Erica grinned. "Oh I totally understand, I just think it's funny. You tried to kill him and then ended up doing him." Pause. "Can I tell you a secret? Several, actually."

Allison arched a brow. "Sure."

Wetting her lips, Erica lowered her voice. "I kissed Derek once. I don't know if I was into him—I mean he's gorgeous so I'm sure I felt  _lust_  at the very least—but I kissed him and he rejected me. He wanted me to sway Scott over to our side but…Scott only had eyes for you. And then Boyd and I grew closer…" Her expression turned thoughtful. "He's a really good guy you know? I never noticed him before but I wish I had. Anyway I uh, I'm pretty sure I love him. I've never been in love before so...but this feels like love. That said I really don't wanna die a virgin."

Laughing softly, Allison pushed at her shoulder. "You won't."

"I could. Back then I thought I'd never get a boyfriend because of my seizures. Now I have one and yet zombies are trying to eat us at every other turn. Clearly the world doesn't want me to get laid."

"How about the next time we bunk down you and Boyd just sneak off to do it? I know you'd rather it be all romantic but first times hardly were even when things were normal."

"I don't want your dad to hear us having sex. What if he gives us a lecture later?"

"He won't, trust me. He'll pretend it never happened because it's none of his business."

"Yeah but he looks out for us."

Her words made something in Allison's chest grow warm. "Still, that's a personal decision I don't think he'll give his opinion on. Unless it's to say be safe."

Erica raked her hand through her hair. "I don't know if I would even be upset if he did lecture us. My mom had a lot of rules 'cause of my seizures. She didn't want me to go out with friends—not that I had any—and she basically treated me like a kid. I knew she meant well but it was damn aggravating not being able to just  _live_  a normal life. For me getting the bite was freedom. I never thought I'd miss my mom lecturing me or constantly asking me how I'm feeling, but I really do." She looked to where Chris stood using his sword to break into the vending machines. "I guess that's why I don't mind your dad or even Derek bossing me about."

Before she could reply it was as if Erica realized how deep she'd gotten and wanted to rectify it. "Anyway," she said pulling at her shirt. "Was Derek good? He looks like he would be but you never know."

Allison snickered and allowed the subject change. "I'm not sure how to answer that question. I don't exactly have a lot of experience on the matter."

Erica snorted. "Oh please you know if you enjoyed it or not. Judging by the way you floated around for the rest of the day I'd say you did. Was he better than Scott? He was, wasn't he? That probably wasn't too hard though."

Allison rubbed the back of her neck as her cheeks heated up. "It was nice."

The blonde pouted playfully. "C'mon I want dirty details! It's the end of the world and I need some girl talk; never had it before. Isn't there just  _something_  you're  _dying_  to tell someone? Something you would have told Lydia the first chance you got."

Biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling, Allison ducked her head and cast her eyes to where Derek was putting his can of gasoline into his truck. She knew he could hear them if he was so inclined to listen but she didn't care that much. "His claws. They…sorta slashed open the back of my shirt and…I was kinda into it. And I could feel the strength in his hands and in his thighs. And…his scruff was against my neck; it was softer than I thought it would be."

Erica's brows shot up into her hairline. "Sounds sexy."

"It was." She shook her head. "Anyway though it happened and that's that."

"Sounds like you want another go at him."

"I wouldn't say no or whatever. No reason  _to_  say no."

The blonde's reply was lost on deaf ears as Allison watched her father and Derek convene in front of his black SUV, spreading a large paper map across the hood. "Are they talking about routes and stuff?"

Tilting her head to the side, Erica confirmed her suspicions. "Yup. Your dad wants to double back but Derek doesn't think it's a good idea."

_I imagine there was once a time something as simple as a conversation would come to blows between those two_. "Surprise surprise."

Erica gave her wrist a tug and they headed back to the group. "I'm getting hungry."

Allison gestured to their ride. "I've got some crackers in my bag. Help yourself." She sidled up beside Derek and peered around his shoulder, totally invading his personal space. She was tempted to rest her chin against him but figured that would raise her father's hackles. "Can you find us a place with a well or something? We're running low on water. Wouldn't mind some kinda bath either."

Chris circled a spot with his pen. "How about this one? It's not that far away and with the helicopters flying overhead it no doubt got the walkers to moving with the noise. It should be vacant or nearly so. And…" He pointed to another red dot. "We'll have these trees for cover."

Derek scanned the map quietly for a second before saying, "That works." Standing straight, he turned and faced Allison. "Since we'll be out in the open I'll take watch." Not waiting for her to answer because he knew she would agree; he brushed past her, closer than called for. "Boyd and I will go hunting once we're settled."

She saluted him much to her dad's amusement. "Is anyone else glad he doesn't get grumpier when there is a full moon?"

"I'm glad  _none_  of them get grumpier when there is a full moon. Anymore at least." Her father replied. "Made for awkward dinner conversation."

Allison giggled and moved to crawl into her seat. It had been rough at the very beginning with Boyd and Erica and their control issues. The fear of the zombies helped to keep them in check but they were antsy and snappish, needing Derek's firm Alpha tone to stop them from going wild. And when that didn't work he would physically restrain them. She wasn't certain but she figured his actions then were part of the reason her father slowly started trusting him.

"You know it's times like this when I think…maybe we can make it." She whispered. "When we're just talking like we used to and there is nothing waiting around the corner to kill us. It's like when we talked about going to Paris for the summer before all of this started."

Chris leaned over and kissed her temple. "We  _will_ I make it, sweetheart. We're smart and we're capable, and we have each other."

She cracked a tiny smile. "We do."

_But for how long?_

=-= 

The fire was just big enough to cook the two rabbits that Derek and Boyd had caught on their hunting trip. It wasn't much but it was better than stale crackers and Vienna Sausages. Allison sat on the ground using one of her knives to draw absently in the dirt, barely paying attention as Erica chattered about all of the things she missed now. Boyd was laughing lightly at the appropriate moments while her father turned and poked the meat to keep it from burning. Derek stood a few scant inches away with his arms folded and back straight, paying attention to every snapping twig.

"And…I just feel so bad for other people," Erica was saying. "I'd probably be dead already if I still needed medicine for my seizures. It makes me think about all the others that can't get the pills they need or shots they need. How they just have to—to be in pain until the end."

Chris reloaded one of his guns. "We'd get you the medication you needed somehow."

Allison frowned to herself, wondering when the topic had shifted. She would say she didn't like morbid talk but that was all there was these days. You talked about what you missed or you talked about the what ifs. And you made pacts to  _do what needed to be done_  if someone in your group turned. There was no more talk about the future because none of them had a future. It was all day to day or nothing at all.

And really it was all she could do not to cry.

It was funny how little things were suddenly so important and she didn't even mean toothpaste or soap. It occurred to her that she would never get to visit her mother's grave again—it was just too risky. She didn't even have a picture of her because while everyone else had been piling their cars down with mementos, the Argents packed weapons. While everyone else ran back inside their homes for  _one last thing_  the Argents drove away without looking back.

She had wanted so badly to be a  _hunter_ , to be the leader her dad said she was supposed to be. Now she was. It didn't even come close to what she'd lost.

Exhaling, she stopped doodling and twirled her knife back and forth like she used to do for practice to be able to handle it better. "You know, having medical supplies wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Especially for the two of us that can't magically heal five seconds later."

Boyd pulled the metal tops they used for plates out of his bag. "Where would we get that kinda stuff though? Most stores have probably been looted or will be before all of this is over. Pharmacies were most likely the first to be ransacked, after grocery stores anyway. The only solution would be to check a hospital."

Erica made a face. "Walker party central though. I heard near the end they didn't even try to bury or burn the bodies anymore. They just left them in the rooms to rot."

Slicing meat from the bone, Chris doled some out for everyone. "A hospital would be fully stocked though but perhaps we should keep that as a last resort. Not all stores have been hit yet. There is a mom and pop grocery store about ten miles from here that should have something left."

"Do you think it's weird that we haven't run into anyone else yet?" Boyd inquired while chewing.

"Not really. They're hiding and moving around, just like we are. If they are smart they'll stay out of the open until absolutely necessary." Chris explained matter of fact. "Derek come and get something to eat."

Derek grimaced but plopped down beside Allison and took his plate. "You almost burnt it."

Chris shrugged. "Better burnt than too rare and we end up with some type of parasite."

Derek snorted, eating anyway. "Well next time I want to cook whatever it is we find."

Allison smiled at him. "You know how to cook?"

He nodded. "A little. My…I camped out when I was younger and sometimes it was fun to catch and cook my own food over an open fire. It was like being a part of nature."

She scooted closer to him, not caring if she received questioning looks from her dad. It was obvious talking about his family was still a sore spot for him. "You  _are_  a part of nature though. Thinking about it now I don't think there is anything unnatural about being a werewolf. How opinions can change huh?"

He relaxed his leg so that their thighs touched. "Yours? I'm not that shocked about. Chris' however blindsided me. Fact is we all need each other now, and I'm happy we could put aside our differences to work together. Would have been nice if we could have done it sooner though…"

The  _before Kate killed most of my family_  wasn't said. It didn't need to be. To be truthful lately Allison felt like she would spend the rest of her life making up for the mistakes of her Aunt. Now that she had her own to add to the tally it was just more serious. Now that she knew she was capable of killing people because someone else could egg her on to do it, she wanted to wipe the entire slate clean.

_This could help. Keeping Boyd and Erica alive after what I tried to do to them could help_.

The rest of dinner was uneventful with more inane talk about nothing of substance. She took pleasure in the heat of Derek so close; a warm balm all along her left side. A part of her didn't want to say he made her feel safe because she had the means to keep herself safe, but there was a grain of truth to the words. It wasn't because of his strength or his powers but just him being there, even when he was asleep or across a room. A familiar face amongst a sea of dead friends.

Soon Boyd and Erica crawled into their downy sleeping bags and settled in for the night as close as they could, like two Twinkies squashed together. Her father checked the perimeter one last time before lying down with his sword right in front of him, his fingertips brushing the ornate hilt. He was a light sleeper by trade so the first wrong noise would have him up. He'd probably wake up several times anyway just because.

Lifting her mass of thick brown hair off her neck, Allison twirled it up into a messy bun and pulled her knees up so that she could rest her chin on them. She stared into the dancing flames, watching as they sunk lower and lower now that they weren't being tended to. It would get darker and colder, and the fear of the unknown would force her to sleep in jerky snatches.

Suddenly Derek's hand was on top of her hand, his fingers sinking between hers so that they entwined together. Gazing into his pretty green eyes she could remember the night they first met when she had been just a girl at a party, and he was just a friend of Scott's offering her a ride home. In retrospect it was stupid to get in a car with a total stranger no matter what he claimed but she hadn't been scared. She'd simply ridden along and made small talk while thinking to herself that he was very hot. But more often than not she thought about the night Kate revealed him to be a werewolf. How her Aunt had trussed him up and touched him like she had permission to.

Skeeved her out. If she hadn't been blinded by anger over Lydia's attack she might have questioned things more.

"You should get some sleep." He nodded towards her sleeping bag. "I know you're tired."

She really was. "I'd rather sit here with you if that's okay?"

He brushed his thumb across her knuckles. "I don't mind. Look about the other night—"

_Nope_. "You don't have to say anything. I was delirious. If you wanna forget that conversation we can."

Derek's nostrils flared. "Can we? I heard you and Erica earlier and I noticed your little stunt with the map. But this isn't a game, Allison."

Her voice was gentle when she said, "So what is it? And for the record I'm not playing with you. I—I don't know what I'm doing with you but I'm not playing. Or acting. Trust me I'm not that good of an actress. Not to mention my dad and I depend on you here so it would be dumb for me to do anything that would drive you and the others away."

Sighing, he looked up to the night sky. "Maybe you just miss Scott."

Sometimes she did but that didn't change their situation. "Scott and I were over before Gerard decided to screw everyone. God Derek, I am not a total bitch. I would  _never_  use you to get over Scott." A beat. "Honestly I'm kinda offended you think that little of me after all we've been through."

"You're seventeen—"

"In a world where laws mean nothing anymore. I'm seventeen but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"What do you want from me?" He questioned, as if of course she had to have an ulterior motive.

That made her kinda sad. "This is good." She squeezed his fingers. "Maybe a little more when possible. It's okay that we're attracted to each other even though we're supposed to hate each other. I don't hate you Derek and I don't think you hate me either."

He didn't reply, instead opting to frown into the dying embers of the fire. She got the sense that he was fighting with himself or trying to talk himself out of doing something stupid. But sometimes stupid things turned out to be nice things. "Derek…it's okay…"

Jerking his eyes to her dad's supposedly sleeping form and finding him at least motionless, he nuzzled her throat and lightly sunk his teeth into her pale skin, right above her jumping pulse point. Her long lashes fluttered and she swallowed the gasp that wanted to bubble out of her mouth. He could leave a mark; she could lie and say it was a bruise. She said as much when she told him to do it, making him chuckle. Derek did it though. He bit down and sucked with a low growl making her whimper softly. It sent tingles racing down her spine to settle hot and heavy in the pit of her stomach. When he pulled back seconds later and licked over the mark he'd given her, she grabbed his face and kissed him. The fingers on her free hand threaded into his hair to hold him in place but he didn't try to get away. He sucked on her bottom lip and flicked his tongue into her mouth, catching whatever soft sound she made.

Allison couldn't pinpoint the precise moment she started to want Derek Hale but that didn't make it any less true.  _On his side either_ , she thought hazily. If no one else was around she'd probably already be on her back for him.

Finding out that werewolves existed had put thoughts of rabid dogs into her mind until Scott proved they didn't have to be that way. But Derek had always been the enigma she couldn't figure out, probably because Scott never seemed sure where he stood on him. One day they were kinda friends and the next they were grouping together to keep Lydia safe  _from_  Derek. Also she would never understand why Isaac and Erica were so gung ho to kill Lydia; they hadn't been violent humans.  _Must be an Alpha/Beta thing_ …

Derek was still that hard to solve riddle but it was easier to try without outside forces working to tear them a part. He was stubborn and a sourpuss most of the time but he could also be funny. Sincere. Passionate. The latter she was experiencing first hand as their kissed continued, growing to a rather fevered pitch. If they'd been alone no doubt clothes would have been coming off.

She wished they were alone. She wanted to  _see_  him again so that she could appreciate his physique. That time in the car and in the dungeon with Kate—things had been too rushed and too outrageous for her to truly take it all in.

Allison tugged on his hair to bring him closer when Chris shifting onto his side made them break apart at lightning speed. Derek got up to continue his watch but he didn't stray too far away from her. Feeling like she could honestly get some real sleep for once, she slipped into her sleeping bag and rested her head onto her curled up arm. Derek looked down at her, his face the last thing she saw before she tiredly dozed off.


	3. The Lonely House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support everyone; I really appreciate it. Also I keep meaning to say if any towns are mentioned by name they'll be fictional and if one is real it's a coincidence. Anyway enjoy and please drop me a comment if you can!

Chapter Three: The Lonely House

All of the medical reports used to say that in order to be truly functional one needed to get at least eight hours of sleep a night. Not only that but apparently people who worked at night and slept during the day weren't getting the full benefits of sleeping at all. Something about REM or whatever; Allison couldn't remember specifics but she agreed to some extent. Even when she caught good wisps of sleep she still felt tired the next day no matter what. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten more than five hours maximum. It probably also had something to do with not sleeping in a bed. The ground was cold and damp even through her sleeping bag, house floors not much better. Her body still wasn't trained for this new way of life and it was annoying. A nuisance that had her eyes either watering or so dry she wondered if she were in the Sahara.

It was equally annoying that no one else appeared to be having any major issues though. Needless to say she kept her whining to herself.

Everyone was packing up their things but her. Instead she just watched them with a lazy indifference, making sure that her long hair covered the mark on her neck. She was tempted to touch it, to drag her fingers over it but figured that was an indulgence better left to when she was alone. Heh those two minutes between needing to use the bathroom and actually  _going_  to the bathroom. Sheesh.

Groaning a little, she slowly rolled up her sleeping bag and secured the two sides together. She made sure her boots were tied and then stood, shivering in the chilly mid morning air. It signaled what would probably be a  _cold_  winter in a state not really used to them. Another thing that had to be Gerard's fault and even if it wasn't she had no problems blaming him anyway. At this point she would blame him for the moon falling out of the sky.

She was caught in the middle of a yawn when a shirt hit her in the face, coming to rest on her head. Snickers sounded and she huffed, ripping it down to see who had thrown it.  _Derek_. "I know you're super strong but you can't kill zombies with clothes. And even if you could  _I_  am not a zombie."

He shrugged. "You don't know that I can't kill them with clothes," was his total dead pan response. "But if you're not cold just give it back."

Narrowing her brows at him, she jerked the shirt on and doubled up the long sleeves so that they wouldn't hang over her delicate hands. It was one of the Henleys she could remember seeing him wear, much looser on her since she didn't have the height or the muscles to fill it out. It was comfy though and warm and it smelled like him which she liked.

Putting on her archery gloves and slinging her bow onto her back, she deliberately walked past him towards the SUV. "No. You gave it to me so I'm keeping it. Looks better on me anyway."

Her dad chuckled, using his keys to unlock the trunk so they could put their things inside. "That reminds me though…winter will be coming soon. We're gonna have to find a safe place to keep warn. With the way the weather has been acting I wouldn't be surprised if we got snow."

Allison nodded. "Um, do you remember that house we passed on our way here? It was just sitting alone and stuff." He arched a brow so she continued talking. "Well I—I was thinking maybe Derek and I should check it out while you guys scout for water."

He turned to face her. "You don't think we should stick together while doing that?"

 _Um_ … "It's not like we'll get lost…and we have the walkie talkies to communicate our location. The house sits alone and this area is clean so… It might have something we need."

Chris exhaled deeply as the wheels behind his eyes twisted in thought. "Derek? What do you think?"

She licked her lips and glanced at him, hoping that he said yes. Derek for his part had a wonderful poker face so if he thought it was a horrible idea, or just a way for her to get him alone he didn't reveal anything. He just wiped his hands on his jeans and grunted. "Sure."

Chris fetched one of the walkie talkies and handed it to her. "Be careful and watch your back." His eyes drifted to Derek. "I'll hold you personally responsible if something happens to my daughter."

"It won't." Derek replied confidently. "I'll keep her safe."

"And I'll keep him safe." She said cheekily to his Betas, earning a wink from Erica.

Kissing her dad's cheek, she smiled and headed for Derek's vehicle. Sometimes she got the feeling he missed his car but something with a bigger back compartment was just more practical these days. Her bow and arrows were resting across her lap as Derek climbed in and started up, his pipe wedged between his seat and the gearshift. Together they pulled out of the small campground and headed towards the dirt road that led to the main highway.

Pretty soon it would be hard to recall a time when her dad  _didn't_  trust Derek to watch out for her.

The ride only took about fifteen minutes and it was quiet since there was nothing on the radio; Derek didn't bother popping in a cd. She missed music though and movies. Sitting in front of the tv with Lydia watching  _Project_   _Runway_  had been a fun pastime for a while when Lydia was too upset over Jackson acting weird to do anything else.  _I hope she is okay wherever she is. I hope she's safe and with someone that cares about her_.

The thought of having to put down a zombie Lydia made her stomach clench. They'd taken out walkers from Beacon Hills before; former classmates that she recognized only in passing but no one from her inner circle. Still they could all be out there stumbling around looking for their next meal.  _I wish we knew for sure then we could hunt them down and put them out of their misery_.  _Or just…do it for decency sake_.

Taking a rubber band that probably belonged to Erica from the console; she pulled her hair into a ponytail and tightened it. The car topped a small hill and there sat the lonely little house with a wooden porch swing barely moving on the porch. Derek parked in the driveway and got out, sniffing the air before reaching for his pipe. She slid one of her fingers through the ring of her dagger and climbed out as well, following him up the cement steps to the front door.

He opened the screen and tried the knob but found it locked—something that wasn't too common these days. Houses didn't stay locked up for long for obvious reasons. With a little tug the knob came off in his hand and the door creaked open to show a quaint living room that smelled like death. The urge to gag was something that would never really go away.

Derek stormed inside like a man on a mission to make sure the place was walker free. He checked out the kitchen and moved down the hallway with pipe in hand, pushing open a bathroom door and rattling the shower curtain. Allison closed the front door before strolling into the kitchen and raiding the cabinets, finding a good haul of canned foods. She shoved them into her shoulder bag and then opened the fridge, frowning at the block of molded green cheese. Man she wished they'd gotten lucky in the electricity department. So far in their journey they'd only come across two houses that still had power. They all knew there were more out there but they were hard to find. Storms easily knocked out the lights and with no electricians to fix anything, well, that was it.

Also depending on the location some places still had power while just across the street there was nothing.

The kitchen was like the kinda place you saw on television with a rooster shaped cutting board and little decorations that signified a person that enjoyed cooking. She imagined many delicious meals once prepared on the stove and served at the round family table. She wondered what the owners had been doing when all hell broke loose. Had they been laughing and watching tv or simply lounging about, winding down after a hard day?

When the first "riot" broke out she and her father had been apartment hunting. Living in their nice house without her mother haunting the halls was just too painful for both of them.

Sighing, she shook her head and smoothed a hand across the counter. Gripping her knife tighter she migrated into the hallway and then into what was the master bedroom, smiling lightly at the pictures on the vanity of a happy family. It was clean; the bed was even made which she found odd. Frowning, she walked past the closet and peeked out the window to make sure they were still safe, slowly pushing the curtains back. She was just about to look under the bed when the closet door burst open and a walker came lunging out, puffy and bloated with pink curlers still in her graying hair.

 _Oh god it's someone's grandma_.

Be that as it may she raised her knife to stab it in the eye when Derek appeared behind it and brought his pipe down so hard onto its head that the skull exploded like a gross blood filled piñata. Allison took a quick step back as the zombie gurgled before dropping down truly dead, leaving her clothes splattered with brain matter.

"Geeze. I liked this shirt. Your shirt." She pouted. When he didn't say anything, she cocked a brow. "Isn't this the part where you smirk and say  _I'm the Alpha_?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You should be more careful. You don't just wander into a room without checking it out first."

She wiggled her foot under the bed. "I was just about to. Besides it's not like I was in any real danger. I can handle one walker."

"And what if it had been two? What if she had tackled you or something?"

"They weren't and she didn't."

"That's no excuse!"

"Are—are you mad at me?"

"We're at war, Allison, and this isn't the time to stop paying attention like a hyperactive child with a new toy."

His words stung more than she expected, drawing the air out of her lungs in a shaky breath. "Screw you." She attempted to stalk past him but he grabbed her upper arm and easily pulled her back. "Let go."

Derek pressed his lips together in a tight thin line. "Your dad expects me to protect you. He expects it because—yes—I'm the Alpha. Do you have any idea what he would do to me if I came back without you? If I had to explain that you'd been attacked by a walker on  _my_  watch?"

She wrenched her arm free. "Well I'm sorry my death would affect your relationship with my father so negativity. I'll try to remember that the next time I'm fighting for my life."

His jaw tensed. "You know that's not what I meant. He  _trusts_  me, Allison.  _With you_. The man whose sister murdered almost my entire family, the man who never batted an eyelash when threatening me by shoving a gun into my face. All while going on about this stupid little code by the way. He trusts me with the only important thing he has left. It's not even that  _I_  care it's that Boyd and Erica care. Without me they don't stand a chance." He took her wrist. "I have to be there for them. I have to keep this shaky peace we all have going on, and that means keeping you safe."

She finally allowed herself to look at him. "To keep the peace?"

He squeezed her fingers. "It's not the only reason…if that is what you are asking. I want you safe too, just because."

Allison sniffled but nodded. It didn't take a genius to get his meaning though she wished he wasn't so emotionally stunted. That he could just say he cared about her like a normal person. But Derek wasn't a normal person for reasons that had nothing to do with being a werewolf.

Pulling away from him, she moved over to the bed and sat down. She opened the bedside drawer and rummaged around, pulling out a bottle of Advil and paper with phone numbers on it. There was a black and white picture next to the lamp of a couple from like the twenties or thirties obviously on their wedding day. Looking happy like they had their whole lives ahead of them. "Do you ever think about the people who've lived in the houses we've been too?"

Derek wiped his pipe off on the edge of the bedspread before sitting down beside her. "Not really."

 _Naturally_. "I do. I try not to but it can't really be avoided. I think about what their lives were like. What they must have thought when the dead started rising. If they tried to barricade themselves in their homes or if they took to the road."

His eyes softened as he gazed at her. "Why? Doesn't that just make all of this harder? If you give the zombies faces—see them as real people—it just makes them harder to kill."

"I know." She whispered. "It's just…every place is a museum dedicated to the dead."

"Yeah well…" A beat. "I lived in the burnt shell of my own museum once upon a time so…"

Allison cringed and rested her head onto his shoulder. "Sorry." He didn't reply so she continued. "Maybe we can find a permanent place eventually. Somewhere where we can fortify it and only go out when we need supplies. Somewhere we can settle down."

"Maybe." He said somberly. It was obvious he didn't really believe it.

She scrunched up her nose at him. "Do you remember the night that Scott and everyone else were trapped in the school by Peter? And he blamed it on you?" He nodded and she smiled just a little. "For days after I was kinda terrified of you. I couldn't understand why you'd want us dead and I kept wondering if you'd show up to finish the job. I even went to your house to look around—to prove to myself that I wasn't scared of you. Saw claw marks on the floor." She wet her lips. "Kate showed up and we had this weird conversation about killers. She implied your house burning down screwed you up and I said if it happened to me it wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer. And she said  _you don't have to be psychotic to be a killer_. Knowing the truth now makes me sick to my stomach with how blasé she was, how she was relishing it all. How she planned to turn me into her mirror image."

His long lashes fluttered as he blinked quickly and tried to keep his face blank. "Like Gerard did to her."

Pretty much. "My point is that sometimes you never know who's psychotic and who's just heartbroken. Kate had no remorse and we both know if she were alive right now, she'd have no problems feeding you and your pack to walkers. I get how what she did made it nearly impossible for you to trust  _anyone_. Hell you trusted Scott and he kinda sold you out to Gerard, even though it was all a part of his plan." Pause. "I just want you to know I'll never let my dad do anything to you or your Betas. In our family the women are the leaders and I'll never ask for you or them to be hunted again."

He allowed his shoulders to slouch. "Let's hope your influence works if we meet any other hunters. For the record—contrary to what I might have said in the past—I know you're not Kate. I know your dad isn't Gerard. It doesn't make everything swimming in my head go away but it helps."

Allison figured she couldn't ask for more than that, not yet anyway. "If we do run into other hunters I will  _totally_  protect you like the pretty princess you are." He snorted in amusement and she grinned, having succeeded in lightening the mood. "So can I ask you something I've been wondering for the past few months?"

"What?"

"How come in all the time we've been traveling together you haven't gone full Alpha? Is—is it 'cause you think you'll look like Peter did?"

Those little lines appeared between his brows as he frowned; a sign that he frowned quite a bit. "The shape you take reflects the person that you are. I've shifted completely and no I don't look like Peter did. I just…there isn't really a reason for me to do it right now."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Well I'd love to see your full Alpha form some day." Getting up, she motioned to the closet and drawers. "We should go through theses right quick before we leave."

Wordlessly he got up to help her and they took whatever they thought they might need; shampoo and other toiletries. All things considered she thought that was one of the most honest conversations she'd had with Derek in a while, not counting her exhausted ramblings about sex. She liked knowing that he gave a damn or at least she liked being reminded. And she liked reminding him because yeah they'd both been through a lot of shit, but she figured it was fair to say Derek Hale had her beat in the screwed up life department by miles.

With a full pack of stuff and a tiny silver cross taken from an open jewelry box, she grabbed his hand to pull him towards the living room when he jerked her back against his chest. Her eyes widened but he simply pressed his face into the hollow of her neck and inhaled.

Allison chuckled. Being with Scott had prepared her for odd wolf-y behavior; he used to like to roll around on her sheets like a puppy. "So I take it that I don't smell too bad?"

She felt his grin against her skin as he responded with, "I think you smell good. You smell like me."

Laughing, she gently shoved him away, pleased that he only took a single step back. She kind of liked the way he loomed. "We really need to work on your flattering techniques."

He just blinked at her. "Hey I said you  _didn't_  smell."

Grinning she leaned back to the wall, the apple of her cheeks darkening. "I guess a little dirt on my skin is nothing compared to all of the walking dead bodies, huh? I don't know see how you and the others stand it. To me it's like the grossest thing ever. Grosser than the smell of Peter when he was on fire."

Derek's nose twitched. "It's not a picnic but neither is hearing the sound of their skin shifting on their bones, or seeing just how horrible they really look. Some are so decayed I don't know how they can still move around."

She didn't either. "More proof that there is bad magic at work I suppose or whatever Gerard did to get things this way. I bet he's still alive. I bet that—that bastard is out there somewhere laughing at us."

Frowning but not denying her words, he cupped her cheek with his big hand. "He'll get his somehow. Kate got hers and so did Peter for what he did to Laura. He didn't stay dead but with the way things are going he probably wished he had." Pause. "Gerard will suffer. If I ever see him again I'm going to rip his throat out. With my teeth."

Was it wrong that she hoped that happened? "He'll deserve it." She kissed his thumb. "You know, we don't have to go back just yet."

"Really? You wanna fool around in some dead lady's house?"

"At least we know she won't come home and interrupt us."

"Allison…"

"Hey, you can say no and walk away at any time. I'm hardly strong enough to force you."

He glanced to the front door before smoothing his hands under her shirts. "How do you keep getting me to make these bad decisions?"

She shrugged and stripped off the Henley, dropping it to the floor. "Maybe they are decisions you've wanted to make for a while just, never been able to."

"With you?"

"With…anyone."

Derek tilted his head to the side without replying, bringing a fist up so that she could see it. Flexing his fingers, he popped his claws out and slowly trailed one down the center of her throat. She swallowed hard and watched it move lower, cutting through the material of her t-shirt until it was hanging in two distinct halves. He pushed them both out of the way and reached for the front clasp of her bra, unhooking it easily. Her small breasts tumbled free, nipples peach colored and straining for some attention.

Allison had never liked her breasts, always thinking they were too little. When she was in middle school she stuffed to keep up with the other girls that were bursting out of their blouses in seventh grade. Even under Derek's dark gaze she felt a bit inadequate but that didn't stop her from arching towards his warm hands when he touched her. When he squeezed both and dragged his sharp claws in slow circles around her nipples, making her legs weak and her knees shake.

It was so damn stupid to be doing this, to be stealing a moment to be reckless but it ticked something deep inside of her that she hadn't realized existed until that first time. Much like when she'd shot that flash bomb and it exploded against the tree. Suddenly she wanted more and more, chasing the thrill it made her feel.

She dropped her bag and knife to the floor so that she could wrap her arms around Derek's neck. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, snaking her tongue past his lips. But there wasn't enough skin. She didn't want to press against his shirt, she wanted to press against  _him_. "Take this off," she said pulling at the material, barely an inch between them. "Please."

He slipped it off without any effort and she dipped forward, catching his nipple between her teeth. Derek hissed, slipping his hands under her thighs to lift her like she weighed nothing because to him she didn't. He pinned her to the wall and rubbed his scruffy cheek along her skin, making her shiver. It was already  _so_  much better than a quick fumble in the front seat with the steering wheel digging into her back. Though that had been hot.

"This is so stupid." He bit at her pink lips, his breath ghosting across her face. "So goddamn stupid."

"Maybe you should do more stupid things." She chuckled and raked her nails over his broad shoulders and across his triskele tattoo. "You seem to enjoy them…even if you say otherwise later."

Snorting, he sucked another bright red mark into her pale skin. "Yeah until they get one of us killed."

Giggling, she slithered a hand down between them and unzipped his jeans, sticking it through the hole. Finding him hot and hard inside of his boxers, she dipped her hand inside and slowly started to stroke him. She wasn't an expert and she hadn't had much of any practice but once Lydia had given her an in depth tutorial with a banana on what guys liked—something that still made her cheeks redden to this day. But she wasn't above using what she could remember; sliding her palm up and down Derek's smooth cock, giving a little twist at the head.

Derek shuddered and rolled his hips easily catching onto her rhythm, his claws dangerous close to leaving tiny holes in her pants. She pulled on a tuff of his hair to get him to look up so that she could kiss him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth and over the ridges of his teeth. He hadn't been very noisy the other time they'd touched and he wasn't now; if it wasn't for the harsh pants she might have questioned if he was even enjoying himself.

His right hand pulled away from her and pressed to the wall, fingers scraping against the pale beige paint. "Stop…stop."

She blinked. "Am I doing it wrong?"

He made a low noise in this throat. "No…" When he looked up his eyes were bright red, his voice a low rumble to her ears. "Lick your hand first. And then do it faster."

Allison tightened her thighs around his waist and kept eye contact as she slowly licked her palm. She could taste him on her skin, and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Salty with a hint of bitterness. Wrapping her fingers around him again, she took a deep breath and started to whip her hand up and down, pulling a little harder than a normal person might like but knowing he could take it. She smeared her thumb across the leaking slit in tiny circles and gave him a squeeze, her breath hitching as he growled.

A few moments passed and there was just the blissful sound of her slick fist and his low, stifled groans. And then his claws were digging into the wall through the wood and he was coming, spurting hot across her hand. His face turned into the side of her breast with his teeth biting into the soft flesh. Not enough to turn her but enough to leave imprints that would sting for days.

It was like her hickey only sexier; another reminder of how she'd  _been_  with Derek Hale.

Derek was slowly starting to come down from his orgasm. He was nosing at her nipple, his body losing some of its built in tension, shivering with the aftershocks that she continued to wring out of him. When it became clear that he was getting seriously sensitive, she pulled away and wiped her hand on the wall. He looked…so gorgeous with his mind delightfully scrambled and the endorphins swimming in his blood. She  _had_  to kiss the slackness of his lips and the hair on his face or the little voice inside of her head would never shut up about it.

And she wouldn't lie; there was something prideful about reducing the Alpha to nuzzles and snuffles.

"Was that, okay?" She asked quietly.

He met her gaze and nodded, licking his lips. "For a beginner."

She snorted. "Shut up."

With a little grin, he lowered her to the floor and tucked himself back into his jeans. She watched and tried not to think about  _things_ , tried not to compare him to Scott in her head. Lydia had once referred to her as Snow White because she'd missed a sexual reference, but she was never naïve. She'd read books and watched porn before—she'd  _seen_  a penis before— contrary to what her best friend later teased her about when she'd confided about Kate and condomgate. It just wasn't something she had ever focused on. Maybe because at the time she hadn't been having sex.

Now it was kinda hard not to idly muse before catching herself. Scott and Derek were different. The differences weren't bad …just different. Neither of them had an elephant cock but they were…different…from each other.

"Hey." Derek tugged on the belt loop of her jeans.

"Are we still alone?" She inquired, nibbling on her bottom lip.

He listened carefully for a minute. "So far."

Allison wasted no time stepping out of her boots and shimming out of her jeans. "We should make this quick then."

His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal hit the air, his knees hitting the floor so that he could push his face against her and inhale, making her gasp. His tongue curled over the fabric of her panties, already damp with wetness and for a brief second she thought  _no one has ever gone down on me before_. He didn't rip her undies off this time, instead opting to slide them slowly down her legs, leaving one ankle encased. He slung one of her long legs over his shoulder and  _licked_ , and her back arched away from the wall with pleasure.

 _Be quiet, you have to be quiet!_  she told herself but it wasn't easy. Derek's tongue felt  _amazing_ , licking from top to bottom over and over again but never really where she needed it. Before she realized it she had tugged on his hair—a silent plea for more—and of course he gave it to her because Derek wasn't a tease. Not that they had time for teasing anyway. He slipped his tongue inside of her once, twice before swirling it around her clit and sucking.

Allison full out moaned, slapping her hand over her mouth when another threatened to follow. She tried to rock her hips but the angle was wrong so she just floundered in the warmth steadily building low in her stomach.

This wasn't a silly fumble in a truck but a match being held closer to a puddle of gasoline. Because it wouldn't make it easier if either one of them ever wanted to stop. If either one of them somehow managed to find someone else or—god forbid—died. It was a flame and unless someone snuffed it out it would just keep getting bigger and bigger until it consumed them both.

And yet, Allison wasn't totally sure she minded.


	4. People Helping People

Chapter Four: People Helping People

Derek was the only thing holding her up after the orgasm that ripped through her body left her legs shaky and her chest heaving for air. She floundered happily in the chemicals swirling throughout her brain, staring up at the ceiling and tracking its dotted patterns with her hazy eyes. It was a shame that orgasms didn’t last longer because in those five to ten seconds all was right with the world. Honestly she probably could have withstood more but after making sure she wouldn’t topple to the floor, Derek gathered up her clothes for her, signaling it was time to go.

Another stolen moment alone, another chance to touch each other when touching probably wasn’t a good idea. But the world was steadily sinking into Hell and the more she thought about it, the easier it was to convince herself that maybe _this one thing_ would actually work out in the end. That maybe—out of all the things she’d lost since moving to Beacon Hills—this tiny thing wouldn’t be ripped from her grasp. Yes it was stupid to focus or to rely on Derek for any type of relief but he’d offered and she was going to take him up on it. Even though she knew full well how wrong it could all end up going.

As she righted her underwear and tried to tie her slashed shirt back together, she glanced to Derek who was staring at her quietly. “What?”

He picked up his pipe. “Nothing.”

 _Liar_. “I think we’re beyond the point where you can’t just say what you’re thinking. I mean you did just have your _tongue_ inside me.”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk rather than a smile. “Okay. I was just thinking how odd it is that I’ve seen you basically naked. Twice. My brain can’t seem to connect the dots leading from arrows to the chest to…this.”

She could understand that. “Well you said it yourself. It was the adrenaline and stuff.”

He glanced towards the back of the house. “Not this time. If…stuff like this is to keep happening we’re gonna have to be smarter about it. And we’re probably going to have to tell your father.”

Not a conversation she was ever looking forward to having. In the past she knew for a fact how he would react considering he’d yanked Scott out of a broken window and shoved a gun into his face. But things were _so_ different now. Would he really care how she was coping? “Let’s jump off that bridge when we’re forced to.” Stepping into her jeans, she yanked them onto her slim hips. “Can I ask what changed your mind? Just the other day you were pretty hesitant to even kiss me.”

He meandered into the living room. “I still think all of this is a bad idea. That you’re too young and really have no idea what you are doing. But…” He shrugged. “I’d be lying if I said afterwards I didn’t feel…better. Though that is the whole point of sex.”

Now fully clothed, she picked her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. “Not always. Sometimes it’s about just being close to someone because you care about them, and you wanna feel how much they care about you.”

Derek’s big green eyes watched her carefully. Calculatingly. “Are you saying you care about me?”

He said it almost challengingly—as if he was attempting to call her bluff. “Of course I do. I thought it was obvious.”

Clearly ruffled by her honest admission, he headed towards the front door. “We should leave. Don’t want the others to worry about why we might be taking so long.”

Allison blinked after him before quickly putting on the blood splattered Henley and hurrying in his footsteps. There was no way this conversation was over. Hell if anything they were just skimming the surface of what was a massively deep well of _stuff_. Yes once upon a time she’d wanted him dead but things had changed when the world died. Did he _really_ not know she cared about him?

Had she been doing everything wrong for the past four months?

“Derek.” She reached for his elbow when he cursed lowly. “What’s wrong?”

He motioned outside. “Walkers. About ten of them. I’ll hold them off while you make a run for the truck.”

She rolled her eyes. “No. We’ll take them _together_ like we always do. We both make it back.”

His fingers opened and closed around his weapon before he nodded. Clearing her mind, she pulled out her extra knife and tucked her arrows away. Shooting from a distance was ideal but she didn’t have unlimited arrows and the chances of her having time to grab the ones she used here were slim. Better to just stab them in the head while running than attempt to be all fancy.

Derek growled and then flung the door open, darting down the steps and into the yard. The zombies immediately zeroed in on him, shuffling on broken legs and twisted feet in their frenzy to get something to eat. Some still had a semblance of humanity about them that hadn’t eroded away yet and it was so sad. Like the woman in her wedding dress with her veil still perfectly in place or the doctor in his muddy scrubs with no visible bites to speak of; if not for their graying skin and moaning they could almost past for just terribly ill. There were a few more that still had all of their hair or all of their skin but most looked exactly as they were. Dead. The worst however were the children.

Allison knew she would never get used to seeing six year olds with only one eye blindly reaching for her. Stabbing them in the forehead however, that she was already used to.

Swinging out with more force than was necessary, Derek knocked the crooked glasses off a walker in a blue stripped shirt and sent yellowing teeth flying out of its mouth. It stumbled into the doctor and they both went down, the doctor struggling to pull himself up again. A little girl in footie pajamas more or less power walked up onto his left side and grabbed a hold of his shirt, trying to get to the flesh underneath. His face twitched and he shoved her back a few feet, kicking her when she came at him again.

Griping her dagger, Allison darted in front of him and shoved her knife into the girl’s temple. She turned off her conscious and anything else that would distract her, striking out at several walkers while inching closer to the SUV. They always got a little faster when they were within reach, more riled up by the desire to sink their teeth into you.

Dark blood squirted from their wounds as Allison and Derek stabbed and slammed their way across the yard. A tall zombie in overalls wrapped his hand around her pale arm so hard that she knew she would be bruised later but she ignored it and punched the blade of her knife into its ear. It went down so heavily that it almost tugged her with it and she yelped, bracing herself to stay upright. Dirty fingers in her hair nearly made her panic but she just ducked low and brought her knife up quick, hearing the squelch of a direct hit before a body slumped to the ground.

Her chest was heaving when she straightened but she forced herself to go on. Deciding it was too dangerous to try to reach the passenger side, she clamored over the hood, kicking out when hands reached for her ankles. She would have tumbled to the ground face first if Derek hadn’t latched onto the back of her neck like a cat picking up her kitten and righted her. In the time it took him to open the door three walkers had made their way closer, one of them lunging at the back of his shoulder. Allison leapt forward and its mouth came down around her knife; she had to thrust it forward with a knuckle or risk being bit.

Derek shoved her none too gently into the front seat, the gearshift digging into her lower back as she scrambled out of the way so that he could get in. He shut the door on the gnarled fingers of a housewife and they lopped off, falling to the floor of the backseat.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he started the engine. “Are you okay? Are you bit? Scratched?”

“No, no I’m fine!” She exclaimed. They weren’t sure if scratches could turn you but figured it was better to be safe than sorry. “Let’s go.”

Nodding, he threw the truck into gear and backed over four of the undead where they were beating against the windshield. The _thump thump_ sound of their bodies being run over seared itself into her brain, the tires squealing as Derek peeled out of the driveway and onto the road.

Exhaling, she dropped her weapons and checked out the back of his neck. “Are _you_ okay? Jesus that lady could have taken a plug out of you.”

He continued driving. “I’m good.”

Allison closed her eyes and took a moment to get her nerves together. There had been close calls in the past especially near the beginning. When they were all uncomfortable with each other and the situation—when tempers were still flaring and there wasn’t a single thread of trust among them—things had gotten really dire once. She had foolishly wanted to prove that she could do things _alone_ and had ended up in a kid’s tree house surrounded by walkers. It was like they knew she was trapped because they got all riled up, slapping against the wobbly ladder with their peeling hands.

Being surrounded by a bunch of cannibalistic freaks that were fighting each other trying to get through the tiny door so that they could eat her, she’d nearly lost it. Her life had flashed before her eyes and she’d found it to be suitably fucked up since arriving in Beacon Hills. But it wasn’t one she was ready to let go of just yet. To this day she wasn’t sure how Boyd had found her but it was the beginning of their newfound shared knowledge that together they had a _chance_ of surviving for a little while longer.

Pushing up the sleeve of her shirt, she winced at the ugly bruise already purpling her skin. “It’s amazing how the dead can be so strong considering they’re losing muscle control. Or should be anyway.”

Derek glanced to the discoloration. “I guess they have it when it counts. When they think they’re about to get a good meal. I wish I knew how all of this bullshit works. If wolves can be infected…”

She could read between the lines of that statement. More like he wish he knew so that he could have even less care for himself than usual. So that he could throw himself into even more dangerous situations under the guise of saving people. “Well until we know for sure I don’t suggest offering yourself up as a guinea pig so that we can find out. The last thing we need is a zombie Alpha werewolf.”

He crackled his knuckles loudly. “I think I’d make it. I’ve been shot, stabbed and nearly poisoned to death by a wolfsbane bullet and bong. As long as it’s not a hemicorporectomy I should be okay—I should heal.”

She bit down on her tongue so hard she tasted blood a second after. “Can we not talk about this? Better yet can you not even _think_ about it? We have weapons and we know how to kill the undead, we don’t _need_ to know how a bite would affect you.”

He shrugged. “One day we might and I’d rather have the answer sooner than on the day. It’s something we should all be prepared for.”

Folding her arms over her chest, she looked out the window and refused to engage in a conversation about his theoretical suicide, because that’s basically what it was. Sure wolves could be immune but acting as if they weren’t made more sense than not. So far there wasn’t a single person—that they knew of—that was immune to the virus or whatever it was. Only animals didn’t appear to turn and that was probably because there was usually nothing left by the time the zombies got through with the ones they caught.

In the back of her mind she’d suspected Derek was wondering about the what ifs. If wolves couldn’t be infected then it would be easier for them to move around. Easier for them to protect their human friends. Hell the bite might even be able to be used as a _cure_. However there was no way to know for certain without testing it, and that was just stupid. Losing the Alpha over a scenario that _might_ be true wouldn’t do any of them any good.

Especially not Boyd and Erica.

It was times like this that she remembered the Derek from _before_ ; the stubborn asshole that wanted things his way or no way at all. The guy that Scott complained about more often than not for withholding vital information under the pretense of protection, or the guy that apparently had no qualms about possibly having to kill Lydia. It was hard to reconcile that guy with the one she knew now, but every once and awhile she reminded herself about the former. It helped to not forget that while Kate was insane for burning and torturing innocent people, Derek wasn’t innocent either. He’d killed before and was capable of doing it again.

The question was however…was Derek the monster Kate made him or who he was always going to be? 

Gerard had coaxed and manipulated her but he didn’t force her to act out. He just watered the seed that came naturally because of her family legacy. Sometimes she honestly had to ask herself if she would have let Boyd and Erica live if her father hadn’t been there. The fact that she wasn’t sure made her so ashamed.

And slightly afraid of the thing she could become.

“We can never just relax, can we?” She said after about three minutes of silence. “You always have to bring up the most depressing shit or pull away altogether.”

“I’m not pulling away.” Pause. “I’m being practical. Just because you don’t want to hear it—”

“Fuck you.” She glared at him. “Do you know what I think about twenty three hours out of twenty four? What if one of you is bit? What if you or Boyd or Erica or—or my dad is bit and it’s down to _me_ to put you down. I _know_ it could happen and that is why I try so hard _not_ to fucking think about it. Because it scares the shit out of me, Derek. It’s kinda the only thing that does these days.” 

Sighing, he pulled over and cut the engine, smoothing a hand across his face. “Allison, I worry about that too. Which is why I wanna know if being bit has any affect on me at all.”

“So you can be reckless.”

“So I can be _better_.”

 _Guess these past few months haven’t pushed his past Alpha failures out of his mind._ “You don’t have to be better, Derek. You just have to be safe so that you can help keep everyone else safe.”

He opened his mouth to reply when the walkie talkie blared to life from the console, Boyd’s voice coming through loud but slightly static-y. “Hello? Derek? Allison?”

Derek picked up the device. “Hey Boyd, we’re here. Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Boyd replied. “We actually found a little well about three miles south from the campground. We’re there now. It’s not much...clean drinking water and a brief wash up. Think you can find us?”

Cracking the window, Derek inhaled deeply. “I think so. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

More static and then Boyd said, “Cool. See you then. Over and out.”

Derek snorted. “You teach him that?”

Allison shook her head. “No. If I had taught him he would have been saying _over_ after every sentence he finished.”

He tossed the walkie talkie into her lap and started up. “Sounds like you’ll be able to clean up though. That should make you happy.”

It was an olive branch and despite still being a little annoyed, she took it. “It will. Even a cold sponge bath is better than none at all. And I can get walker guts out of my hair.”

=-=

The well was behind a tiny barn that had probably been used for farming; a quick place to draw water for the animals or something like that. Allison could just smell the leftover scents of chickens and manure but the birds were long gone. Either eaten or moved by someone who thought they might be important. It made her think about all of the people with pets and how they were most likely still trying to keep them. So much was being lost over one madman’s plan of revenge. And she could say with a quiet certainty that he didn’t give a damn. If he was willing to sacrifice his own son for immortality naturally the rest of the world didn’t have a chance.

She hung back silently and watched as Boyd pried off the cement lid of the well, muscles rippling underneath his dirty white t-shirt. Erica was grinning at him. Meanwhile her father was tending to the small fire he’d made, using a broken hubcap as a buffer between the flames and a tin pail he’d found. None of them were expecting hot water but he felt boiling it before drinking it was the best way to go. She didn’t think there was any temperature hot enough to kill the walker virus though.

With a grunt, Boyd dropped the heavy top to the ground, peered down into the darkness and sniffed. “Smells clean.”

Erica leaned over the side. “I wonder how far it goes down.”

Chris smiled a little. “Let’s hope none of us have to find out. So…” He turned his attention to Allison. “I think you can Erica can wash up first. We’ll take point in front of the barn to give you some privacy.”

Allison nodded. “Thanks. We’ll scream bloody murder if we see anything.”

He snorted. “No. You’ll kill it and then use more soap.” Kissing her cheek, he plucked up his sword and headed towards the barn with Boyd and Derek following close behind.

When they were out of sight, she helped Erica tie a rope to the handle of a plastic bucket and lower it down into the water until it was full. Together they pulled it back up and dumped the contents into the pail, repeating the process until it was full as well. And then they waited for a few minutes while it heated before dividing it up between the two of them. Erica used the tin one since if she got too close and burned herself it was okay because she could heal instantly.

“Remember showers?’ Erica chuckled as she stripped off her shirt. “And fluffy towels and scented soaps? Now we wash up in buckets out in the open.” She fumbled behind her to undo her bra, dropping it on top of her shirt. “Anyone could be sneaking a peek right now.”

“Through a long range telescope?” Allison teased, taking off her shirts too. “Highly unlikely.”

Erica blinked at the state of her blouse; the one Derek had torn. “Well looks like I know what you and Derek did while you were alone. Kinky.”

Allison blushed, removing her bra. “No. We didn’t have sex. And apparently what we do decide to do from here on means that I am _talking_ him into something. God I swear sometimes I just wanna slap him.”

The blonde snickered and took out her little bathroom pack, pulling out a bar of soap and a pink washcloth. “He does tend to have that affect on people.” Her round eyes squinted at the bruise on her friend’s arm and the teeth marks on the side of her breast. “He get rough with you?”

Allison shook her head. “The hand print isn’t his—a walker grabbed me.” Sighing, she yanked out her own toiletries and began to wash up. The first time she’d been forced to bathe with Erica she’d felt a little insecure about her body because while she was fit and toned, Erica was voluptuous and curvy. But the blonde had simply commented on how her birthmark looked like cocktail shrimp and continued soaping herself down. “I picked the worst possible time to look deeper.”

Erica shrugged. “Derek means well. I just think because of everything he’s been through he goes about it the wrong way. Like…him wanting to kill Lydia wasn’t because he hated her, but because he felt like it was his duty to kill something that was hurting innocent people.” Lightly she scrubbed at her arms. “Unlike Scott he doesn’t believe everyone can or should be saved. Hey, sometimes he’s right.”

 _Unfortunately he is._ “You think he puts himself into that category too?”

Erica wet her lips. “Yeah. If he didn’t have to take care of me and Boyd—well I wonder if he’d even bother. He’s doing a good job though.”

 _If only he could see that for himself._ “Derek Hale; self sacrificing asshole.”

Laughing, Erica rinsed her washcloth so that she could wipe the suds off her upper body. “Could be worse. His Uncle could still be Alpha.”

Those words made Allison shiver. Alpha Peter had been a total disaster and she had no doubt it would be even more severe now. If he didn’t kill her and her father simply because of their last name, he probably would have tormented them on a daily basis. Perhaps done even worse to her. He was a psychopath so he had no moral compass to speak of, and she could still remember the way he’d looked at her right before tearing Kate’s throat out. How he’d advanced towards her smirking and leering.

Things could definitely be _a lot_ worse.

They continued their quick wash up and chat, doing their bottom halves faster than their tops. The chilly air broke their skin out in goosebumps and made them both shudder; had them hurrying to dry off and change into what constituted as clean clothes. Allison had to admit that she felt a lot better without all that grime on her skin, and although she couldn’t wash her hair properly, wiping it down with a wet cloth was better than nothing. 

Finished, they dumped their dirty water off into the grass and put their shoes back on. Allison slipped into her brown and white stripped sweater and piled her damp hair into a bun on top of her head. She grabbed her bow and arrow from the front seat of the SUV, and then she and Erica strolled to the front of the barn.

“All done.” Erica said smiling. “Squeaky clean in all the nooks and crannies.”

“Guess it’s our turn.” Chris murmured. 

Allison watched as he disappeared around the side of the barn with Boyd. Derek stood frowning out across the field, not paying attention. “What’s wrong? Do you see something?”

He exhaled slowly. “I thought I heard something. Either way I don’t think we should linger here.” He started towards the well. “We’re sitting ducks.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. “Need me to wash your back?”

He stopped and flashed a grin over his shoulder. “I’d say no but I suppose that would make me a selfish asshole.”

She fiddled with the tiny cross around her neck. “No more so than you already are.”

Derek sent her a _look_ that said _ha ha_ and then went to join the others. Erica smirked. “Oh you two and your witty banter. I’d say just fuck already but it would be too late.”

Allison pushed at her shoulder. “Oh be quiet.” Leaning against the wall, she scuffed at the ground. “Can I ask you something?”

The blonde nodded. “Sure. What’s up?”

“I—you can tell that all of this is sincere, right?” She inquired slowly. “That I—that my dad and I care about you guys. That we care about what happens to you.”

Erica smiled thoughtfully. “Yeah. I know you’re not lying.” A beat. “Your heartbeat would give you away if you were.”

_Then what is Derek’s problem? Why did he act like it was new information? Is it because of who I am? Because of my last name? Or did he expect me to lie so that he could call me on it and make a big deal out of it…_

Dragging a hand across her tired eyes, Allison wished she could turn back time to the days when she didn’t care about what Derek thought of her. And not just because it was easier when he was the bad guy she needed to defeat, but because life in general was easier back then. On the night she found out her mother was dead she was convinced nothing would _ever_ be that hard again. Discovering that Gerard wanted to be the thing he demanded her mother couldn’t be drove a spike deep into the center of her heart. She would have loved her mom claws and all, and she was pretty sure her dad would have too.

It was possible _that_ enraged her more than anything else. She would be okay—she would get over how he treated her but it was his fault her mother was dead just as much as it was Victoria’s fault for going after Scott in the first place. Still knowing this she blamed Gerard most of all. 

As usual Derek finished washing up first, popping up from the corner shirtless with a towel slung around his neck. His jeans were damp in some spots like he hadn’t waited to dry off, not that he ever really did. He was quick and efficient most of the time— _except for him I can get him not to be._ He stretched and his bones cracked loudly, shoulders shifting in a way that was obviously un-natural.

Allison found herself having a purely selfish moment as she absently watched him, trying to deny the little voice in her mind whispering how fun it would be to lick the droplets of water from his skin. They could have had a lot of fun before things went to hell; shower sex and sex in the back of his Camaro. Things probably wouldn’t have veered that way without the zombies but she decided she was past the point of cementing it into stone. Anything could happen in their world.

Sometimes she felt guilty for any thought that didn’t deal with surviving. Sometimes she felt guilty for being a survivor.

Derek exhaled deeply and moved over to the back of his SUV, pulling a shirt out of one of his bags. He slipped it on and then sat down, fixing his eyes towards the highway at the end of the small rocky path. He looked preoccupied which meant he was thinking heavy thoughts. She seriously hoped he was thinking more about getting bit just to see what happened. It just—it just seemed like the dumbest idea a person could ever have! There was a 50/50 chance he’d be fine or that things would go horribly wrong, and knowing their luck she was betting on the latter.

Tucking a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear, she swallowed hard and slowly walked over to him. “Hey.”

He didn’t look at her. “What?”

She nibbled on her thumbnail nervously. “If you’re thinking of doing something stupid, don’t.” Lowering her voice to barely above a whisper she said, “I will totally tell the others about your stupid plan before I let you go off and kill herself.”

He snorted. “You think they can stop me?”

“We’ll try.”

“How? By locking me up? _Chaining_ me up?”

“To keep you from doing something moronic? I’d shoot you with enough tranq darts to take down an elephant.”

“And they say romance is dead.”

Erica snickered from her place by the barn, though it wasn’t clear if she really knew what they were talking about. “Hey Allison can I borrow one of your knives?”

Allison arched a brow. “Sure. Why?”

The blonde’s mouth curled into a grin. “So that I can cut the sexual tension.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “How about you mind your own business for a change?”

She pouted at him. “Hey it’s not my fault I can _smell_ you two all over each other. However if you want me to be tactful like Boyd and just not mention it, well that I can do.” Winking, she opened the door to the dilapidated barn and strolled inside, presumably to look around.

Slowly Allison sat down beside him, suddenly exhausted. Her arm was just beginning to ache a little. “Do you have any aspirin?” She dropped her bow to the ground and let the arrows nestle beside it.

Turning to ruffle through his bags, he found a bottle of nondescript pills and handed them to her. “I think there is one or two in there. What’s wrong?”

Opening the bottle, she dumped the pills into her palm, trying to read the tiny letters etched on top. “Just got a little headache. I hear that happens when a dead thing tries to rip your hair out.”

“Even more reason we shouldn’t go off alone again.”

“Okay. We’ll see how long you stick to that.”

The sun bouncing off the shiny side mirrors of a busted station wagon caught his eye before it did hers and he stood, brows furrowed in anger and concern. Together they watched as the beige car turned onto the little path and headed towards the barn, kicking up small rocks with its black tires. The windows were down, letting the sounds of country music drift out. 

“How many?” She asked grabbing up her daggers and folding her arms behind her to conceal them.

“Four. Maybe five.” He grunted. “Boyd! Erica!”

Boyd arrived pulling his shirt on with her father trailing behind him, already dressed with the same look of concern on his handsome face. Erica peeked out of the barn before hurrying over to join the group so that they could provide a united front.

The car stopped a little ways from them and the doors opened with four men crawling out. To say that they looked normal would sound odd but these days even someone who _looked_ normal probably wasn’t. You never knew the kinda person you’d run into. Whether they would be nice or mean or insane which was why Chris and Derek always suggested they keep to themselves.

“Oh man.” The first guy to speak looked to be in his twenties or early thirties with light blonde hair and blue eyes. “This is great. I—we haven’t seen another living person in like weeks! I was beginning to think we were the only ones left.”

Chris nodded slowly. “Where are you from?”

“Crestwood; it’s a tiny town in Alameda County. I’m Danny and these are my friends Nathan, Max and Ben.” He held out his hand to be shook which Chris did, warily. “What about you?”

Chris folded his arms over his chest. “Beacon Hills.”

Ben whistled. “Holy shit, really? That place is a real cesspool. Heard it was the first to fall. How did you manage to get out?”

Grinning, Chris shrugged glibly. “Where there’s a will there’s a way.”

Ben smirked. “I guess so.” Pause. “We didn’t catch your names…”

Chris looked at him. “I’m Chris. This is Derek, Boyd, Erica and Allison.”

Danny smiled. “Nice to meet you guys. So um, have you been around the area a lot? Seems those dead bastards are everywhere.”

“Yeah.” Max supplied. “The last news report we saw said the Midwest was gone. Nowhere is safe anymore. I guess there are like pockets of survivors or something.”

“You four seem to be doing okay.” Chris replied easily. “Sticking together and that’s good.”

Allison could tell that Ben was the problematic one and not just because of how he was sizing the guys up, but because there was just a look in his eyes that alluded to him having no honor. She could tell that her father most likely thought something similar from the set of his shoulders.

Derek however was apparently done with pleasantries. “We should go.”

Ben snorted. “You got anything to eat? We’re really low on supplies.”

Derek glared at him. “Nothing we can spare. Try raiding houses like everyone else.”

Nathan rocked back on his heels. “I thought people were supposed to come together in times of crisis.”

 _People did_ , Allison thought to herself. “Didn’t you four?”

All eyes focused on her and Nathan grinned. “We just happened to be chilling together when the shit hit the fan. Lucky though because the last thing I’d want is to be alone out there.”

Ben nodded, hands in his pockets. “Yeah. Never know what could happen to a person without back up.” A beat. “Pretty little thing like you two…” He motioned to Erica as well. “…could be ripped apart. Or worse.”

A growl slipped from between Boyd’s lips and his arms flexed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ben hunched his shoulders. “Nothing. Just making conversation.”

Boyd shook his head. “About how they could be ripped apart? That’s fucked up.”

“I’m sure he meant no harm.” Danny said slowly. “Ben is just running off at the mouth.”

“Well he should watch himself before someone slaps it him in it.” Derek muttered. “Anyway we are done here. You want the barn or the well? Help yourself.”

“Aw c’mon now.” Ben chuckled. “Don’t you wanna make friends? We could blend our groups together; it would be a lot safer. You guys could go out and look for food while we take care of the girls.”

Suddenly the air was charged thick with tension and not the fun kind Erica had been joking about. If there was one thing you didn’t do, it was threaten the daughter—or surrogate daughter, as Erica now was—of an Argent. Chris’ face lost its faux courteousness and was replaced by the cold hunter stare he reserved for intimidation. His hands came to hang loosely at his sides, fingers relaxed but near the hilt of his sword. He probably had a gun tucked into his jacket as well.

Knowing that trouble was undoubtedly brewing made her tighten her fingers around her knives and plant her feet. It would be the first time she fought humans before but she felt like she was ready. Besides it wasn’t like she had to kill them. She could just wound them so that they couldn’t harm her or the others.

At least that was the plan before Nathan pulled a gun on them. “Easy now,” he said lightly. “This doesn’t have to turn ugly. We really do just need some supplies.”

Cockily Ben plucked a switchblade out of his pocket and waved it around. “Speak for yourself. I don’t like the way this one is looking at me.” He pointed at Derek, stepping closer. “You got a problem?”

Derek’s nostrils flared. “I think you’re gonna want to get out of my face.”

Ben smirked. “Ooh I’m scared. We’ve been fighting off fucking zombies for the past few months. Some guy with big arms doesn’t rate as high as he used to.”

Nathan snickered. “Not to mention we’ve got guns right on hand. Would do a lot more damage than some sword.” Motioning to Erica and Allison, he pointed to the right. “You two stand over there and no funny business, okay? I’d hate to have to blow your pretty heads off.”

Allison wanted to look to her dad for help but decided she could make the decision on her own. She was a leader after all or supposed to be anyway. Daggers still hidden, she stepped over to the side with her head held high and nodded for Erica to join her. Erica seemed torn but slowly did as requested.

Flooded with a sense of being in control, Nathan smiled. “Good. Now we’re getting somewhere.”

“Why are we letting these assholes push us around?” Derek inquired to Chris.

“Derek…” Chris warned.

Ben frowned. “Who are you calling an asshole, dickhead?” Pushing Nathan out of his way, he stalked over to her and Erica. “We should just get rid of these dudes and keep the chicks. Until they outlive their useless of course.”

Allison didn’t flinch when he circled her or when he tapped her cheek with his blade. It was when he grabbed her however that the situation quickly escalated from bad to worse. It all happened so fast. Her father reached for his sword and Nathan panicked, his finger squeezing the trigger. The sound of the gun going off was loud, the bullet catching her dad in his shoulder. He grunted and stumbled back.

Boyd _reacted_. He lunged at Nathan with claws drawn, getting shot twice before tackling Nathan to the ground where he punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose. Max yelled and tried to pull him off of him but Boyd simply shoved him away so roughly that he rolled up onto the hood of their station wagon.

Chris pulled his gun just as Ben pressed the knife against her neck and Danny jumped behind the wheel of their vehicle. Danny started up to leave even though Ben was shouting at him to just _wait_. Seeing her opening because he was distracted, Allison elbowed him in the face and ducked away, pushing Erica back towards the barn.

With Chris holding a gun on everyone else and Boyd basically sitting on a dazed Nathan, everyone just stared at each other for a moment. Allison smirked at Ben who looked shocked that she was able to get the upper hand on him. And then she felt it; a wetness against her side. Pressing a hand to it, she frowned at the red in confusion.

_Where did this come from?_

It took her a second to realize Ben had managed to cut her. “Shit.”

Before she could say she didn’t think it was that bad, Derek had grabbed Ben around the throat and flung into the side of the barn. The wood creaked from the impact and Ben’s friends cried out; Max having crawled to the passenger side and hoisted himself in.

“We should kill them all.” Derek snarled; eyes red.

“What the fuck!” Max exclaimed as blood leaked onto his chin from a split lip. “What the fuck are you?!”

“Guys!” Erica shouted and pointed towards where the well was. “Walkers!”

They poured from almost out of nowhere, stumbling around the side of the barn like ants heading back to their ant hill. The smell of blood was in the air and they _knew_ it, hungered for it like a pack of rabid dogs but worse. Ben groaned and they swarmed him, biting and tearing and clawing until he was choking on his own blood and missing chunks of his flesh.

Allison felt her adrenaline waning and she could tell the same was happening to her father as well from how he slumped against the back of Derek’s SUV. 

Derek jumped into leader mode, urging her dad into the back. He latched onto her wrist and tossed her in beside him. “Boyd! Take Chris’ truck and follow us! Hurry!”

Boyd leapt to obey with Erica hot on his heels. Derek climbed into the back and snapped the truck shut just as walkers reached it. Allison struggled to sit up and put pressure on her wound, watching as Danny gunned the station wagon into reverse and took off. Derek tumbled over the seats until he was behind the wheel. He turned the key into the ignition and they were speeding towards the road before she could blink. Thankfully with Boyd and Erica following them. She could just see the zombies descending on Nathan though his screams reached them as they drove away.

“How bad is it?” Chris asked gruffly.

She slowly peeled up her shirt, wincing in pain. “I can see white but I don’t think it went deep enough to knick anything important. Gonna need stitches though.” Pause. “You?”

He glanced to his shoulder. “Clean through and through.”

Allison chuckled softly and watched Derek drive as she thought back to Ben. He could have killed him. He could have ripped his throat out and left him as meat but he didn’t. _I’ll bet he wanted to though. Not that I blame him. He probably would have done even worse to us if given half the chance._

“Derek? Boyd can heal regular bullets, right?” She asked and he nodded. “Thanks for the help by the way.”

He briefly cut his eyes to her. “Keep pressure on your cut. I don’t want you to bleed out on my seats.”

She grinned even as her vision swam just a little. “Yeah that would be bad.”

There was silence for a few minutes with everyone lost in their own thoughts. Derek—who had made it onto the highway—maneuvered around abandoned vehicles, trying to find a clear path through.

_And the fucked up part is that the herd behind us will just keep on coming once the food runs out._

Suddenly Derek slammed on brakes, causing both her and her dad to pitch forward a little. “What’s wrong?” Chris inquired. “More walkers?”

“No. Possibly worse.” He pointed out of the windshield. “It’s Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	5. Reunited

Chapter Five: Reunited 

_“I thought I taught you better than this, sweetheart.”_

_The handcuffs dug sharply into Allison’s pale wrists but she continued to struggle against the hands holding her. She didn’t recognize any of the blurry faces around her but knew deep down they weren’t on her side. No one was on her side except for her father and he was in the same predicament she was in; cuffed and held tightly by strangers. They were on some type of raised wooden dais overlooking a square pit of some kind, the inside filled to the brim with snarling walkers. A few tried to grab onto the toe of her boot but she kicked them away, trying to back up but not being able to._

_“I can see I’m gonna have to do something drastic to get your attention.”_

_Allison jerked her head towards the familiar voice, swallowing hard at the sight of Kate standing in front of her. Her Aunt was smirking with one hand on her cocked hip, looking as if she didn’t have a care in the world. But all of the light was gone from her eyes, that tiny spark of love she’d managed to carry for her family no matter what. It was obvious she knew who Allison and her father were, but it appeared that she just didn’t care anymore. That she’d finally been able to snuff out that flame so that nothing held her back._

_Rising to her full potential she’d apparently gotten a band of malicious hunters to follow her._

_“What are you doing?” Allison asked, demanding an answer. “Let us go.”_

_Kate pouted. “Oh sweetie I wish I could but that’s not gonna be possible. You and your daddy—my sweet big brother—broke the hunter’s code. Now I know the world is a different place but that is no excuse to be buddying up with werewolves. We’ve all still got a job to do.”_

_Allison frowned at her. “What about your code? I thought you’re only supposed to hunt those that hunt you!”_

_Kate grinned. “Oh we’re doing that too but why should we give those mangy animals a pass just because there is a bigger threat. With any luck we can take them all out and make things one hundred percent safe.” She sighed deeply. “I thought you would understand. That night you fired that arrow into Derek’s chest I said to myself, she’s gonna be amazing. She’s gonna be a true leader. You have no idea how disappointed I am in you.”_

_Shaking her head, Allison glared. “You_ murdered _an entire family and you’re disappointed in me? I—I’m ashamed I ever wanted to be like you!”_

_Shrugging, Kate motioned behind her and two burly looking men dragged a heavily medicated Boyd and Erica into view. They were sweating profusely, their eyes unfocused and their movements lethargic. Allison didn’t know of any drugs that could be used on werewolves and it made her suspect more sinister means had been used. Like wolfsbane for instance._

_The thought caused her stomach muscles to clench in panic. “Wh—what are you going to do? Let them go.”_

_Kate snorted. “Aw how sweet. You really care about these monsters don’t you?”_

_Allison exhaled deeply. “They’re not monsters, they’re teenagers. And besides they haven’t hurt anyone.”_

_Kate glanced to Boyd and Erica. “Yeah. Yet. You see it’s only a matter of time before they give into their_ true _nature and do what they were made to do. Maybe it hasn’t happened right now. Hell maybe it’ll take years! But the fact remains they_ will _kill, so why wait around for some innocent person to die. That would just be stupid.” Snickering, she snapped her fingers and suddenly Derek was standing beside her. There were bullet holes in his shirt leaking blue wisps of smoke. He looked to be in the same condition as Boyd and Erica. “Can’t do this without the King.”_

_“Kate, please.” Allison begged. “You don’t have to do this at all.”_

_“I know.” Her Aunt said happily. “But I want to. You didn’t really think I was gonna just let you_ have _him did you? Aw sweetie, no. He’s mine. He’ll_ always _be mine.” Tightening a hand in his hair, she tilted his head back and licked his neck. “He likes you though—I’ll admit that. Not that it matters anymore.”_

_Before Allison could say anything else, Kate gave the signal to her cronies and they tossed Boyd and Erica into the walker pit unceremoniously. They hit the ground hard, having no time to stand before the undead were all over them. Allison screamed as her friends were tore into like unassuming cattle; the sounds of shredding flesh echoing in her ears. They were trying to fight the walkers off but they were too weak, quickly becoming overpowered. Losing limbs, ears, eyes and fingers in seconds until they were nothing more than twitchy lumps of leftover flesh on the blood soaked ground. And even then the walkers weren’t through with them, planning to feast and feast until their bodies were distended and bloated from all of the flesh they’d ingested._

_Derek had fallen to his knees the moment they’d been shoved down as if his legs simply couldn’t hold him any longer. His eyes were brimming with tears, and he let out the most distraught wail she had ever heard. Kate just laughed and patted his head like he was an unhappy dog. Allison felt like she was going to be sick._

_“Now that’s what I call a show!” Kate cheered, clapping slowly. “I wonder if their stumps will come back.”_

_“You’re a sick bitch!” Allison shouted. “I hate you!”_

_“Hey watch your language young lady. What would your mother say?” Kate taunted. “This is your fault,” she told Derek. “You turned my family against me.”_

_Derek was ever defiant. “Guess we’re even.”_

_Narrowing her eyes at him, she kissed him hard on the lips and then kicked him over into the pit. As the first zombie bit into his neck and wrenched out a huge plug, she smirked at her niece. “It’s okay sweetheart. You and your daddy are gonna be joining him real soon. We’ve got no room for traitors anymore.”_

Allison jerked awake with meaty phantom hands around her shoulders. She hissed at the pain in her side but forced herself to sit up, having no clue when she’d passed out. Rationally she knew she’d just had a nightmare—a new one—but the irrational part of her brain that reminded her zombies were quite real made her heart hammer loudly in her chest. She was alone in a bedroom she didn’t remember going into, tucked into a small bed with pink sheets. Where was her father? Where were Derek and his pack? What if something _had_ really happened to them and she was the only survivor?

Her voice was scratchy as she called out, “Dad! Dad!”

The door opened but it wasn’t her father who rushed to her side. It was Scott McCall. “You’re awake. What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

She blinked up at him. “I… Where am I?”

He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “A little farmhouse in a small town called Brixton. It—it’s safe here.”

She stared at him; he looked the same which was sort of comforting in their ever changing world. “My dad. Is my dad okay? We were sorta attacked on the road by these assholes and I was cut.” Her hand drifted to her side. “I must have passed out. Is he okay?”

Scott nodded quickly. “Yeah he’s fine, I swear. He made my mom stitch you up before he’d even let her _look_ at his shoulder. But she patched him up and he’s okay.”

Allison sighed with relief. “Thank god. Can you tell him I’m up, please? Derek and the others too. I wanna see them all.”

He looked like he wanted to ask her what was wrong and under different circumstances he probably would have. But Scott was pretty good at reading people so instead he just got up and disappeared out into the hallway.

“Jesus.” Running both hands through her dark hair, she slowly lifted her shirt and poked at the bandage on her side. It was sore but not enough that she probably couldn’t get around. Which was good considering everything that was going on. _I can’t believe Scott is here—that he’s actually okay! What are the odds? What are the chances?_

The hunter in her made her want to get up and check out the area, make sure the perimeter was safe. But she supposed it had to be if she’d been simply set up in a bedroom—wounded—and left to fend for herself. Still _Brixton_ wasn’t familiar to her and she found herself needing answers. A part of her knew she would only get such from her father because nowadays he didn’t treat her like a sheltered flower anymore. He knew exactly what she was capable of. Scott however, didn’t. She didn’t want to be presumptuous but if he started up his _I can protect you_ spiel again she wouldn’t be too surprised to hear it. Annoyed, yes, but not surprised.

He’d learn soon enough.

She let out a huge sigh of relief as the door opened and her father stepped inside with a little smile. “Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” She chuckled but hugged him anyway. “What happened? How did we get here? And where is _here_?”

Chris patted her thigh. “Do you remember us seeing Stiles on the road? Well he was just as shocked as we were and after he stopped talking for a second we were able to find out about this place. It’s a farm out in the middle of nowhere; the closest town is small with only the bare essential type stores. They’ve been living here for about a month now.”

She nodded. “Who is they?”

He waved a hand, his jacket obscuring the bandage he had to have on his shoulder. “Quite a few people from Beacon Hills. When things went south the Sheriff rounded up those he could and they started traveling together. They’ve lost people along the way before finding this place and settling here.” Pause. “So far I’ve seen Melissa—who fixed us both up—and Lydia. She’s asked about you by the way. Can’t wait to see you.”

Allison was so happy to hear that Lydia was alright. It almost seemed that for once things were looking up. “I can’t wait to see her too.” Her big brown eyes flitted to the doorway when Derek’s looming figure appeared with Scott leading the way. Scott drifted over to the window and smiled a little, looking curiously at the scene before him. Behind Derek were Boyd and Erica; Boyd who appeared totally fine after being shot numerous times.

“Well don’t just stand there.” Allison said as her nightmare flashed behind her eyes. “Come here so that I can make sure you’re not a werezombie.”

Derek snorted but did as she requested, inching to the edge of the bed. She reached for him and he took her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. “We’re all fine.”

She wet her lips and tugged him around to the left side of the bed so that he could sit down. “Good. I—I was worried when I woke up alone.”

Erica slapped Boyd on the arm before strolling inside and hugging her. “Derek wouldn’t let us sit sentinel at your bedside. Said it would make the others jumpy for whatever reason. He’s weird like that.”

Allison laughed and returned the hug. “Yeah he is.” A beat. “Well come on and hug me, Boyd. Unless you want to make me sad.”

Boyd ducked his head but hugged her gently anyway. “Wouldn’t wanna do that. And not just because Erica would try to beat me up for it.”

Erica grinned. “Try? I’d totally kick your ass.”

He kissed her cheek. “I never wanna find out if you can.”

Chris shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans; keen eyes watching them all interact. “When you feel up to it I’m sure they’ll show you around.”

Allison made a face. “I’m _fine_. Besides if you’re able to be up and about after getting _shot_ I’m pretty sure I can still function too.”

Her dad smirked. “We’ll see I suppose.” Clearing his throat, he reached out to squeeze Boyd’s shoulder. “Let’s go make ourselves useful…and show we’re upstanding members of society.”

Boyd chuckled. “The people here are twitchy when it comes to newcomers.”

_I can understand that._ “Are we gonna be here long?”

Chris shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I think it’s something we have to vote on once we get ourselves straightened out.”

_Something else I can understand._ “Okay.” Resting back to the headboard, she watched Boyd, Erica and her dad file out of the room. It was calming to know that they were okay. Naturally after waking up from such a horrible nightmare she’d wondered, not about Kate being a threat but about others. Still it was disconcerting to be suddenly dreaming about Kate, especially a Kate that would kill everyone that was now dear to her. “What happened while I was out?”

Derek tilted his head. “Not much. Stiles lead us here and helped us get settled while Scott’s mom looked after you and your dad. We haven’t really had time to case the area or anything.”

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she poked his arm. “But you have an opinion of the place already I gather. Tell me.”

His brows narrowed. “Honestly? I don’t think it’s particularly safe. There’s nothing separating us from a herd of walkers if they come through. The space is nice but too much to try to control if something happens.”

Scott took this moment to speak up. “Nothing is going to happen. We’ve only seen like four or five dead things since we got here. And we killed those.”

Derek glanced at him. “First time for everything. And we call them walkers.”

Allison shifted, wincing when her side gave a twinge. That was going to get annoying fast. “Alright so we’ll check the place out. I’m sure my dad is already on that as we speak. I—” A warm feeling traveled up her arm and settled in her chest before moving down to her side. It made her cut tingle pleasantly, the pain ebbing away. 

She was going to ask about it when she realized Derek’s fingers were wrapped around her hand. Tiny black squiggles were running like liquid through his veins, disappearing into the crook of his elbow. She knew werewolves could take pain but she’d never experienced it before. Thankfully she’d never been in the situation to need it. Feeling it now though? Well it was a neat little trick that she could grow to appreciate.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Their eyes met and for a long moment they just stared at each other.

“Allison, can I talk to you?” Scott inquired slowly. “Alone.”

Derek’s face was blank but it was obvious he was thinking interesting thoughts. He stood and left without a word however, closing the door behind him. Allison dreaded the impending conversation but she wasn’t going to shy away from it. Things were different now way more than the dead coming back to life. She wasn’t the same _Allison Argent_ and she kinda hoped Scott wasn’t the same _Scott McCall._

“So…” She began. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Uh…how have you been these past couple of months?”

“Surviving.”

“How did you end up with Derek and his pack?”

“We sorta ran into each other while everyone was scattering out of Beacon Hills. Thought it would be better to travel together. And it was.”

He nodded. “And…Derek’s been okay? I mean I’m just surprised you guys haven’t tried to kill each other by now.”

_Well…_ “It wasn’t easy in the beginning. I felt guilty for what I had done to Boyd and Erica, and I was still blaming Derek for my mom’s death. But after we aired everything out things got better. We learned to trust each other.”

Scott appeared quite shocked. “Th—that’s good I guess. I’m glad you had someone watching your back. I thought about you and hoped you were okay.”

She smiled softly. “I thought about you too. And Stiles and Lydia. Everything happened so fast…but it’s good to see you.”

He studied the floor before replying, “Things _really_ changed between you and Derek, didn’t they? I can see that you and Erica and Boyd are really good friends now and I’m happy you can all get along, but I know it’s different with Derek. I can smell you two all over each other.”

The last thing Allison wanted to do was hurt Scott but lying wouldn’t solve anything. He’d be able to tell anyway. “We’re a bit more complicated than we used to be. Things just…happened out there.”

He exhaled deeply but didn’t appear devastated by the news. “I actually get that. I’ll be honest; I’m not too happy about it. He—he’s _Derek_ and he’s not always a good guy. I don’t know if I trust him, especially with you.”

Patting the bed, she moved over so that he could sit down. “I haven’t forgotten anything that Derek has done, and he hasn’t forgotten anything about me either. But the world is a different place now and holding on to a grudge would just be stupid. Derek and his pack have saved me and my dad more times than I can count.” She snickered as she remembered her dad trying to _parent_ Derek. “Even my dad thinks of them as friends. Maybe even family. It _was_ a hard won truce. And you know you don’t gotta trust him. You can trust me.”

A cute smile broke across his slightly melancholy face. “I can do that. And I—I don’t think we’re gonna get back together so you don’t have to worry about that. I didn’t think that before I realized what was up with you and Derek. I’m just glad we can be friends. Right?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Of course we can be friends, Scott. You’re important to me.”

“So it’s okay if I warn Derek that if he hurts you I’ll break his neck?” He was only half joking.

“More than okay.” She giggled. “You’re also in the small club of people who know. My dad doesn’t—at least I don’t think he does.”

“Well at least he probably won’t shove a gun into his face.” He said matter of fact. “He still has knives though, right?”

“Oh shut up.” Allison squeezed his fingers. “Are you _really_ okay? Because I don’t want you to pretend to be. You can yell and be angry at me if you need to. I’m not as fragile as I look; slash wound notwithstanding.”

He shrugged. “Like you said things are different now. We’ve all changed in the past four months.” His cheeks flushed red. “Some of us more than others.”

That intrigued her. “Oh? Do tell.”

His blush deepened. “You’ll find out soon enough. Anyway…” Clearing his throat, he grinned. “So you guys were on the road the whole time?”

Squinted at him, she vowed to uncover whatever it was that was making him squirm. She allowed the subject change though. “Mostly. We never stayed anywhere too long because it wasn’t safe.”

Scott looked thoughtful. “We tried a few times before settling here. Took in anyone who needed help. I think they liked that Stiles’ dad was a Sheriff—they felt they could trust him. Whenever we lost someone he would always say a few words about that person. Moving was tough though because people would panic at the sight of…walkers. Whenever we had to leave somewhere they thought safe, they freaked. Most like it here though.”

He sounded like he was trying to sell her on it. “That’s good. Um, you haven’t seen Gerard have you?”

He shook his head. “No. He and Peter seemed to have disappeared. Can’t say I’m too broken up about that.”

_Me either._ “I won’t be shedding a tear for them. I hope they are both dead.”

Scott didn’t echo her words but she could tell he felt the same. All after, Peter and Gerard had destroyed his life as well.

=-=

After a brief nap taken only because her father had returned and urged her to _rest_ , Allison found herself outside sitting on the steps of the wide wooden porch. The farmhouse was a nice little place with wind chimes still hanging from the kitchen window. Whoever had owned the place had taken very good care of it and had probably enjoyed living there before shit hit the fan. She could smell wild onions and leaves, and see all the way to the white mailbox at the end of the road. There was a long wooden fence around the property but it would be useless against a herd of walkers. Would most likely only slow them down for a second at most.

People were milling about and giving her a wide berth not that she minded. She didn’t wanna have to put on a smile and pretend to be unassuming for a bunch of strangers. She was okay being a bit more anti-social than she had ever left herself be before. But they were working—the people. Some were carrying buckets of milk and others were fetching eggs from the few chickens she could hear clucking. They didn’t _look_ dangerous but she was still thankful for the dagger wedged down into her boot. Her father hadn’t even pretended like he was going to take it from her.

Speaking of her dad he was strolling leisurely with the Sheriff. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that they were bringing each other up to speed. There was no way her dad would stay here without a complete rundown of everything. Derek on the other hand was standing under a group of trees with Erica and Boyd glowering at everyone with barely concealed contempt. Stiles was with them, hands going a mile a minute and making Erica laugh.

It was almost normal.

And then she saw Lydia.

The redhead looked quite a bit worse for wear but she was still here so that had to mean something. Her fancy clothes and pretty heels were missing; her hair in a simple ponytail but there was a determination in her eyes as she drew closer. She stalked across the yard like she owned it and threw her arms around Allison the moment she was within reach; the coldness of the key around her neck on a piece of yarn pressing into her chest.

It hurt to hug her like she meant it but Allison couldn’t have done differently if she wanted to. “God it’s good to see you!”

Lydia smiled, tears shining in her big eyes. “You too. I thought you were dead. Stiles kept telling me that I shouldn’t lose hope but…” She pulled back with a smile. “Here you are. How are you? That’s a dumb question. The dead are coming back to life; you’re freaked out just like the rest of us.”

Allison sat down knowing her friend would join her. “Maybe this is weird but I’m not as freaked out as I used to be. They can be killed so that helps.”

Lydia sighed. “I still can’t believe this happening sometimes. Like I’ll wake up from a dream and expect to be in my fabulous room with my mom yelling at me to get ready for school. But there is no school. There is no nothing.”

In all honestly Allison had nearly forgotten about classes and stuff. “And yet something tells me you are still the smartest person around.”

The redhead couldn’t help but grin. “I _did_ manage to get this place some much needed electricity. A bit out of my field of knowledge but thankfully I didn’t shock myself but three times. Nothing fatal. Made my hair crimpy for a while though.”

Allison laughed. “So it was you and Scott and Stiles, and his dad?”

Lydia rubbed at a spot of dirt on her wrist. “And a few others. Scott had actually wanted to try to find you but the Sheriff told him it was too dangerous. I think he would have looked anyway had it not been for his mom and needing to be there for her.” She picked at her fingers. “My parents didn’t make it. I didn’t see them get my mom but I heard her screams. So either she’s dead or a zombie.”

Allison nodded slowly. “I’m so sorry.”

Lydia managed a small smile. “Jackson was—he was uh—here for a while.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Allison replied.

“It’s okay. He—we were attacked in the middle of the night and people panicked. Started running and knocking each other down.” She sniffled. “Somehow we got separated and he ended up bit.”

“He…turned?” Allison asked, her heart in her throat as she remembered her conversation with Derek.

“No. Honestly I’d hoped with him being a werewolf and all that he’d be okay. And can I just add you guys were jerks to keep that from me.” Pause. “But um, I think he got bit too many times. One bite or maybe two Deaton said he probably could have survived but they just converged on him. Like they do. And he was still weak because of the kanima stuff. His—his body tried to heal but it couldn’t. There was all this black sludge coming out of him and—and he just _died_.”

Allison slipped her arm around her friend’s shoulder. “Shh it’s okay.”

Lydia continued to lightly sob and Allison didn’t try to offer anymore platitudes because she knew they would have no effect. Instead she tried to picture Jackson and what he’d went through, how he’d probably thought he was invincible until that moment. The lingering effects of being the kamina could have slowed down his healing process or made it more difficult. Or perhaps werewolves just weren’t immune. Either way it was something she had to make Derek aware of so that he didn’t do anything stupid.

But that would come later. Right now she was going to just sit quietly with her best friend and offer a bit of silent support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! Even a "good job" goes a long way! And as always I appreciate all of them!


	6. Works In Progress

Chapter Six: Works In Progress

They were trying to make a small community of the farm but Allison seriously doubted if such a thing could be done considering how the outside world fared. Lydia—after collecting herself and remembering that she was _Lydia Martin_ —had given her a tour around the grounds, pointing out all the ways they were flourishing. And although Allison smiled and nodded along she felt the whole thing to be sort of hollow. Not because they were trying for normal but because it was as if the people had their heads in the sand. Pretending a simple wooden fence could stop a herd of walkers, that they were totally safe because a few of the men had guns. Something that struck her as odd but Lydia had laughed off her comment saying not every woman wanted to be a hunter. Understandable however her weapons were not just for show. They made her feel safe.

About half an hour into their catching up someone called Lydia away to check out something or other, and Allison had continued her wandering around. She took everything in with a critical eye from the placement of the vehicles to the distance between the road and the farmhouse itself. When her side reminded her that she’d been hurt, she sunk down onto the first warm patch of grass she came to and just people watched. It was probably better to conserve her energy anyway. She had a feeling she’d be expected to do some type of work sooner rather than later, not that she had a problem with that of course. 

As long as she wasn’t expected to do laundry.

Melissa McCall might have had that covered however. She was chattering with another lady as they pulled wet clothes out of wide brown baskets and hung them onto a thin clothesline. Allison made a mental note to go over and thank her in a few minutes for patching up her and her father. And to just make sure that she was okay. No doubt Scott was beside himself with happiness that she’d managed to survive with him. Stiles was probably the same way. It made her wonder how Lydia could be so strong—having lost both her parents _and_ Jackson. Did she continue because it was expected or because she was too scared of the alternative?

She was sort of like Boyd and Erica except they did have her dad to lean on now. Maybe that could extend to Lydia too, eventually. Or perhaps the Sheriff or Melissa already had it covered.

It was clear that all of the people at the farm were survivors in their own right, but she wondered _just_ how much they’d seen. Surely some had witnessed more than others not that she was about to keep score. Seeing just _one person_ get taken down by a walker—by someone you once considered a friend or family—was enough for an entire lifetime. Yet being out on the road as they’d been, well, naturally their outlook was different. Not to mention most of these people were civilians to begin with.

Crossing her slender legs in front of her, Allison sighed deeply and smoothed a hand across her eyes. What she needed to do was find her dad and get debriefed on the situation. _And_ tell Derek about Jackson if he didn’t know already. It was possible that he’d been listening to her conversation with Lydia. Either way she definitely wasn’t gonna let him get bit now no matter what it took. She wasn’t against using sneaky means if she had to…whatever that might entail. She didn’t really consider herself some grand seductress so seducing him out of it probably wasn’t the way to go.

Her thoughts made her snicker to herself and she reached up to her throat, fingering the fading yet hidden bruise on her neck. _We’ll never have a minute alone here._

“Allison. I don’t believe we have ever formally met.”

Allison looked up to find Scott’s boss, Alan Deaton smiling down at her. “No, not really. Scott used to talk about you a lot though. All good things.”

He continued to smile and slowly sat down beside her a respectable distance away. “That’s good. I’m glad to see you are doing well.”

She nodded. “You too. I’m happy you’re not…a zombie. And there is a sentence I never thought I would say.”

Deaton chuckled softly, his voice oddly soothing. “I thought it was best we talk considering everything that is going on and the part your grandfather played. I trust you are up to speed on everything?”

_Unfortunately_. “Yes. Well I know what Gerard did. I know that this is _all_ his fault and I know that you are much more than a vet. At least I’m guessing.”

He smirked. “I’m retired from most things these days, veterinarian included. But I have a history with Gerard and wolves in general that goes back many years. I used to offer advice and guidance to the Hale Alpha before the fire.”

That piqued her interest. “You mean Derek’s mom? I mean she was the Alpha, right? He doesn’t talk much about his family.”

“No I imagine he wouldn’t. But yes his mother was a wonderfully gifted Alpha. Talia was her name and she was fair. Wise beyond her years.” He sighed, sliding a hand across his bald head. “We were all somewhat acquainted with the hunters and with Gerard. I’m sure it wouldn’t surprise you to hear he never really followed the code your father put so much stock in. He _hated_ wolves and seemed to use any excuse to go after them. I fully believe it was his intention to eradicate the species altogether.”

“I have no problems believing that.” She said flatly. “Do you think he’s dead?”

“It’s hard to say.” Deaton replied honestly. “Evil always seems to have a way of beating the odds when it comes to life and death. While we fight for every quiet moment, it simply takes them. However if he is still alive I doubt he’s having an easy time of it. The mountain ash severely damaged his immune system. I’m not sure what he is now…if he still exists.”

Wetting her lips, she scratched at her jeans. “Is there _anyway_ to reverse what’s happened? Any sort of magic or anything that could get rid of the undead?”

His expression spoke volumes before he even responded. “Not one that I know of. Perhaps if I knew the complete source of the rising but… For now I just try to help those I can.”

Even though she’d made peace that this was her life now, it was still a bit jarring to hear. “That’s good though,” she told him instead. “Especially for the people that aren’t like us.”

He clasped his hands together in his lap. “Perhaps it is too late but tell Derek that if he needs anything I’m here. His mother asked me to look after him and I’ll admit I haven’t exactly done a good job of it since he’s been back. However that might also have something to do with how stubborn he is.”

She laughed lightly. “Yeah I could see that.” Pause. “He’s not the same Alpha he was four months ago though. All of this has changed him. He’s really stepped up to the plate.”

Deaton’s eyes twinkled as he watched her. “I am very happy to hear that.

For some reason his gentle smile made her blush; as if he somehow just knew about all of the dirty things she and Derek had done to each other. “Heh so um, you should probably ta—talk to my dad about stuff. Get him up to speed.”

Standing, Deaton brushed off the back of his pants. “I will do that.” Giving her a small nod, he walked away with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Allison didn’t know much about Deaton but it was easy to tell there was something _different_ about him. Everyone had secrets—obviously—but the lilt of his voice always seemed to have a certain enigmatic melody to it that could draw you in before you realized what was happening. It could put you at ease while stirring up every fear you ever had. She reasoned it was because of his _other_ job. You had to have a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to deal with werewolves on a daily basis.

Rubbing at her tired eyes, she glanced up through the sparse leaves to the blue sky. Her fingers itched for something to do whether it be archery practice or simply twirling her daggers but she decided that might cause her to look dangerous. It was something that she would have laughed off before but now even a child could be dangerous given the proper motivation.

_I can’t believe I actually miss the running. I almost feel bad thinking it but it’s true._

Getting up, she lifted her shirt to make sure she wasn’t bleeding before picking a direction and walking rather aimlessly. There was a lone figure making its way back from the mailbox so she set out to meet it just for something to do. Just for another chance at conversation.

Stiles looked different and yet the same. His hair was longer and it suited him much like the shorn look had, but there was an air of _other_ about him now. Probably an after effect of having to slam blunt objects into peoples’ heads over and over again. As they approached each other Stiles opened his arms for a hug and then appeared to change his mind, like he wasn’t sure it was welcome, flailing them awkwardly for a few seconds. It made Allison laugh and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

“It’s nice to see you again too, Stiles.”

He chuckled. “Hey there. I uh—I didn’t know if you wanted me to get all grabby after what happened to you. Or in general since—ya know—I’ve never been grabby with you before.”

She smiled. “I don’t think a hug is being grabby. It’s showing that you missed me and that you’re glad I’m not dead.”

He grinned. “And I am. I am both of those things.” A beat. “So how have you been? Zombies aside of course.”

She shrugged slightly. “Not as bad as I could be I guess. I’m alive and my dad is alive so…”

Stiles nodded in understanding. “I never knew I could have so little and yet...manage. It was freaking _surreal_ seeing you guys out on the highway! And hey I was _not_ hiding behind an old Volvo, I don’t care what Boyd says. I was siphoning gas.”

Allison had a vague memory of seeing Stiles on the road. “Alone? Isn’t that dangerous?”

It was his turn to shrug. “I’m quick and mostly quiet…when I have to be anyway. Besides thankfully we haven’t seen many zombies around these parts.”

_Yet_. “Huh. That’s good I suppose.”

“What about you? Killed a lot?”

“I don’t know about a lot but I’ve killed enough to almost not cringe when they explode.”

“Ah. So I guess you’d totally be Alice.”

“Alice?”

“Yeah. Alice. _Alice_ from the Resident Evil movies? Though granted the games make more sense so maybe you wouldn’t be Alice. Maybe you’d be Jill Valentine or Claire Redfield. Probably Claire since she was more of a regular girl until the world went to shit.”

As weird as it was she could make sense of what he was saying. “Nice to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.”

Stiles dragged his fingers through his hair. “My sense of humor is all I have out here. Seriously if I could figure out a way to _joke_ the zombies to death I would be good to go.” Pause. “So uh, the Argents and a Hale actually working together huh? Scott gave me the cliff notes version of what happened. I guess desperate times and all that.”

A stray breeze blew her hair around her face and she didn’t bother to tuck it back. “I guess. But you’d worked with Derek before. You’d worked with _Peter_ before.”

He groaned. “True. I’m not judging you and I get it. At this point I’d hold hands with Coach Finstock if it meant not dying. Well, ya know if he wasn’t already dead.”

Glancing around, Allison nibbled on her bottom lip. “Do you guys plan to just stay here indefinitely?”

His big brown eyes watched her speculatively. “Maybe. I don’t know. It—it’s safe ya know? And we have food and water and toilets. Which hey if you’ve ever squatted over a bush and let your business go to the wind, you know how important toilets are. Why would we go anywhere else? Besides soon there won’t be anywhere else to go to anyway. This thing spreads faster than anything I have ever seen before. We’re pretty much doomed.”

She hummed. “Does your dad know the whole story or does he think some weird chemical thing happened?”

Stiles perked up a little. “He knows. I—we had to tell him so that he could best access the situation. So Scott wolfed out for him and Deaton explained the rest. It took him a while to come to terms with everything but he’s good now. I almost think he sees protecting people from the undead as just another Sheriff duty.”

Although he would probably never admit it—at least to her anyway—she could see the fear in his eyes when he talked about his father. Like her and Scott he had to think constantly what would happen if a walker got to him? If he was bit and infected. Who would put him down and how would he manage to go on afterwards? And yet even if the worst happened he wouldn’t be alone. Hopefully he would still have Scott and Lydia to look out for him.

The growling of her stomach brought her out of her melancholy thoughts. “So, where is this food you mentioned?”

Grinning widely, Stiles motioned for her to follow him. “I hope you like soup.”

=-=

Because she was more or less injured, Allison was allowed to stay in the bedroom she’d awoken in when nightfall came. Her father had explained to her that the farm was owned by an elderly man named Earl Davis and that he didn’t care who stayed on his property as long as they behaved themselves. He was trying to have some type of order in a new chaotic world and of course Chris could respect that. The rooms however were usually reserved for people that had been at the farm longer, but since she was young and hurt he made a slight exception. While she enjoyed the feel of a soft bed she knew she’d rather be with her friends.

The slash on her side had been opened to the white tissue before Melissa sowed it up. All they had to watch out for now was infection or her stitches popping, the former a more worrisome thought. It wasn’t like antibiotics were as easy to get as they once were. But she planned to keep it clean and dry, maybe try to wear more layers when she could.

Sitting with her back against a fluffy pillow with one single lamp to chase away the shadows, she smiled at the sight of Boyd and Erica stretched out before her. They were all fed and in mostly good spirits but voicing the same concerns she had about space and such. It wasn’t too surprising that they weren’t sold on staying either.

“I liked it better when it was just the five of us.” Erica said unabashedly. “I know that probably sounds strange but I trust you guys. I don’t _know_ these people.”

“Yeah.” Boyd murmured. “Not to mention we’re hiding a pretty big secret. If people found out what we were, they’d probably want us put down just like the walkers.”

Allison yawned. “Scott seems to be doing okay.”

Erica snorted. “Well you know Scott. He’ll do whatever it takes to not only fit in, but to put others at ease. Excuse me if I actually _like_ being able to show off without someone screaming. If we stayed here we’d have to hide just like him and Isaac do.”

Allison arched a brow. “Isaac is here? I haven’t seen him.”

The blonde nodded. “He helps Mrs. McCall with nurse stuff but yeah he made it out of Beacon Hills in one piece. Derek is going to have a talk with him tomorrow about stuff.”

_I wonder if he is still considered part of the pack?_ “Hm. You’ll have to keep me updated on how that goes. Who else is here that we’d know?”

Boyd thumbed towards the door. “Just a few random faces from the crowds mostly. People you’d glimpse but never paid attention to. Oh and Danny and Ms. Morrell.” His voice grew softer. “I don’t think our parents made it out.”

Erica licked her lips. “We were fooling ourselves thinking they had anyway. A whole town is swallowed by rabid zombies and we get that lucky? Yeah right.”

Allison rubbed her arm. “They could be somewhere else. I never thought we’d find Scott and Stiles but we have. I know it’s hard to have hope but it’s okay if you still do. Sometimes that’s the only thing that will get you through the night.”

Erica sniffled as tears filled her pretty bright eyes. “I feel horrible saying this but a part of me would feel better knowing they’re dead. At—at least then I’d _know_. At least then they wouldn’t be in any more danger.”

Boyd shifted and pulled her closer. “Maybe one day we’ll get an answer. Until then at least we have the Argents.”

His words touched Allison and she grabbed his hand. “We’re all a family now. Derek too. We’ll take care of each other.”

It was sappy to engage in a group hug but they did anyway because at the end of the day they were just three teenagers dealing with insurmountable odds. Brought together by blood and tragedy, bound together by trust and survival.

What an odd little rag tag family they’d turned out to be.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this…” Erica began wiping her face. “Because Derek will no doubt get mad but eh, who cares? What’s he gonna do? Send me to my room without supper?”

Allison chuckled. “Tell me what?”

She grinned. “I overheard him and Scott talking about you earlier. Well sorta talking _slash_ arguing.”

Allison slapped her forehead. “Please tell me Scott wasn’t pulling the whole _if you hurt her thing_ … He said he was okay.”

Erica smirked. “He did mention wolfsbane bullets but he mostly just seemed to want to know Derek’s intentions towards you. To which Derek made a face like he’d just had a metal rod shoved up his ass. He said he had no intentions at all which we all know is a load of shit. They sniped back and forth about it for a few, and then Derek brought up Scott being a part of his pack. Scott said he didn’t think things like _packs_ were important anymore.”

_Interesting. And kinda annoying but that is Derek Hale to a T._ “I’d think packs would be more important now than ever. Sticking together and having someone watching your back…”

Erica agreed. “True but you know how Scott is, especially when it comes to Derek. He’s really against giving Derek his special flower.”

Boyd snorted with laughter. “Please never say that again. The images it conjures up make me wanna hit myself over the head with a baseball bat.” Erica kissed his cheek playfully and he continued with, “I get Scott not thinking of our pack as his. Not like we made it easy for him in the past.”

“He didn’t make it _easy_ for us either.” Erica replied matter of fact. “Frankly I don’t see why it matters. He has Stiles and Isaac and we have Allison and Chris. If we skip out of this place tomorrow it’s not like they’ll come with us. I mean is that even an option?”

“I don’t know.” Allison whispered. It wasn’t something she had thought about. She assumed if they left it would be the five of them again; the others coming or even wanting to come had never factored in. “For now we should just get our wits about us. I’m sure my dad wants to heal a little before we strike out again.” A thought popped into her head and she sighed. “By the way. Lydia told me that Jackson got bit too many times and that he died from his injuries though the whole kanima thing probably didn’t help matters either.”

Erica’s already round eyes widened even further. “We—so we can be killed by walkers?”

Boyd was somber. “I’ve always played it like that was a fact anyway…but it’s good to know for sure.”

_True._ “She said he was bit multiple times so there is a small chance one or two bites might have no effect. I wouldn’t chance it though unless it was absolutely necessary.”

Boyd exhaled. “Like saving someone else’s life.”

Allison didn’t want anyone dying for her. Ever. “We’ll just have to make sure it never comes to that.”

They fell into a light silence, someone knocking on the door making them all jump minutely. It’s not easy to get the drop on werewolves but considering what they were all thinking about Allison wasn’t gonna call them out on not paying attention. They’re supposed to be relatively safe here anyway, right?

The door opened and Derek stepped inside, his eyes two red pinpricks from the darkness of the hallway. “You two should go find Chris and then try to get some sleep. I think they set him up in a tent beside the house. He didn’t wanna take up space inside. I want you to watch his back.”

Allison watched Boyd and Erica file out of the room, their shoulders brushing Derek’s as they walked past. None of them were very tactile with each other (except for Erica and Boyd) but she liked to think they were trying to be a little different at least. It went hand in hand with being a better Alpha for Derek; not always giving a touch that was about power or pain. Sometimes just a hand on the shoulder for support could really make all the difference.

He closed the door after they were gone. “Your dad wanted me to come and make sure you were safe.”

“Okay.” She fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater. “Does that mean you’re spending the night?”

“Yes.” He sat down almost wearily on the edge of the bed. “Someone has to watch _your_ back.”

She smiled softly at him. “What do you think is going to happen here? Besides say a herd rolling through?”

He shrugged. “Either way we shouldn’t take any chances. There is strength in numbers.” 

Allison walked over on her knees to where he sat and slowly started rubbing his shoulders. They were tense and hard as steel, and she wasn’t sure if it was because he was a werewolf or because of stress. His skin was hot through his shirt and he smelled like the outside, like clean air and fresh earth. He didn’t seem to want to relax at all but she was okay with that. There was a small possibility the massage was just as much for her as it was for him.

“What have you done all day?” She asked. “Besides glower.”

He snorted. “Just tried to stay out of everyone else’s way. Try to decide who are okay and who might not have everyone’s best interest in mind.”

She tilted her head to the side. “I was under the impression everyone here is more or less a civilian.”

Derek glanced up at the ceiling. “And we both know civilians are some of the more fucked up people these days. The air reeks of fear and distrust here; enough to choke on. I’ve overheard people talking and they want us gone. Not because they think we’ll hurt them but because we’ll be a strain on their resources and they don’t want to share. I doubt they would want to waste water putting us out if we were on fire.”

Allison pressed forward against him, pushing her nose into his hair and inhaling. Before he probably wore cologne or some type of body wash but these days he was all natural and she liked it more than she ever thought she would. Saying someone smelled like clean dirt didn’t make any sense but she wasn’t sure how else to describe it. “Can’t say that I blame them. Terror changes people. It’s changed me.”

“How scared would you be out there on your own?”

“You planning on ditching me?”

“No. I’m just curious.”

“Well I’d probably—I can’t say that I wouldn’t just give up. Kill myself. Though that freaks me out too so…”

Exhaling deeply, Derek patted her hand. “You should get some rest. Are you in any pain?”

_Nothing that can’t be managed._ “Not really. I kinda like being sore. Reminds me that I’m still here.” Draping herself over him, she placed light kisses down the side of his neck. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Stiffening, he grunted in response. “As opposed to how you felt months ago when you personally wanted to be the one to kill me?” Pause. “Sometimes I think we are just kidding ourselves here. If it weren’t for these goddamn zombies we’d be where we’re supposed to be. Hating each other.”

Huffing, she pinched his bicep hard. “Please just stop. I don’t hate you and you don’t hate me. Or maybe you do…” Licking her lips, she smoothed her hands up under his shirt and traced the muscles of his abs. “Why do we keep going around in circles about this? It’s like you _want_ to fight.”

And maybe he did. Derek had been fighting for so long—and with her family a lot of the time—so it was probably familiar to him. “Or is this about Scott?”

Derek got up and turned so that he could look at her. “Why would this be about Scott?”

She arched a brow. “I know you two were talking about me. Because even though I’ve saved your asses countless times you two still need to get together and decide what is best for me.”

He rolled his eyes and actually removed his shirt, tossing it into a chair. “It wasn’t like that, at least not on my end. Though we both knew Scott would say something because he’s _Scott_. He might not want to be with you anymore but he still cares about you. A lot. He wants to make sure you’re safe.”

She could understand that, and had expected it. “Well I’m good friends with an Alpha werewolf and his pack. Can I get much safer than that?”

Derek was quiet so Allison slipped off her sweater and turned down the sheets on the bed. She decided to take the chance of sleeping sans boots. If walkers attacked surely they would make enough fuss that she would have time to grab them. She stretched her arms over her head and gasped as her side twitched but otherwise didn’t react.

Fingers trailing over the fading bruise on her arm made her shiver. “I remember when you didn’t have any bruises. And Lydia called you Snow White.”

She smiled. “None you could see anyway.” Tiredly she leaned back against him, hoping that he wouldn’t step away and let her fall. “If you wanna fight every once and a while, we can do that. It’s stupid and you’re kinda stupid if you wanna do it but…yeah.”

He chuckled into her ear, his right hand on her waist to hold her steady. “Maybe there will come a time when I won’t need to.”

Out of all the things Allison understood about Derek the fact that he would need reassurance of her friendship and her concern for him repeatedly, until he didn’t anymore, would probably touch her the most. He was a work in progress attempting to rebuild himself from the ashes Kate, Peter and Gerard had left him in. Sometimes she forgot he was just a young guy trying to make it—that he’d been this young guy missing his family for many years before she’d even came along. And it had turned him callous and cold and sometimes cruel, but deep down that wasn’t who he truly was.

_Who_ he truly was? Well it was pretty obvious even he didn’t know. Perhaps there was still time to find out though.

Allison reached up to touch his scruffy cheek, pressing her palm to it. “We are so fucked up, aren’t we?”

Humming he found the mark he’d made on her neck and sucked, drawing the blood to the surface of the skin and making it violently red again. Fresh. “We are. But it could be worse. We could still be mortal enemies.”

“True.” Her lashes fluttered in pleasure. “Heh. Do you notice a fair bit of our arguments turn into… _this_? Wandering hands and such?”

Derek puffed low laughter along her skin. “Would you be terribly upset if I said you start it? Again?” There was humor in his voice which was rare for him. “I don’t know what to say, Allison. This new world makes everyone hot and cold.” He kissed her cheek and moved towards the bed. “And we were already frigid to begin with.”

She watched him fall onto the mattress and throw a blanket over his legs, not bothering with the sheet. He lay at an angle, slouching mostly so that he could be ready to lunge if trouble started. Allison left the lamp on and crawled in beside him, wondering what her dad would say if he walked in on them snuggling. His shock wasn’t enough to overrule her need for human touch however so she curved into the side of Derek’s warm body, resting her head to his chest. His heartbeat was a steady _thump thump_ in her ear, comforting. Reassuring.

She let it lull her into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos; I really appreciate them so much! Please keep them coming! I love hearing from you guys! <3


	7. The War Outside Our Door

Chapter Seven: The War Outside Our Door

The old windmill was rusty and dirty with large silver blades tipped in red and side rails to hold onto if you got to close to the edge. Allison sat on the wooden platform with her father’s Savage 110 BA sniper rifle resting in her lap and a pair of binoculars in her hand. She felt that she could see for miles from this high up but she honestly wasn’t sure. For the most part she could see _way_ across the fields and towards the road that lead to the highway. Farther when she used the binoculars. More important however she could see and kill any walkers that were headed towards the farm without getting up close and personal.

Earl didn’t have many rules for staying at his farm; he just wanted most to help out in any way that they could. Since cooking and cleaning were definitely off the lists of things to do, the next morning Allison had opted for patrol to make sure no zombies were in the area. Thankfully Earl hadn’t had a problem with it and sent her happily on her way out into Lander’s Field with a promise to her dad that she would be careful. Flying over the grass on the dirty ATV she’d been reminded of the hunt for Erica and Boyd, and the adrenaline rush of knowing that she was chasing a living, breathing thing. It had been an amazing high at the time but now she was happy she’d never have to do that again. At least not for anything living.

Her mind felt so clear this high up and although there wasn’t a lot of room to move around, and if she fell she would probably be seriously injured, she still felt safe. Nothing could reach her up here, nothing dead. If they could build houses in the sky they might actually have a chance of surviving, but of course that idea was a total pipe dream. And even so if they were ever surrounded by a large enough herd they would be shit out of luck.

She hummed idly and slowly wiggled down onto her stomach, mindful of her wound. Wetting her lips, she used the binoculars to steady the rifle and then adjusted the scope, gazing at the surrounding areas. She spied the farmhouse and then around it, noticing Stiles and his father as they stood drawing water from a large well. She could see several familiar faces but Derek, Boyd and Erica were mysteriously missing or at least out of her view. Maybe they had gone hunting or something.

She was just about to look away and concentrate on the woods off towards the edge when a dark head caught her eye. Scott bounded off the porch and around to the side where he leaned against the house, obviously catching a moment to himself. He dragged a hand through his black hair and slouched, frowning at the ground like it had offended him. He stayed there motionless for ten whole minutes, looking up only when Isaac appeared at his side. Allison made a mental note to apologize to him for stabbing him over twenty times when she returned.

The wording would be important and she was reciting different verses in her head when suddenly Isaac ducked forward and whispered something into Scott’s ear. Usually it would be normal but it stood out because of the way Scott’s eyes slowly closed, as if whatever Isaac had said had immediately calmed him down. He favored his friend with a tiny smile—jerked his head from left to right—and then pressed a kiss to Isaac’s lips that quickly turned heated.

Allison gasped, thankful that no one could hear her. Never in a million years would she have suspected _that_ but she wasn’t about to think it was strange, considering who she was snuggling up to at night. And in a weird way she totally understood how it might have happened. When you didn’t have anything you held onto whatever small, tiny bright light that managed to make its way into your life. She could understand Isaac somehow becoming that light for Scott, especially since Scott had went out of his way to go to bat for him once upon a time. And it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities for Scott to discover he was bisexual when presented with the opportunity to experiment. They were like odd mirrors of each other.

Their earlier conversation made a lot more sense as well. Like why he wasn’t angry or heartbroken after finding out about her and Derek. It was because he had someone, and when you weren’t alone you could see the entire picture. It made her thankful for Isaac Lahey in a way she’d never been before.

Still it felt odd to be watching them basically make out through the scope of her father’s gun. She slowly took her finger off the trigger and smirked a little; she was going to tease him about it later. She hoped that he got all flustered before telling her how they got together. _It’s moments like this that make me think maybe we can make it. Maybe._

Sneaking one last peek at Scott and Isaac—who were now simply holding hands, adorable!—Allison got back to the job she was supposed to be doing. She used the gun to survey the area and make sure that no zombies were close by. The land was clean and clear almost like nothing bad had happened but instead of really enjoying it, she found it to be a false paradise. On the other side of the sweeping forest was the graveyard highway of abandoned cars and rotting bodies. Down the road was an entire town of silent stores and bloody streets. It’s possible she was just used to the mayhem and missed it but playing pretend just sort of rubbed her the wrong way.

Yet she appreciated the quiet for what it was and for what it gave to the others. Not everyone was as strong as a hunter or a werewolf after all.

Wetting her lips, she focused on nothing in particular until a slow moving figure popped over a low hill. Adjusting the sight range she found herself staring at a lone walker in dirty flip flops lazily making its way across the plain. Hoping that the suppressor lived up to its name, she bit into her plump bottom lip, lined up her shot and fired. The kick back of the gun made her grunt but the bullet torpedoing out of the barrel made almost little noise before exploding the walker’s head like a balloon filled with grimy water. The body swayed for a moment before dropping to the ground in a dramatic starfish pose.

It was kind of interesting because vultures loved to eat dead things and yet they didn’t _touch_ the corpses once they were put down for good. It was like they knew they were wrong. It made her wonder however would they turn if they ingested inflicted meat. She wasn’t keen on finding out anytime soon though. They had enough to deal with.

Sitting up she crossed her legs and glanced around, arching a brow when a blur coming from the direction of the farm grew closer and closer. Using the binoculars this time, she tried to trap it in her sights but it was moving too fast. _Werewolf_ , she thought to herself. It had to be. Her hand settled onto her gun just in case however…to be safe. It stopped sprinting when it was almost at her location though, moving at a normal pace so that she could get a good look.

She wasn’t sure but she kinda swore Derek was staring _right at her_ even from the distance—like right into her eyes through the binoculars. It made her remember that there was quite a bit about wolves she had yet to fully grasp.

Allison inched over on the platform to make room for him and about ten minutes later he was climbing up the ladder to perch carefully beside her. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. “How did you know I was out here?”

He let his legs dangle over the side. “Smell. And your dad told me.”

She chuckled softly. “I’ve only seen one zombie so far and I killed it. Nice view though.”

He nodded. “Yeah it is.”

Because Derek was so tight lipped and stingy with his emotions she never really grasped what he was thinking or feeling at any given time unless the moment was so raw that even _he_ couldn’t hide behind the brick wall he’d erupted. Anger she could always tell—Derek never held back on his anger or his rage. He was better with emoting to his pack and she knew he cared about her and her father, but it frustrated her sometimes that he couldn’t be more open. Especially since dealing with Scott who had always worn his heart on his sleeve for practically anyone.

Nibbling on the inside of her cheek, she cleared her throat. “So um, did you know Scott and Isaac are… _Scott and Isaac_? I saw them kissing through the scope.”

Derek’s expression was blank but he said, “I could smell them on each other, yes. Wasn’t sure how serious it is.”

_That makes sense._ “Are you okay with that? I mean Isaac is a part of your pack and—it’s not like a conflict of interest or anything, is it?”

Leaning back onto his hands, he sighed. “I’m okay with the fact that they’re both not alone. That they have each other. But I would rather Scott joined my pack so that Isaac’s loyalties aren’t within question.” Pause. “Though with the way things have gone I don’t think Isaac is exactly with me anymore.”

She tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

He gestured at nothing. “Isaac has spent the last four months integrating himself into a new pack. Scott’s pack. I might be the Alpha who made him but Scott’s the _Alpha_ he listens to.”

“Metaphorically speaking.” She replied and he nodded. “I’m sure if you wanted him back with you he’d come. I mean you made him…”

“He might. The old me would demand his fealty but I think now it would just be stupid. Isaac is safe and he’s being looked after—why should I take him away from that? I needed a strong pack because I thought danger was coming, and because of hunters.” He shrugged. “Besides I still have Boyd and Erica…and…”

The ‘you and your father’ wasn’t said but heavily implied and it made her smile. “I suppose you could always make more wolves one day if you had to.”

Derek hummed. “If I had to.”

Allison could admit that she’d wondered how it would be to become a werewolf, especially during those times with the kanima when she felt like all she did was call for Scott to protect her. Erica had clearly enjoyed the newfound confidence it had given her, and Boyd stalked around like he knew everyone was watching. Which they had been. The thought of being super strong and super fast had a definite appeal but it was also sort of terrifying. Not to mention she wasn’t sure if her family would let her live even if she were accidentally turned. Back then anyway.

These days the idea of receiving the bite was something she thought about in terms of survival. She had just as much of a shot dying from it as getting attacked by a zombie. _And yet I’d take it if I had to._

“You’re quiet.”

She blinked. “Did you have a conversation in mind?”

He shook his head. “No, but you usually have more to say.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, she snorted. “I uh, sorry to disappoint. I missed the last episode of _Project Runway_.” He rolled his eyes and she continued, “Okay I will tell you a secret. When my dad and his friends were going after the kanima, I felt utterly helpless even though I was _supposed_ to be half in charge. He told me I had to be a leader but no one really cared what I thought or what I wanted. I found out later they were never going to take him alive.”

Derek folded his arms over his broad chest. “That is actually something your dad and I agreed on. Jackson was killing people and if putting him down was the only way to stop him; I was prepared to do it.”

Right. “It’s not—it’s _sorta_ that but it was more this feeling of helplessness I had with the whole situation. I think that’s another reason Gerard was able to get to me so easily. He helped me feel powerful.”

“I’m sure that was all part of his master plan to get you to trust him.”

“Even at the end he didn’t admit to any wrongdoing. I bet if we found him tomorrow he’d laugh in our faces.”

“Maybe. He wouldn’t be laughing long though. Not with my fist through his throat.”

“This is Gerard we are talking about. He would probably be laughing as you punched him.”

Derek growled lowly as if he could picture it; she totally could. Perhaps it was silly to dwell on the past considering what they were dealing with. But there were some things she didn’t think she’d ever be able to let go.

_Which is funny because you let go of the role Derek played in killing your mother._

She tried to keep thoughts like that out of her mind lest they cause problems among their group. And it reminded her that she hadn’t even spared a moment to talk to her mother—who was dying—because she’d been angry and looking at stupid dresses. “I hope Boyd and Erica are behaving themselves.”

That actually got a small grin out of him. “They are. I’m sure they are following your father around or something.”

Allison smirked. “Do they do that because they like him or because you told them to protect him?”

Derek’s brows dropped low the way they did when he didn’t want to admit to something. “Both…”

She giggled and kissed his cheek, knowing he’d pretend to be hard as stone. “Thank you.”

He chose to ignore her sentiment. “How’s your side?” Before she could reply, he reached over and took her wrist in his big hand, drawing away her pain with a warm soothing touch that settled in her bones.

It was moments like this that made Allison wonder why it was so hard for them to connect and _stay_ connected, instead of splintering whenever things got too heavy. Whatever they had was built on a shaky foundation but a foundation just the same. Shouldn’t that count for something? Or she was just romanticizing what basically amounted to a few scattered adrenaline fueled encounters?

=-=

Three hours later and Allison was back at the farm to give her boring report to her father and the Sheriff but Sheriff Stilinksi seemed to think it was par for the course. Anyway after telling them about the one zombie she had killed, she made a beeline for the barn where Scott was feeding the chickens. She found him happily spreading feed on the ground and actually baby talking to the cute little yellow chicks that bounced around between his feet. They were probably too young to realize that perhaps they should be scared of him. Then again Scott was a puppy most of the time so they could have been picking up on that instead.

“Hey Scott.” She said with a little grin.

He smiled at her. “Hey. How did your patrol go?”

She waved a hand. “Boring. Well no that’s not entirely true. I did see something that I never thought I would see in a million years. Actually it’s something I’d never thought of before at all.”

Confused marred his handsome features. “Oh? What’s that?”

Giddily she replied, “Just you and Isaac locking lips.”

Scott blushed and ducked his head but didn’t try to deny anything. “Ho—how did you see that?”

She chuckled. “I was scouting the area using my dad’s sniper rifle and I saw you through the scope. Why didn’t you tell me that you and Isaac were together?”

Sighing, he sat the bag of feed onto a barrel and wiped his hands on his jeans. “I don’t know. I—it was a shock seeing you again and then I realized that you were sort of with Derek and everything was just different. Happening so fast. When they first brought you in I thought you might…still have feelings for me, and I didn’t wanna upset you.”

_God Scott, be sweeter._ “You are such a good guy, aren’t you?” Pause. “Well I’m not upset. In fact I’m the opposite. I’m happy that you’re happy. I mean you _are_ happy, right?”

His cheeks reddened. “I am. This thing with me and Isaac is weird and new but, it’s nice. He’s been really cool since all this zombie crap happened.”

Allison gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Then that is all that matters.”

“I…” Scrubbing a hand through his black hair, he shrugged. “But I said we’d end up together. Like, in the end.”

“Scott things don’t always work out the way you think they will.” She smiled gently at him. “Neither of us foresaw being driven out of our homes by armies of the undead but that happened. Maybe in another life we would have ended up back together. Even though we haven’t doesn’t change the fact that I still care about you. Besides I thought we covered this already.”

“I still care about you too.” He responded quickly. “And we did but that was before you knew about Isaac. I just want everyone to be okay.”

“I think if we manage to not get eaten we’ll be fine.” She chuckled, leaning against a large tractor tire. “So, do the others know about you and Isaac? That you steal kisses.”

He couldn’t stop the tiny grin that broke out across his face. “Yeah. Being in such close quarters I doubt I could have hidden it anyway.”

His words made her think about her own situation and her father. Boyd and Erica knew because of their senses but her dad had pretty good senses of his own. He was intuitive and intelligent; maybe she was silly to think he was in the dark about all of this. Though that begged the question why wasn’t he saying anything?

Surely he wasn’t _okay_ with it. Was he? 

She smoothed a hand across her forehead. “I should talk to my dad about Derek, shouldn’t I?”

Scott nodded slowly. “I would. He might not be happy about it—he’ll probably wanna murder him—but it would be better coming from you than him stumbling upon it.”

_He’s right._ “If he doesn’t already know. I can’t believe I’m even worrying about this shit, what with everything else going on.”

He made a face. “We’re still teenagers, Allison. Unfortunately we still have teenage problems…even at the end of the world. That’s what makes it suck even more.”

Allison snorted out a low laugh. “Hey if he kicks me out after I come clean, can I come and live with you and Isaac?”

Scott gave her a little shove. “Shut up.” A beat. “And yeah.”

Amused, she gave him a big hug and then left to go see her dad, finding him where she left him peering under the hood of an old Chevy pickup truck. He was thankfully alone so she took a deep breath and strolled over, hugging her waist as if cold. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and jumping underneath her porcelain skin, making her slightly red in the face. She couldn’t remember being this nervous before. Scared yes but not nervous, especially not when it came to her father. He wasn’t the most level headed person but he at least tended to see all the sides of a story.

Something he obviously hadn’t learned from Gerard.

“Hey.” She kicked at the loose rocks. “Are you busy?”

He tapped his wrench against the battery cable. “I suppose _busy_ is a relative term these days. I always have time for you though. What’s on your mind?”

Wetting her lips, she steeled herself. “It’s uh—it’s—”

“No it’s not right! If no one else is gonna say anything then I will!”

Allison blinked at the loud voice that interrupted her and drew everyone’s attention to the three men standing in the middle of the backyard. Sheriff Stilinki and Earl were hovering near a tall lanky man with a blonde ponytail. By all accounts he was the one with the sudden issue if his angry glaring was anything to go by.

Chris arched a brow and stood up straight. “Is there a problem?”

Lanky huffed. “Yeah, there is. And it’s you and your little friends.”

The Sheriff sighed. “Jim, c’mon. We said we’d talk about this later.”

Jim had other ideas, obviously. “No I wanna talk about it now. Look I get that it’s hard out there now, what with those dead fuckers roaming all over the place. But—but this farm isn’t that big and resources aren’t just a walk to the store anymore. You and your people are just more mouths to feed.”

“Mouths that we don’t mind feeding.” Earl spoke up.

“For now.” Jim snapped. “If you ask me you’ve already out stayed your welcome. I’ve got a son to feed and I won’t have him going hungry for a coupla strangers that just showed up outta the blue.”

“They aren’t strangers.” Stiles snapped as he walked up. “They’re our friends from Beacon Hills.”

“Well they ain’t no friends of mine.” Jim told him. “And I’m not the only one who feels this way.”

Allison glanced around at the other haggard faces, at people who agreed with Jim but tried to avert their eyes because they didn’t have the balls to say what he was saying. _No go on and turn this into a mob. I’m sure there are some pitch forks lying around somewhere._ “Who else feels this way then?”

Jim cut his eyes to her. “And that’s another thing. Are we supposed to feel _okay_ with some little girl carrying around a rifle and a knife like she’s Rambo? I don’t know about anyone else but I don’t wanna get accidentally shot by someone thinking they’re _Xena Warrior Princess_.”

Chris’ hackles rose. “I can assure you that my daughter is more proficient at weapons than anyone else here besides me. If she shoots you it won’t be an accident.”

Jim frowned. “Whatever. Fact is we think you’ve worn out your welcome. Don’t we?” A few voices turned into a chorus of agreement. “See.”

“Well I would say that none of you need to worry, because my friends and I never planned to stay anyway.” Chris replied easily. “But if this is an even bigger problem we can be out of here tomorrow.”

“What?” Scott and Lydia said in unison.

“I suppose that would be for the best.” Earl appeared sincerely contrite. “You’re welcomed to whatever you need to take with you out there on the road.”

Chris nodded and just like that, it was settled. They were leaving tomorrow.

The crowd that had gathered to watch slowly ebbed away except for the Sheriff and Earl who came closer to have a word with her father. Allison exhaled and left them to it, figuring she would just have to come clean about Derek later. She was both relieved and upset at having been interrupted but now she had something more pressing to focus on. They were going back out onto the road—to fight for survival and whatever bit of peace they managed to find. It shouldn’t be as exciting and oddly comforting as it was to her, but it was just the same.

“Allison.” Lydia hurried over to where she stood with Scott not far behind. “Is—you’re leaving? You’re letting these assholes kick you out just like that?”

“There has to be something we can do.” Scott replied. “Maybe if we all talk to Earl he’ll let you stay.”

She smiled at them; her friends. “It’s okay, guys. This was always just a pit stop for us. We’d never planned to stay long term.”

Lydia looked as if she’d been slapped. “What? Why? It’s safe here. _Why_ in the _world_ would you go back out they if you didn’t have to?”

She motioned to Jim. “Apparently we have to.” Pause. “And honestly I think we kinda want to. It’s hard out there but it’s familiar.”

Scott blinked. “What about us? You’re just gonna ditch us?”

Her newfound guilt over the situation made her squirm. “We’re not _ditching_ you. It’s so not like that at all. But we can’t stay here, especially if it’ll just make people more hostile. They’d end up turning on you guys and that wouldn’t help anyone. In the end we’d probably all get kicked out.”

Scott’s brows narrowed in determination. “Well I’m not giving up so easily. I’m gonna talk to Earl and try to make him see reason.” And with that he was off.

Lydia pressed her lips together. “Your mind is made up.” 

“Basically.” Allison whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lydia smoothed down her plain t-shirt. “Because I’m coming with you.”

Allison blinked. “What? Lydia no. You’re safe here.”

Lydia scowled. “Yeah but for how long? And I mean don’t get me wrong everyone has been great but it’s not the same as being with you. Scott has Isaac and Stiles, and Stiles is a good friend now but it’s not the same. If the world is gonna continue going to hell then I wanna be with my best friend.” She snickered. “You can teach me how to be a hunter.”

On the surface it sounded like a good idea but Allison knew better. Lydia was smart—hell she was a genius—but she wasn’t exactly cut out for the hard life. It was possible she wouldn’t last a day running from house to house with the dead at her back. Not the way they did it anyway. But she also knew that Lydia could make her own decisions and barring being _forbidden_ to join them she was going to keep harping on it until she got her way. Allison would be lying if she said she didn’t want Lydia to join them. If she didn’t want to be able to know her fate, even if it turned out horrible.

“I’ll have to talk to my dad. And Derek.” She finally said.

Smiling, Lydia pulled her in for a hug. “They’ll say yes. However I’m gonna go play nice with Boyd and Erica just in case. And pack.” With an almost excited little noise, she walked away.

Allison pinched the bridge of her nose as a sharp pain bloomed above her brows. Her gaze was drawn to the right where Derek stood a few yards away staring at her and she sighed. Suddenly things felt as if they would be getting a lot more complicated.

=-=

Now that they were leaving she didn’t care if people saw her with knives. Leaning against the back of the barn that faced the expansive field, Allison watched the sun slowly disappear behind the trees, sending the sky into a dark blue darkness. She twirled a dagger repeatedly around her index finger as the sounds of lazily crickets slowly filled the otherwise quiet early night. Her mind was mostly blank and drifting on random thoughts, sometimes skirting to an image of a map and where they could go once they left the farm. Maybe leaving California altogether was the best course of action.

When footsteps sounded she expected Derek to appear around the side because it was usually Derek, but instead her father stepped into hazy view. He offered up a small smile before mirroring her stance. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” And she was telling the truth. “Surprisingly I am.”

He hummed. “Marin wants to come with us.”

“Who?” She inquired.

“Morrell. Her first name is Marin and she wants to come with us.” He explained. “I haven’t told Derek and the others yet.”

“I didn’t know you two were friends.” Her brows lifted in curiosity.

Chris smirked. “We’ve gotten a bit friendlier than we used to be. But actually she had a point; Derek needs someone to give him the sort of advice that I can’t. The kind of advice she and Deaton specialize in.” Noting her confusion he continued with, “She’s an Emissary. It was their job to help Alphas.”

_Then where were they when all the kanima crap was going on?_ “Ah. Well I guess it would be okay. On that note Lydia wants to come with us as well.”

Her dad folded his arms over his chest. “So we are expanding by two. Two times more of everything we’ll need.”

“Looks like it. Think we can handle it?”

“I do. Lydia and Marin are civilians but they aren’t stupid. They each understand how dire the situation is and won’t try to rock the boat. Marin has a bit of magic at her disposal so…”

“Whatever works I guess.”

Chris moved closer and kissed her temple. “Try to get a good night’s sleep tonight if you can. I’m gonna go talk to the Sheriff.”

“I’ll try.” She said to his retreating back. _I doubt I will but I’ll try._

Closing her eyes and slouching back to the cold peeling paint of the barn, she groaned and tried to imagine how things would be with a bigger group. What was the saying? Safety in numbers…and all that. It was just crazy enough to work.

Something creaked above her and she looked up just in time to see a red eyed shadow jump down and land in front of her. Reacting without much thought because of how she had been trained, she raised her knife to strike when her wrist was grasped in a painless yet firm grip. She gasped when she realized who it was and then growled, which only caused Derek’s lips to twitch as he crowded into her personal space.

“Are you going to be testing me now too?” She asked, referring to her father’s old training techniques. “I’m a lot faster than I used to be.”

Derek shook his head. “I was just attempting to get your attention.” A beat. “Lydia can come with us by the way. I haven’t decided about Morrell yet. I don’t know her so I don’t trust her. If she is anything like Deaton then…that would help. Not that I need an advisor. Been doing pretty well without one all these years.”

Allison found that debatable but she didn’t say that. “Scott doesn’t want us to leave.”

Derek released her wrist. “Naturally. Scott has faith in this place, and frankly I think it’s _misplaced_. We couldn’t stay now even if we wanted to, not with people turning against us. They will only get angrier as time goes on.”

She pulled at the sleeves of her sweater. “It’s weird. You’d think people would wanna band together in times like this but they’d rather kick you out to save themselves. Anarchy happens so easily and all over a box of crackers, if that makes sense.”

“I understand what you mean.” Exhaling deeply, the movement pulling his already tight t-shirt more so across his broad shoulders, he frowned out into the darkness.

“You always look so…serious. Except for that night we first met. It’s like you were a different person.” She remembered—not for the first time— turning around to see him smile at her as he offered her a ride home, the ride itself not as awkward as one would think. The inside of his car had smelled like leather and cologne, the expensive sound system belting out Massive Attack’s _Angel_ just loud enough to make the seats vibrate but not drown out their light conversation. “But I suppose you were.”

“Is this your roundabout way of asking me if I thought about slitting your throat that night?” He asked.

“No.” Her nose scrunched up. “That never crossed my mind. Did it cross yours?”

“No.” He appeared truthful but Derek tended to have a nice poker face when he wanted to. “I did you a favor you know. Scott was in transition and he probably would have hurt you without meaning to.”

It was a switch within her mind—at least that is how she was choosing to think of it. That sudden urge to touch Derek and feel the warmth of his too hot skin seeping underneath her clothes when he stood too close, and yet never close enough. It was like now that she had a taste she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t claw herself out of this strange maelstrom of emotions Derek invoked in her. But when they were kissing or groping she wasn’t thinking about her dead mother or her dead Aunt or her dead town. She was just thinking about Derek.

_I wonder what he thinks about?_

Caressing his scruffy cheek, she smoothed a thumb across his lips and tugged a little. He only moved when he wanted to move but he drifted forward just the same until their foreheads touched. She smiled and rubbed their noses together before tipping up her chin and kissing him softly. His mouth tasted like cold water and apples, and Allison didn’t try to stop the tiny pleased moan that slipped free when his tongue brushed hers. As with most of their kisses they never stayed slow or calm. The heat that simmered below ratcheted up the urgency; made hands wander, made fingers grab and not let go.

Scott had always treated her like she was made of glass because he’d—most likely—been scared of hurting her with his super strength. Derek however was sort of the opposite. He wasn’t rough with her but he was secure with his power, even his Alpha powers. He crushed her against his chest with arms like sculpted marble and tangled one hand into her hair just tight enough that when he tugged, she felt it at the base of her spine like a live wire sparking to life.

“Do we have time?” She murmured into his mouth, her slender fingers pulling at his belt. “Up in the barn. I can be quiet.”

Derek actually chuckled. It was a small, barely there thing but she heard it. Felt it puff out across her cheek. “We could test it. If you don’t mind getting hay burns along your back.”

Before she could come back with a witty retort, Derek stepped away from her as if burned and dragged a hand through his dark hair. Seconds later Lydia stepped around the side of the barn, her brows shooting up into her strawberry red hair line at the sight of them. Allison could feel her cheeks flush and she bit into her bottom lip, saying nothing as Derek stalked silently away.

Lydia being _Lydia_ immediately cottoned on that _something_ was happening. “Were you two…are you and…oh my god. Allison! You and Derek! What in the fresh zombie alternative universe hell is going on?”

Allison shushed her. “Keep your voice down! It’s sort of a secret.”

Lydia scowled. “Well you’re just gonna have to tell me everything because I’m having a little trouble connecting the dots right now.”

“This is going to sound so cliché but it just…happened.” Allison cracked a smile. “Like I’m sure Scott and Isaac just happened. Adrenaline…life or death…needing to feel some type of release…”

“So you and Derek _released_ all over each other?” Lydia smirked and popped her lips. “Surprised Scott’s head didn’t explode. Or does he not know?”

“No he knows.” Pause. “And he was shocked but things are okay.”

“Well…” Lydia sucked in her cheeks. “So this is what you two do? Sneak around like a bunch of teenagers when zombies aren’t nipping at your heels? No offence but from the few times I’ve been face to face with Derek? He’s never struck me as the sneaking around type.”

“It’s…complicated.” Allison shrugged. “But nice. It’s comforting. It’s like even among the death and the smell of everything rotting, there is this one _nice thing_.”

Lydia swallowed hard as if the words struck a particular chord within her. “Can’t make fun of that now, can I? Though I—I will say I hope you’re using protection because having werewolf babies in the middle of the apocalypse doesn’t sound like fun at all.”

Laughing, Allison gave her a loud kiss on the cheek and took her hand. “C’mon. I’ll help you break the news to the others that you’re leaving to become a kick ass hunter.”

Lydia’s big happy smile said it all.

=-=

“I don’t think I even have anything to pack.” Allison scratched her forehead and poked at her duffle bag. “Except for my weapons. Hope my crossbow is still in the SUV. Lydia actually managed to pack some designer outfits and she refuses to leave without them. Speaking of which Stiles and Scott were _not_ happy to hear she is coming with us tomorrow. Pretty sure they’re still trying to talk her out of it. Danny too.” A beat. “Shit I still have to apologize to Isaac; remind me to do that before we go.”

Silence.

Looking over to where Derek stood gazing out of the window, she stepped up beside him. “Derek?”

His eyes were like two hot coals of fire in their sockets, burning away the dark in a way she could never comprehend. Whatever he saw had his complete attention.

She touched his shoulder. “Derek? What’s wrong?”

His voice was low and deadly as he replied, “Get your stuff. We have to leave _now_.”

A bubbled of fear popped in her stomach. “Why? What do you see?”

He sniffed the air and then looked at her, his face morphed into his first shift with sharp claws and fangs. “Walkers. They’re coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	8. Room Of Broken Toys

Chapter Eight: Room Of Broken Toys

It only took five minutes for Allison to gather her gear and strap on her weapons, her heart thudding so loudly in her ears that she almost couldn’t hear anything else. There was a certain numb acceptance that came with dealing with zombies but they’d never gone up against a herd of this size before. Hell before this moment she would have even wondered if a herd this big could even _exist_. But as she slung her duffle bag onto her shoulder and chanced another quick glance out the window, she knew what she was seeing was a definite reality. And since she could just barely make out the stumbling figures as they crested over the hill, she could only try to fathom what someone like Derek was seeing with his super vision. Not to mention the horror of it.

Their footsteps were loud in the otherwise quiet house as they hurried downstairs to find the others. Scott and Stiles were standing by the fireplace, idly watching as Isaac dropped an armful of firewood down off to the side. She didn’t see Lydia or her father and it made her panic a little because they didn’t have time to be running all over looking for people. At least Derek could howl and his wolves would come running. What about the humans?

She was already bursting out of the front door when she heard Scott ask what was going on. She knew Derek would clue them in or at least bark orders for them to get their ass in gear. Throwing her bag into her dad’s SUV, she stuffed her long hair up into a messy bun and stalked over to where a few people sat around a large bonfire, attempting to roast marshmallows. Thankfully her father and Lydia were among them.

“Dad!” The word was barely out of her mouth when someone screamed, the sound carrying off into the distance. “Walkers!”

Chris jumped up from the pail he’d been sitting on. “How many?” He was already heading to the SUV and his sword.

She shook her head as slowly, bit by bit, the shuffling undead trudged their way closer and closer, invading the grounds of the farm. “Too many too count! We have to get the hell out of here!”

By now everyone that had been sitting around the fire was up and moving but most didn’t know what to do or where to go. Earl grabbed a few men and ran into the house to presumably get weapons just as Derek and the others bolted out. Stiles nearly fell as he hauled ass down the steps, screaming for his father who appeared with guns of his own. 

A small group of zombies popped up from around the barn…and that was when all hell broke loose.

Walkers were nearly docile when there wasn’t food around, sometimes just standing in place or even sitting until something tasty moved. But when there _was_ meat within their sights they shifted into the rabid, blood thirsty creatures everyone knew them to be. Moving surprisingly fast and sometimes even working together to bring down their prey, they reached out for anything and everything that breathed. And unfortunately quite a few people were _so_ scared and _so_ disoriented that they ran right into their paths.

Allison had never been sure how many people called the farm home but they started dropping like flies right before her eyes; the blood red and fresh and running thick across the cold ground. She could hear screaming and the sounds of flesh ripping, of crying and gurgling. Shots rang out as Earl and his friends started shooting but the dead just kept on coming.

Yanking her knives out of their sheaths, she gripped the handles tight and leapt into the fray. Women were shrieking and running past her, bumping into her and nearly knocking her off balance but she forced her feet to remain firm on the ground. She stabbed her blade into the head of a skinny zombie with only one ear as it lumbered towards her and kicked out the knee of another, stabbing it when it was on the ground.

She could see the Sheriff and Stiles shooting, Boyd with his bat caving in skulls and Erica practicing her swing with a fire poker right into the face of a particularly bloody walker. Scott and Isaac were trying to help people get to safety but there wasn’t a safe place, not anymore. 

“We gotta go!” Chris shouted as he cut down one zombie after the other.

“Go where?” The Sheriff yelled, still firing. “We gotta get them off the farm!”

“The farm is lost!” Chris ducked a swiping hand and chopped it off before doing the same to a snarling head.

Allison didn’t see Derek. She started for the house to look for him when a familiar shriek had her sprinting over towards the chicken coop. Lydia was pressed against the wooden wall with a heavy stick in her hands, beating it repeatedly against the head of the walker that was trying to reach her. It would sway away as if punch drunk before pivoting back in, mouth snapping violently towards the redhead’s face. Allison yanked an arrow out of her quiver and didn’t think, just ran up behind the creature and drove it up into the base of its skull as hard as she could. It dropped heavily to the ground and she almost tumbled with it while trying to get her arrow back.

Lydia gasped in relief and pushed the hair out of her face, her cheeks streaked with dirty tear tracks. “Thank you.”

Allison smiled. “Don’t mention it. C’mon.” She latched onto her friend’s elbow and pulled just as a filthy zombie—mostly skeletal—popped up out of the darkness and sunk its teeth into Lydia’s hand.

Lydia _screamed_ so loud that it hurt her ears and the walker tugged backwards, tearing her thumb clean from her hand with a horrible squelching sound. Allison rounded on it and shoved her knife into its eye socket, kicking it back and away from them towards the broken fence. Her friend was on the ground, cradling her mangled hand against her chest and sobbing.

_No no, not Lydia! Not Lydia!_

She’d have to put her down.

She’d have to kill her best friend.

She’d have to see her face as she shot her or stabbed her, and carry that with her for the rest of her life.

And then she saw it, like a gift from the gods, shining as it caught the scarce moonlight’s glow. She didn’t even think about it as she fumbled up the axe and fell onto Lydia, forcing her to stretch her arm out as far as it would go. Raising the axe high into the air, she brought it down with a hysterical grunt as strongly as she could to slice through bone.

Lydia cried out before tipping forward and passing out from the pain, her left wrist now nothing but a bloody gushing stump.   
“Stiles!” Allison ripped off her sweater and wrapped it around Lydia’s wound. “Somebody help me!”

Stiles—who’d been the closest—skidded to a stop before her, his mouth working but no sound coming out as he spied the severed hand laying on a pile of dried leaves. “Wh—what did you do?” he finally squeaked out. “What did you do?!”

She grasped his shirt and gave him a shake. “She was bit! She was bit and I—I panicked and take her to my dad’s SUV! Now!”

He snapped to attention and struggled to lift Lydia up into his arms for a second when suddenly Danny was there and helping him. Allison couldn’t even remember if she’d seen him before this moment. Standing sticky and trembling with her friend’s blood drying on her jeans, she covered their retreat towards her dad’s truck until Danny and Lydia were safely inside. By now someone had started a fire on the side of the barn that was quickly spreading to the rest of the area. As far as she could tell Scott and Isaac were begging people to come out but they were too terrified. It was as if they’d rather be burned alive than eaten.

“Dad!” Stiles called to him. “Dad we gotta go! C’mon!”

The Sheriff put a bullet into the head of a large walker and turned only to be tripped up by a terror filled man and woman running for their lives. He hit the ground hard and Stiles squawked in alarm, dashing over to help him up.

Chris was backing away slowly, surveying the damage with a hand to his wounded shoulder. He was flanked by Boyd and Erica, the three of them panting deeply as they tried to draw fresh air into their burning lungs. “Help Stiles,” Chris said evenly. “Allison, get in the truck.”

“Where is Derek?” She asked above the sounds of destruction and guns going off. “Has anyone seen him?”

“I’m sure he’s okay.” Her father replied as Boyd virtually carried Sheriff Stilinski to Stiles’ jeep; Erica bashing anything that came near them.

Allison pressed her back to her father’s and glanced around. She didn’t want to be affected by the people crying and wailing as they were struck down but it was hard not to be. Even in the early days she couldn’t remember seeing the chaos this bad because her dad had whisked her away at the first sign of danger. Now it was all around her bringing with it the thick smell of death and decay.

Earl was near the porch with a shotgun blowing the heads off of anything that came to close. One of the men had managed to get an old van started—one they’d arrived in—and was literally shoving anyone that hadn’t been bitten into the back. Not surprisingly Jim and his son were one of the first inside, trying to get their friend to just “go already”. The dead—not caring about the fire—had scrambled into the barn and were trying to eat those that had been too frightened to leave. The farmhouse itself was teaming with walkers, sending crying men and women out of windows in order to escape.

Well, the ones fast enough to get away.

And then she saw Derek off to the side of the house with a small group of women, one being Melissa McCall. In the mêlée he’d lost his pipe and was now slashing with his inhuman claws, eyes red and face wolfed out. The humans around him obviously didn’t know whether to be fearful or grateful; they appeared to be following Melissa’s lead since all things considered, she wasn’t screaming at the sight of him. It was even more apparent especially when Scott and Isaac joined them, yellow eyes glowing like fireflies.

“Get them to the van!” Derek ordered as he cleared a path, leaving body parts and clumps of flesh in his wake. “Go, now!”

Both Betas jumped to obey him, pushing the ladies towards the awaiting van. A blonde begged Earl to join them and after taking out a few more zombies too close for comfort he did. Once they were in the clear Scott, Melissa and Isaac made a beeline for Stiles’ jeep. They crowded into the back like sardines and it was then Allison noticed Morrell and Deaton in her dad’s SUV with Danny.

“C’mon.” Chris took her hand and swirled her to the vehicle. “We can’t save anyone else.”

It was sad to hear and see but he was right. Anyone left still alive had been seriously bitten or was pinned down; there was nothing they could do.

“Derek! C’mon!” Allison screamed as she climbed behind the wheel and slid over into the passenger seat. “Dad, no! We have to wait for him!”

“He’s fine. Trust me.” Chris slammed the door shut and fished the keys out of his pocket.

She was about to argue how in the _hell_ could he be _fine_ when suddenly a large black wolf bounded over the circle of undead that had been closing in around Derek and deftly weaved out into the open. It tilted its head back and howled loudly before taking off towards the woods with a few zombies trying to follow.

Allison sat in shocked silence and stared out of the blood stained window, turning in her seat as the SUV rolled down the path and onto the road. In all of the weeks she’d wanted to see Derek’s Alpha form she’d never guessed this would be the way she’d _actually_ come to see it. Glance it. As far as she could tell it was beautiful and rather majestic. 

_God I hope he’s okay. Please let him be okay._ “They eat animals.” She whispered, swallowing hard. “If they catch him the—they’ll eat him.”

Deaton patted her hand. “They won’t catch him.” He turned his attention back to Lydia. “The bleeding is slowing but we’re going to need more medical supplies.”

Allison didn’t even realize she was crying until a few tears tickled the bottom of her chin. “Uh I—I had to cut off her hand. I—she—will it save her? Is she gonna turn?”

“I don’t know.” He said softly. “The best we can do now is just look after her, and wait and see. Hope that she doesn’t get the fever that takes the others.”

Unfortunately Allison didn’t feel they were that lucky. She had already lost her mother and her Aunt, as screwed up as she’d been. Now Lydia and perhaps Derek were about to be added to that quickly growing list. Life just continued to take from her. She muffled a low sob and grasped her dad’s upper arm; he was warm and strong through the material of his jacket.

_Still here. Still here. Still here. He’s still here._

But for how long?

=-=

They drove around aimlessly for a while before Chris decided traveling in the direction the herd came from was the best course of action. He didn’t think they would double back—that they weren’t smart enough. They ended up parked in front of a ram shackled house that hadn’t been lived in for years, the yard completely overgrown with high grass and weeds. It sat in a huddle of trees off a small road that lead to the highway of abandoned vehicles.

Allison was out of the SUV as soon as it stopped, catching the keys as her dad threw them and opening up the back so that Deaton and Morrell could see out. Deaton was still busy fussing over an unconscious Lydia, trying to keep her warm and stable with coats. The early morning air was cold to Allison as well but she hardly noticed, too busy gazing around the area for just a glimpse of black.

Stiles’ jeep pulled up a second after theirs with the teen in question cutting the engine and slowly climbing out. Boyd and Erica got out as well, both hurrying over to hug first Allison and then her father. They were dirty and blood stained but otherwise in good condition. Having been on the road and knowing what it took to survive, Erica started gathering up sticks and branches for a fire while Boyd searched for something metallic to cook the food on.

The Sheriff hobbled over to the old house on a twisted ankle and sat down on the steps to check his ammunition. Stiles ran a shaky hand through his hair before checking on Lydia. He let Danny pull him into a big hug in which he smashed his face into the other boy’s neck for comfort. There was familiarly there, an intimacy that Allison remembered seeing with Isaac and Scott. It was nice to witness.

And then she saw Scott’s face.

He looked utterly _destroyed_ , as if everything he’d ever loved in the world had been burned alive around him. Wetting her lips, she slowly went to see what was wrong. “Scott? What’s the matter?”

He was outright crying, not sobbing but the pain was written all over his face. “My mom. She—she…”

Very slowly Allison let her eyes track over to Melissa who was slumped against the side of the jeep, holding a red bundle of cloth to her shoulder. Realization dawned on her. “She got bit.”

Scott shook his head. “What do we do? There—there has to be something we can do! Deaton!” He ran over to his friend. “Please you gotta help her! _Please_!”

Deaton sighed. “Scott I—I wish that I could but this is something even _I_ don’t really understand.”

Scott balled his hands into fists. “Please, there has to be _something_. A—a spell or a potion. I can’t—I can’t just watch her die and then become one of those things.”

“Scott.” Melisa waved him over. She appeared weary and almost accepting of her fate but that was probably because she knew there was no cure. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“How can you say that?” He whispered taking her hand. “You’re…no. I’m gonna save you. I don’t know how but I’m gonna do it. You’re not gonna turn.”

_If her bite was in a better place maybe we could cut it off. But the virus is probably already in her system by now._ And yet Allison didn’t wanna give up, if only for Scott’s sake. “We’ll do all that we can. I promise.”

Chris exhaled deeply. “Maybe we should go inside. I’d rather fight snakes and raccoon than the elements.”

Boyd spoke up. “I’ll go make sure it’s safe first.” He squared his shoulders and jogged up onto the porch, pushing open the rickety door.

Allison watched as Isaac inched up close on Scott’s right side and slipped an arm around his waist. He put his hand over Melissa’s—the one Scott was still clutching to like a lost child—and squeezed. Melissa gave him a soft smile.

It broke Allison’s heart into a million pieces. Melissa was a good mom and a good person just like her son. It wasn’t fair that she was about to be taken away, that Scott was about to effectively become an orphan. Why did the bad people always manage to escape harm? Why did they always seem to come out on top?

Fuck Gerard.

Her chest shuddered but she forced herself to remain calm. They would need composed heads with what was to come. “Where is Derek? We need to find him. We all need to stick together.”

Chris grunted; Morrell was attending to his shoulder. He’d popped a few stitches while fighting. “He’ll find us.”

That wasn’t comforting. “How? What if our scent is too muddied? What if he went in the wrong direction? What if he’s…hurt?” Pause. “What if he’s out there all alone and he needs our help?”

Her dad gazed at her. “Allison, believe it or not but I’m worried about Derek too. I just don’t know what you think we should do about it right now. Derek is strong and I believe he will be okay. We have to take care of the people here.”

She knew that he was telling the truth and being quite logical about it, but her brain was in overdrive thinking the worst. And why shouldn’t it? The worst was already happening right before her eyes with Lydia and Melissa. “Derek!” She yelled. “Derek, we’re here!”

Chris shushed her. “Shh! We don’t want any _unwanted_ attention.”

Smoothing a hand across her face, she jerked as an idea suddenly came to her. Grabbing her bag out of the back of the SUV, she dug around inside until she found the dog whistle. She slipped the chain around her neck and brought it to her lips, blowing as hard as she could, paying no attention to the ache in her side. Every dog within a five to ten mile radius might here it and coming running but she didn’t care. She blew it over and over again, and each time nothing happened her heart sunk a bit lower in her chest.

_He’s gone._

“Allison.” Chris said as Boyd related the inside was clear.

“Right.” She wiped at her wet eyes. “We should go in and try to get a fire going. Maybe they have a fire place or an old wood heater. We’ll…wrap the Sheriff’s ankle and make sure Melissa and Lydia are comfortable. Check our supplies.”

Turning, she motioned for Danny to pick up Lydia. “We need to keep her warm.” _God does he even know about the wolves?_ “Erica—” 

“Allison, look!” Erica pointed at the woods. 

The black wolf that trotted out from under the brush was larger than a normal wolf but even if Allison hadn’t known immediately that it was Derek, the glowing red eyes would have given him away. Now closer she noticed the tiny streak of silver between its ears. It or rather _he_ gazed at all of them before sitting back onto his haunches. He extended upwards, the glossy fur fading and cascading away into skin until a very naked and very human Derek Hale was standing in front of them.

Allison—who was supposed to have more self control these days—threw herself at him. She didn’t care that he was gloriously nude, blood splattered and sweaty or that everyone was totally looking. All she cared about was that he was _here_ and apparently still in one piece. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he caught her, pressing his face into her shoulder as he lifted her feet off the ground.

It would be so easy to break down on him, to cry and sob about the injustices they’d been through and were going to go through but she managed to hold it together. Told herself that simply clinging to him like a limpet would be enough until they were alone and she could sort out what she was feeling. _Everything_ she was feeling.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispered directly into his ear. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m okay.” His voice was low, slightly hoarse.

Boyd appeared at their side. “Here.” He handed his Alpha some clothes with a little grin. “Glad you’re okay, man. We were worried about you.”

Derek dressed quickly and then hugged Boyd, slapping him on the back. “Thank you.” His green eyes cut to Erica right before for barreled into him.

“Let’s get inside.” Chris instructed.

Allison didn’t miss the scrutinizing gaze that he was throwing her way; she just ignored it in favor of helping everyone get inside of the house. Even dirty and musty it was better than outside and a smidge warmer. Lydia was placed on the broken down couch and Melissa on the loveseat. Stiles helped his dad into a dusty rocking chair while Boyd slapped a few blankets against the wall to remove whatever grime or creepy crawly that might’ve been hiding in the threads. He then dragged two mattresses into the living room for everyone else.

Shuffling slowly out of his jacket, Chris dropped down like a stone onto one of them. “Alright. Hopefully we’ll be safe here for a while until we find something better.” A beat. “I guess Earl and his friends decided not to follow us. Just as well. How are we on weapons, John?”

The Sheriff rubbed at his knees. “Besides my gun and Stiles’ gun, and the bit of ammo from those I’m afraid the rest is whatever you have.”

Morrell sat down beside Chris. “My brother and I have a few tricks up our sleeve that might come in handy. Mountain Ash seems to slow the zombies down. Maybe with the right components we can keep them out like we do the wolves.”

Deaton smiled. “That is a _big_ maybe.”

Erica arched a brow. “At least food shouldn’t be an issue. We can hunt.”

Scott—dirty and sad—lifted his head and said, “We need to help my mom.” Allison could see the idea bloom behind his eyes before he even voiced it. “Derek, yo—you can help her! Give her the bite.”

“Scott—”

“No.” He replied interrupting his mom. “It _could_ work! Deaton said Jackson might have survived if he hadn’t been bit so many times. Well she’s only been bitten once. It could work.”

Derek folded his arms over his chest. “The bite doesn’t always take. You know that.”

Scott nodded rapidly. “I know, I know. But it’s our best shot, right? It worked on Mrs. Argent and she was around my mom’s age. Derek I…” Wetting his lips, he stood and moved closer. “I know I haven’t been the best friend to you. I lied to you about Gerard and I’m—I’m always saying how I’m not in your pack. I’ve never really trusted you and I was pissed that you killed Peter so that I would have to stay this way. But, I’m begging you here, please. It’s my _mom_.”

Derek appeared torn and rightly so. “Mrs. McCall?”

Allison got the feeling it wasn’t exactly something Melissa wanted but she could see the moment she decided to say yes for Scott’s benefit. “What have I got to lose,” she chuckled.

“Please.” Scott sounded like a small child, his face so open and broken. “Derek, please.”

_What if he bites her and gets infected?_ Allison thought with a frown. _Should I bring that up? No. He’s probably already thought about that. And if it were my mom I’d be trying anything and everything to save her life. Melissa deserves a chance._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek nodded. “Alright. But I can’t promise that it will work. Sometimes the body rejects the bite and now that it’ll be fighting this zombie virus…there is no guarantee.”

“I know.” Scott repeated. “I—I won’t blame you if it doesn’t work. At least you’re willing to try.”

Derek’s neck cracked as he shifted and knelt down in front of Melissa, taking her arm in his hands. He pushed up her sleeve to expose the meaty part and then bit down, his teeth sinking in deep. She yelped in pain but it was over in a flash, leaving her to flop back against Isaac who sat beside her.

“Hey.” Danny cleared his throat. “I don’t know much about werewolves but between them and the zombies I know which I’d rather be.”

Stiles blinked. “What? No. Danny you haven’t thought this through, and you know how I know you haven’t thought this through? Because you’re asking for something that involves _teeth_ and growling. Maybe even shedding.”

Danny sighed. “It also involves super hearing and super strength.” A beat. “As a werewolf I’d be stronger and faster. I…could protect you a lot better.”

Stiles’ expression softened. “Dude. Um…let’s talk about this in private. Dad you gonna be okay?” Sheriff Stilinski nodded and Stiles pulled Danny off into another room.

Exhausted and yet somehow restless, Allison drifted out of the room and up the creaky stairs just to have something to do. Only time would tell about Scott’s mom and he had Isaac as a shoulder to lean on. Ducking into a bedroom, she leaned against the wall to get her bearings.

“I thought you’d lost that damn whistle.” Derek mused because of course he’d followed her.

She snorted. “Hey it comes in handy and you know it. Jesus…” Her stomach rumbled unpleasantly. “I feel like I’m about to shake apart. When I thought you were dead and I had to push it down because the others needed me… I don’t like that feeling.”

He tugged her close against him, his palms flat on her lower back. “I’m okay.”

Allison crumpled into his strong arms as she could feel the tension and pain leeching away thanks to his magic fingers. “Thank god for small favors.” Pause. “But Lydia and Melissa might not be and—and I feel horrible for being happy you’re alright. ‘Cause that’s the world we live in now. I hate it. I _hate_ it.”

Silence.

“Your wolf is beautiful.” Her eyelids drooped a little. “Much better than Peter’s monstrosity.”

“I’d hope so.”

“I’m glad I got to see it.”

“Me too.” Exhaling, he kissed her forehead in a surprisingly tender display before stepping back. “I’m gonna take Boyd hunting since we have more mouths to feed. We’ll try to bring back something good.”

At this point she’d eat frog legs if she had to. “Okay.” Caressing his stubbly cheek, she kissed his lips. “Be careful.”

He walked away without saying anything and honestly she was too tired to dissect the meaning, especially when her father showed up two minutes later.

Chris scrubbed a hand over his head. “You can try to get a nap if you want. I think we’re more or less safe here.”

She shrugged. “Maybe later. I’d probably just have nightmares anyway.”

He hummed and gave her a big hug. “I’m proud of you, sweetheart. I know all of this is scary and tiring but you do your best. You may have even saved Lydia’s life.”

_I really hope I did._ “I had a good teacher.”

He smiled. “So…Derek.”

Her eyes stretched wide. “Um, what about him?”

Chris tilted his head. “You care about him _a lot_. Maybe even the way you used to care about Scott. I’ve noticed.”

_I am_ way _too tired for this conversation._ “Are you asking me if I have feelings for Derek?”

“Perhaps. Do you?” He inquired.

“Maybe.” She said honestly. “I haven’t really sat down and thought about it. I just know all of the anger I held for him is gone. I want him safe and I kinda like being around him.”

“Hm.” Her dad hummed. “Well I can’t say that it fills me with joy or anything. Our history with the Hales isn’t exactly a good one. Our history with wolves in general isn’t exactly a good one.” Pause. “Derek and his pack have been instrumental however in our survival and I will always be thankful for that. But I wouldn’t be a good father if I didn’t tell you to be careful. And I wouldn’t be a good hunter if I didn’t remind you of what he is. With that said, maybe it’s time you sat down and…thought about it.”

Kissing her cheek, he gave her shoulder a squeeze and headed back downstairs.

Allison allowed gravity to take control and pull her down to the floor where she plopped onto her butt. She leaned her head back and idly thought to check her wound later just in case it needed attention. It was easily the best thing to focus on because if she let herself think about Derek and her _feelings_ , and all of the horrible things she’d seen in the last twenty-four hours, she’d break and never seal back together. It all already threatened to hit her like a raging semi and she wasn’t sure she could take it. Best to remain robotic and unaffected.

_But that’s not you. That has_ never _been you. That was your mother._

_I wonder what she would say to you right now if she were here?_

Opening her eyes—when had she closed them?—she stared at the fuzzy image in front of her. She could hear her mother’s voice as clear as day as it said, “Breathe Allison, breathe.”

Jerking awake, fully this time, she looked around the room but she was indeed alone. “Shit.”

Breathe? Sometimes it just seemed easier to suffocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you for being so awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (And yes I did give the Sheriff a name for this fic that hopefully won't be Joss'd in 2014. I think John fits him. XD )


	9. Best Left Undefined

Chapter Nine: Best Left Undefined

Allison didn’t remember falling asleep and yet she found herself being shaken awake by Erica, discovering that she’d curled up in the fetal position on the floor. There were dust bunnies in her hair and stuck to her clothes but she didn’t care. She counted herself lucky that a spider hadn’t crawled into her ear and laid eggs while she was out. Standing slowly and patting herself down, she followed the blonde downstairs and into the living room where a rather large piece of skinned meat was cooking over an open flame in the fireplace. Everyone was pretty much in the same condition she’d left them except the Sheriff’s ankle was now wrapped and Melissa looked to be doing a tad better.

However Allison could tell the news was still dire because of Scott’s defeated expression. She was honestly scared to ask whether Derek’s bite had worked or not, fearing the answer she would receive. For a moment she decided to just live in ignorance.

With all of that said her rag tag band of survivors were doing just that, surviving. Deaton had moved from his spot beside Lydia to fuss over Melissa and basically be another support system for Scott. Stiles was flittering between his best friend and his father, while Ms. Morrell was uncharacteristically attentive to her father. And _that_ was almost as strange as zombies roaming about because it sort of came out of nowhere. Not that she was exactly judging—she had no stones to throw—but she felt a sense of anger over it and the connection to her mother’s death. Of course it was something she would never say out loud. She understood that her father needed a shoulder to lean on that wasn’t a teenager, werewolf or his daughter.

She understood that him growing closer to Morrell didn’t mean he was forgetting her mom or loving her any less. And considering her ties to wolves there was a chance they’d met before a long time ago.

“So…” She said loud. “How long was I out up there?”

Chris smiled at her. “About two hours. We haven’t seen a walker since leaving the farm so I thought it best to let you get all the sleep you could just in case that changes. How do you feel?”

She felt sore and dirty. “I’ll live. Though I’d kill a man for a shower.”

Erica took that moment to chime in. “Me too. Pretty sure I have zombie brains in my bra. We _gotta_ find a place with water.”

Chris chuckled. “Top priority is medical supplies and maybe some clothes for our new passengers. Then water if we have time.”

Erica pouted playfully and Allison grinned at her before wetting her lips and bending down to brush strands of red hair off Lydia’s forehead. “Has she woken up at all since the farm?”

“No.” It was Deaton. “But her breathing is steady and her pulse is strong. In my experience people turn at different rates and intervals. What takes one person all night could take someone else thirty minutes. She doesn’t have a fever however…that’s promising.”

Exhaling, Allison kissed her cheek and bit the bullet. “How’s your mom, Scott?”

“Better but…her zombie bite didn’t heal.” He replied barely above a whisper. “It stopped bleeding and she doesn’t feel sick. Right mom?”

Melissa ran a hand comfortingly through his hair. “No, I don’t feel sick like I did before. Even if I don’t become a wolf I do think being bit has given me more time. And I am eternally grateful for it.”

Scott sighed deeply and looked in dire need of a distraction but unfortunately there wasn’t one. There was only one of two ways things would eventually end up for his mother, and right now no one could say with absolutely certainty which would happen. They had two examples of an Alpha’s bite being enough to starve off death and yet not enough to heal the severely infected. Until _something_ happened Melissa was stuck in limbo. It was kind of worse than just knowing, really.

The longer she lived the more hope she gave Scott and that was both wonderful and horrible. Only in their new world could hope now also be used against them. Only in their new terrible world could hope be a dangerous sort of animal.

“If there is anything I can do please let me know.” Allison went with the urge to hug Scott’s tense shoulders. They were friends after all. “I’m here for you if you need me.”

He nodded and she stepped back, shifting her gaze onto Isaac who as far as she could tell, hadn’t left Scott’s side. “And I know this probably doesn’t mean much, what with everything going on. But I just wanted to apologize for stabbing you. I was in a bad headspace and I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

His bright blue eyes squinted at her. “Apology accepted.”

It was a small thing but it made her feel better. Ignoring the tiny headache at the back of her skull, she drifted over to where Derek sat and tumbled down beside him. Now that her father knew there was _something_ between them she didn’t hesitate to rest her head to his strong shoulder. She really wished he would put his arm around her and pull her closer but she wasn’t under any illusions that _that_ was who Derek Hale was. 

_In for a penny I guess…_ “I take it the hunt went well?”

He grunted out a _yes_ and actually slipped away from her. “We caught a wild goat.”

She arched a brow. “That’s good I suppose. We’ll never go hungry with you guys around.” Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Looks like we might be staying here for the night. The rooms upstairs aren’t any better than down here but they are better than nothing. Or maybe we should sleep in the cars…”

“I doubt any of us are going to be getting any real sleep tonight.” He said as he stared straight ahead. “Besides someone has to take first watch.”

“And that someone will be you.” It wasn’t a question. “Well two hours gave me a tiny boost so I’ll join you.”

“No. I’m fine.” He replied tersely.

She blinked. “You’re just as tired as everyone else. You’re gonna need someone to grunt at every so often so that you don’t fall asleep.”

Derek frowned. “Then Boyd will help me.”

“But I can—”

“Maybe you should spend a little less time worrying about _me_ , and more time taking care of your friend that’s missing a hand. I bet she would appreciate it.” Getting up, he scowled at nothing in particular. “I’m gonna go get some more firewood.”

Allison watched him storm out of the room as her mind tried to process just what the hell had happened. It hadn’t been that difficult to have a conversation with him since she was still under the assumption he’d killed her mother. Not to mention he hadn’t purposefully hit below the belt since then either. So what in the hell had changed? What was his problem?

Perhaps it wasn’t the time for a silly teenage reaction to being snubbed but Allison couldn’t help herself. Just because the planet was steadily sliding down the shitter didn’t mean she had to let everything go to hell. Her relationships with the people around her were all she tended to have these days. She wanted to keep them in good condition, especially her current relationship with Derek. In the harsh light of day it was still a little hard to admit that sort of thing out loud, but it didn’t mean that it wasn’t the truth.

It wasn’t easy to get the jump on a werewolf so she didn’t even try. She simply waited a minute before following him outside and around the back of the house to where he was trying to break limbs into suitable size firewood. He didn’t acknowledge her presence but he didn’t immediately run away either so she figured that was something. With Derek Hale you often had to take what you could get.

“Can we talk?” She inquired slowly, wrapping her arms around her slender waist.

He moved over to a medium sized tree with low branches and brought his fist down hard onto one of them, cracking the wood in a crooked split, forcing the branch to the ground. “I’m busy.”

She frowned at him. “You can’t multi task now? I’ve seen you bash in a walker’s skull while putting your pants on.”

He exhaled deeply. “Fine. What?”

Wetting her lips, she shook her head and tried to decide if having this conversation was even worth it. Would it be easier to just go back inside and let that be the end of it? “Did I do something wrong?” _God just saying it out loud makes me want to slap myself._ “No. Actually why are you acting like I kicked you in the nuts or something? And don’t say you’re not because I’m not blind, Derek. I can tell you don’t want to be around me for some odd reason. Why is that?”

Silence.

Allison gritted her teeth. “Is—is this because I hugged you in front of everyone? Because I was _happy_ you weren’t _dead_? In what universe would that be a bad thing?”

Derek snapped the limb in his hands in half. “You really want me to answer that?” Before she could bite out a sarcastic reply he said, “I overheard you and your father earlier.”

That didn’t surprise her at all. “So? It’s a talk I’ve been meaning to have with my dad for a while now and you know that. Hell you suggested it a while ago. Anyway apparently I’m a lot more transparent than I thought. Isn’t it better to have everything out in the open?”

Dropping the wood to the ground, he turned rather reluctantly to look at her. “What, exactly, would you call _everything_? Because I hardly doubt he knows we’ve been having sex. He just thinks you’re…starting to see me differently.”

_I honestly wonder if that is the case. I wanna give my dad more credit than that but there is a chance he doesn’t know how deep this all goes._ “He knows there is something there. A spark, and while he’s not thrilled he’s not shoving weapons in your face either. I’d count that as an okay reaction.”

He shrugged. “Maybe it’s a delayed reaction.” Pause. “Either way _this_ …” He gestured between them. “…has the potential to be very risky for both of us. You especially.”

She couldn’t make sense of his words. “How? I said I like you, I didn’t say I was in love with you.”

At the mention of the _L_ word, his jaw clenched noticeably. “Good. Because that is something that can’t _ever_ happen. Not between us.”

Allison blinked at him, her lips moving but no sound coming out. She felt completely floored and cut open, naked and cold to the world with no idea how she’d gotten there. It was one thing to not think about falling in love with someone and another to be banned from it altogether. Emotions she’d been ignoring slowly crawled their way to the top and bubbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Why not?” Her voice was low when she asked it, her hand reaching out to grab his arm when he turned away from her. “No. You tell me why. You can’t just _say_ shit like that and not expect a reaction.”

Derek shook off her hand. “I’m getting the reaction I expected. We never should have…” Shaking his head, he turned back to his pile of twisted branches, his back ramrod straight with apprehension.

“Have what? Fucked on the side of the road?” She rolled her big dark eyes. “Or fooled around the subsequent times after? You know I never asked you for any of that, Derek.”

“Didn’t you?” He countered. “Or maybe you just _suggested_.”

Wetting her lips, she stepped closer, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. “No. If this is about the other times we were together—that wasn’t me making any demands and you _know_ that. God. Derek. If you tell me what you’ve given me has been because you thought it was just what _I_ needed—and not what you wanted as well—I think it’ll be enough to mess me up inside for good.” She swallowed hard. “I’m not Kate. I don’t take without asking. I—I don’t _trick_ people into stuff. I thought everything was mutual.”

Growling, he cursed under his breath and kicked a rock far off into the forest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the raggedy tool shed, letting the crooked door shut behind them. “Look I didn’t mean it like that. What happened between us, I wanted it. I still feel like I shouldn’t have but that doesn’t change the fact that I did.” A beat. “You didn’t coerce me.”

It was a small bit of relief that hardly put a dent in the emotional chains gripping her heart and lungs. “Then what is the point of this conversation? I feel like you’re trying to break up with me yet there’s nothing to break up from.” She leaned back into the moldy wall, looking up at him through her long dark lashes. “Right? We’re not a couple.”

His brows narrowed. “We’re something.”

They sounded like some of the most honest words he’d ever spoken to her before, and she wasn’t sure how to process them without delving down somewhere she hadn’t considered going. But perhaps now was the time when they could steal one minute together without one of their friends butting in. “You say that like you don’t want it.”

Derek’s expression suddenly became incredibly gentle yet so very defeated. “I know where it leads. Where it’s always led for me anyway. Allison you know my history, the really screwed up parts anyway. Everyone around me ends up hurt. In one way or another for whatever reason.” Overwhelmed, he slumped back onto a covered lawn mower, his hands gripping the dusty tarp. “It’s my fault my family is dead. Hell, what happened to Peter is my fault so in a way I’m also responsible for what he did to Laura and all those other people. I turned Boyd and Erica and made them targets. I’m cursed and I have been since I was your age.”

Gathering herself to full height, she folded her arms over her chest and met his gaze head on. “I don’t believe that. You can’t keep taking on all the blame for the actions of others. You fell for the wrong girl; that is your only crime. You had no idea what Kate was going to do or what it would inadvertently lead to years later. _Peter_ decided to let his hatred consume him and spill out onto innocent people—just like Gerard. I don’t know much about your Uncle but I gather it takes a sound mind to formulate the plans that he came up with. He could have let it all go but he didn’t. He dragged Scott into a war and tried to get you on his side, knowing what he’d done to your sister. Not to mention he used you and Lydia to resurrect himself without any regard to your safety.”

Smoothing a hand over his weary face, he hummed. “That’s true but I’m still the cog that put all of this into motion. If there is one truth then it is this; I’m poison to those around me. Sooner or later I get them hurt. Or dead.” He smiled but it lacked any sort of warmth or happiness. “Do you really wanna be another name on that list?”

Allison took his clenching fingers into her small hands and gazed at them for a moment before brushing her lips across his dirt stained knuckles. “You couldn’t possibly hurt me anymore than my own grandfather has. In fact you’ve been one of the only things that has kept me from losing my mind lately. And I—I know you don’t know what to do with that but it’s also true.” Biting the inside of her cheek, she flowed into his personal space until his thighs were bracketing her hips. “It’s okay if we _like_ each other. We’ve been running for our lives all these months; hyped up on adrenaline and what not. It was bound to happen. There is no way I could have you saving my life over and over again and not feel _something_ for you.”

“Allison—”

“No, just listen. If you want to stop _this_ then I’ll respect your wishes. But we’ll still be in some kind of limbo. I’ll still…want you.”

Feeling like she’d just exposed her deepest darkest secret, she released his hands and backed up a respectable distance away. She was in over her head and probably always would be when it came to matters of the heart. It was a dramatic change, going from someone like Scott to someone like Derek in whatever capacity she was drifting in. But it was stupid to pretend there was nothing there. They didn’t exist in a formless void no matter how much Derek wished it or wanted it. She could give him the fallacy however if that was what he needed. She could reel way back and keep her feelings inside until another time.

It’s what she’d planned to do after breaking up with Scott after all. If seeing him was too hard or he moved on before she had. It was simply a matter of being clinical, even if inside she was on fire. She was pretty sure she could fake it.

Derek didn’t say anything not that she expected him to. He had his own demons to deal with and he would tackle them the way he tried to go at everything else, alone. Whatever helped him cope she supposed.

Shivering, she offered up a tiny smile and headed towards the door. The others were probably wondering what was taking them so long. Well if they hadn’t been eavesdropping that is. Just as her fingertips brushed the cold wood, a hand wrapped around her fragile looking wrist and stopped her in her tracks. Suddenly Derek was _right_ behind her and she hadn’t even heard him move. He stared at her; his eyes jumping from her lips to her eyes and back again. Up close she found herself marveling at his long lashes and the tiny flecks of Alpha red dancing in the green of his eyes. 

The silence between them was thicker than usual because of their previous conversation, and Allison felt as if she could hear the beetles digging underneath the earth. Derek’s chest was heaving slightly like he’d been running, his skin just this side of flushed. She thought about saying something—reminding him about the others—but it wasn’t like he didn’t know. Neither of them ever forgot how alone they weren’t. Not really. But his low lidded stare had her pinned in place, the heat rolling off his body inviting her to drift closer if at all possible.

She knew when his hand touched her cheek that he was going to kiss her but it was still a bit unexpected, if not completely welcomed.

Sometimes Derek kissed her like it was a battle of wills, like it was something that he had to win. She hated to think Kate might have influenced him in that way but it wasn’t just something she could pretend didn’t have merit. Instead she pushed it out of her mind and slid her arms around his strong shoulders, sighing against his lips as his fingers tangled in her long hair. He spun them around and walked her back until she bumped into a rocky table with old gardening tools on top. His hand lashed out and they clattered to the ground, sending a cloud of dust floating up into the air.

He lifted her up easily and sat her on the edge; his fingers fumbling in their hurry to get her jeans unbuttoned and down her long pretty legs. She kicked them off her feet when they got tangled at her boots and arched so that he could drag her panties down, dropping them into the small pile of clothes. The wood was cold to her bare ass but she didn’t care. She clawed his shirt over his head and pulled him closer for more sucking kisses, suddenly frantic with the need to touch him and be touched by him. She popped loose the button of his dark jeans and jerked them over the shapely globes of his ass, smoothing her hands down to grab and squeeze as he pushed off her shirt and bra.

His fingers dipped between her thighs, a low hiss escaping his lips to find her already hot and damp. He worked her over anyway though, curling and coiling and stroking until she was panting in his ear for more. Allison wasn’t sure what it was about Derek or what they did but it never took her long to get turned on for him. A kiss, a look and she was throbbing with heat. With a need she couldn’t exactly explain.

“Derek.” She shuddered and pressed forward onto his twisting fingers, moaning when his thumb brushed over her. “Please.”

Derek dragged his nose down the side of her neck and grabbed her hips, pulling her until she was flush against him. He yanked down his underwear and with a low grunt he was pushing inside of her, his head dropping forward to rest on her shoulder. Allison couldn’t help but squirm because of his size, inching her hips back and forth, enticing him to move already. He growled but started to thrust, tugging her onto his cock, rocking the table on its shaky legs, smudging her pale skin with gray dust.

Allison leaned far back onto her arms and hooked her legs into the crook of his elbows, knowing he could take the extra weight without any problem. The new angle was glorious and she bit her bottom lip hard to keep from crying out, but she couldn’t stop the high pitched whimpers. One after another they filled the tiny shed, mixing with the sounds of wood creaking, glass jars clinking together and skin against skin. Derek was gorgeous between her limp legs, driving in and out of her easily, his skin sparkling with a light sheen of sweat. His eyes were roaming all over her body—probably admiring his handy work and the mewling mess he was reducing her to. The red of her quickly heating skin and the bouncing of her breasts as his pace quickened.

Bending forward, he flicked his tongue on the teeth marks—now nothing but a bruise—on the side of her breast, tracing up until he was covering her nipple with his mouth. His scruff tickled her sensitive skin and she ran her fingers through his hair, scratching at the back of his neck with her blunt nails. Their eyes met and she shivered, feeling that wonderful familiar tightening in all of her muscles. Obviously Derek felt it too because he straightened and rolled his hips, tilting back and bucking harder. Reached between her slippery pink folds to rub until she was seizing up and coming hard, biting into the meaty flesh of her hand to keep as quiet as she could. She fell back onto the table and arched towards him, digging her heels into his lower back and gasping his name over and over like it was a revelation; her nerves shredded raw.

She couldn’t even feel her wound and idly—vaguely—she wondered if it was because of him.

Opening her eyes, body still jiggling with the force of his thrusts, she dipped a finger between her legs and brushed it across his lips. He sucked it into his mouth and muttered a low fuck, hips stuttering in their fluid rhythm before moving faster. His claws sunk into the table underneath her and ripped up tiny chunks when he came; eyes red with a strangled howl trying to break out of his muscled chest.

Allison watched him with rapt attention, smoothing her hands over his tense shifting shoulders until he stilled. He closed the space between them and kissed her again, lightly as he attempted to catch his breath. She smiled and for a few seconds they just pressed their lips together over and over, enjoying the afterglow.

When Derek pulled away to get dressed Allison realized that she didn’t feel cold or troubled. Nothing had been solved and yet she felt lighter than she had when she’d gone to talk to him in the first place. She sat up slowly and slipped off the table, gapping at the state she was in. She was _filthy_ for lack of a better word; dirt and dust in her hair and all over her back and legs. Derek wasn’t fairing any better either. Every place she’d touched him—or he’d touched her for that matter—was a blackish handprint or the smear of fingers.

Noticing, he arched a brow and just shook his head. She chuckled and pulled her clothes back on quickly. There was nothing either of them could do about the evidence all over their flesh…besides pretend they didn’t see anything. At least that was what she was going to do.

Combing her fingers through her hair, she cut her eyes to Derek who nodded. Exhaling, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and made her way out of the shed and around the front of the house. As she jogged up onto the porch and inside she prayed her face wasn’t red but she knew she wasn’t that lucky. The moment she walked into the living room every set of eyes settled on her, especially her father’s whose brow nearly hit the ceiling. Erica’s smirk reached from ear to ear while Scott, Isaac and Boyd scrunched their noses, leaning back in their chairs.

_Mor—ti—fied._

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, eyes wide. “You look like you got into a fight with a swifter mop and lost.”

Of all the people to snort it was Melissa and the tiny smile on her lips was worth it Allison decided, especially with how it brightened Scott up a little. Still she didn’t want her dad asking questions so she grabbed up her weapons and slung her quiver onto her back.

“Supplies. Someone said we needed supplies.” She cleared her throat. “I think we passed a pharmacy or something—that has to have at least bandages. I’m gonna go check it out. _Erica_ why don’t you come with me?”

“I would be happy to go with you, Allison.” Erica replied happily.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be careful and back soon.” Allison hurried out of the room house before anyone could say anything else. She climbed behind the steering wheel of her dad’s SUV and waited until Erica was inside before starting up and easing towards the road.

As expected, Erica was practically bouncing in place. “Seriously!? Do you _know_ how you look right now? You have _I just had wild, werewolf sex_ written all of you. If Chris didn’t get it before I’m sure he does now.”

Allison groaned and shook her head. “That is not a conversation I am looking forward to. Ever.”

Erica snickered. “Oh c’mon. Someone has to tell you where little werewolves come from.” Pause. “Huh. You totally ran away and left Derek with your dad. And guns. I bet they’re having a very _interesting_ talk.”

_Oh shit! I hadn’t even thought about that!_ “We should go back. What if he does something stupid? What if he—he tries to stab him or make him leave?”

The blonde patted her thigh. “Allison your dad would never do that. Well, he’d never do that _anymore_. At the very worst he’s giving Derek a serious dressing down for corrupting his innocent little girl with his sexy older guy penis.”

Allison couldn’t help but laugh. “Did you guys…hear us?”

“Not…really.” Erica said in a sing-song voice. “We were all just making conversation. There were a few sounds but the humans didn’t hear jack. I say good for you. Like I don’t wanna jump Boyd every time we have a moment alone. Smoke ‘em while you got ‘em and all that.”

“Yeah but it wasn’t about that.” Allison glanced around as they drove to make sure the area was clear. “I _think_ it was an acknowledgement that everything is mutual.”

“Duh.” Erica rolled her wide sparkling eyes. “I’m shocked that was even a question. Then again it’s _Derek Hale_ so I guess I’m not. He certainty likes to keep it all close to the vest, doesn’t he?”

“That is one way of putting it.” Allison mused. “Still I—I don’t think he could be clearer than he was earlier. Or I don’t think he will be. I’ll take what I can get.”

The blonde tilted her head to the side. “You’re really smitten with him, aren’t you? You get smitten pretty quick in relationships huh?”

Allison frowned. “No. And I wouldn’t call what Derek and I have—or do—a relationship.”

Erica lifted both hands in front of her. “Hey I didn’t say it was a bad thing. It’s only bad when the guy is just not that into you. Scott was _way_ into you and I think it’s safe to say Derek is too.” A beat. “You’re lucky. Imagine going through all of this zombie bullshit alone. No friends, no special sex buddy, no nothing. Just you and the open road.”

_She’s right. That would be so much worse than anything I could have with Derek. Even perhaps being estranged would be better._

Pushing a lock of hair out of her face, Allison slowly parked in front of the small brick building and cut the engine. She locked a finger through her dagger and pulled a flashlight out of the glove compartment, just in case it was dim inside. “Be careful.”

Waving her fire poker, Erica opened the door and slipped out. “Not my first rodeo, princess.”

Snorting, Allison reached under the seat for one of the guns that she knew was always there. She checked the chamber and then followed her friend’s lead, shoving it inside the band of her jeans. It never hurt to be overly prepared.

“We have to get back to your weapons training.” She replied offhandedly. “You guys were getting good with the pistols.”

“Super sight.” Erica found a large rock and wedged it against the glass door so that it wouldn’t close. “But I agree. I liked all that stuff. Claws are good but sometimes it’s nice to know you can hit a target without being up close to it.”

The inside of the store was ransacked as most places were, littered with paper and empty cartons of what once contained merchandise. A few shelves had been overturned; the cash register was missing entirely. Perhaps used as a weapon or maybe just stolen because someone thought money would still matter some day. The most important fact however was that the place didn’t smell like rotting meat. There were no blood stains on the wall, bullet holes in the plaster or pieces of crusted flesh on the floor.

“Grab up anything that looks viable.” She picked a plastic bag off the floor and kicked a few boxes out of her way. “We need bandages and antibiotics. Tape. Even over the counter meds are better than nothing.”

Erica nodded and together they started to sift through the mess to find supplies. Allison felt sore and sticky; the pain from her wound finally making itself known once again. She wanted to get cleaned up even more now but she’d take a soft place to lay her head if at all possible. She was not looking forward to any type of conversation with her father when they returned, but she would endure it if she had to. Especially if that was the only way to keep the peace, though she sort of got the feeling they were past trivial stuff like that.

_Unless he wants to talk about birth control._ Please _don’t let him want to talk about birth control._

Spying a medium sized packet of gauze that hadn’t been trampled or dirtied, she scooped it up and dropped it into her bag. “This is probably a long shot but check and see if they have any Oxycodone. I’m sure Lydia will appreciate it whenever she wakes up.”

Erica disappeared behind the counter for a minute yet when Allison looked up she was backing up slowly, right hand gripping her fire poker tightly. Allison tensed, preparing herself for a walker attack and stepped beside the blonde to have her back so that they could take down the threat. However a stumbling zombie didn’t come trudging from out of the back. Instead the figure swaggered from around a corner in black boots and denim jeans, brandishing a shameless grin.

Peter Hale didn’t look any worse for wear while trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. “Hello ladies. By any chance have you seen my nephew anywhere? I’d really like to reconnect with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! Comments are love!


	10. Playing Nice

Chapter Ten: Playing Nice

The most vivid memory that Allison had of Peter Hale was him holding her Aunt by the throat, demanding an apology that she was loath to give before he’d finally dug in deep with sharp claws and ripped away pink flesh down to the bone. For weeks afterwards the sound of Kate’s body hitting the ground had played itself over and over in her head while she’d attempted to sleep. It became a soundtrack to her nightmares; the squelching splatter of bright red blood against a dirty window, the gurgling choke and death rattling as Kate took her last breath. She could remember seeing him in the warehouse while trying to stop the kanima but it was just a blip compared to that night in the burnt shell of his family home.

Much like Gerard he was a cockroach in how he never seemed to stay dead. Standing in front of her now like all was right with him, she felt an irrational sense of anger that he’d lived while others more deserving had died. It made her wonder how many had he stepped on to be where he was. How many had he let die just to continue living?

She’d faced him once in all his psychopathic Alpha glory with none of the training she had now. She would be okay…at least that was what she told herself to keep her heart as steady as possible. He didn’t deserve the satisfaction to know she was a bit rattled.

“Cat got your tongues?” He inquired, arching a brow. “Surely _one_ of you knows where Derek is. I’m guessing you both do though considering you’re his little Barbie Beta…” His eyes swung from Erica to Allison. “And you’re…apparently somewhat of a new friend. Where is he?”

Erica wet her lips. “Can’t you smell him?”

Peter shrugged. “Since coming back from the dead my abilities are somewhat impaired, so I don’t have the range that I normally would. The overwhelming smell of walking corpses doesn’t help.” Pause. “So, why don’t you just take me to him and we can all exchange horror stories.”

Allison glared at him. “How did you get separated in the first place?”

He sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “I zigged when I should have zagged and here we are. What’s with the twenty questions?”

She tightened the hand holding her dagger, the circle digging into her palm. “We don’t trust you. In fact I’m pretty sure no one trusts you so it would be insane of us to take you back to our camp. You wouldn’t be welcomed there anyway.”

He grinned. “How can you be sure of that?”

“Easy. You’re never welcomed anywhere.” She touched Erica’s shoulder. “We’ll tell Derek you’re alive though.”

Peter stared at her, trying to read something in her expression or body language. “Allison, right? I thought you were Scott’s forever and always—did I miss something or are you just a werewolf groupie? I mean I get it I suppose. I’d trade up to an Alpha too but Derek? Really?”

_Don’t let him get to you._ “We’re done here. C’mon Erica.” She turned towards the open glass door and wasn’t surprised when Peter blocked their way. “Move.”

He snorted. “No offense sweetheart but I’m not scared of you. I haven’t forgotten the last time we officially met. The delicious smell of your fear, your beautiful tears as I rid the world of your homicidal Aunt. In truth I did you a favor so you kinda owe me.”

Allison bristled. “Kate wasn’t innocent by any means yet neither are you. We’ve got people that depend on us and keeping them away from you is now a top priority.”

Peter rubbed at his chin. “Are you _really_ gonna turn this into a thing? Derek is my family and I just want to make sure he is alright. Or is this the hunter in you supposedly doing her job?”

She shook her head. “This is the _friend_ in me looking out for someone I care about. We’ll tell Derek we saw you and _if_ he wants to see you, he can come back here himself. Though I think we both know that won’t be happening.”

Peter huffed with irritation. “Okay I’m started to get really annoyed right now. Who made you the boss in this situation? If I wanna see Derek then I’ll _see_ Derek.”

Erica smirked at him. “Good luck finding him without our help, asshole.”

He frowned at her. “You kiss your mother with your mouth?”

Erica shrugged. “Sure before walkers ate her.”

Peter looked between both girls. “Well it appears that you’ve both made up your minds where Derek is concerned. It’s sweet that you wanna protect him. Misguided and basically futile but sweet. Dumb but sweet.”

Allison knew that Peter was going to try something because when _didn’t_ he try something? It seemed to be embedded in his DNA and she was ready, tired and injured but ready to give it as good as she got. Plus Erica would help her. Hopefully things managed to work out in their favor… 

Before she could finish her thought however Peter’s eyes glowed bright blue and he growled, showing off his impressive fangs.

And then he was lunging at them.

Allison wasn’t as adept with hand to hand combat but she managed to block several of his hits, thankful that his claws didn’t appear to be intent on going for her face. She kneed him in the side and slashed him across the back, reaching behind her for the gun in her waistband. His meaty hand latch onto her wrist just as her finger settled on the trigger, squeezing hard until she was forced to drop the gun.

“Kids shouldn’t play with guns.” He kicked it under the counter and then backhanded her into a shelf, sending her crashing into a stale rack of cookies and tumbling to the ground.

Erica yelled and jumped onto his back, digging her sharp nails into his shoulders. He grunted, grabbed a handful of her pretty blonde hair and flipped her off him without any trouble at all. She hit the floor with a loud thump and he kicked her while she was down, the sound of her ribs cracking being drowned out by her scream of pain.

“Erica!” Allison shouted as she struggled to get up. “Leave her alone you jerk!”

“Hey you brought this on yourselves!” He sneered. “I just want to see my nephew and make sure he’s okay. But _no_. I had to put up with the Wonder Twins and their sad, sad attempt to defeat me for some inane reason. I’m not the bad guy you know.”

_You could have fooled me and everyone around me._ Glaring, she spied Erica’s fire poker lying near the window and made a sudden dive for it, hoping to get the surprise upper hand. But Peter—for all of his weaknesses—was still faster than a normal human. He _moved_ and before Allison could blink his hand was wrapped around her throat, the sharp sting of his talons pricking her soft skin.

Peter sighed exasperatedly. “Now. This is what is going to happen.” He motioned to Erica as she—now healed—sat up. “ _You_ are going to go tell Derek I am here and that I want to see him. Alone. To make sure you do this I’m gonna keep Miss. Argent here as a sort of insurance policy.” He grinned. “Now run along.”

Erica stood slowly. “I’m not leaving her here alone with you.”

He feigned contriteness. “I’m not going to hurt her. Well I might if Derek doesn’t come but I got a feeling he will.”

His fingers tightened and Allison gasped, flashes of the kanima’s scaly claws cutting off her air slicing through her mind. Would Peter actually kill her? He was a horrible person and probably a few cards short of a full deck, but would he _really_ murder her in cold blood when she technically hadn’t done anything to him? _Of course he will. He’s a psychopath!_

Not to mention he’d managed to already pick up what she might mean to Derek enough to use her as bait.

“Go.” She swallowed thickly. “I—I’ll be okay.”

It was clear that Erica didn’t want to leave her; that she was worried about what could happen but it wasn’t like they had any other choice. It was either adhere to his stupid demands or let the situation spiral even more out of control. Because they could try to fight him again and perhaps even succeed but he was cunning and not against fighting dirty. And she wasn’t at one hundred percent. No doubt he’d use that to his advantage.

Erica growled. “Fine. But if you hurt her I hope Derek rips you a new asshole. Literally.” And then she was running outside and to the SUV.

When the truck was disappearing down the street, Peter let Allison go and dropped to the floor a safe distance away. He picked up the poker and smoothed his fingertips over it, smirking at her a little. “So, how’ve you been?”

Allison touched her side and winced. “Shut up.”

He pouted. “Oh c’mon. We have a few minutes before Derek appears to save the day. Might as well make small talk.” Pause. “I’ve been alright. Being a werewolf during a zombie invasion has its perks, naturally. Say, you don’t happen to know what started all of this, do you?”

She rolled her eyes. “You did when you murdered my Aunt.”

He looked intrigued. “Do tell.”

She shook her head. “You brought Gerard here. Kate dying is the reason he came to town in the first place. The reason he vowed vengeance against all werewolves.”

“I think he went there because he was dying from cancer and needed an Alpha bite to save his own sorry skin.” Peter chuckled. “In addition to the sad funeral stuff. From the ooze he was throwing up I’m gonna go ahead and guess he had something to do with our new living arrangements? He would screw us all in the end.”

“And you wouldn’t?” A beat. “I remember what you did to Lydia. How you used her and made her think she was crazy for months. You’re no better than Gerard.”

He scratched at his cheek. “It’s possible you are right. Though even _I_ wouldn’t let a pack of flesh eating assholes loose on the world. Where is the fun in that?” When Allison didn’t reply he continued. “So you and Derek. I gotta admit I never saw that coming—mostly because you and Scott were like your very own version of some boring Disney movie. Interesting you’ve moved up to R rated.”

Holding her now sore cheek, she stretched her legs out in front of her. “Right because I’m gonna talk about any of this with _you_.”

Peter smiled, saccharine sweet. “Contrary to popular belief I am a _very_ good listener. So if you wanna vent about Derek’s many failures or his inability to emote, you go right ahead.” Rolling his shoulders, he hummed thoughtfully. “He wasn’t always like he is today but of course you can understand how losing almost his entire family in a fire could change a person. That and what he had to do to poor Paige…”

Allison refused to take the bait even though her interest was slightly piqued. She didn’t wanna hear any skewed details from his lips however. Peter being Peter, that didn’t stop him from talking. “She was his first love I think. She was human too. He used to sneak around with her, thinking no one knew but we all knew. It was cute. Well…” He hissed. “It was cute until he had to kill her because she was suffering from something he’d inadvertently done—it was a whole thing.”

“Why are you telling me this?” She inquired. “It’s none of my business.”

“Just thought you should know.”

“You mean you wanna drive a wedge between us.”

“Hey you should know what you’re getting yourself mixed up in. As far as guys go Scott _would be_ the saner choice. Just saying.”

“Again. Shut up.”

Peter leaned closer and gave her thigh a poke. “Saner but undoubtedly lamer I suppose. If his bedtime activities are anything like his password picking prowess he’s a hopeless case. Is that why you’re screwing my nephew? And pray tell _what_ does your dear old daddy think about that? If I’d been a bit softer towards you would we have ended up in bed together?”

She recoiled in disgust. “Only if you molested my dead body.”

He made a face. “Even I wouldn’t go that far.” He sniffed the air. “Are you bleeding? _That_ won’t go over well if we get attacked by zombies.”

_You mean you’ll use me as a bloody shield? Naturally._ “Some asshole popped my stitches when he threw me into a shelf.”

Peter’s brows arched. “Sounds to me like you’re just unlucky. If you’re not careful you’ll end up just like Paige. Poor dead Paige.” He winked. “Not too late to jump ship to a more mature adult.”

“Too bad I don’t see any around.” Sighing deeply, she glanced out the store window. “It’s sad that you’re all the family Derek has. Well blood relation anyway. He deserves so much better.”

“Yeah too bad you’re Aunt _killed_ them all.” He said sarcastically.

“And you the rest.” She said softly. “Don’t forget that part.”

Groaning and stretching as he stood, Peter wet his lips. “Unfortunate accident and side effect of being locked inside my own body for six years.” Stooping down in front of her, he motioned to her side. “Hey let me take a look at your wound.”

_Is he kidding? Ew._ “Uh, no.”

He reached for her. “C’mon you don’t wanna bleed out before Derek gets here.”

She slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

Peter gave her a _look_. “Stop being so stubborn.”

“I said don’t touch me!” She exclaimed louder.

“Allison—”

“She said _don’t touch her_.” Derek’s voice made them both jump for neither had heard him drive up or come in. But there he was, chest heaving in anger and jaw clenched tight.

Allison was truly happy to see him.

Peter eased away. “Derek. It is _so_ good to see you. I was scared something had happened to you.”

Derek stalked over and shoved Peter back further. “Right.” He kneeled before Allison frowning. “What did you do to her?”

Peter shook his head. “Nothing.”

Derek growled; his big hand pressing to Allison’s side where her shirt was damp. “Really? Then why the fuck is she bleeding?” His fingers brushed her cheek, no doubt noticing how red it was. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Peter cleared his throat. “Because we’re family?” When Derek’s stony expression didn’t change, he cringed. “Look I wasn’t really going to hurt her. I just needed a way to get you here. After smelling you all over her I figured it was worth a shot.”

“Alright I’m here. What do you want?” Derek questioned briskly. “I gotta get Allison back to her father before he shows up guns blazing.”

“I—what do you think I want?” Peter snorted. “I need a pack. I need my family. It’s hard out there with no one to watch your back.”

“Well maybe you would have someone if you weren’t a dick.” It was obvious that Derek was quickly losing patience. “Besides you look like you’ve been doing okay. Still in one piece. As always.”

“I get lucky.” Peter folded his arms over his chest. “I just wanna join your group.”

Allison bristled. “No. No way.”

He squinted at her. “I don’t think it’s up to you, sweetheart.” Pause. “Derek I know there is a lot of bad blood under the bridge but I’m trying to be a better person. And I _did_ help you defeat the kanima. I’m not at full strength—I’m not a threat.”

Derek chuckled but it lacked humor. “You’re always a threat. I know it and the others know it too. They won’t let you stay with us.”

Peter tilted his head to the side. “Since when do you take orders from the Argents? Have you forgotten what they did to our family? Fuck the girl all you want but don’t forget who they _truly_ are.”

Another low growl sounded. “I know who they are. I remember what happened; what they did and what _you_ did. And I know what they have done since we joined forces.”

“Maybe they are just playing up to you until they can get rid of you.”

“Maybe you are too.”

Allison listened to their conversation and found herself growing so angry at what Peter was doing. He was trying to turn Derek against them, manipulate him into most likely ditching them so that he could have the Alpha all to himself. _So that he can steal his powers…_ “Derek trusts us and we trust him. It was a hard won trust.”

Peter waved a hand. “Yes well there once was an Alpha that made the stupid mistake of trusting Gerard. Sometimes _trust_ is just a word and considering your family history…” Rubbing his chin, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “But hey if you two wanna continue to pretend everything is fine so that you can grind all over each other, I can do that. Whatever means I don’t get left here to fend for myself like some lonely Omega.”

Derek’s eyes met Allison’s and she swore she could see what he was thinking. Caving, he was _caving_ and as much as she didn’t want to understand why she got it. Peter was a giant douchebag but he was the only family that Derek had left. And Derek was just the sort of person—the sort of Alpha—where that still meant something.

_This is not going to end well._

She grabbed his shoulders. “My dad _will_ kill him if he fucks up. He won’t hesitate.”

Derek kissed her softly. “He won’t have to.” Scooping her up into his strong arms, he turned to face his Uncle. “You really wanna come to where you’re not wanted? Not one person is going to welcome you with open arms. They will be waiting for you to make a mistake so that they can kick you out. Or kill you.”

Peter cracked a smile. “Guess I’ll have to be on my best behavior. Thank you for taking me in.”

Derek was not amused. “I’m not doing this for you. Frankly I don’t give a damn if you live or die. I’m doing this for my mother. She would want me to help you…so I am.” Stepping outside, he scanned the area before carrying Allison towards the SUV.

She rested her head against his shoulder. “You’re a good person, Derek. I think your mom would be proud of you.”

Opening the passenger side door, he helped her inside. “I’m not so sure about that. I’ve screwed up more than I haven’t.”

Leaning back to the seat, she caressed his face. “Yeah but she’s your mom. Different rules for moms.”

Peter hopped into the back. “You two are precious.” As Derek was sliding under the wheel and turning the ignition he replied, “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to eat, would you? Raw squirrel only goes so far.”

=-=

As predicted no one was happy to see Peter when they got back to the house. Danny and the Sheriff had no real idea what was going on but the others were livid, especially her father. It took fifteen whole minutes to talk him out of shooting Peter in the face on principle. Scott couldn’t stop scowling and saying what a bad idea it was while reminding Peter to stay the hell away from his mother. Stiles and Isaac agreed with him. Marin and Deaton were silent but it was clear they weren’t fond of Peter either. Allison didn’t think there was a person still alive who was. Boyd and Erica though, while not happy with the new arrangement they supported Derek. He’d gotten them through some very tough times so they weren’t about to turn on him for…not leaving a family member to die.

Even if that family member happened to be Peter.

It was perhaps Lydia however who had the best reaction. Their arguing and shouting pulled her out of her slumber. She awoke groggy and in pain but Lydia was a survivor and she took the news of her missing hand in stride. After about twenty minutes where everyone forgot Peter to make sure she was alright, she staggered to her feet and noticed him.

“You.” She’d said, lips parted and back straight.

Peter had actually had the decently to look ashamed. But just a little. “Me.”

Lydia’s eyes had narrowed at him, her voice changing from shock to venom. “ _You_.”

Before Peter could say anything else she’d made a fist with her remaining hand and punched him square in the face. Whether it honestly hurt him or not she hadn’t seemed to care, just happy to get a sense of retribution no matter how small. Anyway it had broken a bit of the mounting tension in the room and managed to honestly shock Peter into silence.

Newly re-stitched and fed, Allison sat next to the fire idly poking at the flames. She was warm but still dirty since there wasn’t any water around but she wasn’t complaining anymore. A little dirt wouldn’t kill her after all. Besides they had no plans to make the abandoned house their base. Once it was totally clear that Lydia and Melissa were up to traveling they would be on the road again, looking for a safer place.

Lydia was bundled up in a heavy blanket on the opposite side of the fireplace. “Thank you for saving my life.”

Allison smiled. “You’re welcome. I—I’m sorry about your hand though.”

Lydia looked to the stump. “Gonna make doing my hair a lot harder but at least it wasn’t my right hand. Or a foot. I adjusted to zombies; I’ll adjust to this too.”

“You’re Wonder Woman.”

“I wish. I’d kill for that tiara.”

Both girls laughed but Allison could tell Lydia was kind of being _Lydia_ about the situation. Putting on a brave face to mask how she was really feeling. But that was okay. She didn’t have to sob or bare her soul until she was ready, or ever to be honest. Allison was still going to offer her support no matter what.

The room was quiet except for pockets of whispered conversation between the Sheriff and her father. Boyd was keeping watch over the backyard while Isaac gazed out of a front window. Stiles and Danny were huddled close on the couch and it made Allison smile. She knew the importance of stealing a moment when you could probably more than anyone else. Except perhaps Derek.

Her body felt weak now that all of the adrenaline was effectively out of her system. It was the kind of lethargy that could make a person sleep for a week but unfortunately she didn’t have that luxury. And honestly she didn’t want to sleep, not right now at least. She wanted to be awake to see everything and know everything that was going on.

Lydia hummed. “Thinking about Derek without a shirt on?”

Allison snickered. “No. Why? Are you?”

Her friend grinned lightly. “No. But you just had a faraway look in your eyes. Figured it was about Mr. Alpha.”

Allison shrugged. “My dad knows about us. For so long I was freaked how he would react when he found out but he was more or less cool. And now he’s too busy worrying about Peter to give me a speech.”

Lydia’s upper lip curled back. “I really hate that guy.”

_Me too._ “Everyone hates that guy. But if he messes up my dad _will_ shoot him so there is that.”

The redhead appeared pleased and Allison yawned, rubbing at her eyes as Derek strolled into the room, dropping several plastic bags full of stuff. He and Deaton had gone back to the store to get the things they’d forgotten, forcing Peter to stay in a corner until he returned. But instead of acknowledging his Uncle he sat down beside her and took her hand to leech her pain away.

Sighing, she slumped against him without a second thought. “Will you sleep with me?” His brows shot up and she snorted. “Not like that, pervert. I meant just…ya know…sleep. Beside me. When I’m ready to go.”

Derek slipped his arm around her shoulders. “I can do that. Was probably going to do that anyway…”

That made her happy. “I don’t think that anyone here believes Peter will play nice. I don’t think he’ll attack any of us but there is tension over not knowing what it is he might honestly do.”

Derek glanced to the man in question. “He’ll play nice as long as staying alive is in his best interest. Something caused him to try to seek me out. Maybe he does just need a pack.”

She nodded slowly, not totally convinced. “Either way just watch your back, okay? If Peter sneezes funny don’t be against putting him down. We can’t afford to lose you especially if the alternative is him as Alpha again. And, well, you’ve kinda grown on me too.”

Derek rolled his eyes playfully. “Good to know.” A beat. “You should get some sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Every day for us is a long day.” Allison murmured into the material of his t-shirt.

“Yeah. But now Peter is here so…it’s gonna be longer than usual.” He sighed. “And we should be prepared.”

She didn’t believe one could ever prepare for traveling with Peter Hale but she was asleep before she could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pleased you guys are enjoying this story and taking the time to let me know. I <3 you all; please keep it up!


	11. Catch 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! =)

Chapter Eleven: Catch 22

Allison opened her eyes to see early morning light filtering in through the boarded up windows. She could hear hushed whispers from Scott and Stiles where they stood keeping watch while everyone else slept on. Boyd and Erica were curled around each other with her father, Morrell and Deaton slumped against the wall. Peter was sitting in the doorway, the Sheriff was still in his chair and Melissa was dozing in the la-z-boy with Isaac’s head in her lap. Sometime during the night Danny had joined Lydia and they were snuggled under a tattered blanket on the other side of the fire.

And she was more or less using Derek as a pillow and a mattress with his arm locked securely around her waist.

The room itself was chilly but he was nice and warm; a solid presence grounding her to the earth. She sighed and just listened to the steadying throb of his heartbeat, moving with the rise and fall of his chest. Looking up at him and finding his eyes closed—though whether he was sleeping or not she wasn’t sure—she smiled at the sight of him. Derek hardly ever looked relaxed because there was always so much on his mind and had been even before the dead came back to life. It was nice to see him just without worry lines and forehead wrinkles.

It was also nice to be able to enjoy his handsomeness without him knowing about it.

Stretching just a little, she nuzzled his chin with her nose and kissed his pulse point. A low rumbled sounded in his chest and he yawned widely, glancing around to probably make sure everything was okay.

“Morning.” Allison said softly. “Sleep well?”

He blinked slowly. “Pretty much. Surprised no one woke us up for our turn at watch.”

She shrugged. “Well we have more people with us now. More turns.” She smoothed her hand across his flat stomach. “And so tonight we’ll be all rested and able to watch longer.”

He hummed. “Lucky us.”

Allison ducked her head with a smile. It was such a stupid thing to focus on but they were basically cuddling. They were coiled together by a fire in a room with her father only a few yards away; and yet it didn’t feel odd. And no one was looking at them like they were crazy. Of course now that they were more or less official she knew her dad would have something to say. Good or bad she was going to explain her side of things and hoped that he didn’t flip out.

Reluctantly she sat up. “We have to find some water. Wonder how far we are from that well we found before we went to the farm?”

He scraped a hand across his eyes. “I don’t know. But we’ll be on the road again soon enough so we’ll find something.” Pressing his face into the hollow of her neck, he inhaled and then slowly got up. “We should have some breakfast and then move on. Boyd? Erica? Time to get up.”

Allison twisted her dirty hair up into a messy bun and turned, jerking at the sight of Lydia awake and watching her with an amused smirk on her full lips. “What?”

Lydia winced but continued to grin. “Nothing. Just basking in the glow of young love. I mean it must be since you let him sniff you.”

Allison scoffed. “It’s a wolf thing. Now shut up or I won’t give you a pain pill.”

Her friend giggled but didn’t comment any further, instead opting to shake Danny awake. One by one they came to life, yawning and moaning and popping their tired bones. Another night of surviving the zombie apocalypse—it was funny how such a sentence could actually be uttered these days. Sometimes she still felt like she was in the middle of a nightmare and that any minute she would jerk awake to be in her clean bed in her clean house. Even though it would probably never happen she continued to wish for it.

_Alright. Breakfast._

As the group got their bearings about them Allison helped Erica heat up the leftover goat meat from before while Stiles re-wrapped his father’s ankle and helped him test it by walking around the room. Melissa was still sort of pale and shaky but she was alive, taking in the goings on with interest. Lydia—as always—was taking on her current new situation with as much grace as she’d handled her Peter hallucinations. However now that she had all of the facts she wasn’t above asking for help when she needed it. She knew no one would tell her no when it came to helping her button a shirt or tie her shoes.

“I wonder why this isn’t healing.” Scott inquired aloud as he fussed over his mother’s wound. “It looks better though. Not all red like it was last night.”

Peter perked up from his place by the door. “Oh dear. Was she bit?” When Melissa and Scott glared at him, he continued. “Hm and let me guess—you had Derek give her the bite in the hopes that it would save her. Interesting. Smart thinking too.”

Scott frowned. “Shut up.”

Peter smiled. “What? It was a logical thing to do given the situation.” Pause. “I could probably shed some light on the subject if you want. I _do_ know a little more about our species than Derek does, seeing as how I’m older and wiser.”

“While we’re young would be nice.” Stiles quipped. “Before the meat gets cold and everything.”

“She’ll live.” He replied easily. “We werewolves have amazing healing capabilities and she is one of us now. But…if her bite didn’t heal within seconds of her being bit, it means it will have to do it the old fashioned way. This zombie virus is obviously supernatural so her new little werewolf antibodies are working double time to fight it off. And they probably will be for as long as she lives. I suppose it’s because she was infected beforehand.”

Scott swallowed hard. “What does that mean for her? Th—that she’ll turn eventually?”

Peter’s eyes shifted from him to Melissa. “No though I wouldn’t get bit again if I were her. It means she’ll be a weak wolf, like a puppy. I’ve seen a few in my younger days and really, they functioned just like other wolves. Were shit in a fight though.”

Melissa’s brows arched. “Good thing I left my boxing days behind me.”

Scott of course didn’t care about any of that. There were tears in his eyes as he hugged his mother tight. “You’re gonna be okay. I knew it.” Pause. “Thank you, Derek. She wouldn’t have survived without you.”

Peter lifted a finger. “She gets bit again and it’s lights out. Remember that. Oh and you might wanna dress her wound. Wouldn’t want your gorgeous mother getting gangrene.” 

Allison flashed Derek a little smile before putting their food onto simple silver tops and handing it out to everyone. She was happy that Melissa was going to be okay even if she would be eternally weak. There was nothing wrong with not being as strong as everyone else. As humans she and the others were sort of weak and yet they were making do. Hell they were even saving the wolves sometimes.

In this new world they were all just meat.

Flopping down with her own bit of food and lamenting the loss of cheeseburgers, she ate in silence as her mind wandered to nothing in particular. She and her father hadn’t tried the CB in a while and to be honest she didn’t want to. Now that Scott and the others were okay she didn’t see the need to get in touch with strangers. What if they turned out like the assholes that had stabbed her? It was fucked up but people were fucked up now. For every good person hiding out there were even more assholes just waiting to take what you had. Assholes that had no qualms about stealing and raping and hurting you when the world was already doing a fantastic job on its own.

_I wonder what drives some people to be screwed up? Looking around me I couldn’t imagine any of my friends going over to the dark side. Well perhaps Isaac but he had been quite gung ho about killing Lydia._

She was brought out of her thoughts by Danny sitting down beside her. “So, you’re a werewolf hunter huh?”

Allison smiled at him. “Retired. Now I want hunt zombies.” A beat. “How did you find out about all this stuff?”

He dragged a hand through his black hair. “Jackson told me—showed me actually. He said there was no reason to keep it a secret when we’d all be running for our lives.”

_Makes sense._ “I get that. You appear to have taken it well…”

Danny chuckled. “Hey zombies were running around; werewolves were no big deal by then. I was freaked out but the situation called for me to get a handle on it pretty damn quick.”

“Do you still wanna be one?” She asked.

“I…” He bit his bottom lip and cut his eyes to where Stiles was eating and chattering with his father. “Heh you wanna know how Stiles and I hooked up?” She nodded and he replied, “We were held up in this uh, ice cream shop or whatever and he and I were on watch. Everyone else was asleep. And he just—he started off on this tangent about how he was going to die a virgin and had never been kissed, which was the biggest lie but he was on a roll so… But he got all flail-y about it so I grabbed his face and I kissed him.” He sniggered. “Shut him up pretty quick. After that things were just different between us.”

“I get that.” She went back to eating.

“Before _this_ Stiles had always been this weird guy popping up to ask me if I thought he was attractive or just generally be odd. He wasn’t someone I thought I’d…” Trailing off, he hunched over a little. “But he’s sweet and he’s brave, and I’m glad that I got the chance to get to know all of that about him. I never expected to like him as much as I do—he’s not exactly my type. Yet seeing him surrounded by danger and refusing to let it beat him? It’s kinda amazing.”

Allison licked salt off her fingers and caught Derek’s eye; of course he’d been eavesdropping. “Yeah it kinda is. We’re all learning a lot about ourselves lately.”

Danny scratched at his palm. “Stiles and I talked and for now we’re tabling the wolf thing. Just until we see what else is gonna happen. I don’t necessarily like it but I’m willing to do it for him.”

“If you want I could teach you some hunter stuff. I’m good with a knife.”

“I’d like that.”

“Hey! What are you two gossiping about?” Stiles dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and put a spoonful of beans onto his plate. “How awesome I am? Is that it?”

“More like what a pain in the ass you are.” Danny mused.

“I’m not a pain in anyone’s ass!” Stiles exclaimed. “If anything you’re the pain in mine because—um—I—I—more beans?”

Allison laughed, finished off her meal and got up. “I’ll let you two…yeah.” She wiped her tin off with a rag and shoved it down into her pack. She stretched her arms above her head until her back popped and then wandered out of the room into what used to be the kitchen. “Oh.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She swerved around and leaned against the filthy counter. “I feel gross but this moment isn’t so bad.”

Derek smirked; he was still dusty and grimy as well. “If you and Princess Erica can just hang in there we’ll find you some water.”

She pushed stray strands of hair out of her face. “I know.” Suddenly she was thinking about Lydia and how even though she had people around her, she didn’t have Jackson anymore. It had to be even tougher for her with everyone sort of pairing off. Or likely to pair off. Or just having to watch the couples be couple-y. “Hug me?”

His brows lifted but he pulled her into the warm circle of his arms anyway. “Thought you said you were okay.”

Burrowing closer and letting him take most of her weight, she clutched at his t-shirt. “I am.”

=-=

The Sheriff’s ankle was sprained at the most but he was going to push ahead as best as he could. It would be hard when all they tended to do was run however the alternative was leaving him behind and no one was doing to do that. Hopefully in a few days he’d be as good as new. All they had to do was find a stronger place to lay low until that happened or stay on the road if they could find enough gasoline. Seeing as how Chris suggested siphoning from as many cars as they could from the highway he’d already thought things over. The rest of their crew—barring Peter—seemed content to let him and Derek make the plans with her having final say.

Allison couldn’t help but wonder though how Scott was dealing with the new arrangement. In the past it had usually fallen onto his shoulders to see them through tough times or outwit their enemy, and now he was supposed to just trust that someone else had his best interest at heart. He was in essence a part of Derek’s pack now whether he wanted to be or not. After he was one hundred percent sure his mom was going to be okay she wondered if he would fall back into old habits. Or if he were able to relax and trust them.

Of course it wouldn’t be easy; Derek and her father had both lied to him and threatened him once upon a time but things were vastly different now. _Maybe I should talk to him about it. Couldn’t hurt I guess._

Getting up from her place on the floor, she tapped his shoulder as she headed to the front door and motioned for him to follow her. Which he did without question. “Everything okay?”

She nodded as she made her way outside. “Yeah. Just gonna check the SUV and make sure it’s travel ready. Thought you might wanna help.”

Scott smiled. “Sure.” He tilted his head to the side. “What do I have to do?”

She chuckled a little. “Make sure the tires look full and that there are no nails or anything—we can’t afford flat tires. Clean the mirrors and windshield so we can see…that kinda thing.”

“Gotcha.” Digging into the back of Stiles’ jeep, he pulled out a rag and started wiping the side mirrors. “We didn’t really have much of a system before. Just run and try to be safe.”

“Best system in the world if you ask me.” She replied. “I’m sure ours is just hunter training coming through.” She bent down and smoothed a hand across the rubber of a tire. “So um, are you okay with everything that is going on?”

“Like what?” He asked lightly.

Allison wet her lips. “Being a part of Derek’s pack? Letting me and my dad call the shots?”

Scott’s brows narrowed in thought. “Yeah. I mean it’s gonna take some getting used to but I know we all just want the same things. And you guys know more about being out on the road than we do. An—and Derek saved my mom’s life. It won’t be easy listening to him but I’m gonna try.”

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “For what it’s worth he doesn’t make the demands he might have been making in the past.”

Big brown eyes softened. “I get that. Besides if _you_ think he’s not a bad guy then, he probably isn’t. I think we’re kinda lucky to be honest. I’m surrounded by all of the people I’d wanna be surrounded by in a situation like this.” Pause. “Except for Peter.”

Laughing, she moved around the opposite side of the jeep to check the wheels. “Too bad we can’t have t-shirts made anymore. That would be an awesome slogan to put on them.”

He flashed her a big happy grin. “It would be.” Sighing, he scrubbed at the windows, flicking off dried blood and flesh. “At the farm people looked to Stiles’ dad for answers on the really tough stuff, and he would always ask my opinion since I was a werewolf. It’ll be nice to not have to _think_ so hard for a change. I—I guess that sounds stupid.”

_Actually it’s understandable._ “Not at all. Being leader is a huge responsibility. Even more so for a teenager when lives are at stake.”

“You do it. I did it back in Beacon Hills. I’m supposed to be used to it.”

“I don’t think you ever get used to deciding who lives or who dies. When I asked for Derek’s head it’s like I wasn’t allowing myself to _really_ focus on what I wanted. I basically asked for someone to be killed. Even with what happened to my mom if Gerard had succeeded in killing him I’m sure it would have messed me up eventually.”

“I hope we can keep whatever it is that makes us decent. I thought it would be hard before but now?”

Allison thought back to the men who’d threatened them at the barn. “Maybe if we keep to ourselves and don’t trust outsiders. I got stabbed by a guy that might have been totally decent before this shit went down. We can only trust each other until proven otherwise.” The _except Peter_ was a given.

Scott appeared sad at the prospect of not being able to immediately see the good in people anymore but he squared his shoulders as if he would suck it up and deal. “I think we’re going to be okay. I _hope_ we’re going to be okay.”

Allison found that she could only echo his sentiment. Still the tiny voice in the back of her head told her they were all living on borrowed time now. That it was possible none of them would stay alive to see how things ended. It was sad but she supposed if the time she had left was spent surrounded by the people she cared about, then she could handle the end, whenever it came.

_“There’s a brave girl.”_ Her mother’s voice whispered in her ear. She shook it off and went to make sure the SUV was in working order.

When they were done Scott hurried back inside to check on his mother and Allison discovered her father and Derek were missing. She wasn’t exactly worried since she knew her dad wouldn’t do anything rash, but she still felt a tickle of apprehension that would probably never go away. Figuring there was only one place they could be, she tiptoed around back to the old shed and tried to be as quiet as she could. She knew she could only get as close as Derek wanted her to but that didn’t stop her.

Thankfully with the quietness of the area and their voices not whispering, she was able to get close enough to hear their conversation. To make out their shapes through the dirty window.

“If he’s a problem I will kill him. I know he’s your Uncle and you feel an odd sense of loyalty to him, but I don’t trust him.” Chris stated. “He’s psychotic.”

“I agree.” Derek folded his arms over his chest. “Peter knows he is on a short leash.”

“That never stopped him before.” Chris murmured. “I am _only_ doing this for you because you’ve more than earned my trust and appreciation.”

Derek looked down at his shoes. “If Peter is a problem I’ll take him out myself.”

Chris shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “Good.” A beat. “Do we need to talk about Allison?”

Derek arched a brow. “No?”

Chris smirked. “I think it would be pointless to warn you away from her. I sleep better knowing you’re protecting her but I won’t lie and say your… _whatever_ fills me with joy. Leftover hunter thinking I guess.” Pause. “However I am going to be pragmatic about the situation. The closer you get the more you’ll care, and the more you’ll be willing to do _anything_ to keep her alive.” When Derek didn’t agree or deny his words, he continued. “Allison is old enough to make her own decisions. I wouldn’t have said this before but it’s quite obvious to me now. That said; remember our agreement. I turn, you put me down and then you keep her safe…for as long as it takes.”

Derek scratched at his cheek. “I remember. Nothing’s changed on that front. I look after Allison and you keep my pack safe.”

Chris smiled and extended his hand which Derek shook.

Allison chewed on her bottom lip and attempted to process their conversation. She honestly wasn’t sure how she felt about it but it was—in a way—such a normal _dad_ thing for him to do. A part from the carry on if I die spiel which she didn’t want to think about. There was truth to his words though about growing affection in general and she could understand why Derek didn’t want to comment. One of the worst things you could do now was fall for someone because it was so much easier for them to be ripped away from you. Yet having someone in your corner in times like these could also be your saving grace. Real Catch 22.

Derek left the shed first and although he didn’t look at her she knew he knew she was there. She lingered for a moment before easing up to the rickety door and peering inside. “Hey. Everything okay?”

Chris glanced at her but his expression was neutral. “Yeah. Just trying to figure out our next move.”

She cracked a smile. “Without me? Should I be worried my leadership skills are being brought into question?”

He shook his head, amused. “Not just yet. How are the others?”

Deciding not to grill him, she rubbed her upper arms. “The same. I don’t know if they are cut out for life on the road like we are, but I’m sure they’ll do their best. They’ll learn.”

Walking up to her he kissed her forehead. “You’ll help them. At least until we can find a more fortified building.”

She hummed. “Then Derek and I can shack up together.”

Chris rolled his eyes but he didn’t look angry. Far from it actually since he was smiling. “I’d say something about it being another werewolf but I guess we’re beyond that at this point. I trust you. Still you should be careful.”

Allison made a face. “We are nothing _but_ careful.”

“I’m serious, Allison. I can’t stop you from seeing Derek and honestly after all we have been through together I’m not sure I would if I could. The situation is vastly different than when you were sneaking around with Scott.” He paused, frowning. “That said, the situation is _vastly_ different. If you get pregnant—”

“That is not going to happen!” She exclaimed, cheeks red. She realized a second later she’d inadvertently admitted that her and Derek were having sex, though after their appearance from the shed she doubted it was much of a secret anymore.

“You have protection?” He looked pained but soldiered on. “And…you’re using it?”

“Yes, of course.” It was mostly true; they didn’t have condoms but according to the pamphlet from the Depo-Provera the medicine would stay in her system for three months. So technically she had two months left to play it fast and loose. _I’m not even going to pretend that’s safe or makes sense but it’s better than being honest about heat of the moment sex._ “Dad look, I know you’re freaked and not totally alright with whatever Derek and I have going on but it’s okay. We’re not stupid.”

Chris exhaled deeply but didn’t comment positively or negatively on the subject. “I’m just reminding you of the world we live in now. Not to mention you’re _seventeen_ years old.”

She snickered. “You gonna lock Derek up for statutory rape?”

He snorted. “Just remember what we have talked about. Don’t make me have to talk to _Derek_ about it.” Grinning at the look of horror on her face, he turned and made his way back inside of the house.

Allison scowled and trudged after him. It was still one of the most normal conversations she’d had all day.

=-=

Riding and driving arrangements were kept simple with Derek being forced to take Peter since no one else wanted to. Boyd and Erica didn’t like the thought of being in the same space with him but they were willing because they cared about Derek and wanted him safe. Even Isaac had surprised them all by volunteering to ride with them. Allison couldn’t help but wonder how Derek felt having all the members that he’d turned back together again.

Lydia had of course crawled into her dad’s SUV with her, as had Morrell and Deaton. The others were with Stiles and Scott in his jeep. More people meant more chances to get put into a no win situation but it was familiar. Besides it wasn’t like she was going to throw any of her friends to the wolves…so to speak.

Being back on the road passing small accidents of overturned cars and gutted bodies was nerve wracking but it was also comforting in a very strange way. She could tell the others didn’t feel that way but hopefully they would get used to it. Not like they exactly had any other choice.

An hour into just traveling and talking through the walkie-talkies Lydia spotted signs of water from her place in the backseat. They pulled over onto a tiny stretch of dirt path and surveyed the area before deciding it looked moderately safe. Since Lydia, the Sheriff and Melissa were not at full form it was recommended they stay put just in case shit went down. None of them had any issues about it except for the part where Peter also wanted to stay behind because he was _weak_. With that in mind Isaac and Boyd offered to stay as well. Deaton and Morrell stayed too but more because neither of them were that skilled in walker killing.

“We fill what we can and we’ll boil it later.” Chris said as he squinted into the brush. “And the next store or place we come across we should raid it for supplies. Even if it’s a hardware store.”

Erica swung the red can she carried back and forth. “Can we leave Peter there before he is getting on my last nerve? He won’t _shut up_. He talks and whines and makes inappropriate jokes, and I wanna punch him in the face.”

Derek sniffed the air. “I told you that you could. Punch him all you want.”

She bent down at the water’s edge. “He’d just hit me back. And then Boyd would hit him. It would become a vicious circle.”

Allison tapped an arrow against her leg as she looked around, jerking at any little sound. “He would probably enjoy that.”

Scott nodded and watched Stiles fill a few jugs. “Peter doesn’t deserve to be here with us. All of this is his fault.”

Chris hummed. “Gerard had his part to play as well.” Pause. “We’ll deal with Peter if he steps out of line. For now we should focus on keeping each other safe. He’s on his own.”

“Sounds good to me.” Derek said gruffly. He turned to face the road, tilting his head to the side. “I hear movement.”

“We’re almost done.” Stiles sunk his jug deeper into the water. “Just two more.”

Three dirty walkers ambled out of the woods missing shoes and socks, their mouths crusted with dark red blood and bits of flesh. Chris twirled his sword and slammed the blade through the female’s temple, slicing off the top of her head. Scott stepped in front of Stiles to protect him just in case while Derek caved in the skulls of the other two, their brains bursting outward like exploding watermelons.

“We should go. More will come.” Chris’ deep baritone voice was low. “We’ll make do with what we have for now.”

Agreeing, they all gathered up what they had and made their way back to their vehicles. The Sheriff was sitting with his door open and a map on his lap, tracing routes with a black marker. He looked up when they arrived and waved Chris over. “Hey. Do you know what’s in this area, here?”

Chris looked at the map and then shook his head. “No. We are not familiar with this area. We usually just pick a direction and go, hoping for the best.”

The Sheriff nodded. “I think we should check it out. Not like we have many other options.”

Chris wiped off his sword and glanced to Allison. “What do you think?”

She wet her lips. “Sure, why not? Maybe we’ll get lucky and find something useful. It’s better than closing our eyes and pointing in a random direction.”

A stick snapped in the distance and silently they knew it was time to move on.


	12. Port in the Storm

Chapter Twelve: Port in the Storm

Allison stared out of the window as they rode along, not really paying attention to the idle conversation everyone else was having. She couldn’t help but notice that the back roads were clearer than any other part of the state. Every once and a while you would come across an accident or a not so mysterious blood splatter, but for the most part it was almost serene. Which was interesting because the woods were probably teeming with walkers; aimlessly hobbling about with no destination in mind. Man they were so weird when you really thought about it.

They were dead—well undead really—but they never stopped. She wondered if it were possible for them to starve to death. Or at least get to a state where they couldn’t move around anymore. Maybe though she’d seen decapitated heads still attempting to bite and gnaw so, maybe not. Still that would have made things a lot easier if in a year or so time they just fell down and didn’t get up again. Perhaps there could even be some sort of clean up brigade.

Burning the bodies would probably work. Not like they had time for funerals anymore.

It was bad to say but that part she didn’t miss so much. At her mother’s funeral she’d been a wreck and she didn’t wanna go through that again. It hadn’t felt like a good-bye to her. It felt like—well it felt like just another reason to keep her sad.

Pulling at the sleeves of her sweater, she turned in her seat and watched as Deaton checked Lydia’s stump. It was still an angry, wet sort of red but it was healing. Eventually the skin would grow over and she wouldn’t be at high risk for infections anymore. Lydia was coping well—or pretending anyway—but naturally she missed her hand. However she wasn’t the type of person to yell about it or who would rather be dead than different. Like Melissa being alive but changed was better than being a walker. Or dead.

“You doing okay?” She asked the redhead.

Lydia nodded. “I know you’re worried about me but you don’t have to be. I’m okay.”

Allison smiled softly. “You don’t have to be. I mean you can talk about it if you want.”

Lydia exhaled. “Nothing to talk about. I had two hands and now I only have one. I totally understand why you did what you did, and I’m not angry. Like I said it’ll be an adjustment but I’ll deal with it. I kind of have to.”

Allison patted her shoulder. “I—I just want you to know you’re not alone.”

Her friend chuckled. “I _know_ that Allison. I’m surrounded by more people now than when things were normal. I’m in very good company…Peter notwithstanding.” Pause. “Besides I lost a hand I didn’t lose my amazingly wonderful intellect.”

Deaton and Morrell smiled at her comment but said nothing. Allison found that she could believe Lydia because she believed _in_ Lydia. For a bossy little thing obsessed with fashion and having perfect hair, she was also strong with a wonderful knack for bouncing back. And they would all help her because in some weird way they were a family now. They would look after each other.

Peter was on his own.

She was just about to make a silly little wise crack about something or other when a loud boom sounded and Stiles’ jeep jerked before veering off the road and into a deep ditch. Chris immediately pulled over, as did Derek and they filed out of their respective vehicles to make sure everyone was okay. 

Stiles was hunched over the wheel but conscious, blinking slowly and rubbing his forehead. Scott had already climbed out and was helping his mom out of the back while Danny helped the Sheriff. He then hurried to the driver side door and pulled it open, slinging Stiles’ arm around his neck and easing him out as well.

“Is everyone alright?” Chris inquired.

The Sheriff grunted and tried not to put pressure on his bad ankle. “Yeah I think so. We blew a tire. Lucky we didn’t flip over.”

Stiles pouted, letting Danny take most of his weight. “My baby has given up on me! What are we gonna do? Do we have time to put on the spare?”

Derek surveyed the woods with bright red eyes. “No. I can already see walkers making their way closer.”

Stiles whimpered. “We can’t just leave her here. What if someone strips her for parts or something?!”

Scott smiled sympathetically. “I don’t think they’d have time to do that. At most they’d probably drain out all of her gas and take the battery.”

Stiles pointed at him. “You shut your mouth.”

Scott laughed and Danny kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “C’mon let’s get you into someone else’s car.”

Allison pointed to her dad’s SUV. “We’ve got room if you don’t mind being squished.”

The Sheriff pressed his lips together. “If we find some place to settle for the night we _might_ be able to come back for her in the morning, Stiles.”

Scott scrunched up his nose. “I think we should all ride with Allison and her dad. No offence, Derek.”

Derek looked amused. “None taken.” A beat. “Though if it would help I could strap Peter to the hood.”

Erica peered at her nails. “Or drag him along behind the truck.”

Peter snorted. “I can hear you.”

Derek and Erica replied in unison with, “We know.”

From the opposite side of the road about eight zombies broke through the trees, nearly tripping in their haste to get to fresh meat. Scott grabbed his mom’s arm and gave her a little shove towards Danny, pushing her, Danny and Stiles towards the SUV. Boyd stepped up to help the Sheriff while Isaac covered Scott’s back and Peter dived back into Derek’s truck.  
 _Coward._ “We need the supplies that Stiles has in his jeep.”

Chris agreed. “Erica, you and Marin transfer everything that you can. We’ll take care of these guys.”

They got to it while Deaton helped Melissa inside. Allison yanked out her daggers and held them tight before burying it into the skull of a hoodie wearing zombie. Instead of falling backwards or straight down as they usually die, he pitched forward, his dead weight crashing into her and taking her down. She yelped and hit the ground hard, rattling her already sore bones and jostling her side. Another walker was right behind the first—this one nearly naked—falling all over the legs of the one on top of her to get at her. As if it knew she was vulnerable for an attack.

“Allison!” Christ yelled. He started for her when a female latched onto his back and tried to take a plug out of his neck.

She wrapped her hand around the zombie’s neck and held it away from her face with all of her strength as it snapped at her before jabbing her knife up under its chin. Before it could suitably die it was thrown off of her along with the first and Scott was jerking her to her feet. She turned to make sure her father was okay, releasing the breath she didn’t even know she was holding at the sight of Derek wrenching the female off her dad and throwing it to the leaf covered ground so that he could stomp its skull in.

Seeing Derek save her father’s life would always be something she appreciated no matter how many times it happened. She offered him a quick smile and then thrust a knife into Scott’s hand. “Use this until you can get to your own.”

He accepted it without argument and held it up in front of his face like a shield, wetting his lips as a vest wearing walker lunged at him. Scott was a bit more hesitant than they were but he got the job done, dropping the creature like it was any other. By the time Erica and Morrell were finished there were only two walkers left. Chris took care of them with his sword and minutes later they were on the road again with their new passengers.

Allison let Lydia ride up from with her. It was a tight fit but they made it work. Stiles was sitting in Danny’s lap, Scott was budged up against the window with his mother and the Sheriff was smashed against Deaton. Morrell had offered to ride in the very back with the tire and supplies since she was quite petite.

Thirty minutes later after listening to Stiles lament the loss of his jeep the entire time, Allison noticed the trees had given way to pretty posh houses and cute little shops. It was a town; a nice little sleepy town that almost looked like it hadn’t been touched by the chaos and gore. There was litter and abandoned vehicles but hardly any walkers wandering around. _Maybe they are all in the houses._

“Is this a gated community sort of deal?” Allison asked slowly. “It looks way too clean. Makes me suspicious.”

Chris hummed and pointed to a large tank sitting off to the side, surrounded by sand bags. “Looks like they had military protection for some reason. If not military then private contractors. From the looks of it I’d say they put up a good fight.”

Lydia peered out of the windshield. “Do you think anyone is still alive?”

He shook his head. “They probably got overrun eventually and evacuated.” He motioned to the opened garage doors. “They left in a hurry—of course—and according to the tracks they traveled north. I would be very surprised if we found a hold out.”

Stiles craned his neck to watch as they rolled down the street. “Hey, what’s that?”

Allison tilted her head to the side. “I—I think it’s a school. Crestwood Academy.”

The school itself was surrounded by a tall black wrought iron fence with tiny points at the top. It was a three story brick building with large bay windows on the first floor and smaller, normal windows on the others. As far as she could tell it was some type of fancy private school; the golden plaque proudly brandishing its name along with the inscription _Molding the minds of tomorrow, today._

Easing up to the gate, Chris made an annoyed hiss at the thick lock and chain securing the gate closed. “Anyone got a hair clip? We could pick the lock. It’s too nice to break.”

Melissa fiddled with her hair and handed him one. “Surprised I haven’t lost it by now.”

Allison took it from her dad and climbed out of the SUV, licking her lips as she made her way up to the gate. She tucked her hair out of her face and went to work on picking the lock, twisting the pin this way and that while being mindful of her surroundings. After a slight struggle it popped loose with a loud clink and she hurriedly unwrapped it from the chain, getting one side free so that she could push it open. Slowly Chris eased his SUV through, followed by Derek. When they were clear, Allison locked everything back up nice and tight.

Derek cut the engine and got out. “We checking this place out?”

She nodded. “Dad says it looks pretty secure. At the very least that fence will keep the walkers out.” Letting out a relieved sigh, she grinned at him. “Wanna scout the inside with me before we let the others in?”

He grabbed his pipe out of the backseat. “Sure. Boyd you’re with Chris. Erica I want you here with Isaac to make sure the others are safe.”

“I can help.” Scott offered.

“I know you don’t wanna leave your mom so it’s okay.” Derek said. “You can stay and keep everyone safe with Erica and Isaac. You’re strong.”

Scott ducked his head with a tiny smile. “Alright.”

Chris—who had been listening to the conversation—tossed Scott his keys. “Why don’t you move the truck around back and out of sight? We don’t want anyone coming around, trying anything.”

Scott agreed and with their jobs clear, they set out to complete them.

Running up the concrete steps and to the front door, Chris slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. Allison found it odd that it also wasn’t locked but she supposed it made a weird type of sense. Why lock the front door when everything else was protected? Stealthily they made their way down the main hall, peeping into various classrooms and listening for any sounds. It was surprisingly quiet which unnerved her because she wasn’t really used to it anymore. Still it was better than the snarling and growling.

Derek frowned. “How come this place wasn’t used as a shelter? It would have been perfect.”

Boyd opened a locker. “Who knows? In the beginning when money still meant something, the people here probably tossed it around. I could see them not wanting to get it…dirty.” Pause. “Like after things calmed down they could just pick up where they left off.”

_If only that were a possibility._ “I feel bad saying this but their crazy is our gain.” A beat. “I think this floor is secure. Derek and I will check the second while you two finish up here.”

Chris agreed. “Be careful.”

“You too.”

Parting ways, Allison waited until they were alone and on the second floor before saying, “So my dad is worried you’re gonna end up knocking me up.”

Derek slowly looked at her. “I sort of…figured as much. We’ll just have to be careful.”

_Yes, well…_ “Does that mean we are gonna start risking our lives for condoms?” And then it hit her; Derek said they would have to be careful. As in _it_ would happen again. Maybe even keep happening. She found that she liked the sound of that.

He rolled his eyes but there was no malice behind the action. “We don’t have to. Isaac has quite a large supply. Pretty sure while everyone else was getting aspirin and cough medicine, he was grabbing those.”

Allison snorted out a laugh. “I guess Scott is a happy camper then.” The image made her blink. “Anyway good, that’s good. I’ll slip that into a conversation with my dad somehow to put him at more ease.”

Arching a brow, he continued walking and peeped through a window. “Cafeteria here. You know a place this size probably has a generator somewhere. We might be able to have some type of power; a freezer and running water. Maybe even heat if there is a boiler room in the basement which I’m sure there is.”

Derek sounded a bit wistful and it gave her pause. He’d been surly about staying at the farm but perhaps that was because of all of the people they didn’t know. If this place worked out it would just be them. Well until someone else found it. She honestly didn’t want to have to trust a new person to not be an asshole. “I wonder if it’s worth it.”

“What?”

“Defending it when someone ultimately shows up to take it.”

“I think it is. We have just as much right to be here as anyone else. And we got here first. No fucking way should we just let someone else come in and try to take over. And I think your father would agree with me on that.”

“I just—I hate the thought of getting attached to this place and then having to leave.”

He tapped on the cafeteria doors. “Me too. But I’d hate not even trying to make a go of it here even worse. Melissa is not a normal wolf, and it’s only a matter of time before we’re in another situation where she can be bit again. Where any of us can be bit again.” Sighing, he met her gaze. “We’re gonna die bloody unless we find a place to defend ourselves.”

Long term wasn’t something Allison dwelled on because unlike before each day wasn’t promised to anyone. Each minute wasn’t even something they could really guarantee. But in the back of her mind she’d always known she wouldn’t be dying in her sleep at an old age. She would be lucky to die while trying to be turned into a werewolf or accidentally maimed in a gunfight. 

Smoothing a hand along her cheek, she leaned against the wall. “Okay so, we’ll see what the others think about maybe trying to turn this into a home.” Biting her bottom lip, she cleared her throat. “ _If_ that happens, what does that mean for us?”

Derek motioned for her to follow him and continued down the hallway. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “What if without the danger we…putter out? I know you hate the sharing part of our _whatever_ but I’m just curious. Should I be looking for a hot zombie boyfriend?”

Derek growled, more annoyed than anything. “There will always be danger, Allison.”

_Wow. I’m gonna go ahead and take that as a good thing._ Grinning, she wrapped her arms around Derek’s hard bicep and gave it a sideways hug. He sent her a look that said _really_ but didn’t shove her off. Happy, she pushed him against the nearest closed door and kissed him, pressing close. For all of Derek’s truculent behavior sometimes he never refused a kiss, not even when he was calling their hook ups a bad idea. It was obvious that deep down he enjoyed the affection and needed it just like anyone else. Allison was glad that she could give it to him—that she could be his port in the storm. He worked really hard to keep them all safe.

“We should keep exploring.” He mumbled against her lips after a few moments. “Rain check?”

“Deal.” Smiling, she allowed him to pull her along.

=-=

An hour and no walkers later, Allison and the others were sitting in the teacher’s lounge going through their supplies. The school was clean of zombies and moderately stocked with things; as if they had been preparing to let people in but never got around to it. There was water, canned food, cots to sleep on and other essentials like batteries and flashlights. The Sheriff mused it was probably going to be a strong hold for the rich people of the town however something went wrong and they had to leave completely. 

_I could see that, actually. People with less have been more territorial over what they had._

Sitting on one of the sofas with his feet in Danny’s lap and his head against Scott’s thigh, Stiles stared up at the ceiling. “I _cannot_ believe after all this time we’re back in freaking school. I keep waiting for Coach to come in and yell at me for being in here.”

Scott snickered. “This school is a lot better than ours though. Even the lockers are fancier.”

Lydia hummed. “It’s good though. We can use the state of the art science lab to make Molotov cocktails and metal shop to electrify the fence outside.”

Chris was impressed. “You can do that? With the fence I mean?”

She pursed her lips in that rather adorable way she had when she was about to stroke her own ego, yet pretend to be modest. “I could give it a try. I’m sure the library has books on electrical conductivity and the materials needed, though it could be tricky. Without the proper plastic insulators we _could_ be looking at something that would kill all our vegetation and catch on fire. And of course electrocute someone if they were too close. But I’ll look into it.” 

Erica scratched at her cheek. “Does that mean we are staying here? Like, for good.”

Chris folded his arms over his chest. “I think we should give it a try, at least for a little while. If we are smart and careful we can raid the houses for things we might need that we can’t find here. Use the third floor for surveillance to avoid any unannounced guests…”

Peter idly flipped through a book. “Do I get a say in this?”

“No.” Derek replied blankly.

Boyd stretched his legs out in front of him from where he sat on the floor. “What about the walkers? What if we get surrounded?”

“At first glance the town doesn’t appear to have that many walkers.” Allison related. “If any show up we can deactivate the fence—when it’s up and running—and stab them through the bars. Or maybe I should say when since they go off scent. As long as they can’t get in we’ll be fine.”

“We’ll board up the first floor windows just in case.” Derek suggested. “Getting this place how we want it won’t be easy but I think we can do it.”

“I would also suggest perhaps a mountain ash barrier.” Deaton said. “Open and closed depending on where our wolves are at any time, to keep out other supernatural creatures. As a precaution.”

Morrell smirked. “Sounds like we have a plan. So, what do we do first?”

_That’s easy,_ Allison thought to herself. “We relax. Stay vigilante but I just wanna try for a shower and then, wander around until bedtime.”

Erica hopped up. “Yes to showering! If they don’t work I’ll cry. And then punch a hole in the wall.”

Twenty minutes later Allison, Erica and Lydia were stripped down under the lukewarm flow of water from the nozzles in the girl’s locker room. Lydia had a plastic bag tied around her stump so that it wouldn’t get wet and was slowly trying to clean herself with one hand. It looked hard but she was smiling, probably just happy to be getting clean.

Allison could so relate.

“This feels great.” Erica moaned, turning her face up to the water. “I feel like I’m washing off weeks of crap.”

Lydia rubbed herself with soap and then a cloth. “I don’t think I was _that_ dirty but I’m happy to be able to wash my hair. Well if one of you would help me.”

Erica poured a dollop of shampoo into her hands. “Turn around, I’ll do it.” Lydia did.

Allison exhaled and scrubbed at the back of her neck, washing off days of sweat, dirt and Derek’s touch. Absently she thought about their new surroundings and how they might work out. She had an idea for walker traps and made a mental note to tell her father about it later. It was kind of exciting to be staying somewhere where she could get some real sleep and not worry about being ripped apart. Watches were still going to be had though until the windows were boarded up.

“I take it back.” Lydia sounded amused. “You’re not Snow White. You’re Little Red Riding Hood.”

“Shut up.” Allison giggled. “How long are you gonna tease me about this? Technically we’ve all been with werewolves.”

“But Derek is different.” Lydia responded. “You’re all perky and he’s…not. But I can tell you’re happy so it’s okay. I hope I find someone else who makes me happy. Gonna be harder now though.”

“You will.” _I hope._ “It might take a while but it’ll happen.” Deciding to change the subject, she began to shampoo up her own hair. “Were there clothes in any of the lockers?”

Erica grinned. “Uniforms. Beige skirts and white shirts with blazers. Gonna forego the skirt of course but the rest was nice.” Pause. “Well I might wear the skirt for Boyd if he asks nicely.”

Allison lathered up her long hair. “Careful or my dad will give you the sex talk.” It struck her how normal _this_ was. Three girls chattering away about nothing; she’d missed it. “Just between us though? I think he…enjoyed it. Not the talk but getting to say something a regular dad would say. Usually it’s stay on point and be careful and watch your back.”

Lydia smiled softly. “I could see that. The Sheriff and Scott’s mom sort of parented us when we were at the farm. We were all in such a hurry to grow up before this and now, I almost wish I could go back to footie pajamas.”

They all fell silent for a while, just washing and contemplating the past. Allison didn’t know if she was lucky or not to still have her dad. Erica and Lydia—while sad—had processed the loss of their parents and were continuously getting better. If her father died she would have to start at square one. Then again if asked she was sure they would trade progress for one more second with their parents.

After Lydia’s hair was conditioned and rinsed, she and Erica wrapped into towels and made their way out to where the benchers were. Allison remained under the water for a while longer, just rolling her shoulders and letting it soothe her tired muscles. She repeated the mantra she told herself silently every morning; _you can do this._

“You decent?” It was Derek.

She glanced behind her but couldn’t see him. “No. Does it matter?”

Derek rounded the corner a second later, already naked. “I suppose it doesn’t.”

Allison bit the inside of her cheek hard and looked at him, unabashedly. Drinking him and his amazing body in. “Erica and Lydia see you like that?”

He actually smiled, small and secretive. “No. I kicked them out. Thought I could cash in that rain check if you’re up for it.”

She reached for him automatically. “I’m always up for it. For you.”

Stepping in front of her, he tangled one hand into her mass of wet hair, put the other on her waist and kissed her. And Allison fell into it like she usually did lately, without a second thought.


	13. Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait with this chapter. I caught a cold and had a high fever (101) so I was out of commission for a few days. But thankfully OTC meds got me all better so I'm trying to get back into the writing groove I was in beforehand. I had other things planned for this chapter; it was supposed to be more dramatic however after getting sick/well my brain is still sort of scattered. I wanted to update--especially after that last episode--so I'm moving some things to 14. Anyway enjoy and thanks for being awesome. :)

Chapter Thirteen: Ω 

With her arrows strapped to her back and her knives strapped to her thigh, Allison clutched her bow tightly and glanced around the area as Danny opened the door to a red pickup truck sitting in front of a mom and pop store. His upper half disappeared towards the floor board as he worked on hotwiring it to get it started, his long legs stretched out and unmoving. Stiles was standing in front of him with a baseball bat, eyes sharp and vigilante to their surroundings. Beside her, Derek had his face turned up towards the sky, nostrils flaring as he scented the air for the dead.

So far their little group had lived at the school for a week and it was _going well_ getting things just the way they liked it. Boarding up the windows had been the easier part after stealing wood from neighboring buildings. Lydia was still trying to figure out the whole electric fence deal while also suggesting a surveillance system would be a good idea too. Chris and Allison agreed though Allison felt her best friend was throwing herself into these little tasks so that she wouldn’t have to focus on two glaring facts about herself; how she was missing a hand and sort of the odd person out.

Danny and Stiles doted on her like they always had but it was different now. They would disappear to be alone together or just lean on each other for support, and Lydia didn’t exactly have that. Not in the way everyone else appeared to. Nothing was official with Morrell and Chris but there was _something_ there…just like with Melissa and the Sheriff. The only one she could possibly relate to was Deaton who was also unattached however it wasn’t something that ultimately seemed to faze him. He still considered himself Scott’s adviser and conducted himself the way he always did.

With Lydia it was different because before this drama she’d been the girl that other people fawned over. She’d never been by herself, not really. Even during the whole break up with Jackson, Stiles had been around to gaze at her like she had hung the moon. Surely it was an adjustment to not have that anymore especially at a time when it was most needed. Allison knew her hugs and _girl time_ —which now included Erica—could only do so much. She worried about Lydia a bit more than anyone else though she tried not to show it.

Lydia still had her pride after all.

But they were surviving and the school was proving to be a nice interim home. With the fence locking out any straggling walkers that came by, it was easy to relax just a little bit. To get a good night’s sleep and be fresh for the work ahead. Everyone had a job to do and did it mostly without complaint, except for Peter who thought he should be supervisor. He was playing nice yet it un-nerved Allison for obvious reasons. She preferred to stay away from him and his constantly smirking face. Whenever they did cross paths he usually managed to have some type of comment about her relationship with Derek. In truth she found him to be jealous. Not of the romantic side of it of course but the closeness they shared.

They were a pack and Derek was their Alpha, and he seemed to resent that Derek could work with Chris without any complications. That they were actually friends. He was probably finding it difficult to whisper in Derek’s ear with all of them around—with Derek looking to others for advice when he needed it.

She had a sneaking suspicion he was just _waiting_ for a werewolf situation that Derek didn’t know about so that he would have to ask him for help. And then he would attempt to weasel his way in deeper.

Just thinking about it irritated her to no end.

The full moon was approaching and she knew for a fact Derek and the others were itching to go on a real run. To let loose and stretch their legs—burn away the stress. Currently he was attempting to work out a way for them to do this without getting seriously hurt. Melissa would be going through her first transition and the moon would be calling to her the loudest, but letting her out wasn’t an option. At least not outside the fence where she could be bit again. There was probably nothing wrong with the other Betas running through the town if they were careful and watched where they were going. They would just have to lock Melissa inside—perhaps with mountain ash so that she couldn’t escape the yard—and pray for the best.

Shaking herself so that she would focus on the task at hand, she scratched the back of her neck. Dealing with the school meant they hadn’t had time to do more than pull Stiles’ jeep to “safety” as he’d called it. So until they could fix the tire they were going to get a third vehicle for transporting things and such. Danny—their resident, sort of delinquent—knew how to hot wire so that was why he was out doing just that. Naturally Stiles had tagged along to make sure he was okay. Body and Chris were in charge back at the school.

“Smell anything?”

Derek’s jaw twitched. “I smell everything.”

She smirked. “You know you can be a real smart ass when you wanna be. I bet you were a cocky little shit back in the day.”

He neither denied nor confirmed her suspicions. “Hey you asked and I answered. If you want specifics—the air always reeks of the dead these days so it’s harder to get a read on just where they might be. But I think we’re safe for now.”

Nodding, she leaned back against his SUV. “Safe. Almost a foreign word, gonna take a while to get used to it again.”

He hummed. “At the risk of being a total downer, I wouldn’t get _too_ comfortable. You never know what could happen.”

It was a disconcerting comment but it was also the truth. “I meant…safe enough. Where we can sleep for more than four hours without worrying what might come crashing through the doors to get us. Where we can have food and water and shelter, not like it used to be but enough where we can make it day today.”

Derek nodded. “In that case I do think we are _safe enough_ at the school. For now anyway. I’m not complaining about being there.”

She smiled softly. She didn’t think any of them were complaining, not even Peter who seemed to like slithering along the hallways and being in everyone’s business. Derek confided in her one night that Peter had told him before running into them he’d been moving from place to place, staying low and stealing from the odd survivor he came into contact with. There was probably a lot more to that story he wasn’t telling. There was no way there hadn’t been any living causalities in his pursuit to stay alive.

“Dude, you done yet? Being out here in the open like this makes me twitchy.” Stiles stretched his eyes wide as if that would help him see much better. “I still think this is a bad idea. It’s a bad, _baaad_ idea of epic proportions and we should have just took two seconds to change the tire on my jeep.”

Danny’s head popped up. “With what? You’d already used your spare tire and until we can find another one, we need a third car.” He fiddled under the dash board again and suddenly the truck grunted to life. “Hah, got it.”

Stiles grinned at him. “Woo! My super sexy boyfriend is a mechanical genius. You gotta teach me how you did that.”

Danny stood and kissed his cheek. “Sure.” Pause. “So now that this bad boy is up and running, what’s next?”

Allison gestured to the area. “Routine stock and grab I suppose. The school is pretty stocked with stuff but, well, if we keep using them you know how that will end. So if you see something you want just get it.” She nibbled on her bottom lip. “I don’t think we should split up though. There is strength in numbers.”

Derek agreed. “Right. There is a house down the block with a red mailbox and one of those white picket fences. We can check that one out and then head back to the school.”

If Stiles and Danny hadn’t been with them, Allison knew Derek would have picked any other house to search because he was secure in their abilities to protect themselves. But Danny and Stiles were basically civilians and while both could wield heavy objects against zombie skulls easily, they didn’t have the reflexes that a hunter and a werewolf did. So something smaller where they wouldn’t get separated too heavily was the right way to go. Not to mention even a tiny fence could mean all the difference when going up against more than one walker.

_He’s come such a long way when it comes to looking out for people._

After everyone had piled into their respective vehicles, they headed down the street to the pretty little house with bright red shutters to match the bright red mailbox. The name on the side read _Philips_ and it was the kind of house Allison could see herself living in when she was older; comfortable and low key with a side garden and big back yard.

The thing about this new neighborhood which was both wonderful and weird was the fact that the dead weren’t bursting at the seams like in most places. Deaton and Morrell had no idea why besides the theory of the military having something to do with it, but zombies wandered in search of food. Maybe they’d already been through. She wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth over it and it wasn’t like there were _no_ zombies around because there were. And they killed all that they saw if they could.

Slipping her bow over her shoulder so that she could hold a dagger instead, she climbed out of Derek’s SUV and slowly made her way up onto the porch with Stiles and Danny behind her. Derek went in first as usual, slowly checking out the rooms and listening to every creak to make sure they weren’t walking into an ambush. When he was satisfied that everything was okay, he gave a nod and Stiles and Danny meandered off to see what they could find.

Allison picked up a framed photo off a side table of a cute little fluffy dog and smiled; she missed cute animals. Back before the invasion she’d considered getting a cat; just something cute to curl up with and take her mind off of everything she’d been through with the kanima and her mother. Well her mind damn sure wasn’t on that now thanks to Gerard. _Asshole_. Putting the picture down, she grabbed a handmade quilt off the back of the couch and rolled it up as tight as she could, heading into the nearest bedroom so that she could stuff it into a pillow case.

You could never have too many soft things. Or warm things considering how the temperature kept dropping.

Her big brown eyes looked up as Derek came into the room and went for the closet, pushing dresses and suits out of the way until he found an old leather jacket. Vintage like the kind greasers used to wear in the 50s. “Try it on.”

He put his pipe on the foot of the bed and slipped it on, stretching out his arms to test the fit. “Little tight.”

She chuckled. “What happened to your old one?”

Leaving it on, he started to rummage through the drawers. “Didn’t think to grab it when everything was happening. Didn’t think of grab much of anything really.”

Running her fingers through her long dark hair, she patted his shoulder. “I think we’re making out okay.” Going with the urge, she kissed him softly. “C’mon let’s finish up here. I don’t like to leave my dad and Peter alone together for too long.”

Derek squeezed the back of her neck and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. “You don’t have to worry, Peter will behave himself. He knows if he doesn’t I’ll kill him.”

_Doesn’t mean he won’t try something anyway._ “I know but I don’t want you to have to do that again.” Wrapping her arms around his waist, she took a moment to just breathe him in. “He’s a dick but he’s still your family and I’m sure ripping out his throat once was enough.”

Derek grunted. “Peter was never exactly the type of Uncle anyone would want to claim though. Even when I was younger there was something off about him. He’s always been…sketchy.”

She had no issues believing that at all. Peter apparently hadn’t been able to hide his crazy as well as Kate had. She honestly couldn’t remember any instances when she thought her Aunt was sitting on some big secret. Kate had always been so happy and carefree with her life; not once had she let on that she’d murdered an entire family.

The next few minutes were spent with everyone just wandering around and picking up different things while keeping a watchful eye outside. Allison—while loving the security of the school—thought it was important for them to remain strong and not too complacent. It sounded kinda silly but she saw nothing wrong with going out and killing walkers so that her reflexes didn’t slow. The last thing she wanted was to get soft and then have to be out on the road again.

Pushing the curtains back, she gazed out at the yard and tightened her fingerless gloves. Stiles and Danny were moving around in the background, idly talking to each other about nothing too important with Stiles teasing Derek just a little though about what she didn’t know. She chuckled to herself at Derek’s monotone replies when a shadow darted across the yard. Frowning, she leaned closer to get a better look, assuming it was a walker coming to try to get a meal. She was just about to tell the others when suddenly it was on the porch and crashing through the window, sending her flying to the ground with glass raining down around her.

She landed hard in front of the coffee table with shards digging into her back and a heavy weight sitting on her legs. Someone shouted her name but she couldn’t pay attention to anything except the figure breathing heavily in her face, smelling like fresh blood and raw meat. Having no real time to react, she struck out with her knife, catching whatever it was in the side. It howled and leapt off of her to roll over towards the door.

Allison scrambled back towards the love seat and pulled herself up with Danny and Stiles’ help. Derek was standing in front of all of them, claws extended and face partially shifted with red eyes glowing bright. It was then that she realized she hadn’t been attacked by a walker but by a werewolf. A shirtless, shivering werewolf with fangs bared and blue eyes glaring unfocused at all of them.

He was going to attack again if the way he was crouched was any indication. He looked almost feral especially since he was covered in leaves and mud.

“What’s wrong with him?” Stiles asked as he edged backwards. “Was he bit? Is he gonna turn?”

“He’s an Omega.” Derek growled lowly.

Danny was confused. “What’s an Omega?”

“Lone wolf.” Stiles replied. “Not a good thing. In fact it’s a very bad thing so Derek why don’t you go ahead and kill this guy so that we can get back to the school.”

The Omega snarled and Derek took a step forward but Allison grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” she said slowly. “He—maybe he’s just scared.”

Derek shook his head. “He tried to kill you.”

_Well…_ “I think he could have if he’d really wanted to. Look I’m not saying he’s not a threat but if he’s an Omega then that means something bad must have happened to his pack. Maybe they were killed by zombies or hunters.” A beat. “I just don’t think we should kill him until we have more facts. If he were human then, okay. But he’s all instinct right now and it could be affecting his mental state.”

Before Derek could reply the Omega lunged and Derek caught him around the throat, tossing him like a rag doll so hard that he smashed through the closed wooden door to sprawl down the cement steps. He groaned but was already attempting to pull himself up when Derek cracked his neck and let out a roar loud—and scary—enough to echo out into the distance. The Omega yelped and whimpered while cowering, trembling as his face returned to that of a normal human.

“Is he okay?” Danny inquired softly. “What did you do to him?”

“He made him submit.” Stiles whispered. “It’s an Alpha thing.”

Smoothing a hand across his face, Derek huffed. “I should have just killed him.” He motioned to the woods where several zombies were already making themselves known. 

The Omega—now with a bit more awareness about him—rubbed his dirty forehead. “Where am I? What’s going on?” His eyes landed on Derek. “You’re an Alpha. I—my pack was—they were—I need your help. Please.”

Allison could tell that Derek’s first instinct _was_ to help, but that he was curbing it because of his responsibilities to everyone back at the school. It made total sense and she was the same way, but she couldn’t help but feel some sort of empathy towards someone out in this new world all alone. Someone who wasn’t Peter of course. And yes this guy could be a cold blooded killer but leaving him to die didn’t sit right with her. He wasn’t like the assholes that had attacked them at the barn; at least she hoped he wasn’t.

“Guys we should be going.” Stiles darted to the pickup truck, tugging Danny with him. “And not just because Scott and the others might have heard that roar.”

Derek cursed. “He’s right. Boyd and Erica would want to come find me…make sure everything is okay.”

The voices in her head were telling her two different things and she had no idea who to listen to. “What do we do about him?”

Derek glanced to the boy in question. “We don’t know him. We can’t trust him. He could be dangerous.”

“You wanna leave him here?”

“I think we should.”

“Please don’t.” The newcomer begged. “I’m not a threat I swear! Lock me up if you want just don’t leave me out here to die.”

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Allison made a leadership decision. “We haven’t kicked Peter out and he’s a _known_ killer. We’ll take him back with us, he’ll plead his case and at the very least we’ll send him on his way with food and water.”

Derek probably wanted to argue however instead he latched onto the back of the Omega’s neck and practically dragged him over to his SUV, throwing him into the back. Allison smiled to herself and climbed into the passenger seat just as a female walker slapped against her window. She watched them groan and flail as Derek threw the gear into reverse and backed up, heading down the road towards the school.

It was going to be quite interesting explaining this to the group. She really hoped she’d made the right choice.

=-=

His name was Aiden and he was indeed on his own. When the virus or whatever broke out no one really knew what was going on and by the time they did, it was too late. His Alpha refused to leave the area they were in, thinking they could fight in and instead got most of his pack killed. They were bitten too many times and their bodies gave up just like Jackson’s had. Aiden watched his twin brother Ethan be ripped apart before he was forced to run or risk dying himself. He was also bit but was able to fight off turning though it made him sicker than he’d ever been. After that he had wandered, becoming more and more hostile without the steady hand of an Alpha to offer guidance and protection.

Before he really realized it, he was an Omega.

He apologized for going after Allison and ate the food they gave him like it was going out of style. She had expected her dad to be a little angry with the new arrival but he’d understood her reasons for bringing him back with them. And they were going to be smart about the situation. Boyd and Isaac had no issues watching him like a hawk until they decided what to do with him, even though Derek had taken her and Chris aside to explain that Aiden was by essence weak from being on his own for so long.

Allison thought he seemed grateful to be surrounded by other werewolves. He wasn’t making aggressive overtures and he agreed to do whatever they asked; he was already winning more points than Peter for not whining about every little thing. Time would tell if he proved to be an okay guy or not.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wanna leave him on the side of the road.” 

Looking up from the book in her hands, Allison smiled. She was stretched out on a couch in the library reading about _real_ wolves just for the hell of it. “I honestly thought about it but I don’t know. It’s something Gerard would have done—or worse—and I don’t wanna be that kind of person.”

Lydia hummed and perched on a table. “He could be dangerous.”

Allison nodded. “Aren’t they all dangerous in a way? I know letting him come here was a risk but if it were any of our people out there with someone else, I hope someone would at least give them a chance. You know those assholes at the barn pinged my bullshit meter the moment they got out of their car. Aiden just seems like a scared kid.”

Absently Lydia swung her legs back and forth. “He actually turned out pretty cute after getting all those layers of dirt off him.” Pause. “Did you wonder who he killed though? I mean isn’t that what blue eyes mean?”

Allison sighed deeply; she _had_ wondered that. “Yes. He was wild and crazy for weeks so he could have come in contact with someone and just reacted. Either way everyone is going to be keeping an eye on him and the moment he steps out of line, he’s gone or he’s dead.”

The redhead tilted her head to the side. “Well I think showing a bit of mercy was the right course of action. There will come a day when we won’t be able to so…least we’ll have this to look back on.”

_I can always count on Lydia to have my back._ “I’m glad you think so. If he proves me wrong I’ll kill him myself.”

“Does it feel weird to be totally outnumbered by supernatural creatures? It feels weird for me sometimes. Maybe it’s because I found out so late.” Lydia picked at her nails. “Jackson loved being a wolf…the short time he got to be one. He loved the strength and the power, and the sense of belonging that he felt though he never actually said that last part. I—I wish he could have survived.”

“I do too.” Allison put her book aside and got up so that she could give her friend a hug. “I wish none of this had happened.”

“Even the Derek stuff?”

“I ask myself sometimes if I could change it, if I could press restart and go back to before the outbreak would I do it if it meant giving up Derek. I honestly don’t have an answer. God that’s so damn selfish, isn’t it?”

“Kinda, but I get it. Lucky for you I guess since you don’t have to make that decision.”

_Knowing my luck I might have to one day._


	14. Time Bomb Ticking

Chapter Fourteen: Time Bomb Ticking

Standing at one of the second floor windows, Allison gazed out at the cold rain slowly coming down from a dreary gray sky. It was possibly one of the coldest days they’d had so far but she didn’t really mind. They were all safe inside of the school where it was mostly warm, not having to fend off the dead for the chance to steal a sweater from an abandoned house. It was the safest she’d felt in a long time though she didn’t try to silence the tiny voice in the back of her mind saying to stay alert. It made perfect sense to not let her guard down too much. After all zombies were _still_ very much in play. She wagered they saw at least two or three every day ambling towards the fence with the smell of fresh meat in the air. While it would be easy to just let them go about their business they always killed whatever came around so that they wouldn’t get boxed in.

They were in the second phase of their plan concerning long term shelter which included making some type of garden and perhaps some type of watering system so that they could conserve the school’s resources. Finding seeds would be difficult but the Sheriff seemed to think maybe a hardware store would work, especially since it might be empty where as a grocery store probably had many walkers. Not to mention it would be easier than going house to house and searching.

So that was next on the agenda.

Aiden was getting along well with most of their group except for some reason Isaac did not like him or trust him. Perhaps it was some latent instinct or fear at maybe being replaced, but he chose to stay away from him if he could and gave him the evil eye when they were in the same room. Aiden for his part pretended he didn’t notice and spent most of his time trying to fit in. He did whatever Derek told him to do and when he wasn’t following Lydia around—apparently he admired her spunk and sassiness—he was quizzing Scott on the art of Beta self control. Why Scott? Well she didn’t know but she figured Isaac was asking the same thing. He wasn’t _interested_ in Scott however—at least she didn’t think he was.

Melissa was doing a lot better but she was also feeling antsy with her upcoming transformation. Scott had already vowed to stay by her side and Derek was interested in seeing just how strong she would be. Or if she would have any strength at all. 

When given a moment Allison found it so strange that Melissa was now a wolf. She wondered had she been bit before the so-called end of the world would her father have suggested killing her. He let Scott go because he was a _special circumstance_ but he’d pursued Lydia, and honestly if push came to shove he probably would have killed her. Yet after Gerard and his stupid plague they’d all had to rearrange what it meant to be human. Now being human wasn’t simply not having super powers but having morals and knowing when to use them.

She would rather be surrounded by wolves like Derek and his pack than be knee deep in asshole humans like her grandfather.

Pressing her forehead to the cool windowpane, she pulled at the sleeves of the tattered sweater she wore and thought about the future. Would things continue to go well for them or were they just living on borrowed time no matter what? Was this _life_ now? A part of her tried to remain optimistic that something would happen to return things to normal but deep down, she didn’t really believe that anymore. She had no damn idea how they were supposed to survive years of being hunted but for now she was still willing to try. Being forty or fifty and still running though just seemed like a nightmare she would one day wake up from. If she even made it to either of those ages. The odds were stacked against her and everyone else. 

Running her fingers through her long thick dark hair, she glanced back as footsteps on the stairs grew closer. The school was safe but she noticed if someone was alone for any amount of time, someone else would automatically wander off to find them. Except for Peter but that was a given…and even then Derek would ask about him to make sure he was staying out of trouble. The fear was always there however, in the back of all of their minds. Fear that someone they loved could be in danger or ripped apart with no one to help them.

She was perfectly safe—hopefully—just staring out of the window and yet Derek had still sought her out to make sure nothing bad had happened to her. Hell maybe even at her dad’s urging. Having people care for her and not being alone was one of the main things she held onto while fighting of her life.

“The Sheriff is making dinner tonight.” He said by way of a greeting. “He says he can make that deer taste just like chicken. Stiles is backing him up but I have my doubts.”

Allison chuckled. “I don’t mind if it doesn’t taste like chicken. I _do_ wish we could make a pizza though. I’d settle for any kind. We should try to find a chicken for fresh eggs.”

He hummed. “Animals are wandering so next run I’ll have everyone keep their eyes out. Scott wants a cow—I’m worried he actually plans to milk it if we find one.”

She smiled. “Hey fresh milk wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have. And it doesn’t look that hard. We deserve a few normal things after what we have been through.”

Derek shrugged idly. “Easier said than done.” Pause. “Your father suggested we make burning grounds for the bodies and I’m inclined to agree with him. Burning them here might taint the ground, and I’m sure no one wants to eat walker infested vegetables or fruits. It’ll be tricky but worth it.”

Yawning, she turned and slowly sat down with the window at her back. “Okay. Count me in for helping then.” Her eyes followed his movements as he flowed down beside her, long legs stretched out in front of him. “So the full moon is in two days. Have you decided if you’re going to risk going for a run?”

He looked up to the ceiling. “No. Scott is going to stay with Melissa and Boyd has volunteered to make sure Aiden doesn’t lose his shit. I’m hoping just being outside helps the others. Once we see how Melissa reacts—if she’s not overtly violent or whatever—I might take the others out. Now that we know surviving one bite is doable I’m not as worried.”

 _Speak for yourself._ “That still makes me nervous. I’d rather none of you ever get bitten.”

Derek nodded. “I know, and we’re going to be careful. But being cooped up in here isn’t like being outside under the night sky. We’re safe but our instincts still sort of demand we keep in touch with nature. Now more than ever for some reason.”

She chewed on her bottom lip. “I think that just gives more weight that whatever Gerard did was unnatural to the point where everything can feel it.” Hatred bubbled inside of her but she pushed it back down. Not like it would do any good, and she would rather focus on happier things. “But you know what? Screw him. We’re here and we’re surviving so he can go fuck himself.”

Chuckling, Derek scratched at his scruffy cheek. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

Allison made a face. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m not in a _bad_ mood but I don’t know if I’m in a good mood either. I just am.” She edged closer to him before falling against his side. “I was thinking about the future.”

“What about it?” He inquired.

“How it’s going to go. So much of how I thought my life would be won’t be happening now. No college, no job, no wedding in a pretty dress surrounded by my friends and family. No kids… I mean yeah I could have one but would that be fair? Bringing a child into this new world?”

“Maybe not fair but that’s never stopped anyone. And it’s not really something you can control if it’s meant to happen.” His lips brushed the top of her head. “If living here doesn’t work out I vote for the island idea. We stock up, find a boat and just head off. If the island is secure you could have some of those things. We all could…”

It was a pretty painted picture but she wasn’t sure it was something they could have again. Not without major consequences. “I guess we should just take it one day at a time if we wanna keep our sanity. The unknown annoys me though.”

Derek reached out and squeezed her thigh. “Focus on something else.”

Tilting her head to the side, she grinned and straddled his thighs, settling herself into his lap. “I could focus on you I guess.” Her hands slid under his two shirts to dance along soft, warm skin. “If you’re interesting enough that is.”

Derek snorted out a small laugh. “What constitutes interesting in your book?”

She pretended to think. “Someone who is strong and brave, and who looks good in a second hand shirt he found in an old man’s closet.”

“That sounds exactly like me.” He tugged on a piece of her hair. “Especially the last part.”

Giggling, she shook her head and pressed their foreheads together. “I know I’ve said it more than once but I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad that I—I have someone I can break down on without my dad knowing how bad things are for me at that moment. And I like knowing that if anything happened to me you’d take care of him.”

Derek caressed her cheek, sweeping his thumb back and forth across the apple of it before pulling her forward. Allison went without hesitation and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. No matter what happened she would never forgot how warm Derek could make her feel or how he could take her mind off of everything. Their _whatever_ had started as an adrenaline fueled fumble in the front seat of a car and now it was so much more. Now when they kissed there was weight behind it, and a comfort she’d never expected to receive from someone like him.

With one hand threaded into his hair, she dropped the other to his belt to begin unbuckling it when a low _whoa_ sounded behind them. Derek’s eyes opened and his head tilted to the side before he pulled away and gently pushed her off his lap. “Scott.”

Allison cringed a little just because and smiled at her ex, her face warm. It was true that Scott knew she was _with_ Derek but there was something different about seeing it firsthand. Old feelings thought long dead could resurface and make things awkward…if just for a little while. “Hey Scott. What’s up?”

Scott blinked out of his slight stupor. “Nothing. Nothing I was just uh—I was looking for Derek actually. Isaac and Aiden are at it again. I was hoping you could talk to Isaac and maybe find out what his deal is. He says it’s nothing but I don’t believe that for a second.”

“I’ll go yell at them.” Derek stood up and headed in the direction Scott had come from.

“Well I didn’t mean…that.” Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “But it can’t hurt I guess.”

Allison patted the empty space beside her. “Wanna keep me company?”

He sat down. “So…”

She snickered. _This shouldn’t be too uncomfortable at all._

=-=

Crestwood Academy had its own laundry room with large washers and dryers where they probably kept all of their uniforms in pristine condition. While everyone else shied away from doing laundry Allison didn’t mind it. They didn’t have a lot anymore and most of their things could fit in one washer which helped saved on water. Not like keeping the white clothes and colored clothes apart meant anything anymore. Who cared if their white shirt came out red when zombies would eat you no matter what you were wearing?

The detergent was generic but smelled nice and came in a big blue box with a name she didn’t recognize. She added enough to get their clothes relatively clean and then started chucking everything in; paying no attention to the fact that she was touching the Sheriff’s underwear. When she had a full load she closed the lid and turned the machine on.

The rain from yesterday had finally let up around noon so the others were taking the brief sunlight to fiddle around outside. Danny and Stiles were doing a perimeter sweep which wouldn’t take long at all, while Aiden was helping Lydia set up some type of surveillance system on the roof. Something she had managed to rig together from things she’d found in auto shop. As far as Allison knew Boyd and Isaac were wondering around classrooms and just being nosy while Erica continued to break into lockers. Deaton, Morrell and Melissa were all in the nurse’s station doing whatever they were doing.

Her father and Derek however had left the school to go check out more of the town and to kill any walkers they saw.

And the Sheriff was manning the CB just to see if there was anything else out there. He was being careful not to say anything since they didn’t wanna draw the wrong type of person to their little sanctuary. So far she didn’t think anyone had come through.

Even though she knew other people were out in the world there was still a sense of isolation, like they were the only ones still alive. It was strange because a part of her wanted to connect with someone else while the other didn’t for fear of being harmed. Sure there had to be good people out there but she knew they were few and far between. In the long run Allison got that she would be okay with just her friends and family to keep her company. And hey they’d found Aiden—who seemed okay—so maybe that would happen again eventually.

Moving over to a lumpy white bag on the floor she untied it and peered inside. _More uniforms, surprise surprise._ She dragged it over into the corner with a grunt and wiped her hands on her jeans. Surely there were some sheets around to go with the cots they’d found. But where were they? _Oh well. We’ll get some more on raids if it becomes that important._

“Well well what do we have here? Little Suzy Homemaker holding down the homestead.” Peter grinned as he strolled down the wooden steps. “Waiting for your big strong man to get back with the bacon?”

 _Great. This is just what I need._ “Did you want something?”

He shrugged absently and looked around. “Not really. Just checking on everyone. Isn’t that what we _do_ now?”

She snorted. “Yeah _we_ do because we actually give a shit. I don’t know why you’re here.”

Peter crossed his arms over his tight t-shirt and chuckled. “And that really bothers you doesn’t it? You think I’m cooking up some dastardly plan to take Derek away from you. Of course if you really had him then I couldn’t do that, right?” Pause. “For the record I just want to make sure my nephew is safe. Call me crazy but I’m having a hard time trusting the people who shot arrows in him once upon a time. Or the girl who tried to kill him.”

 _Are you kidding me?_ “Says the Uncle who also tried to kill him. Why don’t you just be honest? You _hate_ that Derek has a family now. That he has people who care about him and watch out for him, because it means you can’t get inside his head.”

Peter smiled but there was no warmth behind it. “You’re not Derek’s family. You’re his fuck toy until he finds something better. Or until you’re ripped apart by zombies. Either way he doesn’t care about you.”

Allison laughed. “You tell yourself whatever you need to if it helps you get through the night. I know who Derek is now and he knows who I am. We trust each other.”

Making a face, he drifted over to a tiny window and glanced out. “Yes I…see how you _talked_ him into bringing that stupid little Omega into the fold. Dumb move if you ask me since we know nothing about him. And now he’s sniffing around precious little Lydia.”

“Better him than you.”

“I suppose we’ll see.”

Gritting her teeth so as not to give him the satisfaction, she turned her attention back to the washer, watching as the little green light shifted to the next cycle. It had to be some kind of bad luck that brought Peter back into their lives. Some type of karma she had to repay for doing something bad. Maybe it was group karma. So far the only good thing that Peter had contributed was giving some insight about Melissa’s state as a wolf. Otherwise he was pretty resistant to anything that even _appeared_ to be manual labor. And considering his strength—weak or not—it was a dumb argument he was trying to put forward.

Everyone stayed away from him except Derek who was basically forced to interact with him sometimes. When that happened he would always be grumpy for a few hours afterwards, and Peter would always be smirky. Why he got off on irritating the only people willing to take him in just made no sense. _I guess he’s just a douche...that would explain it all._

Peter sighed dramatically. “I hate being cooped up like this. There is nothing to do and you guys are boring. We should be _out_ there living off the land and kicking ass.”

Her brow rose. “Is that what you were doing before you found us?”

He rubbed at his bearded chin. “Mostly. I’ll admit it was difficult on my own with no one watching my back, but it would be different if I had Derek with me. We could own this new world if we wanted to.”

Allison twitched; she didn’t like the sound of that. “I think the zombies own this new world.” Pause. “And what would the pack do while you and Derek are kicking the world in the ass?”

Peter shrugged. “They could tag along of course. Derek has grown rather _fond_ of them.”

 _Is this idiot for real?_ “They are his family so…yeah.”

Unmoved by the sentiment, Peter simply avoided answering and cased the room until he was standing beside her. For a moment he just stared at the side of her face as if he were sizing her up and Allison couldn’t help but feel like she was his biggest competition for Derek’s well being. He probably thought she was the only thing standing in his way of being able to prod Derek into a situation that he otherwise wouldn’t get into. A situation where Peter could take back his status of Alpha once again.

“How’s your wound?” His eyes rolled down to her side. “All healed?”

“It’s healed enough.” She opened the door to the dryer. “Are you still as weak as a kitten?”

“I’m getting better.” He grinned at her. “So. How is _Scott_ coping with you and Derek humping like bunnies every chance you get? Is he making that sad little face where his eyes droop?”

“I think he’s too busy screwing Isaac to care.” She fired back. “You’re the only one insinuating relationship drama and considering how old you are I think it’s kinda sad. Maybe you should go out and find yourself a girlfriend. Or some lotion.”

Peter threw his head back and laughed. “Well I have to admit you’re a sassy one. He’s always liked them sassy. This new hunter attitude you have going on works for you. Far cry from that scared little girl weeping for me not to kill her Aunt. It makes you much sexier.”

Allison met his eyes with a defiant stare. “People change. All except assholes that aren’t capable of it.”

“I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to.” He threatened almost serenely. “And there would be no one to save you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” The knife tucked into the back of her jeans was suddenly very present. “I’d save myself.”

As Peter took a step closer her hand slowly drifted behind her, fingers curling towards the looped hilt of her dagger when the sounds of heavy footsteps burst their quiet, tensioned filled bubble. Erica skidded to a stop, holding tight to the wooden banister before her momentum propelled her forward and into a wall.

“Allison!” She exclaimed, expression fearful. “It’s Derek. He—he’s been hurt.”

Erica turned on her heel after delivering the news and Allison practically shoved Peter out of the way so that she could hurry up the stairs behind her friend. They broke through the doors and into the hallway, picking up into a brisk jog as Erica led her to the second level teacher’s lounge. The others were already in the room, just sort of standing around as Melissa and Deaton fussed over Derek who sat slumped on the couch. His shirt was off and thrown to the floor, and as Allison grew closer she could see why that had been necessary. His back was a _mess_ of deep cuts and scrapes, some sparkling with tiny bits of glass and other debris. There were rivulets of blood leaking down to his waist and across his biceps.

“What happened?” She tripped over to kneel in front of him, noticing his pained grimaces as Deaton used tweezers to pick glass shards out of his wounds.

“Derek saved my life.” Chris’ voice was a deep rumble among the quiet. “Apparently one of the houses had been booby-trapped with some type of pressurized mechanism filled with glass, nails and who knows what else. If Derek hadn’t shielded me the blast would have killed me.”

“I’m fine.” Derek grunted. “It’ll heal.”

Allison shook her head and grasped his hands. “Just because you’ll heal doesn’t mean you should treat your body like it’s indestructible. I know you feel pain.” She turned her attention to Deaton. “Is he going to be okay?”

Deaton nodded. “Yes. Thankfully none of the nails or glass went in too deeply, but I am having to reopen the wounds to remove the bits that have been healed over. But he’ll survive.”

 _Thank god._ “Good. That’s good.”

Freaking out would have been easy but instead Allison exhaled deeply and decided to go with a different approach. They all knew rummage missions weren’t safe because you were out in the open where anything could happen. She just hadn’t expected the anything to be a type of weird explosion that nearly got the people she cared about killed. She wanted to demand that Derek be more careful from now on but it wasn’t her place _and_ it wasn’t a realistic request. How careful could one be when up against insurmountable odds?

Derek squeezed her fingers. “I know you want to yell at me so go ahead.”

She chuckled—eyes wet—and kissed him softly. “I’ll wait until we are alone. I—I’m glad you saved my dad but I do wish you hadn’t got hurt in the process.”

His jaw flexed as Deaton dug down deep for a particularly small piece. “Yeah well, we’re a pack and we take care of each other.”

Peter huffed loudly to draw their attention. “Are you kidding me? Oh dear nephew they have really did a number on your poor little brain. Tell me, what do _you_ get out of this arrangement? _You’re_ the one with all of the power. _You’re_ the one that protects _them_ and that is the reason they want you around. They know they’re useless without you.”

“Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?” Stiles asked. “Because I know we all do. Not everything is about getting over on someone else. We’re all friends here…except for you.”

“Right.” Peter was not convinced. “At one point or another most of you have wanted someone in this room dead. I know you’re trying to pretend that never happened but newsflash, it did! Oh and there is also the small matter of some of you being in love with _someone else_ , and not the _someone else_ you’re currently seeing. This isn’t a pack. It’s a time bomb waiting to go off.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Scott snapped. “So that you could slither in and pick up the pieces? We all know what an asshole you are.”

Peter ignored him. “Derek. C’mon. There is no way dipping your wand into Allison’s honey pot is worth all this bullshit.”

Chris took a step forwards him, gun drawn but Boyd grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back.

Derek sighed wearily. “If you’re just here to be a dick, you can leave. No one cares about your opinion.”

Peter shrugged. “Opinion or fact? I said the Argents would get you hurt and now you are. Next step is dead. I’ll light a candle for you when that happens.” Smug, he turned and swaggered out of the room.

Allison wanted to stab him in the face. All he cared about was himself and getting Derek alone so that he could probably do something horrible to him. He could pretend to care and flash sympathetic eyes but she didn’t buy it for one second. He wanted to be an Alpha again and he was obviously prepared to do anything to make that dream come true. Derek didn’t seem to be falling for his cheap ploys however and that was great. She would fight Peter head on if it made sure Derek was okay. If it made sure he never questioned his place among their rag tag family.

Shifting her knees under her, she rested onto them and rubbed her cheek against Derek’s. “Please don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to come between us…all of us. I would gladly risk my life to save yours.”

Derek’s green eyes softened but there was also a touch of sorrow there that she didn’t understand. “Peter is _Peter_. I learned a long time ago that listening to him only leads to everything getting fucked up.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “I vote we kick his ass out, with literal kicking. I mean he’s not doing anything of worth anyway. He doesn’t help out; he just stands around with his stupid no neck and bitch at us.”

Boyd snickered. “I agree with Stiles. I get why you want him here Derek but he is a pain in the ass.”

Derek wet his lips. “I know. I’ll talk to him. Again.”

 _Which translated into threaten, naturally. Not that it’ll work._ “How’s it coming back there, Deaton?”

Deaton smiled. “I’m almost done. Melissa, hand me more gauze please?”

A hand on her shoulder made Allison look up at her father. She kissed Derek’s temple and then stood, letting her dad lead her out into the hallway. “Are you okay?”

Chris nodded. “Looks like we’re going to have to be more vigilant with the houses of this town. They put up a valiant effort to keep the dead out before leaving.” Pausing, he leaned against the wall. “Peter is going to become a problem.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. “I was thinking the same thing. What are we going to do? If we make a move on him he’ll just twist it to make us the bad guys.”

Chris rubbed at his face. “I don’t know yet but this will only end up turning into a situation. Derek is still loyal to family and I know how that is, even when everything is screaming at you to turn away. I was with Gerard up until I saw what he was doing to you. What he was trying to turn you into. I wanna say that I would have came around on my own without needing to keep you safe but I honestly don’t know. Family ties can be a hell of a thing.”

Allison understood that perfectly. Perhaps not as well as he did but she got it. “I think…we don’t have to do anything really. Peter _will_ screw up and Derek will have to decide what he wants more. The family related to him or the family he’s managed to make. Before I would have been very worried but now, I’m sure he’ll make the right choice.”

=-=

“I told you I’d be fine. Not even a scar, right?”

Sitting behind Derek on the sofa, Allison marveled at the sight of his smooth, flawless back. It was indeed free of scars and marks with only his inky black tattoo resting in the middle of his powerful shoulder blades. They were alone in the lounge; everyone else was out entertaining themselves. She had jumped at the chance to get him by himself so that she could check him over properly and make sure he was okay. Super healing or not she couldn’t stop herself from worrying.

“You can’t blame me for wanting to see for myself.” Smiling, she kissed his neck. “What were you guys looking for in that house anyway?”

“The usual.” He said idly. “Supplies. The house looked like all of the others—normal. We got inside easily enough and as Chris went to move into the kitchen I heard a motorized click or hiss. I grabbed Chris and swerved him around to face the living room just as whatever it was went off. Next thing I know he’s helping me stand and I’ve got nails in my back.”

Nails that would have ripped through her father’s chest and killed him within seconds. “Derek…” Swallowing hard, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. “Thank you for saving my dad.”

“You’re welcome.” He turned to face her and gathered her close, letting her push him down onto his back onto the couch. “He would have done the same for me…”

There was a touch of doubt in his tone and she wondered if it was leftover from their past or brought on by Peter’s ramblings. Either way she was going to work extra hard to know of course her dad would do the same. She felt they would all look out for each other equally; Aiden was the wild card but that was just because he was new.

Pressing her lips together, she got up and went over to the door, closing the tiny blinds. She stripped off her sweater and jeans, leaving a trail of clothes behind her to climb naked onto Derek’s lap. “Take your pants off.”

Derek complied, kicking his jeans and underwear off the edge of the sofa. “What if someone walks in?”

She grinned. “Then…they’ll get traumatized. And it’ll serve them right for not knocking.”

Derek chuckled and plastered one hand to her small round ass, dipping his fingers between her legs. When they had time Derek seemed to enjoy foreplay and she would never be against it. He liked working her up first and making her hot until she was wet and aching for him. And she liked the feel of his slender fingers curling and twisting inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clitoris and making her tremble. She held tight to his shoulders and rocked her hips, nudging his chin with her nose so that he would look up from what he was doing so she could kiss him.

Allison liked kissing and she especially liked kissing Derek. His scruff tickled but she didn’t care. His lips were soft and his tongue was slick; it was gentler than she thought it would be. Deep and consuming and passionate—stealing her breath to leave her panting and slightly dizzy. When her cheeks flushed red he pulled back and nibbled down the side of her throat, across her collarbone and down to her breasts. He sucked a hard pink nipple into his mouth and lifted her, positioning her over his hard cock but not moving any further.

Using his bicep to steady herself, she bit into her bottom lip and slowly sunk down onto him with a gasp. Derek groaned and grabbed her hips, thrusting up as he pushed her down completely. Allison shuddered and fell smoothly into his quick rhythm, one hand on his knee so that she could lift up and down easier. Derek’s eyes were glued to where he was buried inside of her; the sounds of skin hitting skin so loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Derek. Derek— _oh g—god_!” She cried out. “There! Fuck, _right_ there…”

“Shh!” He hissed half heartedly and drove up into her faster.

Allison laughed breathlessly and pressed her face into the hollow of his neck to muffle her sounds. Pleasure was ratcheting up her spine and throughout her limbs, her body leeching from the heated furnace of Derek’s too hot skin. They were both damp with sweat and her brain was pleasantly hazy with sensation. She could hear her own heart thudding loudly in her ears mixing with Derek’s more subdued sounds of satisfaction.

And then he shifted _just right_ inside of her as she’d begged and she was coming, her scream stifled as she bit down onto his shoulder. She tightened around him and he cursed, his hands squeezing her ass so hard that she knew she’d have light bruises but didn’t care one bit. Her body shook and flopped against him, letting him use it as he saw fit as his own orgasm flowed through him.

A few minutes of blissful silence passed in which they both just breathed and enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness. Derek wiggled on the sofa so that he could lie all the way down on his back with her sprawled rather inelegantly on top of him. He slipped out of her as he did and she made a small noise of complaint.

Derek smirked and slid a hand along her naked back. “We should really get dressed.”

Allison made no move to get up. “In a minute. Keep an ear out.”

He yawned. “The people closest to us are the adults and they are at the other end of the hall. Everyone else is outside I think.”

She lifted her head to look at him. “Then why did I have to be quiet?”

He laughed. “Hey if you want everyone to hear you making sex noises, that’s cool. I just thought maybe you _didn’t_ want that.”

“The humans wouldn’t have heard.”

“I don’t know. You get pretty loud.”

Allison hit him lightly. “Fine. Next time I’ll be totally mute.”

His lips stretched into a cute smile. “We’ll see. Excuse me if I don’t—” Suddenly his brows were narrowing into a low frown and he was gently pushing her to the side so that he could get up. “Shit.”

Watching as he jumped into his jeans, she started getting dressed as well. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Putting on his shoes, he was heading to the door with his shirt in his hand. “Isaac and Aiden are fighting.”

Sure enough when they got downstairs and outside Isaac and Aiden were half wrestling and half throwing punches at each other while Lydia and Scott yelled at them both to stop. Boyd and Scott were smudged with dirt as if they’d tried to intervene but utterly failed. Aiden’s lip was split and bleeding. Isaac’s cheek was bruised and he had what would have probably turned into a black eye without the super healing.

“Enough!” Derek shouted, the sound shaking the windows. 

Both boys stopped in their tracks on the ground and angrily shoved away from each other. However they appeared mollified by their Alpha’s command.

“What the hell is going on?” Derek asked. Demanded. “What the fuck is wrong with you two?”

“He started it!” Isaac exclaimed. “He shows up here and thinks he belongs but he doesn’t! He’s an asshole!”

Aiden growled. “You’re an asshole! I’ve been trying to mind my own business this entire time and he’s been on my ass since I got here.”

Isaac scowled. “Oh please don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re probably plotting how to get rid of us so you can be Derek’s right hand man.”

Aiden blinked. “What are you even _saying_? I don’t wanna be anyone’s right hand man. I just wanted to be a part of the pack.” He frowned. “Is this because I _dare_ to talk to Scott? I don’t want your boyfriend, moron. I’m not gay.”

Isaac made to lunge at him but Derek grabbed the back of his neck. “Stop it. We’ve got too much shit going on to be fighting with each other. You two don’t like each other? Fair enough. Stay the hell away from each other then.”

Lydia latched onto Aiden’s wrist. “C’mon. And maybe next time you will listen to me instead of getting into Isaac’s face to prove what a big, strong werewolf you are.” She yanked Aiden off behind her and Allison grinned as he left himself be led. You didn’t say no to Lydia Martin.

“Derek!” Stiles burst out of the front doors like his ass was on fire, nearly falling as he took the steps two at a time. “Peter’s gone.”

Derek’s frown deepened. “What do you mean he’s gone?”

Stiles panted. “Da—Danny and I were looking for him because we had a question about wolfsbane and you were uh—heh—otherwise detained with Allison and we can’t find him anywhere. He’s not in the school.”

Scott, who was tending to Isaac’s face, glanced over. “That doesn’t make sense. Where would be go? Why would he leave here after making such a fuss about joining our group?”

“Good question.” Derek sighed, clearly suspicious. “I got a feeling we’re not going to like the answer.”


	15. Hunter's Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews & kudos! Hope you enjoy this next installment.

Chapter Fifteen: Hunter's Moon

Allison was quite surprised to learn that Peter was apparently _missing_ , though she got the distinct impression he had simply skipped out when they weren’t paying attention. Learning that it happened while Aiden and Isaac were fighting, she wondered if perhaps he’d been whispering in Isaac’s ear to make him more antagonistic. It was a reasonable explanation and would explain his sudden ire towards the other boy. Not to mention she wouldn’t put it past Peter because there was pretty much nothing he would do if it benefited him in some way.

Walking fast to keep up with Derek’s long angry strides, she wondered what was running through his mind. It was obvious he was thinking about Peter and his possible whereabouts, but naturally it had to be more than that. Peter wouldn’t leave a secure location unless he had somewhere else to go. He had refused to go on runs and would only wander out onto the roof if he needed some fresh air. So it stood to reason _something_ was going on. It wasn’t like he had been kidnapped right from under their noses.

And as much as most of them wanted him dead—especially her father—even he wouldn’t sneak around and do that behind their backs. Not anymore. Maybe before things went crazy and before their new relationship with the pack, but not now. So where the hell was he? And what was his ultimate game plan?

Derek made it to the end of the hallway before growling loudly and punching a locker, denting the small metal door all the way in. It left a perfect fist imprint and she cringed, nibbling on her full bottom lip. She wanted to help him but she didn’t really have any idea how. All she could offer was words and a part of her felt that he didn’t want them—that they wouldn’t do any good. Still…perhaps it was better to try than let him stew.

Running her fingers through her long hair, she gently grabbed his wrist and made a show of checking his knuckles even though she knew they were okay. “Talk to me. Please?”

Derek’s jaw clenched so tightly it looked painful but he managed to mutter out, “I should have never let the asshole come back with us. I knew he couldn’t be trusted but…”

She nodded understandingly. “You wanted to do the right thing. It’s okay. Besides maybe he just went out for a while or something.” The words tasted hollow on her tongue; they were a complete lie and they both knew it. “Even if he didn’t it’s not like he could do anything to us.”

He grunted. “Peter always manages to surprise. I just don’t understand what his plan is. Why would he leave after making such a fuss about coming along? He hasn’t done a goddamn thing since we found this place, and what? Now he suddenly wants to strike out on his own on the road? I don’t believe that.”

Neither did she. “Alright so what do you think his goal was? Get us all in one place and then set the building on fire?”

Derek sighed and leaned against the wall. “I don’t know, but I do think we need to watch our backs a hell of a lot better from here on out. Peter doesn’t just _do_ shit. He was methodical getting Laura back to town so that he could kill her and become an Alpha. There is no telling what his fucked up brain has cooked up.”

A sinking feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach and she swallowed hard. She knew how evil Peter could be, how he used situations to shift himself into a place of power. Of course that had been before when power actually _meant_ something. Though according to Scott the only thing he’d ever really cared about was being an Alpha.

_The_ Alpha.

_This has to be about Derek._ The thought that Peter was planning something horrible to do to Derek made her blood run cold. Alone he wasn’t strong enough to hurt a supernatural fly but with help? With perhaps other wolves or something? Well they could hold Derek down while Peter did what he needed to do. He had already killed one relative, what was one more?

Allison shook her head. “He won’t get to you. If that is his plan I mean. I won’t let him.”

Derek’s bright green eyes lifted from the floor to settle on her face. “I can’t ask you to be fighting for me.”

She snorted but smiled to soothe the burn. “I’ve been fighting for you ever since my dad and I joined your pack. And I know it might _still_ be hard for you to believe but my dad would fight for you too. We’re a fucked up family and we take care of each other.”

His brows lifted but he didn’t deny her statement. In fact she could tell he was amused by it. “Let’s hope it won’t come down to that. Let’s hope he just—that he just went into town to look for something he thought he needed.”

Expression softening, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. She pressed against his chest, resting her cheek to his strong shoulder. _Why does life keep kicking him in the balls?_ “Are you going to be okay?”

He patted her back. “I’m always okay.”

Liar. “You don’t have to bullshit me or try to spare my fragile little girlie feelings. I’m stronger than I look.”

He chuckled. “Trust me I know that all too well.” His chin rested to the top of her head. “I suppose I’m just used to doing shit on my own. Even when I—when I tried to bring others in they either got hurt or refused to work with me like Scott. After a while you stop expecting anyone to have your back.”

Her heart broke at his bleak outlook. “Not anymore, Derek. We are _all_ here for you, Scott too. If Peter comes back and tries to start shit with you or tries to take you away, well he has to go through all of us. And none of us are above gouging eyes or pulling hair.”

A laugh erupted from Derek’s mouth, deep from inside his chest. It was a nice sound and it made her smile. “My heroes.” He smirked. “But thank you. That does make me feel better, oddly enough.”

It wasn’t fair that Derek continued to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, especially now when he had others to help him with such a mighty load. She didn’t know everything about him but he seemed like the type of person to lock them all up in the boiler room to fight alone, thinking they would be safer if he just handled things himself. _I should keep my lock pick on me just in case._

Allison decided perhaps it would be prudent to talk to her dad, Boyd and Erica about this when Derek wasn’t around. Not to keep secrets from him but to make sure they were all on the same page. The group consisted of more than the five of them—that was true—but she would always consider Boyd and Erica to be her go to people if Derek and her dad weren’t around. She would get their opinion first and then consult Scott and the others. They had to make sure Derek was okay. He was the Alpha and if Peter wanted any of them, it would be him.

Kissing Derek’s pulse point, she linked their fingers together. “Why don’t we go get something to eat? Maybe we’ll think a little better on a full stomach.”

It was a silly gesture but he surprisingly accepted. “Okay. I guess that’s not such a bad idea.”

Snickering, she tugged on him until he followed her down the hall. Derek looked tired and worried, and it sucked because the whole point of finding a secure place was so that they could all be put at ease. Not entirely but at least enough to sleep at night. Now she was sure the wheels in his mind would be turning constantly trying to figure out what the hell Peter was up to. With everything else going on it was really too much for a person to bear. Especially someone like Derek who already felt guilty for _so_ much.

Pushing open the double doors to the cafeteria, she smiled at the sight of Boyd and Erica already inside, sitting at a table with two trays filled with food. They had mostly canned things and the odd piece of fruit that hadn’t gone rotten yet, but nonperishable items were way easier to come by than anything else. Popping old school Jiffy Pop over an open fire worked a lot better than you would expect.

“Hey guys.” Erica munched on a baked chip. “Everything okay?”

Derek flopped into a chair and slouched, smoothing a hand over his face. “Oh yeah it’s great. I can’t wait to see what tomorrow has in store for us.”

Boyd smiled. “Well whatever happens we’ve got your back. Though I think we should focus on something else. The full moon is right around the corner and Melissa is going to have her first change. I wouldn’t be surprised if throwing us off is what Peter wants.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “God that guy is such a dick. I’m with Boyd though.” She tapped her nails on the table. “Do you have any plans for the full moon? For us I mean?”

Derek tilted his head to the side. “ _If_ things go well with Melissa I was thinking of taking you guys out for a run. We haven’t done it in so long.”

Erica grinned. “I would love that. Maybe we can take out a few walkers while we are out there.”

Allison just hoped they were careful and didn’t take any unnecessary risks. “I’m putting you two in charge of making sure Derek doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Derek scoffed but Erica saluted her. “You can count on me. If he even _tries_ to sneak away to be weird I will jump on his back and not let go. He’ll have to drag me along behind him.”

Derek sent her a blank look. “You think I won’t?”

She pouted at him. “And ruin my nice clean clothes? That would just be cruel and you’ve been so nice lately.”

Allison reached up to rub the back of Derek’s neck. “You’re all gonna be smart and safe if you wanna get back through the gates.”

Boyd laughed. “What are you and Chris gonna do while we’re gone?”

_Good question._ “I’m sure we’ll come up with something. He’ll probably want to keep a close eye on Melissa and have the tranqs handy just in case.”

Erica smirked. “Shooting Scott’s mom—I’m sure that will go over well.”

Allison shrugged. “It won’t be fatal or with an arrow. Not like we could let her hurt one of us or escape.” Pause. “But these are all worst case scenario type things and I don’t see them happening. If we’re lucky this will go off without a hitch.”

Derek grumbled. “Since when are we that lucky?”

=-=

It was late afternoon with still no sign of Peter when the CB flared to life with a stranger’s voice on the other end, startling everyone lounging in the teacher’s lounge. Allison, Chris, the Sheriff and Morrell all jumped when it crackled and sputtered out a _Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there?_

“That voice sounds familiar.” Chris said frowning.

“Oh?” Morrell inquired from her place on the sofa. “Who does it sound like?”

Chris stared intently at the CB. “When we first arrived in Beacon Hills I made contact with an old hunter friend of mine named Victor Cardoza. He was instrumental in getting me up to date on the state of things including Derek and Laura’s whereabouts before they returned to town. He had a family emergency a few days after that bus driver was murdered and left. I haven’t heard from him since.”

The Sheriff hummed. “You gonna answer him? You don’t have to tell him where we are or…who you’re with.”

Pressing his lips together, Chris cleared his throat and slowly picked up the microphone. “Victor Cardoza?”

“Who is this?” Victor asked slowly. “How do you know my name?”

“This is Chris Argent.” Chris replied.

“Chris! Jesus Christ I can’t believe you’re still alive!” Victor explained. “Well I guess I can but man, ha. I never expected for you to be on the other end of this thing. How are you?”

“Surviving.” Christ responded. “What about you? Where were you when all of this hit?”

Victor sighed. “On my way back to Beacon Hills actually. We got word that there was a new Alpha and some type of lizard monster killing innocent people. My group and I were coming back to help when the next thing we know, the dead are pouring into the streets. I lost five men in two weeks. Do you know what’s going on?”

Chris glanced around at everyone listening. “I can tell you that the lizard monster was called a kanima and it’s dead. As for what’s causing all of this… I don’t know.”

Victor made a noise. “Guess that means you’re no closer to finding a solution than I am. Anyway I’m glad you’re okay, man. It’s good there is someone else out there trying to get a handle on this thing.”

“Not sure that is possible at this point.”

“Worth a try, right? Besides since when does an Argent give up?”

“I haven’t given up. I’m still alive.” 

“True. So where are you anyway? You must be close if you’re picking up the signal.”

Chris hesitated before saying, “My friend and I are currently gathering our wits at some old abandoned house. We encountered a herd of walkers and had to leave our old safe house. What about you?”

“On the highway. We needed a bit of gas and this place is as good as any.” Victor explained. “We should meet up and pool our resources.”

Releasing the microphone, Chris scratched at his face. “Victor is a good guy but he’s rather old fashioned when it comes to hunting. I’m not certain he would understand our new arrangements with the werewolves.”

Allison cracked her knuckles. “Then meeting up is definitely out of the question.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Unless he just wants to make sure you are okay?”

“I suppose it’s possible.” Chris didn’t sound totally sure however. “I would like to talk to him a bit more about where he has been and what he has seen. Perhaps we can meet on the highway for a little bit as long as we make sure he doesn’t follow us back here.”

“I’d go with you.” The Sheriff offered. “Maybe having a former officer of the law there would help.”

“Chris? You still there?”

“Yeah I’m here.” A beat. “Hey Victor stay where you are. My friend and I are coming out to meet you.”

“Sounds good!” Victor said happily. “See you in a few.”

_I don’t like the sound of this._ “Do you think you can trust him?”

Chris plucked his jacket off the rack by the door. “I could before all of this happened. If you’re asking me do I think he will take our weapons and leave us out on the road, no. At least the Victor before the dead came back to life wouldn’t.”

She wet her lips. “Okay but be careful and try to gauge what he thinks about werewolves without letting on some of them are like, our best friends.”

Kissing her temple, Chris grinned. “I think I know a little something about subterfuge, sweetheart. We’ll be fine.”

Allison exhaled deeply but didn’t try to stop him because there was no point. It was smart to find out what Victor knew and what he might have seen in his travels. She just didn’t trust other hunters not to shoot first and ask questions later. It was in their DNA to be honest. In truth she wanted to go with her father to the meeting but she could understand why he hadn’t offered to take her. Sometimes she didn’t have the best poker face, and if Victor started in on killing wolves while going after zombies she wasn’t certain her distaste for it wouldn’t be laid bare in her expression.

And as the leader of her family that would be a big no, no.

Latching onto his arm before he strolled out the door, she stared at him. “If you need back up please use the walkie talkie to contact us. Hunters or not Derek and his pack would help. Me too of course.”

Chris nodded. “I know and I will. Don’t worry everything is going to be fine.”

As she watched him and the Sheriff leave she decided not to tell him about all the times thing hadn’t been _fine_. Perhaps it would be best to remain positive…while she still could.

=-=

Victor’s information had been mostly what they’d expected; no sign of wolves but zombies aplenty. They killed all that they came in contact with if it could be done safely, and were basically looking for somewhere to have their base of operations. Apparently they were operating under the assumption that this… _infestation_ could be snuffed out if they worked hard enough and had enough man power. Chris said he hadn’t agreed or disagreed though Allison knew they all believed they were past the point of finding a cure.

Chris had brought up wolves and the code, coyly inferring that if he saw any he wouldn’t go after them because as far as enemies went, they were low on the totem pole these days. Victor replied that he thought all of the wolves had hauled ass anyway and that it was for the best. It wasn’t confirmation that he would let any live he came across, but figuring none were around worked too. He had however wanted Chris and the Sheriff to join him and hadn’t understood why they couldn’t, but her father had come up with some excuse about working better as a two man team.

Word of mouth about Argents and their temperaments made it pretty believable. Thankfully.

Anyway before they realized two days had passed and the full moon was upon them. After being preoccupied with Peter—who was still missing, scent probably masked—and the hunters it was Melissa feeling antsy-er than usual that reminded them they were about to have a newly made werewolf on their hands. It gave Derek something more important to focus on than his stupid Uncle. Melissa _was_ going to turn; whether it would be easy and successful was another thing altogether. As a weak wolf Allison assumed it wouldn’t be _that_ extreme however even a weak werewolf could probably hurt a human.

As the sun disappeared below the horizon, Allison sat on the floor outside of the boiler room with Deaton and Lydia across the way in front of her and Stiles and Danny beside her. The rest of the pack was inside with Melissa to offer support, while her father and Morrell were _elsewhere_ with the Sheriff pacing in front of the thick closed door. They could hear the sounds of whimpering and cringing and shouting with Scott offering up soft words of comfort. Allison had never seen a first transformation before but Erica had mentioned once that it hurt like fucking hell, but after you learned to control it, it wasn’t so bad.

Being surrounded by werewolves made her think about her own mortality. She wondered if she could withstand the change and how would she look afterwards. Would her eyes be yellow or blue—did killing zombies count as taking a life?

“Sometimes I still can’t believe this is all real.” The Sheriff said idly, eyes on the door. “Zombies and werewolves and kanimas. A woman I’ve known since our children were in diapers is now a werewolf…as is her son. And to think a few months ago I had _no idea_ any of this existed.”

Stiles smiled. “I’m glad you finally know the truth, dad. I think even if zombies hadn’t popped up I would have told you sooner or later. So you’d have all the facts.”

The Sheriff chuckled. “Thanks. That would have been useful.”

A low growl sounded from inside the boiler room, one that Allison knew wasn’t Derek. It was slightly shaky and not as strong as the others. “I hope she’s okay.”

“I’m sure she will be.” Deaton replied in his smooth voice. “Melissa has an entire pack to be there for her, as well as an understanding Alpha. Really one couldn’t ask for more.”

Danny nibbled on the inside of his cheek. “Hey. How come the bite doesn’t always take?”

Deaton shrugged glibly. “I don’t know. Usually it’s down to the physiology of someone’s body, whether they would be a suitable carrier or not. Some humans are immune because they are perhaps already supernatural in their own right, as with Jackson and to a point, Lydia. With others their bodies just reject the bite. You never exactly know which is which but seeing as how Scott accepted it, Melissa was much more of a sure thing.”

Lydia scrunched up her nose. “I don’t think I’m supernatural. I mean I can’t _do_ anything.”

He smiled. “Well you have to be _something_. Not only did you _not_ turn but your body didn’t reject the bite so much as, pretend it never happened. I think what Peter was able to use you to do may play a part in what you could be. If we ever see him again you should ask him.”

_Fat chance of that happening. And if it does Derek will be too busy kicking his ass for us to get a word in._

With a slow, loud rusty creak the metal door opened and the man in question walked out looking exhausted but optimistic. He ushered Boyd, Erica, Aiden and Isaac out before shutting the door. “Melissa’s okay. I told her about having an anchor and so she’s focusing on Scott, naturally. It’s keeping her more or less in check but Peter was right, she’s weak. Stronger than a human but not as strong as the other Betas.” He cocked his head to the side. “Scott is going to stay with her while I take the other out for a run.”

“And she’s gonna be okay?” The Sheriff asked with genuine concern.

Derek nodded. “Yes. Scott is going to stay with her. We won’t be gone long.” He nudged Allison’s knee with his foot and then headed off with the Betas tagging along behind him.

“Be careful!” She called out.

=-=

Allison was laying on the floor with Lydia in the teacher’s lounge looking through one of the yearbooks a few hours later when the door burst open loudly, slamming back against the wall hard enough to crack the glass. Both girls jumped, startled, as Derek hurried inside carrying a groaning Isaac in his strong arms. He stretched him out on the table after raking everything off. Without needing to be told, Lydia hurried off to find Deaton while Allison moved over to see what the problem was.

Isaac was bloody and pale with a large bear trap clamped tightly around his ankle. There was an arrow in his thigh and a hole in his shoulder. He was conscious; blue eyes darting around the room as his hands flailed for something to hold onto.

“Wh—what happened?” Allison swallowed hard. She pulled the first aid kit from a shelf and flipped it open, taking out bandages and peroxide.

Derek ripped Isaac’s shirt open. “We ran into some more booby traps in the woods. Boyd and Erica got hit too but not as bad as Isaac. He tripped a trick wire and got shot—first the bullet and then the arrow. He staggered back and the bear trap got him.” Sighing deeply, he yanked the arrow out. “I would have taken care of him in the woods but walkers showed up.”

Allison dabbed at the closing wound with a cotton ball. “Why isn’t the bullet hole healing?”

Derek yanked a gun out of the band of his jeans. “It’s filled with wolfsbane. I have to burn it out of him.” Moving down, he tore off the bear trap with a low grunt, making Isaac cry out.

“Did you run into hunters?”

“No. It was rigged to go off just like the arrow.”

“So someone sent up a trap for wolves? I wonder was it Victor and his friends.”

“Maybe. There was raw meat hanging from a branch so it _could_ have been for the walkers. From what Chris said I don’t think the other hunters were around long enough to do all that.”

_Well I am definitely asking him after this._ “Anything I can do to help?”

He shook his head. “No Isaac will be okay as soon as I take care of the wolfsbane.”

She rubbed at her upper arms. “Are Boyd and Erica okay? And Aiden?”

Emptying the chamber of the gun, Derek cracked open a bullet and poured the contents onto the table. “Yeah. They went to check on Scott and Melissa.”

Isaac’s shoulder looked sickly and disgusting; it made Allison take a shallow breath through her nose so as not to gag. “How do you know how to help him?”

Derek glanced at her. “My mom taught me. And I’ve been shot like this…by Kate.”

_Ouch._ “I’m sorry.”

Deaton arrived seconds later and Allison moved out of the way to let them work. Isaac was going to survive and she wondered if the traps were set before or after the outbreak. Maybe there was more to this stupid little town than any of them knew. Maybe they weren’t the first people to attempt to call it home after the walkers showed up. That made a certain kind of sense, what with the traps and all.

_Could other hunters have stayed here? And if so what happened to them? Are they just laying in wait?_

Her dad said he _saw_ Victor and his friends leave, driving off in the opposite direction. And even if they were still around it wasn’t like they knew wolves were with them…unless someone told them. Unless someone managed to strike up a deal for his own benefit. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions but it was hard not to, considering the shit Peter had pulled in the past. He was _just_ smooth enough to make it all work.

_Well if he wants a war we’ll give him one._ “Um, I’m gonna go fill my dad in.” Without waiting for a reply, she exited the room and strolled down the dimly lit hallway.

Tomorrow they were going to actively look for Peter Hale. If they found him and he was guilty od something? She would put an arrow in his heart herself.


	16. It Starts With A Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope the wait wasn't too long and that this chapter makes up for it. =)

Chapter Sixteen: It Starts With A Spark

Derek was angry. Allison could tell that much by his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and the stony set of his face. Not to mention the way he wouldn’t look at her no matter how long she stared at him or shifted in her seat. While she thought he was being a bit childish she understood where he was coming from. He wanted to pull his lone wolf routine and look for Peter by himself, because he didn’t want anyone else in danger of getting hurt. However seeing as how it was _her_ idea there was no way she was going to let him leave her behind. Besides sooner or later Derek needed to learn that she didn’t mind sharing his burdens. She was a lot stronger than she looked and she would help carry whatever she could.

It was around six in the morning, that time just before the sun came up where everything was still damp and gloomy. She had been sleeping as peaceful as one could these days when the cold at her back ultimately woke her up, alerting her to the fact that Derek wasn’t beside her anymore. Dressing quickly and grabbing her weapons, she’d just hoped she wasn’t too late to catch up to him. Luckily she had not been late at all. As expected Derek had a million reasons for her to go back inside and back to sleep, but she had shot them all down. Told him they were a team now and teams worked together.

When that hadn’t immediately caused him to give in, she’d been forced to bring out the big guns and asked him how did he think she would feel if anything happened to him. Even now she wouldn’t say he had caved but rather realized she was going, even if she had to follow him. Which she would have and they both knew it.

Anyway though finding Peter was a priority—something she had brought up the previous night as they lay huddled together in a classroom on a bumpy mattress. He was a loose end and possibly behind Isaac getting shot. Either way discovering what the hell he was playing at sounded better than just continuing to be sitting ducks. And if he was in trouble well she wasn’t against saving him…as long as it wasn’t too life threatening to the people she really cared about.

Fiddling with one of her arrows, Allison glanced out the window as Derek maneuvered his SUV to stop at the entrance to one street with a line of small yet tasteful houses. He cut the engine and stared out of the windshield with a severe gaze, his right hand twitching where it rested on the gearshift. He tended to be quite transparent when he was worried, and it was clear that he felt responsible for whatever Peter might or might not be doing. Such as working with a group of hunters to screw them all over. No doubt he was blaming himself ten times over for even letting Peter join them in the first place. While it probably hadn’t been the best idea, Allison knew none of them would be all _I told you so_ if it turned out Peter was playing games.

Most of them could understand wanting to see the best in someone. Even a dickhead like Peter Hale.

Tightening her gloves, she looked at him. “Are we going house to house or do you have a lock on his scent?”

Derek tensed at the sound of her voice. “We’ll check a few houses to start with. There is too much decay on the air to smell anything, really.”

She nodded. “Okay that sounds like a plan.”

He snorted. “It’s not a plan. It’s a stupid idea to go into these houses, not knowing what to expect all for stupid ass Peter. If he’s in trouble we should be letting him rot. And you damn well shouldn’t be here.”

She rolled her eyes. “I thought we were over this. I’m not here for _Peter_. I’m here for you and to watch _your_ back.”

A low growl sounded and he cracked his neck, loudly. “I can do this on my own.”

Sighing, she put her hand on his shoulder before smoothing it down to his wrist. “I know you can but the point is that you don’t _have_ to. I _want_ to help you.” When he didn’t pull away she leaned over the middle compartment and kissed his cheek, nuzzling the side of his face. “We’re supposed to be a team now and I have no issues doing this with you. For you.”

Derek exhaled deeply. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Smiling, she patted his chest. “I don’t want you to get hurt either. So we’ll take care of each other.”

It was clear he didn’t like that idea but he didn’t argue; there was no point. “No wandering off.”

_Duh._ “I’ll be glued to your side.”

Derek grunted but exited the truck and grabbed his pipe, closing the door as quietly as he could. He waited until Allison joined him and then slowly started towards the first house, eyes sharp. By now Allison figured her father had found the note she’d left and hopefully wasn’t mad at her. Or Derek for that matter. It would just be easier to go in, look around and get out without more people gumming up the works.

“What are you going to do if we find Peter?” She inquired softly.

“Kill him.” Derek said without hesitation. “Like I should have done instead of letting him come with us.”

“As much as I want him gone I don’t want you to kill him. I don’t want you to have to carry that around with you, again.” Idly she twirled one of her knives. “I’m sure slashing his throat once was enough.”

Smoothing a hand across his handsome face, he shrugged. “All I have to do is remind myself that he deserves it. He’ll _always_ deserve it.”

Allison couldn’t exactly argue to the contrary. She didn’t know Peter as well as the others but she had a feeling his sort of behavior didn’t just happen overnight. Yes being trapped in his own body for years while it healed probably screwed with his head, but for a psychopath he had a downright scary manipulating streak. He knew all of the buttons to push and he did so gleefully. It made her wonder if his deal had ever really been about revenge in the first place.

Biting the inside of her cheek and stepping over an errant hubcap discarded in the middle of the road, she cut her eyes at him. “You know I was thinking the other night and, there is still a lot we don’t know about each other. Stuff like before I came to Beacon Hills…”

Striding across the yard, Derek slowly climbed the wooden steps and up onto a white porch. “What do you want to know?”

_Wow. I was expecting more resistance._ “I—anything. What were you like when you were my age?”

A wryly expression graced his face. “I’m not sure I can remember back that far.” 

She snorted. “Oh you are so funny.”

He shrugged. “Actually…wolves age differently than humans. Slower. I could be a lot older than I look.” Before she could delve into _that_ , he continued. “But to answer your question I was a bit of an asshole sometimes. I had an attitude like Jackson’s where I suppose I thought I was so cool. I was popular so…comes with the territory.”

She found that to be very interesting—he was so far removed from Jackson by the time they met it was almost hard to imagine. Yet in a way she could see it but not the whole popular asshole thing. Jackson had acted like a dick to hide his many insecurities and besides Lydia and Danny, he’d been a solitary kind of person. Just like Derek.

And going through some major issues _just_ like Derek.

“I never would have picked that for you.” She admitted, watching him break the doorknob so that they could enter the living room. “I’ve been the new girl for as long as I can remember. In fact you and the others are the longest group of friends I’ve ever held on to. And the best.”

“Huh.” He said speculatively. “Never thought I would have an Argent calling me a friend.”

_Bet you never thought you would be having sex with another one either_ was on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it back down, thankfully having the foresight to realize what a bad idea it was. Anyone else might have been amused but Derek wasn’t _anyone else_ and the last thing she wanted to do was make light of what Kate had put him through. They were on great footing now—closer than they had ever been—and she didn’t want to blow that up.

It was more than keeping the peace however. While she basically forced aside any deep thoughts about her relationship with Derek they would still crop up from time to time. For all intents and purposes they were exclusive but she wondered if that was just because there was no one else around. She wasn’t sure how Derek reacted in a relationship but she wasn’t the sort of person to look elsewhere when she had what she wanted. So even if there were other people, she knew her eyes would be for him only. Before finding out that Scott and Isaac were a thing, she hadn’t entertained the idea of getting back with him because she had Derek. It didn’t matter so much _how_ she had him just that she did.

There were just…things she wanted to say to him without having to worry about pushing him away. Things that would make anyone else feel better but that might make Derek Hale feel caged in.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she crept behind him silently as he peeped into several different rooms. Her eyes were trained on the little things like doorways and anything that appeared out of the ordinary as murmurs of bobby traps echoed in her brain. She didn’t want anything like what happened with her dad to happen with her. She didn’t want Derek hurt while trying to protect her. He’d been stabbed, electrocuted and shot in the past while helping other people, treating his body like what happened to it didn’t matter because he had super healing. But she was sure the fathom pain of those injuries never went away.

Sometimes she could still feel the thin slice to her neck of several sharp claws by the kanima. In the past just the sensation of her hair brushing her neck would startle her sometimes, but now she didn’t detect it as easily as she once had. The nerves would probably always be affected by the toxins.

When it was clear that Peter wasn’t inside—had probably never been—they moved on to another. And another and another until they were on the fifth house with not a single clue that Peter had been inside or even around. Allison could tell that Derek was growing antsier and angrier, not that she blamed him. A Peter that couldn’t be accounted for was almost more dangerous than one they could see every day with their own eyes.

“This is bullshit!” Derek punched a hole into the wall, fist going right through the plaster. “How can there be no trace of him? Where did he go? He’s up to something, I just _know_ he is!”

Allison didn’t disagree with him though she did take a more mellow approach. “I want to know where he is too, but hey if he never shows up again that’s a good thing. Maybe he just couldn’t cut it in a pack dynamic where hunters and wolves got along.”

Derek blew dust off his knuckles. “If he hadn’t made such a big fuss about joining our group then, maybe. Unless being in the group was the whole point. I thought he just wanted to get to me but maybe it was never about _me_.”

_Except isn’t it always about the Alpha?_ “Well as much as I want to know what happened to him, we could always say fuck it and go home. Beef up security around the school including all the mountain ash Deaton can make.”

Sighing deeply, he leaned against the kitchen counter. “Or maybe we should just leave the school. Go far away. We’ll find another place…”

Wetting her lips, she watched him. “Is that what you want to do?”

“I don’t know. It’s something we should keep on the table though. I’ll feel this location is compromised until we know what the fuck Peter is up to.”

“We can bring it up with my dad then if you want.”

His brows rose slightly. “Really?”

She blinked, confused. “Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?”

His shoulders curved inward and he let out a harsh breath through his nose. “I guess it’s still a little out there—an Argent giving a damn about my opinion.” A beat. “I know things are different now because of us and all we have been through, but old habits die hard I suppose. Besides I doubt anyone is going to want to leave the school. It’s the safest place we’ve found so far. Not to mention there are more of us now, and I should be focusing on the pack, not Peter.”

For reasons unknown she smiled a little bit. “Wanting us to move to be far away from whatever Peter might be planning _is_ focusing on the pack. I think we could survive on the road if we’re smart like we have been in the past.”

Derek’s mouth set into a firm, thin line. “That was before we had a one handed civilian and a wolf that was weak as a puppy. My own discomfort aside…securing the school might be the better option. Though I don’t like the fact that he knows where we are and at any time could start something.”

That was totally understandable. “Then we’ll see what my dad has to say, and if he thinks it’s a good idea to leave we’ll leave. I’d rather be on the road with everyone, taking my chances with the undead than a sitting duck for Peter.”

Derek nodded. “Okay.”

Mirroring his nod, she swerved around the island and pulled him into a tight hug because he looked like he needed one. And it was possible she needed one as well. As his arms winded around her waist she sighed and pressed her cheek against his chest, feeling the strong muscles in his back shift. He squeezed her harder than normal—it made her healing side twinge—but she welcomed it. He buried his nose into the silkiness of her hair and inhaled before rubbing his cheek along her temple.

“This is nice.” Her voice was soft. Gentle. “It’s like even with everything shitter than usual this can make it a little better. I’d ask for more hugs but I don’t want to freak you out.”

He snorted. “Why would a hug freak me out?” She didn’t answer so he replied, “I’m…not that damaged. I’m just guarded and I have good reason to be.”

Of course she would never dispute that. “I think most of us have good reason to be these days. You know it kinda sucks. If possible allowing yourself to get closer to anyone during a zombie apocalypse is just a recipe for disaster. Kinda dumb too.”

His body moved like there was laughter but none actually sounded. “Dumber than the werewolf hunter that fell for _two_ wolves, or the wolf that fell for the hunter of the family that destroyed his?”

_Well when you say it like that…_ “Perhaps it’s all on par. Or maybe we’re all just crazy.”

He hummed and then dipped down so that he could kiss her, his scruff tickling her face. Allison really enjoyed the moments when Derek let himself be open and vulnerable, though she understood why they were so few and far between. She saw them more than most now and the importance of that wasn’t lost on her.

As with most of their encounters it wasn’t the right time or the right place, but she couldn’t seem to resist Derek, as oddly as that sounded. To go from hating him to _needing_ him in a way she had never needed anyone—not even Scott—was as scary as it was thrilling. But it didn’t change the fact that she let him spin her around to face the counter. That she let him slide a hand down into her jeans while he pressed close, making her bend forward a little. Her heartbeat quickened within a second as his fingers brushed over her and she fumbled to unbutton her pants when suddenly a shrill sound broke through the quiet.

They both jumped and glanced around, trying to see where it was coming from. Derek immediately strode over to a window and looked out, pointing at wailing car with flashing lights and horn blowing. There was no one around to have activated the alarm, not even a walker, and she wasn’t sure they could be timed. The whooping sound did however draw out a few stragglers from their hiding places, their unintelligent groans mixing with the alarm.

Allison frowned at the interruption. “Guess we’ll have to finish this back at the school. I _do_ want to finish it by the way.”

Derek _smirked_ and she decided that it looked good on him. “I’ll see what I can do.” Pause. “Come on let’s—”

Before he could finish his sentence a rather large zombie burst through the back screen door and all but leapt onto Derek’s back, going directly for his jugular. Its stomach was ripped open, guts hanging out and yet it still tried to eat. Still tried to latch onto Derek’s throat and sink its rotting teeth in deep. Allison raised her dagger to stab it but Derek grabbed its head and yanked as hard as he could, eyes red and furious.

The head popped off with a filthy squelch, teeth never stopping their rhythmic snap at his fingers as he tossed it to the floor. She kicked it for good measure and hurried towards the living room with Derek hot on her heels, wrenching the front door open as fast as she could. Two muddy zombies were already ambling up the steps and Allison lunged at the nearest one, driving her knife into its oozing eye socket. The second swiped at her arm and Derek swung out rapidly, bashing its skull in with his pipe, splattering the side of her face with blood.

_And gross._

To get back to his SUV they had to pass the howling car which meant they had to take out the straggles in their way. Derek tossed Allison his weapon and yanked open the car door, ripping out the entire area under the steering wheel with a loud growl, slashing the wires with his claws. The alarm died with a low _ooo_ sound and Allison struck a zombie hard enough to send it crashing across the hood. It rolled to the ground and Derek slammed his foot down, smashing the head like an overripe grape. He made a bloody, brain matted boot print all the way back to his truck.

“Maybe this town is haunted.” Allison climbed into the passenger seat and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. “Maybe there is a mass of bodies somewhere and now the ghosts are calling the shots.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Derek muttered, starting the engine and easing the truck into gear. “I think I’d rather for it to be that than someone messing with us.” He whipped around and headed back towards the school. “If we stay in this town we’re going to have to start doing patrols. Hourly and then every few hours until we’re one hundred percent sure we’re safe.”

“Sounds good to me.” Satisfied that her face was clean, she shifted so that she could look at him as they spoke. “You and the other wolves can start carrying guns if we have enough. I’d feel better if you did anyway.”

“Never been good with weapons I wasn’t born with.” He confessed.

She smiled. “I don’t know. You wield that pipe like a champion.”

His eyes rolled but there was no nastiness in the action. “I played baseball in middle school. And it’s not rocket science; swinging something heavy.”

Allison chuckled but the thunderous explosion that happened next had her shrieking in surprise. Obviously it caught Derek off guard as well because he jerked the wheel and crashed into the side of an old truck, taking off the SUV’s side mirror and heavily denting the door. Her head hit the window hard enough to hurt but not to break the skin, and she groaned softly, wishing she’d been wearing her seatbelt.

“What the fuck was that?!” Derek exclaimed, tires screeching to a stop on the pavement when they finally reached the school.

However neither of them had to say anything because unfortunately it became all too clear just what _that_ was. 

Crestwood Academy was in _flames_. Wild, uncontrolled flames of bright red and yellow poured out of the blown out windows, roaring like the winds of a tornado. One side was already caving in on itself, charred and blackened and raining ash onto the singed grass. The _heat_ was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before; hot enough to sear the hair off their arms from inside the vehicle.

Allison scrambled out of the truck so fast she lost her footing and hit the ground hard on her knees, crawling across the rocks towards the front gates. Her eyes were burning with tears rolling down her cheeks, lungs struggling to breathe air that wasn’t scorched and dirty. She reached the gate within seconds and noticed one side of it was warped and bent outwards; the iron hot to the touch. She didn’t care though. She clamored over it—burning her skin a bit—and headed towards the front steps. 

Screaming for her father the entire time.

Derek’s strong arm wrapping around her waist knocked the air out of her. She was hauled back against his chest and dragged away from the roaring inferno, but that didn’t stop her from struggling to get away. It was like fighting against steel but she didn’t stop. She _had_ to get inside and save everyone! _She had to!_

“Let me go!” She screamed, clawing at his forearm. “Derek! Derek _please_! I have to help them! We have to help them!” She started to cough. “St—stop!”

He carried her easily back to the SUV, spinning her around to face him. His hands smudged dirt onto her cheeks as he grasped her face. “Allison. Allison! Look at me!” She did so as if pained her, skin flushed red and eyes slightly blood shot. “They’re not dead, okay? They’re not in there. I would _know_.”

She shook her head violently from side to side. “No th—they had no warning! It’s early! Everyone was still asleep when we left!”

Derek cut his eyes to the fire. “You have to trust me!”

Swallowing hard, her throat getting sore, she sniffled. “Oh god what are we going to do? Who—how did this ha—happen?”

Steadying himself, he opened her door and shoved her inside. “We leave.”

Allison let out a low sob. She wanted to make a run for the school but she knew Derek would catch her before she could get there. She watched him with blurry vision as he crawled behind the wheel and backed up, speeding down the road towards the highway. He looked calm—almost detached—but she knew he had to be breaking inside just like she was. Maybe even more so considering what he had been through. He had lost almost his entire family to fire, and now perhaps almost his entire pack. But Derek was apparently good at compartmentalizing his emotions, those that weren’t rage anyway.

She was thankful because although she was usually in control of her feelings, she couldn’t seem to rein them in just yet. She couldn’t get a clear breath and she couldn’t stop fidgeting. All she could think about was all the people she cared about trapped and _dying_. Screaming as the flames reached them and burnt their skin off their bones. Had they woke up first? Were they having breakfast when it suddenly happened? Who died first? Who was left trying to get out before ultimately succumbing to smoke inhalation?

Shuddering, she tried to stop herself from shaking but it was a losing battle. Long fingers curled around her wrist and her attention was jerked onto Derek who was staring straight ahead as he drove. It was stupid but she tumbled inelegantly into his lap anyway, legs falling across the center drink holder. His heart was racing which was a stark contract to how put together he appeared. She kind of liked it though; knowing he was just as upset as she was.

His left arm cuddled her close and he kissed her forehead. “We’ll find them. I promise.”

“Wh—what if there is nothing to fi—find?” She stammered slowly. “What if they di—didn’t survive?”

“They did. Maybe not all—they are out there somewhere and we’ll find them.” He exhaled. “We just need to get somewhere safe so that we can regroup.”

Digging her nails into her palm, she let the stinging pain calm her nerves. It wasn’t much but all she needed was a little. “We don’t have _anything_. Just a few weapons and the clothes on our backs.”

He nodded. “Yeah but we’ve made do with less.” He looked down at her for a moment. “I know you’re scared Allison but I’m gonna need to you to…”

What he needed never came but it was okay because she could guess. He needed her to get her head on straight and approach the situation like a hunter would, clinically and unemotionally. Like a leader would. Like her mother would.

“Okay.” She whispered and wiped her eyes. “We—we can’t go back into the town because no doubt that explosion brought more walkers. There are—there are cars on the highway, we can find stuff in them. Water and a few supplies.”

He nodded again. “So that’s what we’ll do.”

Getting back into her own chair was probably the right thing to do but Allison decided against doing the right thing in favor of the comfort of Derek’s warmth. He was right. Getting worked up wouldn’t help either of them, especially since they had no idea what was going on. Had there been some type of chemical leak at the school or had someone launched a grenade into the halls? Was this Peter’s doing or had Victor returned for some misguided attack? There was really no way to know since they couldn’t get close enough to search until the blaze was out, and without a fire crew that could take hours. Maybe even days. By then every zombie in the area would be lingering, hoping for something to eat.

“Could you smell anything?” She questioned. “Gas? Gunpowder?”

Derek’s long lashes fluttered. “There was something—not gas but something else. Tangy maybe with a hint of chemicals.”

_So this wasn’t natural not that I assumed it was._ “Alright that means someone deliberately set the school on fire. There was enough flammable shit in the science lab to ignite with a single spark—enough to cause an explosion.”

Were they all supposed to die or did someone wait until she and Derek were gone to act?

Although she didn’t want to even wish it into being, there was a very real possibility that her father was dead. That she was an orphan. She wanted to focus on the utter devastation of it but now wasn’t the time. Now she had to think about who would want her dad dead. A few names came to mind and at the forefront were Gerard and Peter. It was mighty convenient that Peter disappeared and then this happened. Of course Gerard would kill them all for what they’d done to him if he ever found them. Who was to say he hadn’t?

However if they caught up to Peter and anything was off, she would kill him herself. She would drive her daggers into his heart no matter the cost.

Holding into her thirst for revenge, she was able to settle more. “Everyone inside of the Academy had major enemies. Except for maybe Melissa and Danny. Peter and Gerard hated everyone else.”

“It was Peter.” Derek was certain. “I don’t know _how_ but it had to be him. He’s gonna find us or run into us soon and try to kill me so that he can become an Alpha again. I’m so fucking stupid—I should have left him where he was.”

“He would have followed us or found us eventually.” _Because that was who he was._ “He managed to bring himself back to life. Stalking a group of survivors would have probably been child’s play to him. So this wasn’t your fault.”

They reached the highway a few minutes later and Derek edged along on the side until they were in a clear-ish area. He opened his door and scented the air before easing her off his lap and climbing out to stand beside her. “I don’t smell any zombies but be careful. They could be wandering.”

Allison ran her fingers through her long dark hair. “Right.” Moving over to a packed station wagon, she popped the trunk from inside and then started to rummage through the bags in the back. “Do you believe me?”

Green eyes drifted her way. “Do I believe you with what?”

She emptied one bag so that she could use it to hold whatever she found. “That this isn’t your fault.”

Lowering his head, he folded his arms over his chest. “It feels like it is. Peter was _my_ responsibility.”

_Oh, Derek._ “Peter is responsible for his own actions. You wanted to help him and wanting to help people is never a bad thing. Learning that you should take care of people is what has made you an amazing Alpha, Derek. It’s what has made you an amazing person too.”

A softness appeared in Derek’s eyes but he didn’t reply, instead going over to a Cadillac to see what the inside held. Allison smiled at his back and gripped a flashlight she had found tightly, letting it keep the tears she wanted to continuously shed at bay. There was nothing they could do but hope for the best. She didn’t have her dog whistle—the one time she’d left it behind—and Derek calling for the pack would bring walkers to their location. Maybe too many to handle while they waited for a response. So all they could do was load up on what meager supplies they could find for now and tackle everything else later. They just had to make sure there _was_ a later.


	17. Anchor

Chapter Seventeen: Anchor

By the time it started to get a little dark Allison had the biggest headache possible and an unsettling sensation in the pit of her stomach that she decided not to share with Derek. There was really no point; she didn’t want to worry him anyway. They were already in an impossible situation and added stress would just make it worse. After raiding as many of the vehicles as they could get to before walkers starting dragging themselves out of the woods, they climbed back into Derek’s SUV and just rode around for a while. The back roads were empty save for a few spots where blood had dried and crusted to the concrete in the hot sun.

Now that they had a bit of food and water, she felt better about their chances of making it on their own. In the beginning when it had just been her and her father, it had been tougher because everyone was panicking and chaos was erupting all over. You didn’t expect to find a safe place or a friendly face, at least not right away. Staying away from populated areas and being alert at all times was how they survived before meeting up with Derek and his pack. Of course things were a different sort of bad now. There were more zombies than people wandering around, and they had fewer weapons. No weapons with fire power though she counted her blessings that she had her arrows.

Derek—for his part—was mostly quiet and had been for a few miles. She could only guess what he was thinking or secretly trying to figure out without getting her involved, which made her a little bit angry. But to be honest their situation was so fucked up she welcomed the anger because it kept her from crying over all of the people they had lost. Well…probably lost since Derek was adamant none of them were dead. She wasn’t sure if she believed him though god knows she wanted to. The thought of never seeing her father again—of being an orphan in this new world—terrified her and chilled her to the bone. There were so many things she hadn’t got to say to him, good-bye being somewhere on the list after I love you.

Boyd, Erica, Lydia…they were all her family and she cared about them very much. They were supposed to keep each other safe and she couldn’t help but feel like she’d utterly failed in that respect. And not just for herself but for Derek as well. He was an Alpha without a pack, for now at least.

Even with her as a member, well, she just wondered if it was enough.

“What’s wrong?”

Derek’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. “Besides the obvious?”

He snorted. “You’re rubbing your forehead.”

She blinked; she hadn’t even realized she’d been doing it. “Oh just a headache. Considering all the smoke and shit I inhaled I’m surprised it’s not worse. Those can lead to a pretty nasty chest infection.”

With his green eyes trained on the road, he reached over and broke open the glove compartment. “There might be something in there.”

Pushing strands of dark hair out of her face, she rooted around until she found an unmarked bottle of pills. She pulled off the top and dumped a few into her hand, sorting until she found one she recognized. A lone Advil amongst a sea of white and gel caps that she wasn’t too sure about. Prying the top off her bottle of water, she slipped the pill into her mouth and gulped until it all flowed down her throat. It probably wouldn’t help but she wasn’t about to turn it down.

Allison sighed. “Where should we camp out for the night? Call me a girl but I don’t wanna be out in the open this time around.”

Derek nodded. “We might be able to find a place where we can barricade ourselves in until morning. If not we’ll sleep in the back with the doors locked.”

She liked the sound of that. “Locked doors are exactly what we need right now.” Pulling her legs up to her chest, she rested her chin to her knees. “Derek, what if—what if they’re gone? What then?”

He didn’t look at her. “They aren’t.”

Wetting her lips, she shrugged. “What if they _are_? I mean I don’t wanna think it or believe it either but if my dad has taught me anything it’s to compartmentalize so that you can get things done. Until we know for sure about the others we have to look out for ourselves.”

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “And we will. If we never see the others again then it’s just you and me. I know that’s probably a fucked up thought but you don’t have to worry. We’ll be okay.”

He said it like he believed it and it made her smile regardless of what they were going through. It took her back to the conversation she’d overheard between him and her father, with her dad telling him to protect her no matter what. But she wasn’t worried that he would let her die. She was worried he would die _for_ her and leave her all alone.

Far cry from wanting to kill him because she assumed he was responsible for the death of her mother.

She shook her head. “I know that I’m safe with you.” Pause. “If I’m giving off any scents it’s because I’m—well it’s hard not to be a little freaked out right now. I got a little complacent what with everyone around and stuff…”

“You think you’re not as on point as you used to be?” He inquired. “But we’ve been killing these bastards the entire time. I don’t think having a roof over our heads or a bigger group suddenly means you’re soft. You’re a capable hunter, Allison. You always have been.”

“Yeah. But I’ve always had more than one person watching my back.” She glanced out the window. “If I—if I do something that gets you hurt I’ll never forgive myself. And I swear to God if you say _I can take care of myself_ I will punch you in the nuts.”

That got a surprised laugh and thankfully some of the tension was broken. They rode on in silence for a few more minutes when Derek slowly eased off the road and stopped in front of two large RVs. The first was small and white with missing blinds and a flat tire. The second was bigger and obviously more expensive or it had been; gray with black stripes. It was made almost like a tour bus. As far as she could tell there was nothing really wrong with either one of them except for the flat. So why had the second been abandoned too?

He cracked his knuckles and just stared for a moment, jaw clenched. “Wanna check it out or don’t bother?”

She exhaled deeply. “Depends. Do you think it has something we’re gonna need?”

Derek cracked his neck and slowly opened his door. “I think we won’t know until we look.”

Not exactly sound logic but she guessed she could get behind it. “Be careful. If you get your ass killed I’ll be very pissed off.”

He actually _smiled_ before climbing out of the truck, grabbing his pipe from the backseat. “Surprised you didn’t say you’d bring me back so you could kill me yourself.”

Biting her bottom lip, she followed him and gripped her daggers tightly. “Too much work and I’m short on patience right now.”

Giving her a _look_ , Derek crept closer to the first RV and ducked down to make sure nothing was hiding underneath. Usually they were as quiet as they possibly could be but this time he rapped on the hood with a _clang clang clang_ and stepped back, waiting for something to make itself known. There was a crash from inside the white RV and seconds later the door swung open so that a middle aged walker could fall out. It missed the steps and hit the ground hard, gnashing its teeth together as it tried to get up. 

Derek didn’t give it a chance though. He kicked it over onto its back and brought the round end of his pipe down hard, driving it through the dead man’s eye socket with a sickening squirting sound. The zombie gagged and died, his twitching legs stopping rather abruptly. 

_I wonder what he had been doing in there? Just sitting and waiting, hoping someone would come along so he could try to eat them?_

Unable to stifle her yawn, she let it out and blinked her watering eyes. She’d been up so long and was dying for a nap but also sort of dreading it as well. Even before the school there had been a sense of safety sleeping on the ground in a small area because someone was bound to hear _something_. Now no doubt she and Derek would have to take turns being on watch, which meant one of them would be sitting in the quiet while the other slept away. It was different when she could look over and see Boyd or her father huddled in their sleeping bags. There was a sense of not being alone even while surrounded by darkness.

Allison watched Derek move to the second RV and knock on the door but there was nothing but quiet. Narrowing his brows, he yanked it open and peered inside, jerking back at whatever he saw. She was beside him in a second and the smell that hit her in the face was so powerful she nearly threw up the water she had just drunk. Zombies in general smelled terrible, especially if they had been in the sun for a long time. However the dead _dead_ were different. Heavier and she had no idea why but it was enough to knock the air out of her lungs.

She slapped her hand over her nose and mouth and peered around his shoulder, eyes prickling almost immediately with tears at the scene before her. There snuggled together on the couch in what could only be described as lovingly were a family of four; two little girls and their parents, arms around each other, still in their faded yellow and pink dresses. They didn’t look more than five years old.

There were no bite marks as far as she could tell and she was just about to ask what happened when she noticed the scattered pills on the small table. Too many to be healthy—it clicked like a turning tumbler in her brain what had happened to them.

_Looks like they found their way out._

It wasn’t too much for her to bear but she did have to move away or risk vomiting. She bent at the waist and tried to control her breathing, tried to pretend she didn’t notice her hands shaking. _This_ was the life she had now. These were things she would see until she was dead and maybe even after. There was no going back, she would be forever changed.

“You okay?” Derek asked lowly.

She cleared her throat. “Just caught me by surprise but yeah. Sometimes I forget it wasn’t just us that was affected by this bullshit Gerard pulled. I mean naturally but you get it right? This isn’t just a wolf and hunter thing, it’s a _people_ thing.” Angrily she wiped at her face. “And for all the people not turned are the ones who have to deal with this every day like we do, but without our training.”

Derek squeezed the back of her neck affectionately but didn’t try to offer platitudes. “Stay here. I can check inside on my own.”

Letting gravity do its job, she sunk to her knees and then flopped down onto her behind. She remained vigilante however as she listened to him look through draws and overturn things. It sucked that Derek had seen so much shit he was nearly immune to it by now. Well in so much as he hid his pain better than others did. The Derek that glibly turned Erica and Boyd for his own selfish reasons wasn’t the same Derek that rummaged inside that RV. His heart was heavier—filled to the brim with misery and despair. It was a wonder there was room in it for her.

_Perhaps I am helping him take it back bit by bit._

“Okay.” She whispered as she stood. “Okay.”

Squaring her shoulders and effectively ending her tiny pity party, she squinted at the white RV and pulled herself up into the doorway. The kitchen area was cluttered with dirty dishes, some growing new life of their own. As far as she could tell there wasn’t anything of real use but she forced her feet to take her in deeper anyway. She kicked cups out of her way and pushed paper off the table, grabbing the few candles scattered about. At the sight of a battery operated lantern—that worked—she squealed happily and swung it up under her arm. Direct light would draw zombies but if they covered it with a blanket they’d be okay.

She had never been scared of the dark, not even as a small child but it un-nerved the hell out of her these days for obvious reasons.

Noticing a baseball bat in the corner she smiled because it reminded her of Stiles and then said a small prayer for all of her lost family. She had a sneaking suspicion not all of them—if any—had made it out alive. Trying to decide who she hoped to see again just made her feel like shit, so she pushed all those thoughts far away.

The back doors that led to a tiny bedroom were closed, shuttered together but not locked. These days she trusted her gut when it came to certain moves, and while it wasn’t screaming at her to stay away it wasn’t telling her to roll steam ahead either. Most likely there was nothing back there of use but she slowly walked towards it anyway, needing to prove that she hadn’t lost her edge. She was still a leader and a hunter; a force to be reckoned with. She could check out the back and trust her senses to react accordingly.

Lifting one of her daggers up to eye level, she swallowed hard and pushed one of the folding doors back into its grove. Allison wasn’t sure what she had been expecting beyond maybe a walker ready to lunge at her, really. It certainly wasn’t _half_ a walker with intestines spilling out along behind it; the lower section of its body discarded in the corner. At the sound of her the milky white eyes opened and a blackened hand reached for her, fingers grabbing at thin air. It moved and toppled right off the bed as it tried to crawl towards her without legs.

She watched it for a moment and couldn’t help but be curious about it and the life it might have had beforehand. Not to mention werewolves were often killed by being sliced in half. If a dead wolf was bit or fed on afterwards, would it come back as a zombie? Could this person have been a wolf killed by a hunter and then fed on by a wandering walker?

A hand grazed her ankle and she snapped back to attention, driving the blade of her knife down into the top of its head. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears but she felt almost a stupid bit of peace settle over her. Yeah it had only been one zombie but she hadn’t freaked out and forgotten everything she’d learned. Perhaps that would come later but for now she was counting it as a win.

Lantern in hand, she strode back to the front of the vehicle and outside. “Derek?”

His dark head appeared around the side of the gray RV. “Over here. Everything okay?”

_Not really._ “Depends on your definition of okay. I didn’t scream and flail at the sight of a zombie so could be worse I suppose.”

He motioned to the SUV. “We should go. It’s getting dark and we need more cover than this. And you need sleep.”

Not arguing with him, she climbed back into her seat and watched tiredly as he did the same. “I found one of those lanterns that run by batteries. We can use it tonight so it won’t be pitch black.”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck before starting up. “Good find. Hope the batteries last…”

_Way to keep hope alive._ “We’ll make them last.”

=-=

The area they eventually settled in was in the middle of nowhere; a tiny dirt path surrounded by tall trees and thick uncut grass. Once the sun went down it was so dark that without her flashlight, Allison wouldn’t have been able to see her own hand in front of her face. Derek considered building a fire just for a little while but sprinkles of rain started about ten minutes after they stopped, which soon became a hefty sized downpour. So they made sure all of the doors were locked, turned down the backseats and stretched out the best they could.

Allison listened to the pitter patter sound of the rain hitting the roof and windows, and while it was soothing she refused to let it lull her to sleep just yet. Though she was exhausted and sore at least her head wasn’t hurting anymore. She was lying on her back with her fingers tapping anxiously on her stomach, feeling every time Derek shifted. He could be remarkably still when he wanted to be, like a statue. She supposed it had something to do with being a predator and hunting prey.

“Why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep?” Derek asked quietly. “I don’t mind taking first watch.

She shrugged. “I will in a little while. Hard to sleep when your mind is racing a million miles a minute about everything.”

Grunting, he slipped one hand behind his head. “When it’s clear I’ll call for Boyd. If he’s within hearing distance he’ll call back and we’ll be able to track them. Maybe we can meet in the middle or wherever.”

Turning to look at him, she pressed her face against his strong shoulder. “And if no one answers? Ever?”

His expression was somber but she could tell he was about to be truthful with her. “Then we do what we’ve been doing, but just the two of us. Which I’m sure that’s not what you want to hear. I don’t _want_ my pack to be gone but if they are there is nothing I can do to bring them back.” His chest rose and fell slowly. “I’ll mourn them and then focus on keeping us alive.”

She reached over and caressed his cheek, tracing her fingers across his nose. “Can I tell you something that might screw with your head? Feel free to blame it on the fact that I’m mildly delirious right now.”

One of his brows rose. “Alright.”

Smiling at the dubious look plastered onto his face, she giggled, unable to stop it. “You are the only thing keeping me from shattering right now. And it—it’s not just because of the sex or whatever. It’s _you_. I know you’re just as upset as I am about what might have happened to those we care about, but you’re pushing it down deep to lead.” A beat. “I don’t want you to. I appreciate it but if it’s costing you anything I don’t want you to do it.”

Derek grabbed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. “That’s not screwing with my head. Yeah I could survive alone out here and probably not turn into an Omega; do what I had to do and all that shit. But knowing that I have you _does_ make it better. Being able to go it alone and _going_ it alone are two very different things.”

Edging closer until she could steal some of his body heat, she tucked her head under his chin and forced herself not to cry when his arms wrapped securely around her. His heart was steady underneath her ear and comforting. “Do I comfort you? Am I helpful at all during this bullshit?”

“Of course.” And there wasn’t a hint of deceit in his voice. “Close your eyes, Allison.”

Her fingers curled into the material of his t-shirt and she held on for dear life. “I will, I will. Soon.”

Derek’s lips brushed her forehead as he spoke. “You’re trembling. Come on you need to get a few hours or you’re going to be out of your mind tomorrow. It’s the stress and everything else finally catching up to you.”

Allison knew he was telling the truth and yet the thought of not being able to see what was going on made her shiver and not just from the chill in the air. Things happened when you weren’t paying attention and not just in the zombie apocalypse. “I’m already out of my mind. If I go to sleep I won’t be alert and I’ll just have fucked up dreams. They’d stopped at the school. For a few brief days I _didn’t_ dream about people getting ripped apart. Now I’ll probably dream about my dad on fire.”

Derek hummed. “I’ve had that dream.”

Untangling herself from him, she sat up and pulled off her shirt. Goosebumps broke out along her arms and her fingers shook as she tried to unhook her bra, even when Derek’s big hand covered her own to stop her. “I know—bad timing. I don’t care. We never get it right so why start now?” All of a sudden she felt starved for affection and touch, like she needed it more than she needed anything else right then. “Please? I—I need to know you’re here.”

He actually looked worried. Concerned, probably about her head space. “But you know I’m here. You can _see_ me.”

True. And yet… “I want to feel you. I don’t wanna think I just wanna feel.”

Whether Derek honestly understood where she was coming from she wasn’t sure, but she liked to think that he did because he was pretty good at reading her. Sighing deeply, he sat up and tucked strands of hair behind her ear before removing his own shirt. In seconds they were completely naked and she was reaching for him, pulling him down and on top of her, letting his warmth engulf every inch of her. She shuddered but welcomed it and nuzzled against his neck, nipping at his pulse point.

They’d had sex more than once but this time felt different…maybe because they weren’t against something or hurrying along so they wouldn’t be heard. He was pressing her down to the interior of the SUV, fitting perfectly between her long legs. And when her lips found his he gave her what she wanted; kissed her slowly and lazily until they were both panting for air yet reluctant to come up for it.

Allison closed her eyes only to snatch them open again when he pushed into her; spending no time getting her ready because she was already _ready_. This wasn’t so much about pleasure as it was comfort. He hadn’t said anything but she got the distinct impression that he needed it just as much as she did. Something to anchor them both to the here and now. Something that wasn’t about death or violence—something that was for them only.

She knew that Derek could be gentle; even when they crashed together like meteors and he ripped her clothes he was still tender. Made marks that were mostly for show and happy memories. She’d thought being treated like glass by _him_ would be patronizing but it wasn’t. It was soothing and she gave herself over to it without hesitation.

For a while there was nothing but the slow push and pull of their entwined bodies and the sound of rain falling down outside, blocking out everything else. Anything could have been lurking out there trying to see through the tinted, fogged up windows but she didn’t give a damn. She just wanted to keep raking her nails down his sweaty back and feeling his lips suck red kisses into her pale skin.

When it was over, when they were both lax with satisfaction and she was tucked against his side with her head resting on his chest, did she close her eyes with a purpose. Her brain was too soaked in chemicals to be anything other than quiet and she welcomed the calming silence.

Tomorrow would just be more confining chaos.

=-=

Sometimes her dad would hum while they drove along and it was something he did that she didn’t think he was conscious of. He didn’t _sing_ but his deep voice would _mm mm_ out the melody to a Zepplin or Blue Oyster Cult song. She could remember letting it lull her into a day dream as they passed shuffling walkers or abandoned cars on the road.

Derek didn’t hum. She knew that he could but it appeared to be just one more thing he was in control over when it came to himself. She considered teasing him about it to see him make that _look how I suffer_ face but didn’t. Decided to save it for later when they were in a particularly low moment. It had only been a day and she missed the chatter of everyone else. Even Stiles’ nonstop rambling at twenty miles an hour about things no one else could follow would have been a welcomed distraction to her melancholy thoughts. Because it wasn’t just that _they_ were missing, but that her friends and family had no idea where she and Derek were either.

_Does my dad think I’m dead? Did he look for me or freak out when I didn’t run out of the school? Have Boyd and Erica assured him I’m okay because I’m with Derek?_

_Is he mad at me?_

_How is Lydia holding up?_

It occurred to Allison that at least her dad had Morrell for support. Their relationship was what it was—and while she personally thought it was a bit weird—she was happy her father wasn’t alone.

_Is thinking he could be alive denial or relentless optimism? I think I’ll ask myself again in weeks if we haven’t reunited by then._

Lifting her shirt, she scratched at the edges of the duck tape holding her bandage on. “I can’t wait until these stitches fall out or I can take them out. They are aggravating.”

Derek spared her a glance. “Considering all we have been through you’re lucky you haven’t gotten some type of infection. Guess we should knock on wood or something.”

She snorted. “Yeah, the last thing I need is gangrene or that flesh eating virus. Not sure even an Alpha bite could heal that.” Which got her to thinking… “Do you think I’d be a good candidate for the bite?”

Blinking, he slowed so that he could give her a long searching look. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugged. “Honestly? Just curious. I’ve thought about it off and on to be honest though not in a serious way.” Gathering up her thick mass of hair, she started in on a tight French braid so that it wouldn’t be in her way. “You’ve never wondered? About me I mean…”

His following silence told her that he had. “Nowadays the bite is a sort of last ditch effort to withstand a walker bite.”

Allison knew he didn’t believe that. “The bite is life. I know you’ve always thought of it as a gift; Erica said as much to me once. I’m sure Melissa thinks the same thing. That’s true now probably more than ever.” She squeezed his knee. “In a strange way becoming a werewolf is the only cure we’ve got. Well when it works anyway.”

“Trouble is it doesn’t always work.” His words were weighted like he spoke from experience and he probably did. “It didn’t work on Lydia for some reason, though she also didn’t die so… Suppose she is just immune.”

_What if she was also immune to the walker bite? That means I chopped off her hand for nothing. Better safe than sorry however._ “You know it’s kinda funny. When I found out about Scott I couldn’t like, _imagine_ ever being a wolf. Is that how it is for you with humans? Like you couldn’t ever imagine being a human?”

Derek’s lips quirked into a tiny smile and he scratched at his scruff. “I guess. But I had family members that were human and besides a few extreme differences, things were mostly the same. I still had to eat and sleep and everything.”

It sounded like he was being a tad modest which amused her. She hadn’t known Scott before he was turned but she could still see him on the lacrosse field putting others to shame. Or expertly getting out of one of her father’s traps. Being normal was nice but when it wasn’t all death and destruction, she bet he loved his new wolf status too.

Not to mention the way it had changed Erica and Boyd.

“But the strength and agility was a plus, right?”

“Of course. And the rapid healing.”

“So it made Scott fast, Boyd into a brick chicken house and Erica into a sex pot. I wonder what it would do for me.”

“Perhaps all of the above…with the exception of getting muscles like Boyd. But you’re already confident with a big heart, and you have impressive skills so I guess it would just enhance all that.”

She smiled, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. “And…well I bet the sex would be beyond amazing.”

Derek chuckled and his nostrils flared. “Possibly. I can’t say one way or the other.”

_Because you’ve only been with human girls._ “Maybe one day you’ll be able to. Maybe we both will.”

Instead of answering he just smirked and said, “You want to tell me who is better until we do. A Beta or an Alpha?”

Allison gasped in shocked; she could feel her cheeks heat up and flush pink. She was about to tell him to shut up when suddenly something _popped_ and smoke poured from under the hood, causing Derek to curse and whip over onto the side of the road. He slammed on brakes and growled a curse that shook her bones as the smoke continued, thick and white. Turning off the engine, he got out and propped up the hood, coughing and frowning.

“What happened?” She asked as she slid out after him.

“Goddamn water hose just burst.” He kicked the bumper and it dented in. “Without that we’re not going anywhere. Fuck!”

“Wha—what about duck tape? I think we have some left.” She pointed towards the back. “Can we fix it enough until we get to another car?”

Derek touched the hose, hissing as it burnt his fingers. “With the shape this is in it wouldn’t get us that far.” Sighing, he folded his arms over his chest. “We’re gonna have to continue on foot and hope we run into something I can hot wire. I watched Danny do it and I think I can do it too.”

Swallowing thickly, she turned in a slow circle. They had _never_ been on foot before. It sounded like nothing but a death sentence to her. At least in a car you could drive away from a herd. On foot they could run you down until you literally collapsed from exhaustion. “You think we can make it on foot? Well you can. You don’t get as tired as easily.”

Jerking his head towards something that scurried in the bushes, his mouth set in a thin grim line. “We can and we will because we don’t have any other choice. Get your arrows and let’s go.”

Allison exhaled deeply but moved to do as he requested. Figures the day would go from bad to worse.


	18. The Ghost in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Chapter Eighteen: The Ghost in the Forest

After two hours of walking rather aimlessly and keeping to the woods because the roads could be even more dangerous, Allison had felt the pangs of hunger start to claw at her stomach. Whenever it prepared itself to growl she would scuff at the ground particularly hard with her boot, hoping Derek didn’t hear but figuring he did. They were in no position to stop and try to find something, and they needed to preserve what little they had. It was funny in a fucked up sort of way; she’d always assumed just not having a real home anymore was the worst thing that could happen in this new world. Oh how wrong she had been. Now they were on foot and trying to steer clear of creatures that could run them down to the ends of the earth.

She didn’t consider herself to be out of shape. Not really. She was lean and she liked to be active but she hadn’t eaten properly in months and unfortunately she could feel it wearing on her. Derek however seemed perfectly at ease, his strides long and sure as he stepped over branches and kept his head high, listening to anything out of the ordinary. They hadn’t seen any walkers since being forced to go it on foot but neither of them was silly enough to think that would last forever. They were out there somewhere, dragging themselves towards fresh meat.

Anyway though Derek being _Derek_ he’d realized quite quickly that she was hungry and suggested they look for something to eat. Hunting regular animals would never be her strong suit so after a moment of traipsing casually along he’d suggested she wait for him while _he_ found them something to eat. The last thing she wanted to be was alone out in the middle of nowhere but she knew he’d be more successful. He could turn into an actual wolf and even human, had better senses than she did. So reluctantly she’d agreed and set up a small camp in the middle of several large trees, assuring him that she would be fine.

He hadn’t believed her but he’d disappeared into the brush anyway. 

She liked to believe it was because he trusted her ability to keep herself safe. But she knew the necessity for food was also pretty high.

Sitting on a large fallen tree branch with her bow by her leg and her daggers clutched tightly in her hands, she inhaled and exhaled slowly in the midst of the quiet forest. There was _nothing—_ no birds chirping or squirrels digging for nuts, she didn’t even hear any insects buzzing about. The temperature was cold from the previous night’s rain and soaked easily through her thin sweater, breaking her pale skin out into goosegumps. But it wasn’t too bad and she felt it kept her more alert. Maybe when Derek got back they’d built a small fire.

It would be night eventually and she shuddered to think what they were going to do. Perhaps find some old house to squat in? That wasn’t a bad idea but houses were rather easy to get into if one were motivated. Windows crumbled under bodies that used themselves like battering rams. Doors broke and splintered when the weight of too many _things_ pressed too heavily. Hell even a roof could cave in under the right applied pressure.

But she supposed a crappy shelter was better than no shelter at all.

Glancing around, she nibbled on her bottom lip and made sure to scan the entire area with her big dark eyes. She wasn’t exactly scared because she trusted herself in combat as it were, but she was un-nerved when it came to being alone. She could take two, maybe three zombies by herself but anymore than that and she would have to run or risk being ripped apart. Derek had told her in no uncertain terms if more than four appeared to _run_ because it didn’t matter where she went, he would find her. The thought of _running running running_ while those bastards trudged behind her made her skin crawl in a way she couldn’t explain. There was just something fucked up about that thing that never tired or needed to catch its breath.

Sitting here by herself was much akin to being bait for something they wanted to catch. Snow White waiting for the evil witch to come and try to kill her. Except the witch was her grandfather or possibly Peter Hale, or some unfortunate nurse that got bit yet not put down. So many enemies and not nearly enough friends.

_Please let my family be okay._

Allison wondered what her dad would think if they happened upon the abandoned SUV. He would realize it had broken down but would he automatically assume the worst? And was she kidding herself with thoughts of ever reuniting with him again? Right now she figured anything was better than thinking she just saw a shadow pass by one of the trees. Her mind was going to start playing tricks on her; had already started to be honest. Because there was no way her sense of smell was powerful enough for her to pick up anything rotten that wasn’t a little close by unless it was being carried on the wind. And if that were the case did it still mean a walker was getting closer?

She stood with the sudden urge to move even though not disturbing the leaves might have been a better option. Her heart was pounding loudly to her own ears and she thought back to other stressful situations she had been in, such as going after Derek in the police station. She could remember stalking around looking for him only to be confronted with the kanima. In the moment she’d been too amped to be afraid—to sure she could take him down because she was an _Argent_ and all of the men there were taking orders from _her_. How fucking wrong she’d been!

And yet it wasn’t until she was paralyzed on the cold cement with Matt looming over her that she started to get scared. Wolves and lizard creatures were one thing---things she could deal with—but he was just a guy. Just a creepy guy that was oddly fixated on her and now had her at his mercy. The way he had flicked her hair out of her face and off her neck had repulsed her. For one brief second she had realized he could have dragged her off somewhere if he had wanted to while everyone else fought amongst each other. Who knew what shape she would have been in when they eventually found her?

So being unable to move while some crazy person stroked your hair was scarier than having to take on a bunch of dead things. Or maybe it was just a different _type_ of scary. Either way it wasn’t the first time she had been freaked out and it wouldn’t be the last. Besides Derek would be back soon.

_Derek_ would be back _soon._

Allison didn’t allow herself to think about something bad happening to him while he was out there by himself. Like getting surrounded by a herd or caught in some jacked up trap.

_God!_

This was no way to live! Why would Gerard do such a thing? Really?! Revenge sounded like the best reason but if he was still alive, what was he really getting out of everything? Zombies couldn’t make him stop leaking black goo or cure whatever the hell was wrong with him. Though she supposed if there was a way for them to save him he’d have no issues damning the world for his own selfish desires. She wasn’t ashamed of much anymore but letting him use her—and her mother’s death— to get to Derek would always be something she had guilt over.

It really sucked that the only way she could make amends now was to protect Derek and his pack from walkers.

A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, daggers raised and feet planted shoulder width apart. She steadied herself and swallowed hard, pushing the tiny bits of doubt out of her mind. There was no time for insecurities or reflection on how she was just a seventeen year old girl. The dead didn’t care what you were as long as you had a pulse. And even then sometimes that wasn’t a necessary requirement.

The thick overgrowth of bushes swayed to the side as a girl about her age stumbled from behind a thick tree trunk. She was dead of course with lank brown hair and sunken blue eyes, the right side of her face one giant series of claw marks. She looked almost familiar like a face Allison would have glimpsed in the hallway while going to classes or while shopping with Lydia.

_Are your parents like you? Or did they get away? Did you all get away but you somehow got caught in the crossfire?_

Growling the zombie lumbered towards her and Allison sighed, pivoting to the side and kicking her legs out from under her. She went down hard and Allison stomped on her chest, hearing the fragile dry bones crack loudly. Wetting her lips, she drove the blade of her knife into the center of the girl’s forehead and watched as she stopped squirming.

“I’m sorry.” Allison whispered. She hadn’t apologized for a kill in a long time but it seemed appropriate all of a sudden. As much as she hated the dead it wasn’t their fault that shit was going down the way it was. They were just as innocent as she was, maybe even more so. “I’m so sorry.”

Standing, she sniffled and took a few steps back. She would have to be really careful, walkers rarely traveled alone these days. The knowledge made her antsy and she fussed with her clothes for something to do. It would be easy for her to spiral into madness on her own and she wasn’t sure what that said about her. If it meant she was a lot weaker than she thought.

Instead of focusing on anything else that would give her a headache, she grabbed the dead walker by its ankles and dragged it out of her line of sight. She put several large branches over it and wiped her hands on her jeans. They would have to find some type of water soon so that she could wash up. It also wouldn’t hurt to get some to drink…after boiling it of course.

Her muscles were sore and she was already tired but she knew she wouldn’t be getting any real sleep tonight. Derek was probably more tired than she was since she’d dozed off immediately after they’d had sex and he hadn’t awoken her up for her turn at watch. He’d gotten a few hours but now that they were on foot their energy levels would probably drop faster.

Suddenly something howled in the distance; a loud ninnying sound that definitely wasn’t a wolf. Whatever it was however it was in great pain—that much she could tell. She could only guess what was happening to it and it made her bones go cold. Gazelles made noises like that as they were taken down by lions on those nature shows. She could just imagine some poor creature fighting for its life as zombies latched on and ripped into its fleshy underbelly, pulling out the organs like candy from a Piñata. But a weaker animal getting killed by a stronger one was supposed to be the circle of life. A way to keep the balance so that there were never too many of one kind. She hated herself for thinking it but they really needed something bigger to come along and take care of the dead. But only if it didn’t want humans.

_We’d never get that lucky_.

Footsteps sounded and she sighed with relief as Derek came into view, carrying something dead and furry in his hand. He was stalking towards her with a purpose, jaw set and eyes red. She was just about to ask if he was okay or if he’d seen something when he sniffed the air and zeroed in on the zombie off to the side.

“Are you alright?” He asked as his eyes faded back to grassy green. “Your heart is pounding. I could hear it all the way across the woods.”

She blinked. She hadn’t realized it was that loud. “Yeah I’m good. I just uh, it’s nothing.”

From Derek’s expression she guessed he knew what the problem was anyway. “I managed to catch a gopher. It’s not much but I couldn’t catch the scent of anything else.”

Allison shrugged. “I haven’t been choosy for a long time now.” She gestured to the ground. “You want me to gather things for a fire?”

Derek shook his head. “No, not here. I saw a barn while I was out and I think we should go there. We can spend the night up in the hay loft.”

That sounded fine to her. “Cool. Let’s go.” Starting their walk in silence after picking up their things, Allison glanced at him. “Did you see a lot of zombies while you were hunting?”

Derek grunted. “Not really. I think most have already been through this area and picked it clean. They don’t tend to double back unless sound makes them so we should be okay. But it’s always better to be safe than sorry.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Was—was my heart really beating that loudly?”

He swung his pipe. “Louder than normal. I would have come back sooner but I didn’t smell fear so I figured everything was alright. That you weren’t in any danger.”

She made a face. “I think my mind got away from me. Apparently I don’t like being alone these days.”

Stepping over a deep hole in the ground, he arched a brow. “Did you think I was going to leave you?”

“Of course not.” She replied honestly. “I haven’t been on my own since all of this started and it was a little weird. I kept wondering what I would do if a herd came through and we ended up seriously separated.”

“I told you I would find you if that happened.” He frowned as they came to a wide stream. “Shit, it would take too long to go around. Guess we’re getting muddy.”

Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. “You can’t blame me for being apprehensive considering the life we lead. One minute we were traveling with a group of like ten and now it’s just the two of us. Anything could happen and then it would just be me.”

Derek wet his lips and started across the water, his boots making a low squelching sound. “I liked you better when you were positive.” There was humor in his voice. “But I understand what you mean. Some things will be a lot harder for us because it’s just the two of us. But others will be easier. And if you think about any of it too much it’ll just end up driving you insane.”

Frowning at the water, she _ugh’d_ and slowly stepped in his footsteps. “I get that but I don’t exactly have anything to distract me.”

He snorted. “Next time we raid a place look for a magazine.”

It was clear he was being a smartass to take her mind off of things—which meant she did have a distraction after all—and it made her smile. It also made her wish that he took as good a care of himself as he attempted to do for others. She couldn’t prove it but she doubted he was one hundred percent safe while he was out hunting. There were risks and there were necessary ricks, and to Derek every risk was a necessary one if it went towards the greater good.

However thinking about Derek dying was pointless and she found she would much rather focus on the here and now. She could feel the cold water trying to seep through her boots and get at her socks. The mud was thick but not so thick that she couldn’t move, though it did tend to cling. It smelled bad for some reason and sort of stale, like after a big downpour when standing water had everything out of whack. The rain from last night could have washed anything downstream from guts to litter. It was just all so disgusting.

“Are we far from the road?” She asked idly. “Earlier it felt like we’d been walking forever.”

“Far enough.” Was his vague response. “I’d say about three miles. I haven’t heard any vehicles come along though since we stopped. Tomorrow morning if everything goes well we’ll get a little closer and hope to find a car that’s not too damaged. If I can get it running we’d be good to go.”

“I like your plans.” She smiled. “Takes the pressure off me from having to have all the answers. Not that I mind leading but you know what I mean. It’s…daunting when there are other lives involved. And I haven’t had a good track record with it in the past.”

He gave her a look over his shoulder. “I think you make a good leader. If I thought otherwise I would have taken my pack and left a long time ago.”

Allison ducked her head. “Thank you. We’ve all stepped up our game.” Pause. “With that said you’ll have to excuse me if I freak out on you again like I did in the SUV last night. I want to be strong and I want to pull my weight until we find the others, but sometimes I get these voices in my head telling me I can’t do it.”

Derek used his long legs to close the rest of the distance from the water to the shore in one stretch. “You don’t have to explain it to me, I get it. Breakdowns are a part of being as fucked up as we are. I doubt there is anyone who hasn’t had one these days.”

_That’s such a sad thought._ “Yeah. Hey if—if Melissa survived the fire how do you think she is—”

Before Allison could finish her sentence a gnarled hand burst up through the mud and wrapped itself around her ankle. Dirty bony fingers dug hard into her jeans and tugged, trying to pull her down. She yelped and jerked back but its grip was tight, the more she stumbled the more it used her movement to lever itself up. Walkers in general were horrible but one covered in stinking mud _and_ peeling flesh took it to another level.

“Get the hell off me!” She barked, hitting it with her bow. The head snapped back and Derek latched onto it the best he could, throwing it back down to the ground and stomping, the bones cracking. When he brought up his boot it was tinged red with pieces of skull sticking to the bottom.

The fingers however were still holding on tight as if reluctant to let go of a meal.

Allison pried them off with the help of her dagger, her eyes darting to the earth as it started to pulse and rise in several different places as if alive. It happened gradually like it would in a horror movie; zombie after zombie breaking through the mud and struggling to get free. Some were buried so deep they left body parts behind while others began to drag themselves towards her.

Derek cursed and slipped a strong arm around her thin waist, swinging her without difficulty over onto solid ground beside him. His fingers entwined with hers and he yanked; it felt like he was trying to pop her arm out of its socket but she knew that wasn’t the case. They took off running without looking back because it was obvious the dead would follow. They always did.

Allison wasn’t sure how far they ran or if they were headed towards the barn—though she doubted it since the walkers would just eventually find them—but she knew her leg was sore and her side was throbbing. And Derek was still holding on to the little animal he’d caught which took dedication. She would thank him later if they managed a quiet moment to eat.

When Derek skidded to a stop without warning Allison bumped into his back but he didn’t budge. Instead he threw out his left arm to keep her from tipping forward and when she realized why, she grabbed his bicep to steady herself. Stretching widely in front of them was what could only be described as a gorge or some type of ravine. It was deep, the bottom filled with jagged rocks and just a hint of water.

_What the hell?_ “Wha—what is this? How is this here?”

He rolled his shoulders. “There is probably a bridge somewhere so it can be crossed. On the road and shit. We gotta get a cross this thing.” Looking around, he noticed a scrawny tree without any branches at the bottom and hurried over to it. “Stay back.”

Getting out of his way, she licked her lips and watched in awe as he threw himself against it with a yell, the force pulling it up from the roots and sending it forward. She was tempted to shout timber as it fell across the ravine, landing with a low thump that echoed through the area, sending dust flying up into the air.

“Are you sure we can cross on it?” She questioned.

“I think we have to.” He stepped forward first up onto it, testing the slickness of the bark. “I can hear those assholes getting closer. If we get across quick enough I can tip it into the hole and we’ll be safe from them at least.”

Smoothing a hand across her face, Allison exhaled and slowly crept up behind Derek, her eyes glued to her feet. Unsurprisingly Derek had a natural sort of grace to the point where he could just walk across without stopping, without even stumbling. He hopped off at the other side and turned, holding out his hands for her as she inched her way along. She was about at the halfway spot when the growling behind her grew louder and the tree shook; something joining her on it.

She didn’t have to look back to know the walkers had caught up to them.

_Fuck it!_

Running or sprinting of any kind wasn’t the best idea but she didn’t know what else to do. If she didn’t get across quickly they would either catch up to her or knock her off while reaching for her. So she pitched forward, grasping at air for balance and walking on her tippy toes until she was in the midst of what scarce branches there were near the top. She pushed passed them, letting out a short shriek when the bottom of the tree jackknifed forward and began sliding down into the hole. With a bloated walker riding it down.

“Jump!” Derek demanded. “Now! I got you!”

The decision wasn’t one she could waffle over because she didn’t have time. So she said a little prayer and threw herself forward towards Derek with the momentum of the sliding tree for help. She hit the side of the canyon hard and could feel herself going down just as a hand wrapped around her wrist. As she was yanked to safety she felt a crack but she didn’t focus on it even though it made her eyes water. Allison was tugged up into Derek’s arms and pressed against his chest as he hugged her, his face in the tangle of her thick hair. The sound of the tree hitting the ground far below louder than expected.

She could hear and feel her heart trying to rip out of her body but she was shockingly sort of calm. She could breathe but she also had no plans to leave Derek’s arms anytime soon if she could help it.

His lips were at her ear as he whispered, “I heard a crack. Did I break your wrist?”

Gingerly she flexed her fingers; it hurt but she could make a fist. “No not the whole thing. I—I think it’s just a crack in the bone, not a full break.” Chuckling, she shook her head. “I don’t care. You could have broken it in half and I wouldn’t care as long as you caught me.”

Derek rubbed her back, his eyes on the flailing zombies across the way. “I told you I would. C’mon, let’s try to find someplace safe so I can take a real look at it.”

=-=

From the faded and rusty sign out front the building had been a small general store once upon a time, established in 1930 but now it was nothing more than a moldy forgotten relic with grass growing in between the wooden floorboards. However the walls were made of sturdy cinderblocks and the windows had been boarded up for a long time so it appeared much safer than it was. At least it would be an adequate sort of shelter until they could move on.

Allison was cold and her body was throbbing with different degrees of pain but she counted herself lucky. She sat on a dusty cushion by a tiny fire of paper and sticks—socks drying on old tin cans—as Derek beat the spiders out of a tattered blanket. Which he draped over her shoulders after he was done. Her wrist had been wrapped in probably the oldest Ace bandage known to man, her stitches cleaned and redressed with more scrapes of fabric. She wasn’t exactly clean but rubbing off the dirt with a bottle of alcohol had done wonders for her peace of mind.

Even the gopher hadn’t tasted that bad.

In any case it was nice to just be _still_ for a while.

“Okay. That should do it for a bit.” Derek curled up beside her, back to the wall. “It’s all quiet out there for now. How you feeling?”

She snuggled against him. “Okay. Sore but I’m alive so it’s allowed. How are you feeling?”

Derek considered her question. “Glad to not be out in the open anymore. Glad to be off my feet.” Rubbing at his eyes, he sighed. “I’m sorry about your wrist. I wasn’t thinking about strength so much as don’t drop her.”

Allison laughed lightly. “I honestly don’t care. I think I can still shoot arrows and stab with it so I’m good.”

He gently lifted it, his thumb pressing just barely to her palm. “Gonna fight through the pain huh?”

She nodded. “Yup. It’s what Argents do.” Pulling her legs closer, she nuzzled his scruffy jaw with her nose. “We’re kinda bad ass that way.”

He snickered. “Yes that is always what I thought of Argents, bad asses. Or maybe it was pain in my ass.” A beat. “I do admire you though. You’re nothing like I thought you would be when we first met.”

“You mean incapable of killing a fly?”

“Vicious, actually. I knew you’d be good with weapons and shit. Most Argents are even if they’re not fully trained.”

“I guess I’m lucky Scott came into my life when he did or this entire situation could have turned out differently.”

“Hm.”

Arching a brow, she sat up and gazed at him. “I mean because finding out about wolves made me want to be strong enough to take care of myself. You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I am not jealous.” Derek deadpanned. “Trust me.”

The urge to tease him was strong but she let it go, instead opting to get as close to him as she possibly could. He was warmer than the fire and she felt safe, well as safe as she could. It was funny how that had happened, how his presence calmed her. She didn’t want to ever lose it.

Sleep felt both easy and difficult to come by because once again she wanted to be aware of her surroundings. And she didn’t want to leave him awake with his own thoughts and guilt over accidentally hurting her. Outwardly he seemed okay but she knew enough about him now to know that was sort of a lie. Any injury these days could be the difference between life and death, especially one dealing with the hands or arms. But she was confident the pain wouldn’t prevent her from setting her bow or handling her daggers. And if it appeared too much she would bind a piece of wood to her wrist to hold it steady, maybe strap one of her knives to it as well.

Allison didn’t realize she was slowly dozing off or that Derek was _helping her along_ until she noticed the black squiggles of his veins. She was prepared to chastise him for it but everything just felt so mellow and comfortable that she closed her eyes and went with the feeling.

Or she would have if the front door of the store hadn’t been violently kicked in.

Derek was up in seconds and in front of her, face transformed with eyes burning and fangs sharp. Two bright lights shone from outside as a figure strolled their way in, flanked by about five men with guns.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this rather cozy?” Of course it had to be Peter _fucking_ Hale. Derek growled and Peter held up a finger. “Now now there is no need to get touchy. I’m glad that you two are okay. I was worried after discovering the school had apparently exploded.”

“Oh like that wasn’t your doing!” Allison exclaimed. “You disappear and then the school explodes? Bullshit. It was all you.”

He glanced at her. “I would never do such a thing. Anyway I’m gonna need you two to come with me. Well, us.”

Derek glared at him. “Not happening.”

Peter sighed. “Put the fangs away, Derek. They won’t do you any good.”

Derek snorted. “Why don’t we try it and see?”

The men cocked their guns and Peter smirked. “If you wish to get riddled with bullets then by all means, play the hero. Of course while you’re trying to pick them out and heal, we’ll be long gone with the fair Allison.”

Derek let out a low roar and the gunmen flinched. “Try it and I’ll rip you apart.”

Tilting his head, Peter decided on a different tactic. “Alright how about this? You play nice or we kill her. Argents are good but even they can’t magically heal bullet wounds.”

Allison stood slowly. “What do you want? And who are these guys?”

He grinned. “We just want you to come with us. Honestly you should anyway because it’s not safe out here in the wild.” When neither she nor Derek made a move, he huffed. “Okay. Joel please show them how serious this is.”

The man dubbed Joel pointed his gun at Derek and fired, catching him in the shoulder. Derek groaned and made to lunge but Allison held him back, pressing her hand to the wound. “We’ll go okay, we’ll go.”

Peter grinned widely. “Cooperation, that’s what I like to hear! Shall we?” He gestured to what was left of the door. “Don’t wanna be late.”

=-=

They were transported in a large military jeep but Allison got the distinct impression none of the men around her were military. They looked too nervous and squirrely, eyeing Derek with their weapons trained on him like at any second he could attack. Allison wondered if they were newly trained hunters, told what to expect. She could see it. They were okay enough with zombies to know _something_ but treated Derek like he was much more dangerous.

Probably because he was.

Peter looked smug as hell but he wasn’t talking which was unusual. He just kept a tiny smile as they rode along, glancing out the window and humming every so often.

Allison wasn’t certain how long they traveled but she realized when the road turned from smooth to rocky, like they were off the beaten path. Minutes later they were being herded out of the back and into a big warehouse that smelled faintly of coffee beans. They were taken up several steps and into what appeared to be a tiny office except a wall was missing.

She knew though. She knew before the chair even swiveled around that the person sitting inside of it was the last person she wanted to see. Still it wasn’t until Gerard’s beady eyes were staring at her that she truly took in the severity of the situation.

“Hello sweetheart.” He looked as fragile as he had before but his lips were smudged with black goo and a little bit was crusted to his ear, as if it had leaked out and he hadn’t bothered to clean it. “So nice to see you again.” And then his eyes landed on Derek. “And you too… _Alpha_.”


	19. The Devil Beside You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the Spanish in this chapter isn’t right. I used Google so it might have lied to me heh. :)

Chapter Nineteen: The Devil Beside You

It was stupid and pointless to step in front of Derek to somehow _protect him_ from Gerard but Allison found herself reacting without thinking. As far as she was concerned there was one thing in this room she cared about besides herself and it was Derek, and she was damned if she was going to let anything happen to him. Not now. Not after all the bullshit they had been through. Unfortunately Gerard saw the movement for what it was and he looked amused by it; his gray eyebrows arching high on his forehead.

He was sitting in a chair that spun with his hands resting comfortably in his lap. He studied her for a moment before sighing. “I would say this is an unexpected occurrence but I don’t believe in those. I’m happy that you appear to be thriving in this new world.”

Allison was so full of rage she was lightly shaking with it but she refused to be baited. “Must be an Argent thing.”

Gerard grinned. “Perhaps. Tell me, what have you been doing for the last few months? Besides getting even cozier with werewolves.”

She shrugged. “Mostly? Bashing dead people in the head so that they stop getting up. What about you?”

He gestured at nothing. “Oh I’ve made a nice little community here I guess you could say. It’s not much but it’s better than nothing. You were lucky that my men found you and brought you here.” Pause. “It’s dangerous out there.”

_Are we really going to have this conversation like everything is fine? Like you’re some loving grandfather trying to do right by me?_ “How _did_ you get so many guys with guns?”

Gerard hummed. “They are hunters, just like I am. Just like you were… Thankfully I was able to call a few of them before the phone lines went down. We met up and have been securing this place ever since.”

She gritted her teeth. “Ah.”

Peter chuckled from his place leaning against the wall. “I’ve never known you to be this quiet.”

Allison glared at him. “And I didn’t know you were so quick to sell out your own family. Though I guess it makes sense since you killed your niece without one ounce of remorse.”

Peter gazed at her. “I’m not selling out, I’m upgrading. You see after shit went down and the dead started coming back to life, I happened upon Gerard and his men. Instead of killing me and mounting my head on a wall he discovered how useful I could be. I have a very trusting face.”

Derek’s fingers flexed, his voice a deep growl as he asked, “What did you do?”

Peter smirked. “Brought Gerard new recruits for his rather interesting experiment.”

As the meaning of his words dawned on them both, Derek grabbed Peter by the collar and shook him. “You helped him turn innocent people into those assholes? What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Peter shoved him back. “I did what I had to do to survive. _You_ and your stupid little pack left me to the wolves—pun not intended—so I took care of myself like I always do.” A beat. “And if I enjoyed it a little well, what can I say? I’m a creature of habit when it comes to being fucked up.”

Allison had known from day one that Peter was a horrible person but this was beyond even what _she_ thought he was capable of. But in a weird way she could see all of the puzzle pieces slowly shifting together. She had always wondered how the virus spread, if Gerard was out biting people or if they had somehow ingested the bile coming out of him. Well now at least she knew they’d been corralled, infected and unleashed like his very own sick little plague.

Of course it cemented her thoughts about how they’d ultimately found Peter. He had probably been tracking them or laying in wait for a chance to play the victim. All to eventually lead them to Gerard. _It had to be his fault the school was set on fire._

Gerard and Peter were truly the worst people she had ever known. She was even more ashamed now of all the anger she’d felt towards Derek when in reality he was just like her. Just a scared _kid_ doing what they thought was right.

Gerard stood slowly and reached for a steel cane to lean on. “I was wary about Peter but he actually came in handy. The man has no loyalty—he is exactly what you would expect when it comes to his species. Frankly I admire him for not pretending otherwise like so many others.”

The _like Scott_ and _like Derek_ were heavily implied but Allison remained quiet, instead brushing her arm against Derek’s for a bit of solidarity.

“And yet it’s people like _him_ that make people like _me_.” Gerard said conversationally. “A hunter is only as good as the prey he is after and once upon a time Peter Hale would have been formidable prey. As it is…well I think he’s outlived his usefulness.”

“Excuse me?” Peter blinked in surprise. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

The two soldiers in the room raised their guns and Gerard hobbled over to that missing wall, peering down at whatever was over the steep drop off. “It means I no longer need you. So now I’m going to do what I’ve wanted to do since I found out you killed my Kate.”

Peter bristled and as the soldiers advanced on him his eyes started to glow bright blue. His claws popped out of his fingers with a low click and he snarled, crouching low so that he could lunge at the one that made a move first. It was silly for him to take his eyes off Gerard because even as an old man he was still very much a threat. And while Peter was gearing up to fight off the guys with guns, Gerard disconnected his cane and flung it directly at Peter’s chest—the hidden sharp end embedding itself deep into his flesh.

He gasped and hit the wall, his hand immediately going to yank it out when one of the soldiers grabbed his arm and spun him out into the open. He was driven backwards towards the gaping hole and drop as dark blood stained his beige shirt red.

“Derek he—help me.” He gurgled.

“Oh I don’t think Derek will.” Gerard mused, cutting his eyes to an indecisive Derek. “I think he wants to be rid of you just as much as I do. Also he knows if he makes a move it could prove very badly for all parties involved.”

“Fuck you.” Peter snapped. “You—you think this hurts me? You think this will finish me?! I am invincible!”

Gerard laughed. “We shall see!” Without another word he swung out with the bottom half of his cane and whacked Peter hard in the temple, sending him careening back and right off the second level into the darkness below.

Before Allison could stop him Derek rushed to look over and see what was happening and she joined him against her better judgment though she had an idea of what they were going to see. Sure enough there was some type of containment unit and inside were about twenty walkers in various states of decay but all hungry. They converged on Peter like he was a steak dinner, ripping and biting and tearing into his flesh as he screamed in agony. 

It was a frenzy; extremely bloody and messy. They tore into every inch of him that he they could reach, pulling out big bloody plugs of flesh and forcing him onto his back. Digging into his stomach and yanking out whatever they found inside, passing around his intestines like one long pink party favor spraying the metal walls bright red.

Allison turned away or risked throwing up. She hadn’t given a shit about Peter and would have taken him out herself, but Jesus what a fucked up way to die.

Snorting, Gerard snapped his fingers and one of the soldiers produced another cane for him, this one wooden. He turned his attention to Derek with a rather happy smile. “Now we can get down to business.”

Derek’s jaw was clenched so tight it looked painful. “What’s to stop me from killing you and everyone else in this room right now?”

Gerard was not impressed. “We both know there is at least _one_ person in this room you’d never kill. I however am not that altruistic.” He looked to Allison, the threat evident. “You can try if you like but if you fail Allison will suffer the consequences.”

It made Allison sick to her stomach to be used but she wasn’t surprised by it. Of course Gerard would play on Derek’s affections for her and vice versa, he was just a sick fuck that way. “What do you _want_? Why did you bring us here?”

Her grandfather hummed. “I wanted to give you a chance to join me.”

_Is he for real?_ “No.”

He didn’t seem put off but her rejection. “Are you sure you don’t even want to think about it?”

She shook her head. “I worked with you before and look where it got me. I disappointed everyone around me and I—I let you use me like an idiot. Well I’m not stupid or naïve so I think I’ll take my chances without you.”

“You mean you’ll take your chances with _Derek_. Have you forgotten what he did to your mother?” He inquired haughtily.

“No.” She whispered truthfully. “I have not forgotten but I _have_ got all of the information now. Like that she was trying to kill Scott for daring to date me. Like that she could have lived as a werewolf if not for that stupid code.”

Gerard narrowed his eyes. “I have to say you’re the first Argent to ever really care about these creatures. I was hoping you would do me proud like Kate but you let your emotions cloud your judgment. You’re not fit to lead this family and you never will be.”

Allison was of course happy to hear she was nothing like Kate. “What family? You’re not a part of my family _grandpa_ and you never will be.”

Gerard’s expression betrayed his calm exterior; he was angry. “Tell me something Derek. Are you happy now that you finally have everything that once belonged to Scott? I mean it was so obvious back then it was written all over your face, how much you desperately wanted to be like him. You wanted his respect, his pledge to be in your pack and his love on some level too. Not to mention the respect of others that Scott could always pull out of people.” He snickered. “And now you have the one thing Scott wanted most—Allison—how proud you must be to finally get one over on him.”

Derek thrust his nose into the air. “Scott learned the lesson that you’re apparently still too stupid to get. We’re all better as a unit, not a dictatorship. Chris learned that too.”

At the sound of his son’s name, Gerard huffed. “Chris was _weak_ and he always has been. Sometimes I think he should have died and not Kate.”

“No the only one who should have died is you.” Allison replied evenly. “I wish the bite would have killed you. We’d all be better off without you.”

“I’ll give you one last chance to join me—”

“Never.”

Sitting on the edge of the desk, Gerard tsked her. “I’m sorry to hear that sweetheart but I expected it. So I’m going to offer you a chance to at least redeem yourself and get back a bit of your family honor.” He motioned behind them and suddenly an arrow was whizzing through the air, striking Derek in the center of his chest.

Allison shrieked as Derek jerked and went to his knees, her trembling fingers already on the shaft to rip it out. However just as she got a good grip someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her backwards, sending her crashing into the wall with a thud. She saw stars as her head bounced off the wood but tried to keep herself together, blinking rapidly away the slight dizzy feeling.

Derek growled and Gerard slapped him across his shoulders with his cane. “Now now, Derek. You wouldn’t want something worse than an arrow would you?” Pause. “If either of you pull this out the next will go in his eyes. Do you understand?”

_Is it possible to hate anyone more at this moment? I really don’t think it is._ “You heartless bastard.”

Gerard stared at her. “Me? No this is all your doing. You need to learn there are consequences when it comes to turning against your own flesh and blood.” Pressing the tip of his cane into the skin of Derek’s neck, he was all but snarling at her. “You care about this—this _thing_ , don’t you? I’d go so far as to say you even love him. Scott was an anomaly I maybe could have allowed but not _him._ Not Derek Hale. So this is what you are doing to do. You will eliminate this problem.”

Swallowing hard, she looked from him to Derek. Once upon a time all she had wanted was Derek dead and now she couldn’t imagine it—now she couldn’t even bear to _think_ about it. “I won’t do it.”

Gerard kept talking like she hadn’t spoken. “I’m giving you three hours to get rid of this filthy dog. Kill Derek, Allison and all is forgiven.”

“I don’t need your forgiveness!” She shouted. “And I won’t—I won’t hurt Derek.”

“Pathetic.” Gerard spat. “Extra incentive then? You kill Derek or _I_ kill your father.”

The blood running through her veins went ice cold and she swayed on her feet as a rushing built in her ears. It was enough to knock her on her ass and she wasn’t sure how she remained standing when all her legs wanted to do was give our. Her eyes were blurry and stinging with tears that rolled down her soft cheeks, tasting salty to her trembling lips.

Her voice was a strangled, low thing trapped within her throat and when she finally forced it out, it sounded hoarse. “You—what—he’s here?”

The smile that broke across Gerard’s face was triumphant. “You probably know by now I had Peter set the fire at the school, which he did with relish might I add. Your friends are all here and so is your father. Like you he refuses to come over to my way of thinking but once he sees you on my side he’ll have to. He’ll help me get what I need.” 

She sniffled. “What do you need?”

Coughing, he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to his mouth, spitting up black sludge. “To get rid of _this_. I discovered a cure…and it just happens to be consuming the heart of an Alpha. It won’t make _me_ an Alpha unfortunately but I’m sure I can work up to that in time.”

If she thought she had felt sick before now she was close to turning inside out. Everything hurt and boiled inside of her like she had an infection of her own that was quickly spreading. “Eating Derek’s heart will cure you.” The sentence burned her lips like acid. “I want to see my dad.”

Gerard pretended to be sympathetic. “I know you do sweetheart and you will, as soon as you cut out Derek’s heart for me.”

“Why can’t I see him now?”

“Because I am the one with all the leverage here, Allison! But if you really want to see him I could have a piece delivered to you. What will it be? An ear or perhaps a finger.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“Are you woman enough to take a chance on it? Are you your mother’s daughter?”

_Was she_? Allison knew that her mother would have called his bluff without an ounce of emotion showing and be totally secure in her decision whether she honestly believed in it or not. Unfortunately she lacked her mother’s wisdom and insight especially when it came to Gerard. She had a _feeling_ he was lying but she wasn’t sure and that indecisiveness had the power to eat her up inside.

Before she could reply, one of the soldiers was latching onto her upper arm while two others dragged Derek to his feet. “Three hours.” Gerard reminded her. “Kill Derek or I kill your father. Slowly.”

=-=

They were thrown into a windowless room with no furniture and one giant bright light swinging from the ceiling. The door was bolted behind them and Allison helped Derek over to the wall so that he could slide down to the floor. There was no making him comfortable because the arrow was keeping him from healing, so she just forced him to lie down and gently put his head in her lap.

The knife that had been tossed in with them mocked her from its place in the corner.

Allison could only remember feeling _this_ powerless twice in her life and both times she had hated the feeling. But it was different now because she knew there was more at stake. In the past she’d wanted to be strong or get revenge yet this was all about saving lives. If Gerard was being truthful and he had her father, how in the world could she save him without giving in to his demands? Because she couldn’t kill Derek—she just couldn’t. She couldn’t carve out his heart and hold it in her hands, and then hand it over to Gerard so that he could _eat_ it.

It was stupid but after all the bullshit Kate put Derek through, when it became clear their whatever was about more than relieving stress she’d promised herself she would never do anything to hurt his heart. That day after their conversation and incredible sex in the tool shed she realized hurting Derek in any way that made him think of Kate just wasn’t an option for her.

_Oh god, what am I going to do?_

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

“Allison.” Derek was wheezing, his eyes slightly unfocused. There was a trickle of dried blood at the corner of his mouth.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair. “Hey, it’s okay don’t talk. Save your strength, alright? I’m gonna get us out of here.”

He leaned into her touch. “Ho—how?”

Good question. “I…don’t know yet but I’m working on it. I’m not giving Gerard anything.”

Derek’s lashes fluttered before he looked at her. “You should do it.”

She blinked. “What? No. _No_. How can you even say that?”

He coughed and winced at the pain it caused. “He’s got your dad. You have to save your dad an—and the pack.”

Allison his rubbed chest in a soothing circle, right above where the arrow was; the area soaked red. “We don’t know for sure he has my dad. He could be lying and trying to force my hand.”

Derek groaned. “Yeah but are you gonna take that chance? You shouldn’t. Not for me. I’m not worth it.”

“You’re worth it to me.” She whispered as the tears started again. “I _can’t_ kill you even if he is telling the truth. I’m not that person; I don’t think I was ever really that person. I just—I have to figure out a way to get us out of here.

Frowning, he abruptly rolled away from her and crawled on hands and knees over to where the knife was. Stretched out on his side, he picked it up with a shaking hand and pointed it at her. “Do it. Or I will.”

Brick by crumbling brick the walls inside her mind keeping everything together started to fall and she cursed, accidentally biting her tongue so hard she drew blood. She wanted to hit something—everything—and knowing that it wouldn’t help at all just frustrated her more. Because this couldn’t be how this all ended! This couldn’t be how she lost Derek and her dad and everyone else that she gave a fuck about. They’d survived Peter, the kanima and a horde of zombies. Damn it all to hell they were going to survive Gerard Argent too.

Wiping at her wet face, she got up and walked slowly to where Derek lay. She jerked the knife out of his hand, not caring that the blade nicked her. “You do not get to do this to me. I forbid it. For so long I’ve had people telling me what to do or using me because they thought I was just some dumb teenage girl, and maybe I am. But right now it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I _need your help_ to get us out of this.” She grasped his sweaty face with her cool palms. “I’ve never seen you give up so don’t give up now.”

Derek collapsed onto his back. “It’s different this time. Chris could die—we both know Gerard _will_ kill him. I took one parent from you and I don’t wanna take another. It’s okay to choose him over me, no one would expect otherwise.”

She smoothed her thumbs across his cheeks. “Who says I can’t choose you both? If you think I could cut out your heart and then go on like everything is okay, you’re a moron.” She forced a smile. “I’m actually kinda fond of you. And I _refuse_ to lose anymore family.”

Sitting flat on her butt, she slowly rolled up his shirt so that she could check his wound. It was angry looking, the skin around it red and stained with blood. The arrow was in deep as far as she could tell, shallow enough not to kill him but deep enough to keep him from doing any wolf things. Though she had a sneaking suspicion if it wasn’t removed soon it could cause some serious damage that would be irreversible. But at least there were no signs of poison.

“Allison.” Derek said softly. “I won’t blame you if—if you can’t fix this. It’s not your fault.”

_Isn’t it?_ “Do you really wanna get away from me that badly? And what about Boyd and Erica? Gerard has already taken so much from them and now he wants you too.”

He grunted with the effort it took to lift up onto his elbows. “You’ll look out for them. Make sure he doesn’t…hurt them.” A beat. “With this arrow in me I can’t heal. You could—you could do it now. I won’t fight it.”

_Jesus Christ._ Pressing the tip of the knife against his heart, she sighed. “No. This is a test and Gerard expects me to fail so screw him.” Suddenly a light bulb went off over her head. “What can you hear?”

Derek looked at her. “Your heartbeat. It’s racing.”

She nodded. “What else? Just…try to listen and see if you hear anything we can use.”

Easing himself back down, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. “It’s hard to focus but…there are soldiers outside the door. Voices down the hallway and walkers somewhere. Maybe where Peter was killed.”

Allison bracketed his head with her hands. “Can you hear my dad? Can you hear anyone we know?”

“I—there’s—it’s too much.” He growled but she felt that was actually good news. “And all I smell is death…and your fear.”

“Yeah well, you should be used to that by now.” Exhaling, she leaned down and kissed him gently. “If you know how scared I am you should not be making it worse by asking me to gut you.”

“I just want you to make it out of this alive. I…promised your dad I would protect you. This way I can.” Slowly he reached up and touched her face. 

She kissed his knuckles. “We promised to look out for each other.” Squeezing his wrist, she wet her lips. “Okay. I have an idea but once it starts we have to move quickly.” The room didn’t appear to have any surveillance and she was grateful for that small favor. “Well unless I can convince the guards I’m cooperating.”

He blinked at her. “What are you talking about?”

She whispered into his ear. “I need you to roar like you would if you were trying to call out to someone. If Boyd or Scott or anyone answers I’ll know Gerard is telling the truth. If they don’t, I’ll take my chance that he’s lying.”

Derek’s brows narrowed. “You shouldn’t make that gamble. What you have to lose is too much.”

He wasn’t wrong and she told him so. “You’re right. I could be making a big mistake. But sitting here doing nothing or giving in to Gerard’s crazy demands is a mistake as well. Why does he want _me_ to do this besides to punish me for something? Why not just do it himself? We both know he probably wants to. No there is more to this and I am going to get to the bottom of it.”

It was obvious that Derek didn’t agree and wanted her to simply _do what she had to do_ but he reluctantly deferred to her. “Fine. I’m dead anyway. You ready?”

Tightening her fingers around the knife, she nodded. “I’m gonna cut you so that the guard won’t suspect anything. It—I’m sorry.”

Derek just shrugged and cracked his neck, tilting his chin up. He huffed out a puff of air before letting out a loud, long howl that vibrated through her bones. It shook the single hanging light in the room and she could hear the guy on the other side of the door fumbling with the lock. Wetting her lips, she didn’t think before slashing the knife across Derek’s abdomen, making a deep gash that bubbled wet and red. Derek’s roar petered out into a violent cough just as the door flung open.

The hunter looked about late twenties with chin length brown hair and almond shaped blue eyes. He was dressed like the others in all black with a green camouflage jacket on. “What the fuck was that?”

Allison glared at him. “What the hell do you think it was? Did you think he’d _quietly_ let me cut out his heart?” Her eyes zeroed in on the name patch on his lapel. “You must be new, Wyatt.”

Wyatt frowned, holding his gun on them. “So you’re really gonna do it huh? I thought you wouldn’t.”

“Oh please like this isn’t exactly what you and your horrible friends want.”

“Not all of us. _Some_ of us remember the code…and lived by it until things changed.”

“What code?” She challenged. Buying time to see if someone, anyone howled back.

“ _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_.” He replied in rather stilted French. “Though in Spanish it’s _Tenemos que buscar las que cazan._ I’ve heard that version more.”

Allison scowled; he didn’t appear to be lying. “I’m sure a lot of people that followed the code now don’t give a shit about it anymore. _Gerard_ claimed to follow it while he had my Aunt burn down a house with wolves _and_ humans in it. Neither cared afterwards.”

Wyatt licked his lips. “Yeah well _some_ people didn’t turn asshole just because the world went tits up. You know I met your dad once and he seemed like an okay guy.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Is he here? Is my dad here?” Wyatt looked torn and rightly so but she pressed on anyway. “I know Gerard is scary and that siding with him is easier than going against him, but you have to know what he is doing isn’t right. He’s _infecting_ innocent people. Humans that haven’t done anything. If that’s not going against the code then I don’t know what is.”

Sighing and dragging a hand roughly across his mouth, he cursed. “Fuck you’re gonna get me killed but, no. Your dad isn’t here. The other guys sent to bring him in never came back. I figure your friends got the jump on them.”

Relief flooded through her system and she let the breath she had been holding shudder out of her. “Do you like it here, Wyatt?” Instead of answering he just shook his head no. “Help Derek and I escape and you can come with us. I don’t know where we are going but I’m sure it’s better than playing toy soldiers for a psychopath.”

Wyatt lowered his gun. “It won’t be easy.”

_Of course it won’t._ “Nothing worth it ever is.”

Throughout their conversation Derek had been listening quietly, skin pale and eyes focused on her face. Touching his skin, Allison felt that tiny spark of relief being replaced by anxiety again because he was way too cold by werewolf standards. Deciding to just say screw it, she ripped the arrow out of his chest and tossed it off to the side. The hole it left behind wasn’t that big but she could see white muscle and tissue and unfortunately it didn’t seem as if it wanted to heal.

“C’mon Derek.” She said shaking him. “Heal. Why aren’t you healing?”

Wyatt pushed the door closed, leaving only a sliver of space open. “You need to trigger the healing process in him. The arrow was in so long it probably screwed up his system a little.” Hesitantly he crept over. “Just make sure he doesn’t rip my throat out for this, okay?”

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Wyatt had hauled off and punched Derek square in the face as hard as he could. Derek growled and his eyes went bright red as Wyatt hissed and cradled his throbbing hand. But thankfully it did the trick and Allison watched as Derek’s wounds sealed themselves back together.

She helped him sit up. “How do you feel?”

He pressed his face into the hollow of her neck, his scruffy cheek tickling her fair skin. “I’ll live.”

Allison tangled her slender fingers into his short hair at the back and gave it a little tug of affection. “Good.”

Wyatt—who’d been watching them speculatively—arched a brow. “Okay so what now? How do we get out of here without dying?”

Ugh. “You know the layout of this place right? Any exits we should know about? Or traps?”

Wyatt nodded. “We’re in a disused meat locker on the second floor. Gerard doesn’t have a lot of men but some of them are real assholes. There are zombie pits at the north and south ends, and he keeps the people to be turned in the basement. Well he _kept_ them in the basement. I hear they’re going out tomorrow for new recruits.”

“We need to kill them all.” Derek said fiercely. “But _especially_ Gerard. He won’t stop if he’s not taken out.”

“How do you propose we do that?” Wyatt inquired. “We can’t just walk up to him and stab him.”

“You can’t.” Derek murmured. “But Allison can.”

=-=

The heart in Allison’s hand was sopping wet and squishy in all the wrong ways, much like a thick watered down sponge. It was heavier then she had expected it to be and the metallic smell wafting from it burned the fine hairs inside her nostrils. She was convinced her fingers would be forever stained red, that she would never get tiny bits of flesh from under her nails.

She placed it gently, loving it onto Gerard’s desk and then wiped her palm on her already filthy jeans. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her limbs jerking with tiny tremors. She felt completely wrung out beyond belief but she tried to look Gerard in the eye.

He smirked at her from his place behind the desk. “What’s this?”

“What you asked for.” She responded blankly.

He clasped his hands together. “You expect me to believe this is Derek’s heart? That you actually went through with it?”

She inhaled. “You can ask your goons to go check if you don’t believe me. I’ll wait.”

Naturally Gerard did and while random soldier number whatever disappeared to do his boss’ bidding, Allison and Gerard simply stared at each other. He appeared so fragile yet she knew he wasn’t. She knew he was a vicious killer willing to do anything to get what he wanted. In a perfect world he would have been just another grandfather but their world was so far from perfect it was laughable. So far most of her family had turned out to be killers in some way and she was not excluded from that list.

There were footsteps behind her about three minutes later before a voice said, “She did it, sir.”

Gerard could not hide his surprise. “Well well well, this is interesting. What changed your mind?”

She gazed at the floor. “You said it was him or my father, and in the end I chose my dad.”

Gerard stood. “Was it a tough decision? I can’t help but think had the situation involved Scott you would have reacted differently.”

_He’s trying to bait you yet again. Let him._ “Maybe. Scott was my first love, my first real boyfriend. He was—he had qualities that Derek didn’t.” Pushing the hair out of her face, she walked so that she could look over into the walker pit. “But then Scott would have sacrificed himself for everyone because that is who he is. Was. Whatever.”

Gerard placed what she suspected was supposed to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. “That he was. He was a formidable opponent once upon a time.”

“Can I see my dad now?”

“All in good time, sweetheart. First I want to hear about how you cut out Derek’s heart. Did he fight back?”

Resisting the urge to glare, she rolled up her sleeves and showed him the claw marks on her left arm. “What do you think?”

He examined them. “I think we should hope for your sake they aren’t deep enough to turn you into one of those things.”

It happened suddenly and later Allison would need to go into a quiet room to come to terms with it, but for the moment she reacted without allowing herself to think about it. Someone yelled _fire_ and when Gerard turned to see what was going on, she _shoved_ him hard in the chest. He yelled out and tumbled right over the ledge, pulling her with him. He crashed down into the pit amongst the undead and she latched onto the edge as best she could, her head bouncing off the floor with a dull thud. She could feel hands grabbing at her ankles and yanking roughly nearly taking her shoes off. She could hear Gerard shouting but he didn’t sound like he was in pain. He just sounded angry.

With all the strength she could muster, she hoisted herself up and clawed at the floor until she was back on solid ground. Her side gave a throbbing twinge and she realized she had reopened her stab wound but she didn’t really pay it much attention. Instead she flipped onto her back so that she could find out if Gerard was finally getting what he deserved.

He looked out of place among the writhing corpses but they weren’t attacking him. They were just sniffing him and milling around like he was one of them. 

Thankfully however he wasn’t tall enough to reach the edge but his hands did slap at it angrily. “ _ALLISON!_ Kill her! Kill her now!”

As the guard turned his gun on her the door opened, hitting him in the back to send him careening forward. He actually stepped on her as he lost his balance and tumbled head first into the walker well. _His_ screams were deafening once the undead got to him and Allison groaned, gripping her side, pain flaring hotly up her spine. She was grabbed under her arms and dragged to her feet; Wyatt taking off his jacket and tying it around her waist.

“You okay?” He asked, Gerard shouting in the background.

She nodded slowly. “Where’s Derek?”

“He set fire to one of the trucks and now I think he’s unleashing the walkers. We should go.” He said frowning. “The other hunters are gonna be on high alert and coming to get orders from Gerard.”

Nodding again, she ambled over to peer down into the container. Gerard was splattered with blood that wasn’t his own and the black boo was back, oozing out of his ears and nose. He looked like a rabid dog that needed putting down and she wasn’t against doing that if it meant protecting her loved ones, though she honestly wished the zombies has taken care of him.

Gerard spit at her. “Your father is a dead man! I’m going to grind him up into little pieces and feed him to my biters! And then you’re next! You and your little _freak_ of a wolf are next!”

“It’s a shame you’re so evil. That you don’t understand anything about what family is supposed to be. That all you care about is power.” Allison took an oil lantern off the wall. “You would have let the kanima kill me. You tried to have your own son burned to death. I think Kate would be proud. But now it’s your turn.” She threw the lantern into the pit and it hit a walk in the chest causing him to burst into flames. As he flailed and hit up against others it spread and soon the whole unit was burning.

Even Gerard or perhaps especially Gerard. He lit up like a roman candle, shrieking and throwing himself around but there was no use. Maybe it was the mountain ash in his blood stream or perhaps the clothes he was wearing, either way he burned brighter than any of the others and smelled twice as worse. She could just see through the flames to where his skin was falling off in globs of seared rubbery flesh.

Suddenly a gunshot rung out and Gerard’s head exploded like a too ripe watermelon. “I had to do that I couldn’t take his screaming.” Wyatt explained. “He was dead anyway.”

She turned towards the door. “He is now. Let's get Derek and get out of here.”


	20. We Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who read this fic and left a comment or kudos! You guys have really helped make my first Derek/Allison story a success. I had a blast writing it and I hope to do more in the future.
> 
> With that in mind I’m almost 95% sure that once I get TWD S4 on dvd that I will probably get more ideas for this verse. So if anyone would be interested in reading one shots or something in this world (more Derek/Allison of course) please let me know! =)

Chapter Twenty: We Survive

Getting out of Gerard’s compound wasn’t easy but somehow they pulled it off though not before Derek was shot several times and Wyatt stabbed in the shoulder by a former friend. Luckily everyone was too busy dealing with all the loose walkers to really interfere so they were able to steal one of the military jeeps and get the hell out of there. Hopefully with Gerard gone the left over people went about their own devices and didn’t try to keep his fucked up plan going. Some would probably be horrible because it was in their nature but as long as they kept to themselves, Allison didn’t have it in her to care what they did.

It was perhaps terrible and meant other innocent people would be in the crossfire but she’d killed the worst of them all. She was done.

Allison drifted in and out of consciousness for an hour before breaking down and taking one of the stay alert pills she found in the glove compartment. It made her twitchy and shaky but she was awake and that was all that mattered. She wasn’t sure how long they drove or in what direction but they soon came to the shadow of a house in the middle of a field hidden behind a wooden fence. Hanging on the door was a _No Trespassing_ sign but that didn’t stop Derek from coasting through the open gate and parking in the front yard.

He sniffed the area out first and made sure it was safe while Wyatt wedged a screwdriver into the metal loops to keep the gate from opening again. The house itself was dark but apparently empty. Allison figured it might have belonged to a recluse that valued their privacy—it wasn’t unheard of really. Still Derek had her wait in the jeep while he checked out the inside before deeming it okay for her and Wyatt to enter. 

She’d been too tired and sore to object.

Once they were all safely inside with flashlights and an oil lantern from the cabinets, Wyatt set about re-sowing Allison’s wound with the only thing he had, dental floss. It was kinda gross but better than bleeding out. He then checked Derek over—much to his chagrin—before guiding Derek through the process of patching up his shoulder.

Usually Allison would be trekking from room to room exploring but she just didn’t have the energy. She curled up on the sofa with a pillow under her head and blissfully felt nothing. Gerard and Peter were dead and she felt this ultimate sense of relief coursing through her exhausted brain. Perhaps it was bad and made her a bad person but she honestly didn’t see it that way. They were some of the worst society had to offer and she knew Gerard would have kept true to his word when it came to killing Derek. In her mind they were just like the walkers she put down.

They had been dead the moment they went after her family and friends, they just hadn’t realized it yet.

“Hey. You okay?” Derek perched on the edge of the couch and smoothed strands of hair out of her face. “You’re really quiet.”

She shrugged. “Just tired.”

He nodded. “Do you need to talk about what happened with Gerard? I’m guessing it didn’t go smoothly since you’re banged up.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip. “I—not really. I set him on fire and Wyatt shot him in the head. We wanted him dead and now he is.”

Sighing, he rubbed her lower back in a soothing circle. “It’s been a wild couple of days for us. Hopefully we’ll be able to take some time to regroup and figure out our next move.”

Her big brown eyes drifted through the doorway to Wyatt who was going through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat. “What about him?”

Derek arched a brow but didn’t turn around. “What _about_ him?”

Allison chuckled softly. “Is he coming with us or are you gonna hit him over the head and leave him the moment he isn’t paying attention?”

That actually gave Derek pause. “Depends on if we can trust him or not.”

 _Naturally._ “He did just help us escape a madman. I mean it was in his best interest but so would be staying with us for a while. He seems like a good guy.”

Derek grunted. “Or he’s dead weight.”

“Hey guys! I found some beans and a can of Spam.” Wyatt announced happily. He peered around the door frame. “And for the record, I would like to keep traveling with you guys. I won’t get in the way and trying anything—especially with an Alpha around—would be suicide.”

Amused, Allison let out a loud yawn. “Got a good set of ears on ya, huh?”

He ducked his head, contrite. “That and it doesn’t take a genius to know what you might be whispering about. I was a part of Gerard’s crew and that—that _means_ I caused a lot of people to end up dead or worse. I wouldn’t trust me either.”

Swirling to face him, Derek rested his arms on his thighs. “So why should we then? Who’s to say you won’t try to kill us in our sleep?”

Wyatt grabbed several plates and made his way back into the room. “To what end? You know I’ve been alone out there before and it’s a scary, fucked up place. That’s why I fell in with Gerard and his whole deal. It was easier to be around psychos than to face one night getting jumped in my sleep by a bunch of zombies.” Sighing, he pried the lids off the cans. “I meant what I said about following the code. I’m safer with you both and I have no issues admitting I need you more than you need me.”

Trusting newcomers was something Allison would never do lightly, not in this new world by any stretch of the word. With Aiden it had been different because he was a sad Omega in need of a pack and a part of her would always remember what happened to pack-less wolves, and fear it happening to those she cared about. Thankfully besides his fights with Isaac he’d turned out to be normal. She hoped that was still the case if he was still alive.

She wasn’t completely sold on Wyatt but there was honestly to his words. He did need them more than they needed him if just for Derek’s amazing senses alone. But would going back on her own words of letting the outside world crumble as long as her people were safe be worth it in his case?

Of course it wasn’t like she had any people though. Not at the moment anyway.

“I guess we’ll see if we can make this work.” She replied looking at Derek. “What do you say, Alpha? Keep him or kick him to the curb?”

Derek’s expression was blank but it was obvious his mind was working overtime. He stared at Wyatt for a long few minutes without saying a word, just sizing him up with a calculated gaze. “If given the chance, would you kill us? Would you kill Allison?”

Having gotten the beans and Spam open, Wyatt dumped everything onto two separate plates. “No and no. I would not.”

Derek’s head gave a minute flinch like there was something buzzing around his ear before he exhaled deeply through his nose. “He’s telling the truth. Okay then we’ll stick together. But if I catch even the smallest whiff of bullshit from you I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it down your throat. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Wyatt responded. “I’ll uh—I think I saw some noodles in the kitchen. I’ll check and see if the stove works. Maybe we can have warm food tonight.”

When he was out of the room, Allison struggled to sit up so that she could wrap her arms around Derek’s neck and hug him. People really didn’t hug enough if you thought about it. “I feel like we’re free.”

Shifting, he rearranged himself on the couch so that she could lean heavily against his side. “I suppose we are free-er with two of our enemies gone. But the dead are still out there and unless they are wiped out somehow we’ll always have to watch our backs.”

 _Probably no different from how you used to live beforehand._ “True but maybe with Gerard gone they’ll began to die off. If no one else is bit and he isn’t around to make new ones there is a chance it could go down like that. Wishful thinking but sometimes that can be a good thing.” Pause. “Speaking of Peter…I’m sorry. I know he was a murderer but he was your family.”

Derek kissed the top of her head. “Family isn’t always the one you are born into. My pack has been more of a family to me than Peter ever has. I guess I let him slide for the bullshit he had done because he was my mom’s brother and he was the last link I had to her.” Slouching, he continued. “But while we were at the farmhouse Deaton told me he used to advise my mom on stuff all the time. He said I reminded him of her. That’s the best compliment anyone has ever given me.”

Her heart simultaneously managed to break and swell all at the same time. “I bet she’s very happy with the way you’ve turned out. A strong, caring Alpha that takes wonderful care of his pack.”

He gave her a comforting squeeze. “Yeah but it’s not like I’m doing it alone.”

Nodding, she let her delicate fingers trip over his stomach. She missed the feel of her bow and arrows, and hoped to maybe find another someday. “Hm well you never have to do it alone. Not as long as I’m around.”

The plan to trick Gerard into thinking she had killed Derek wasn’t exactly an elaborate one. They hadn’t had props or whatever to make a real production out of it, so they’d used what was on hand. Wyatt—bless his heart—had discreetly procured a fresh looking walker under the pretense of using it to scare her into action and had brought it into the meat locker with them. There she’d killed it and cut out its heart while Derek looked on somber faced. Thankfully the poor man—whoever he had been—was recently dead so things were still squishy and pink.

Then it had simply been a matter of telling Gerard it was Derek’s and hoping whoever he sent to check, because naturally someone would have to _check_ , could be fooled by all of the blood and a partial body Wyatt let them see through a crack in the door. It was risky as fuck and more than a little silly but Allison believed someone must have helped them out. Perhaps her mother or maybe even Derek’s. Either way she was more than a little grateful their deception had paid off. That she had managed to sell it.

“Hey.” Derek rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and prodded at the claw marks on her left arm. “These okay? I tried not to go to deep.”

“Oh yeah they didn’t bleed for that long. Besides we had to sell it.” No point in telling him they were slightly throbbing. In time all of her would heal. “I’ll throw some peroxide on them and be good as new.”

Derek snorted but it tinged with humor. His leg bounced up and down with the need to move so she kissed his neck and gave him a little push. He nuzzled her throat, inhaling, before moving over to peer out of the window. His eyes were red as he scanned the area and she was taken back to so many nights ago when they’d whispered under the cover of darkness; thoughts about whether Scott and the others were okay and if their fling meant anything.

In a way their life was nothing but abandoned houses and murmured questions but considering all they had now, she knew at least answers were something they could eventually have again if a normal life wasn’t on the list.

Her eyes were burning and watering so she dabbed at them a little. “What’s our next move?”

Derek rolled his shoulders. “We can either head back on the road or set up here for a few days. I’m not sure where we are so I don’t know if the herd has been through here or not.”

Just then Wyatt returned from the kitchen with a bit more food, setting up plates for all of them. “A herd?”

Rubbing the back of her neck, she pulled her pillow into her lap. “Yeah it’s like a major group of zombies traveling together, eating anything they come across. We’re talking twenty, sometimes thirty of them. They could probably tear that fence down…eventually.”

Wyatt looked alarmed. “Shit. We—I’ve never seen anything like that before. Jesus I hope I never do either.”

 _Sounds like a smart way to live to me._ “It was terrifying. But we got away and went in the opposite direction it had come from. We were even at a nice place for a while.” _Before Peter messed everything up._ “And we are gonna have that again.”

Derek hummed. “You think so?”

“I do. Call it blind faith if you want.”

“It is but I guess it’s better than saying we’re all going to die every five minutes.”

Taking the food from Wyatt, she winked at him. “Optimism is my middle name. Now come eat.”

Once Derek joined them they all sat on the floor and ate their hodge podge of a meal, having idle chit chat about nothing of any importance. They made plans to spend the night and stock up on whatever they could before taking off in the morning. They would get a better lay of the land if they drove around for a while, killing what they could and making sure they didn’t come across more than ten walkers huddled together.

Afterwards Derek offered to take first watch and Allison got the feeling it was because he still didn’t trust Wyatt, which was smart and fair. For his part Wyatt curled up on the loveseat and was out pretty quickly, apparently secure in the knowledge that they wouldn’t bash his head in while he slept. The couch of course would have been much more comfortable but she stretched out beside where Derek sat by the window on the floor with her head resting in his lap.

As he absently carded his fingers through her long hair she closed her eyes and let herself slip under.

=-=

The water was cold, nearly freezing but Allison didn’t care. She dipped the tattered rag into it and dragged it along her neck and over her face, scrubbing at the dirt on her skin. She knew there were fish inside the wide pond and it was almost amusing watching Wyatt and Derek attempt to catch a few. She was pretty sure he was scaring them away just by being a predator, but Derek said fish didn’t have that kind of logical thinking. Still after trying to grab some with his claws, he’d finally taken to using a stick which worked a lot better.

He and Wyatt were up on the bank with their backs to the road, shushing one another as they stabbed at anything that moved. They were both dressed in raided clothes; flannel shirts and too tight jeans with work boots and thick coats. There had not been any female clothes so she was in much of the same except for the pants.

It had been three days since dealing with Gerard and escaping. Three days of driving around, getting to know each other a little more thoroughly and simply staying alive. She couldn’t say for sure but she got the feeling Derek was warming up to Wyatt a tiny bit. He had not threatened him again which was always a plus. Wyatt appeared to be on the up and up, and she was happy to discover there were still decent people in the world.

Sighing, she wet the cloth again and smoothed it over her hair, wiping out as much crap as she could. It felt nice just to be semi clean and after she was done, she just sat. Her eyes drifted up to the sky, amazed at how clear it could be considering what was going on. It should be gloomy and depressing not chilly but pleasant.

_I knew killing Gerard wouldn’t be a magical fix but I’m disappointed things didn’t prove me wrong. There is so much we don’t know about this virus except that Gerard was patient zero. Happily at that. The undead roaming around now can infect others but hopefully they can also starve to death somehow. If we could just keep other people from being turned perhaps we can get a handle on this thing._

_Unless it’s already made its way out of California. Next on the agenda, find a radio and see if there is anything left out there._

Wetting her lips, Allison realized there were things she hadn’t allowed herself to think about since being free. She could feel the thoughts prickling at the back of her mind but she pushed it all away. Three days ago she had killed her grandfather with no remorse and had most likely lead to the death of a couple of his soldiers. Her brain was beyond scrambled and she would have to ask forgiveness from whatever God there might or might not be, so she didn’t have time to ponder _other things_.

Soon though. Soon.

Forcing herself up and wiping off the back of her jeans, she wrung the water out of her rag and laid it on the hood of the jeep to dry. She then made her way up to where Derek and Wyatt were, burrowing into the heavy jacket she wore that was two sizes too big. She liked it however; it felt like she was being hugged.

“Catch anything?” She inquired lightly.

Wyatt smiled and pointed to their white bucket. “Four so far…two each. And one eel that Derek threw back because he didn’t like the look of it.”

Allison laughed. “Hey eels are creepy.”

Derek rolled his eyes, ear tilted towards the water. “If you want five you should both shut up.”

Allison giggled, lifting both hands in a placating gesture. “Just checking in. I could go wait in the truck if you want.”

He shook his head. “No stay close. Walkers can pop up at any minute. I don’t hear any but…” Trailing off, the corner of his mouth turned down into a frown. “A car is on the road and coming our way. It should pass though—we could just be three walkers hidden by the brush.”

Wyatt patted his gun. “I don’t have a lot of bullets left but if they don’t and cause trouble, I’ve got your back.”

Derek gave him a single nod.

Drifting away from them, Allison got as close to the bushes as she could and waited as the sounds of a vehicle drew closer. She just wanted a glimpse of whoever it might be while praying it wasn’t any of Gerard’s leftover men. Just a glance of life to know it still existed.

A few moments later an old pickup truck rolled by with a camper wedged onto the back that obviously didn’t belong. Most likely for protection for anyone riding in the back.

For a second Allison watched it disappear on down the road and then she was scrambling out of the sparse trees, branches grabbing at her hair and shoulders. She crawled up out of the ditch and ran into the middle of the road, throwing her arms up into the air and waving them. “Hey! Hey! Stop!”

“What are you doing?” Derek demanded as he stalked out to stand beside her. “Quiet! There could be—”

“Derek! It was them!” She exclaimed. “My dad and the others. It—it was them! That’s the truck Danny hot wired.”

His head immediately jerked to watch the truck as it kept going. “They didn’t make one truck and stop, Allison.”

She could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest. It was _them_ , she knew it! “No I—I know it’s them. We have to stop them somehow! We have to follow them.”

His hands curled into fists. “And what if you are wrong?”

She shook her head. “I’m not. We didn’t go through everything just for me to be wrong.”

Derek’s green eyes were soft when he stared at her but she couldn’t—for once—tell what he was thinking. And then he was throwing his head back and roaring loudly, scaring the few birds brave enough to linger in the tree tops. Making Wyatt come stumbling out to see what was going on.

The truck slammed on brakes so hard the tires squealed, sending up white clouds of smoke. The passenger side door opened and a figure stepped out, lifting their hand up to their eyes as if to make them see the distance. And then they started running back towards where she and Derek were, crossing the distance considerably fast. Before Allison knew it Boyd was standing in front of them with an expression of _total_ surprise.

When his face broke into a smile it was so bright she couldn’t help but smile along with him. He hugged Derek first, full on with all of his strength, slapping his back hard. “You have _no_ idea how good it is to see you, man. We thought—we thought you were dead. Or worse.”

Derek grasped the back of Boyd's neck and let himself be hugged. “We thought the same thing.” By now the truck was turning around. “What happened?”

Boyd was still grinning. “The front of the school near the chemistry lab exploded and we all woke up like _what the fuck_.” He turned to Allison and hugged her next, albeit not as rough. “The fire spread really quickly so we had to haul ass out of there. We couldn’t find you guys and Chris was freaking out, wanting to go back inside. When we got out there were guys with guns shooting at us. It was a major clusterfuck.”

Allison kissed his cheek. “How did you get away?”

Boyd sighed. “I don’t know. Scott and I drew their fire so that the others could escape, and then we managed to meet up with them about a mile away. Been on the road ever since too freaked to stop for long in one place.”

“Allison!” The truck reached them and finally stopped with Chris opening the driver side door before even putting the vehicle into park. He was out and over to her in a second, pulling her into his arms and holding her against him.

“Dad.” She buried her face into his chest and allowed the tears to flow freely. She could hardly believe this was happening, that she wasn’t actually dreaming. “Ar—are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” There was a chuckle in his deep voice, along with wetness from his own tears. “Are _you_ okay? Where have you been? What happened to you? He pulled back so that he could look at her and make sure she was alright.

“It’s a long story.” She whispered. “Short version? Peter and Gerard were behind the school fire. They’re dead.”

He squinted. “I’m gonna want details later.” Pause. “But you’re okay?”

She nodded. “Derek took good care of me.”

“We took care of each other.” Derek replied as Erica flung herself at him.

Chris kissed Allison’s forehead and hugged her again before he stepped to the side and let Lydia have her turn. It was hugs all around for a few moments and Allison was beyond happy to see her friends and family still in one piece. Danny and the Sheriff were limping and Stiles had a bruise on the side of his face but they were alive. Morrell’s left hand was bandaged and there was a healing burn on Deaton’s head but they were alive. Scott and the other wolves—his mother included--looked pristine as usual except for their ragged clothes.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Lydia said shaking her. “God we were worried sick. But I—I knew you weren’t dead. I don’t know how I knew but I just did.”

Allison cupped her cheeks. “I’m sorry if we worried you. For what it’s worth Derek and I were going out of our minds too. You have no idea how good it feels to see your face.”

Lydia sniffled. “I’m just glad you’re both okay.”

“Wyatt?” It was Deaton.

Wyatt gave a little wave. “Hello Alan. Long time no see. Small world…”

Deaton was clearly amused. “Clearly.”

 _Interesting._ “I can’t believe we are all together again. I mean I wished for it but a part of me thought it would never happen.”

Her father slipped an arm around her shoulders. “From now on we’re _staying_ together no matter what. We’re stronger as a group; I think we can all agree to that.”

They definitely could.

=-=

By the time night fell they were all bundled inside of a large barn made as secure as it could be. A small fire burned in the middle away from leftover hay and oats. Allison had had a conversation with just about everyone but especially Lydia and Scott who wanted to know everything about her adventure with Derek, if it could even be called that. She had ended up giving a sort of speech while the group listened detailing the entire situation up to and after Gerard’s death. No one—not even her father—had been sad to hear of his (or Peter’s) demise. And because Wyatt was a friend he’d been welcomed into their little circle which he obviously was very thankful about. Apparently he and Deaton had a lot of catching up to do.

There were sixteen of them now and it seemed like a big number but it wasn’t. Especially not when you counted the thousands or more that were walkers or their family members that hadn’t made it out of Beacon Hills. Sixteen measly people in a sea of decaying faces was nothing to turn your nose up at but it wasn’t exactly a victory either. Any one of them could die at any moment. The thought of the number steadily trickling down made her throat want to close up but it was a reality she would eventually have to prepare herself for.

In any case she was glad to be back with the others. To be able to watch Scott and Isaac huddle close, whispering at each other before trading kisses they thought no one saw. To be able to smile at the sight of Boyd and Erica up in the hay loft where they tossed pieces at each other. To see Danny rolling his eyes playfully at Stiles when he made his cooked fish talk, while Lydia grinned despite herself and waited for Aiden to serve her a spoonful of beans.

It was the little things; her father cleaning a machete before chuckling at whatever Morrell said to him. The Sheriff letting Melissa check his ankle even though it was nearly healed. Small insignificant things that Allison was certain none of them would take for granted ever again. They couldn’t afford to.

Shifting from her perch on the other side of the hay loft, she let her legs dangle over the side and stared off into the darkness under the crescent moon. Taking first watch had been worth it to let everyone else relax for a few. “Why are you looming, Derek? It’s creepy.”

He appeared around the corner with a huff and sunk down beside her. Close. “You looked deep in thought and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

She rested her head to his shoulder. “You never disturb me.” A beat. “This almost doesn’t feel real. I keep waiting to wake up at Gerard’s or something.”

Slowly his fingers linked with her own. “No it’s real. In no dream of mine would Stiles talk this much.”

She laughed and it felt _good_. “He can talk all night if he wants to, I’m just happy the people we love are still alive. We got lucky this time and I’m kinda scared next time that might not be the case.”

Derek didn’t try to tell her there wouldn’t be a next time because neither of them knew what the future held. “Maybe. But we won’t go down without a fight. That I _do_ know.”

 _So true._ “Derek…” She ducked her head, cheeks hot. “Okay I’m not gonna say I love you because I think that would be cheesy and maybe some left over adrenaline from all the bullshit. But I don’t _not_ love you if that makes sense. You’re wonderful and throughout all this crap I’m glad I was able to find that out.”

He grinned, brows lifted. “That makes a certain type of sense I guess.”

“Oh shut up.” She said but there was no heat to her words. “I just wanted you to know in case…I wanted you to know.”

“Okay.” He exhaled. “I don’t _not_ love you either then.”

Allison turned his face towards her and lifted up so that she could kiss him, humming a happy noise into his mouth when he returned it. They kissed slowly for a little bit before resuming their earlier positions with her head on his shoulder. “So…what happens now?”

Derek looked to the moon. “We survive.”

The End


End file.
